


Wu Xing Shield

by DragonNutt



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 103,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonNutt/pseuds/DragonNutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Raimundo's promotion to leader, the Xiaolin Dragons face new challenges. Another leader arrives to silently challenge Raimundo's worth, an apprentice joins the temple with evil eyes already upon him, and Hannibal Bean's plan 'far worse' than the end of the world will finally come to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a couple years ago for ff.net, but now that I've (finally) joined AO3, I thought I'd post it all here, too. Hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!

_"Now that you have risen to Shoku Warrior, your job has only begun. The survival of the world depends on you."_

As the Heylins lined up at the Xiaolin Temple doorstep, Raimundo tossed aside his bandages and led the charge into battle. In response, Hannibal Bean called out, "Heylin army, destroy them!"

Many of the villains charged in obedience, but not all. Wuya leaned forward, but Chase Young grabbed her arm and snarled to her, "We do not take orders from vegetables."

Raimundo sent a flying kick at Tubbimura, knocking him back like a bowling ball. As the ninja rolled, knocking over Le Mime and Chameleon Bot, Katnappe jumped around and lunged at Omi. Meanwhile, while Clay squared off against Cyclops, Jack Spicer yelled, "Jackbots, attack!"

The Jackbots rose upward, and Raimundo glanced at Kimiko. "You got this?" he called.

Kimiko smirked. "I got this." She ran past him and met the Jackbots head-on. "Wudai Mars Fire!"

Raimundo spotted Hannibal Bean's parrot circling overhead, and he grinned. Filled with newfound confidence, he had a plan to take down the Heylin mastermind for good.

"Wudai—or, no—Shoku Wind!" He pointed the air current upward. At the unexpected swirling gust, Ying Ying shrieked. She beat her wings, but the wind had her trapped.

"Dojo!" Raimundo said. "You got either of the yoyos?"

Still perched on Master Fung's shoulder, Dojo called back, "Uh, I think it's rattling around here somewhere…" He hit the side of his head, and a miniature Yang Yoyo fell out his ear. It expanded to full size when it landed in his scaled hand.

"Toss it!" Raimundo shouted. Dojo flung the Wu into the fray, but Katnappe intercepted with a leap, meowing with glee as she landed. Raimundo gritted his teeth, releasing the parrot to go after the cat girl.

"Clay, catch her!" he shouted.

The cowboy glanced at Katnappe as she passed, and he managed to fling out an arm to wrap her in a bear hug. Rai jumped over Vlad, running toward them. Clay pulled the yoyo from Katnappe's hands and tossed it to the new leader.

As Raimundo skidded to a stop in front of them, yoyo in hand, the cowboy said, "The parrot can get out of the Ying Yang world, remember?"

"Yeah, but let's see if it can get out of this," said Rai. Whirling around, he thrust another Shen Gong Wu forward and shouted, "Sphere of Yun!"

Ying Ying screeched again as the sphere enclosed around her. Upon her back, Hannibal Bean shouted, "Don't you dare, boy! You can't trap Hannibal Roy Bean!"

"Watch me, Musical Fruit," said Raimundo. "Yang Yoyo!"

He released the yoyo in front of him, creating a portal right below the falling Sphere of Yun. Hannibal Bean roared as he dropped, once again, into his old prison. The Shen Gong Wu hit the foggy ground, and the Ying Yang world's magic took effect, transforming the Wu from a simple sphere into a black cell. The bird shrieked and beat her wings against the prison walls. The battlefield above faded and disappeared.

Trapped in the darkness, Hannibal Bean hissed, "No need to fret, Ying Ying. They can't keep us here forever. You and I both have powers of which they never dreamed, and we _will_ break free. Even if it takes years, we will make the Xiaolin Warriors pay…"


	2. Not-So-New Monk on the Block

_One year later…_

Dojo soared over the peninsula of Mexico with four slightly bored Xiaolin Warriors on his back. While Raimundo opened up the Shen Gong Wu scroll, the dragon said, "The Shi Tan Whisperer allows you to communicate with anyone in the world. It can be especially useful to contact someone in a crisis, like when you can't remember where Dashi left your special dragon shampoo…"

Kimiko tucked a strand of loose hair back into her ponytail and glanced up from her PDA. "So it's a cell phone?"

Dojo frowned. "It's not a cell phone! It's completely different!"

"Sounds like a cell to me," said Clay with a shrug.

"Dashi must have been far in front of his era!" said Omi, nodding and beaming.

"I think you mean 'ahead of his time,'" said Raimundo, rolling his eyes.

"It's not a cell phone!" said Dojo. As they landed, he added, "Shen Gong Wu have excellent service. No dropped calls in all history."

"I am inclined to believe you, Dojo," said Omi, "but perhaps we shall discuss this later?" He pointed upwards. "We have our usual most unwelcome company."

Buzzing down to meet the monks from his helipack, Jack Spicer shouted, "That's right! The Prince of Darkness has arrived. Cower in fear before my new Cactus-bots!" An army of robots descended upon the monks, brandishing barbed torsos and swinging spiked arms.

While Dojo shrank down and dove underneath Clay's hat, the cowboy raised an eyebrow at the team leader. "Reckon we need any Shen Gong Wu?"

"Nah," said Raimundo, scanning the field. "There are only thirty of them." With that, the four lunged into battle.

"Shoku Astro Wind!" From underneath Raimundo's palms formed thick disks of spinning air, and he hurled them at the two nearest robots. Since his promotion to Shoku Warrior, the teen had grown taller and lost the baby fat in his cheeks. Still, he had yet to outgrow his black team leader robes, which he wore now as he tossed robots across the beach.

"Shoku Jupiter Earth!" Clay slammed the ground with his boot, and the sand beneath him rose like an ocean wave, arched over the surrounding bots, and submerged them underground. As the perpetual team anchor, Clay had hardly changed at all. Other than a slightly longer haircut, the only difference in the cowboy's appearance was a gleaming golden sash around his waist.

"Shoku Mars Fire!" Flames wrapped around Kimiko's thin body as she soared like a comet at a Cactus-bot, obliterating it into ashes. Her growth spurt had been more dramatic than Raimundo's; she was now almost as tall as he was. Leggy and slim, she had traded in her pigtails for a ponytail months ago. She still sported new outfits now and then, but today she wore her Xiaolin robes.

Matching Clay, she wore the golden Shoku Warrior sash. Both monks had proven themselves in the year since Raimundo's promotion, and now both were a step closer to becoming fully fledged Xiaolin Dragons. However, though a year had passed, one Wudai Warrior remained.

"Lion Biting Rooster!" Omi shouted, charging at a robot and smashing it. He jumped out of the rubble, but his cerulean sash got snagged in one of the Cactus-bot's spikes. Losing balance, he fell over with a yelp. As another bot grabbed his leg and flung him across the sand, Raimundo lunged forward and broke it in two with one kick.

The Dragon of Wind trotted to the small monk and offered him a hand. "Don't worry, little dude. I got your back."

"I am quite capable of fighting my own battles, Raimundo!" said Omi, standing up and tossing one robot behind him to crash into another. "Remember last week's incident with Katnappe's new Bengal kittens?"

Raimundo glanced up, pointed, and shouted toward the others, "There's a bunch of robots headed for the shoreline. Kimiko, take them out!"

Kimiko ran after the robots, and Omi said, "I was already fighting those bots!"

"I know, dude," Raimundo said, waving a flippant hand at Omi while keeping an eye on the surrounding bots, "but I need you looking for the Wu."

Omi huffed and balled his fists. "I can do both!"

Scowling, Raimundo snapped, "Omi, would you listen to me just once?" He finally turned to give the monk all his attention, trusting in the other two to handle things without him.

While the two argued, Jack Spicer dove down and snatched up what looked like debris from the shore. He lifted it up proudly, and the sunlight gleamed off its surface, revealing a crescent-shaped Shen Gong Wu.

"Aha!" he said. "Check it out, Xiaolin Losers! The Shi Tan Whisperer is mine!" Summoning the silver Wu, he held it to the side of his head and said, "Hey, Chase, guess what? I beat the Xiaolin monks! Like taking candy from a baby!"

Echoing over the sand, Chase Young's voice answered in a snarl, "If you don't drop the Shi Tan Whisperer right this moment, Spicer, I will find you, and it will not be a visit you enjoy. Do not ever use it to speak to me again."

Frowning, Jack pulled the Wu away from his ear and studied it. "Guess he was busy."

Kimiko chose the moment to lunge at the crestfallen evil boy genius, kicking the Shen Gong Wu out of his grasp. The Shi Tan Whisperer glittered as it fell in an arc and landed in Clay's outstretched hand.

"Quite the litter bug, ain't you, Jack?" said Clay.

"Huh?" said Jack.

"Sure, just look at the mess your robots made," said Raimundo, stretching out his arms over the battlefield, where the Cactus-bots lay in scattered pieces across the sand.

Jack gave them all a scowl before he buzzed away, his helipack sputtering a bit.

"Nice kick, Kimiko!" said Raimundo, giving the Dragon of Fire a high five. He glanced over to Omi, his smile dropping. "But come on, dude. You could have had the Wu before Jack if you had just done what I said."

"If _I_ were leader," said Omi, crossing his arms, "I would give suggestions, not _orders_."

"Well, you're not," said Raimundo. "And come on. I don't give orders."

"You sort of did, though, partner," said Clay.

Raimundo sputtered and gawked at the cowboy. "He didn't have to obey it."

"Then why are you mad that he didn't?" Kimiko raised an eyebrow and smiled a little. At Raimundo's stammer, she added, "Don't worry about it, Rai. Just tone down the bossiness a bit. We can handle ourselves."

Raimundo frowned. "I'm bossy?"

Omi opened his mouth to retort, but Clay cut him off, "I reckon 'overprotective' is a better word."

Omi snorted. "He is both, and neither are good qualities of a leader."

When Raimundo struggled for a response, there was an odd booming sound from above. The four looked up in confusion.

"Thunder?" said Kimiko.

"But there ain't a cloud in the sky," said Clay.

Squinting into the sunlight, they watched a small dark figure start to fall. Raimundo called for the others to dodge. Out of instinct, he grabbed Omi and threw him back, but before he could leap away, there was a thud and scattering of sand.

Coughing at the rising dust cloud, Rai turned. Then he paused and blinked.

Sitting up in front of him, a familiar nine-dotted monk rubbed his eyes. The dust settled and revealed a glaring difference between the newcomer and the monk they knew: this Omi wore black Shoku leader robes.

Rai's mouth fell open. The new Omi blinked up at him. Eyes widening, his mouth opened, too, but he said nothing.

"Omi?" Raimundo asked.

The former Omi— _their_ Omi—gasped at the sight of his doppelganger. "Another me! And I'm team leader!"

The new Omi did not take his eyes off the Dragon of Wind, the only other monk clad in the black robes. He finally murmured, "Raimundo? You're—" Suddenly gulping, he glanced around.

Raimundo frowned. "What? I'm what?"

"It worked," the new Omi said.

"What worked?" asked Kimiko. "Are you another Omi? Where did you come from?"

"I'm guessin' a parallel universe." Clay tilted his hat to get a better look.

Other Omi gulped again, glancing at Raimundo once more. "Oh. Yes. That would be correct, Clay. I am from another universe."

"How did you get here?" asked Dojo, peeking out from Clay's hat.

"Ah." Other Omi stood up and looked away from Raimundo to face the other monks. "I was thrown into this universe by my version of Jack Spicer. You have him here, too, yes? In order to return, I will need a Shen Gong Wu called the Cosmic World."

"The what now?" asked Raimundo.

Other Omi blinked up at Dojo. "Do you not have such a Shen Gong Wu?"

"Never heard of it," said the green dragon, raising an eyebrow.

Other Omi groaned, placing a hand over his mouth. "It doesn't exist here? This is most troubling. How shall I get back?"

"Look, maybe some explanations are in order," said Kimiko. "Why don't we get you back to the temple to figure this out?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Clay. As Dojo grew to his larger size, the five monks hopped aboard, and the dragon took off for the Xiaolin Temple.

* * *

The new Omi stared at his twiddling thumbs at one end of the kitchen table, not paying heed to the lunch in front of him. Every now and then, he would lift his eyes to stare at Raimundo. Their Omi—regular Omi?—sat next to Other Omi, barely able to contain his excitement.

"You must tell us all about the parallel world from which you came!" he said. "How did you become the leader? What villains do you face? I am sure you are always victorious!"

"My world?" Other Omi shrugged. "It's mostly the same. Just a few… differences…" He stole another glance at Raimundo, who gritted his teeth.

Shoving his fork into his pasta, Raimundo glared at Other Omi and said, "I don't know why it's such a huge shock to see me as leader here, but it's rude to stare, you know."

"Oh!" said Other Omi. His gaze went back to his entwined fingers. "My apologies. I am, um…"

"So how else is your universe different?" Clay said. "Other than leader, I mean?"

"It is… rainier, I suppose," Other Omi mumbled. He shifted nervously in his seat, and then he looked up with a rather fixed grin. "But enough about me! What is your universe like?"

"Well, as you have most certainly noticed, I am not leader," said Omi, "so we do struggle against our foes." Raimundo grumbled something, and he added, "But Raimundo does his very best! Despite his flawed leadership methods, we are almost always victorious!"

The footnote did little to help Raimundo's darkening mood. Other Omi glanced back at the Dragon of Wind, biting his lip as his thin eyebrows furrowed. Absentmindedly, he asked, "What Shen Gong Wu have revealed themselves lately?"

"Quite recently, we won the Shi Tan Whisperer from Jack Spicer— He was distracted because he used it to call Chase Young—"

A sharp intake of breath from his black-clad counterpart made Omi pause. He asked, "Do you fight Chase Young in your universe as well?"

There was an odd expression on Other Omi's face. He shrugged and said, "Chase Young? Oh, no, we defeated him months ago."

Silverware dropped to the table, clanging against plates as all four monks' mouths fell open. "You _what_?" asked Kimiko.

"You defeated Chase Young?" said Raimundo.

"How?" asked Clay. "We've been tryin' to take out that dirty snake for years!"

Omi leaned forward eagerly. "No doubt you fought a glorious battle, and then you showed him the error of his evil ways?"

Other Omi gripped the table, looking uncomfortable. "It was, ah, not quite like that. I hardly fought gloriously. It was a team effort; I barely did anything."

Kimiko leaned toward Clay and whispered, "I never thought I'd see Omi acting humble."

Clay nodded. "Reckon that played a part in his becomin' leader."

Raimundo grumbled again, and Omi asked, "Have you defeated other villains as well?"

"There must be _something_ keeping you on your toes." Raimundo stabbed his fork into his lunch.

"A few villains tried to fill Chase Young's socks—" said Other Omi.

"Shoes," said Raimundo.

"—But none prevailed. Jack Spicer is the only villain we still face, and he is not much of a problem anymore."

"That's great!" said Kimiko.

"Yeah." Raimundo picked at his food while holding his chin on his palm.

Other Omi avoided everyone's gaze. "I suppose."

"You should give yourself more credit!" said Omi. "You must be a truly flawless leader to be so much more successful than we are. I have tried to convince Raimundo that I would make a better leader, and here you are as proof!"

Raimundo snorted and stood, chair scraping. Hands in his pockets, he walked out the kitchen. Other Omi watched him go, face falling. He turned to his counterpart. "It would do you well to appreciate Raimundo's efforts. He is _your_ leader, after all."

"But I am right, am I not?" said Omi. "You are the better one!"

"If you are anything like me," said Other Omi, "then you appreciate complete honesty, correct?"

"Of course!" said Omi.

Other Omi leaned so he was eye to eye with his counterpart. "You would make a terrible leader."

Omi's mouth dropped open as his doppelganger scooted back his chair and made his way for the door. Finally, he said, "But I am you!"

Other Omi paused, one hand gripping the doorway. Without turning to look back at them, he said, "Yes, I suppose so."

Outside, Raimundo leaped across the obstacle course, swinging the Sword of the Storm. Bounding from bamboo stalk to monkey bars, he spun and slashed at the wooden mannequins. Other Omi stepped out onto the field, watching the other leader with fingers twiddling.

"You are training for something?" he asked. Raimundo only acknowledged him with a huff. Other Omi stared down at his fingers. "I believe there is a possibility that I have upset you somehow. Please rest assured that doing so was not my intention."

"You didn't upset me, dude." Raimundo landed next to Other Omi but still would not look at him. He pointed his sword at the mannequin farthest away, squinting one eye shut as he took aim.

"I wish to believe you," said Other Omi, "but your refusal to look at me suggests that you are not telling the truth—"

"How am I different?"

Other Omi blinked. "I do not understand the question."

"The other me, the one in your universe. How is he different? Is he stupid? Lazy? Unambitious? What is it?"

Other Omi stammered for a moment. "He… he is the same, really. He is a hero. My best friend."

The Sword of the Storm lowered, and Raimundo's shoulders sagged for a moment. "So the only thing keeping our Omi from replacing me is his ego? I'm not even a factor here?" His shoulders stiffened again, and he scowled. "Great. That's just—" He swung the sword. "Great." The wind summoned from the Sword lashed out and struck the distant mannequin, lopping off its torso.

Other Omi said nothing. Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he stepped back into the temple. Reaching the kitchen, he said to the other monks, "I have figured out a way to return to my world."

"Really?" asked Kimiko. "That's great! What's the plan?"

Other Omi's shoulders stiffened, and he said, "I need the Rio Reverso."


	3. Two Leaders

"The Rio Reverso?" asked Dojo.

"It has the ability to return anything to its original state," said Other Omi.

"We know that, little partner," said Clay. "But why do you need that Shen Gong Wu in particular?"

"It is quite powerful. With it, I believe that I can bargain with Jack Spicer to return me to my universe. It no longer exists where I am from. Do you have it?"

"It used to be in the vault," said Kimiko. "But I think Jack stole it in a raid."

"We ain't the best at keeping track," said Clay with a shrug.

Raimundo walked inside and leaned against the kitchen doorway, raising an eyebrow. "Why does Jack need the Rio Reverso?" he asked, making the smaller leader jump.

Other Omi rubbed his neck. "He wishes to summon another dinosaur army. Such a threat no longer concerns me. I am powerful enough to take them down myself, but Jack does not seem to realize that."

"He must not be very wise in your universe if he thinks a few dinosaurs are enough to defeat you!" said Omi, beaming.

Other Omi smiled as well. "It is of the utmost importance that I retrieve this Wu from you. As much as it pains me to admit it, I am completely at Jack Spicer's mercy. He will not bring me back home until I have what he wants. I did not wish to ask for this, but may I take the Wu back to my world?"

"No problem, little partner," said Clay, rubbing Other Omi's bald head. "We gotta get you home somehow!"

Kimiko looked at Raimundo, whose eyes were narrowed at Other Omi. "What do you say, Rai? You up for some Jack Spicer butt-kicking?"

After a moment's pause, he looked back at her and smirked. "Always."

* * *

When Dojo passed over Jack Spicer's house, the five monks leaped from his back and landed in the front yard's tree. Crouching on his branch, Omi asked, "What is the plan, other me?"

Raimundo glared at the Wudai Warrior. Without looking over, Other Omi said, "I am certain that Raimundo knows what to do. You should ask him."

The small leader's words actually made Raimundo's mood worse, not better. His grip tightened on the bark beneath him, and he heard it crunch. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Kimiko leaning towards him. "Well, Rai?"

Raimundo let out a deep breath, and he finally said, "Let's just go for a sneak attack. No mess, no trouble."

"I could send him a virus," said Kimiko, holding up her PDA and grinning wickedly. "It would shut off any security cameras."

Raimundo chuckled. "Go for it, girl!"

Kimiko tapped at the device for a few moments and pointed it toward the house. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the PDA started to laugh evilly.

"What in tarnation?" said Clay. Kimiko grimaced as she typed frantically but to no avail.

A voice matching the one emanating from the PDA began to cackle from above. They looked up, and Jack Spicer drifted down to their eye level, helipack buzzing and hands on his hips. "Well, lookie here. More cheese heads than usual!"

"What did you do to my PDA?" growled Kimiko, thrusting the giggling device toward him.

"That's what happens when you try to hack an evil boy genius!" said Jack. Grumbling, Kimiko shut off her device. Jack threw his head back and laughed some more.

Omi said, "Do not fret, Kimiko. Your plan was still the same value as a bullet!"

There was a long pause. Even Jack went silent to put a finger on his chin. Raimundo snapped his fingers and grinned, but before he could speak, Other Omi said, "Worth a shot?"

The others gawked. When no one said anything, Other Omi turned to the Dragon of Wind. "The correct phrase is 'worth a shot,' right, Raimundo?"

"You…" Raimundo let his hand fall, wondering why he suddenly felt disappointed. "Yeah, that's right."

"As spectacular as it is to witness Omi make an evolutionary breakthrough in the language arts," said Jack, "I have to interrupt: JACKBOTS, ATTACK!"

The monks jumped down to the grass and braced themselves at the incoming robot army. Other Omi turned to his counterpart. "May I borrow the Orb of Tornami?" Omi blinked down at his Wu for a moment before he passed it to the Shoku Warrior. Other Omi held the Wu level with his shoulder blades. Then he lifted it high and shouted, "Orb of Tornami: Shoku Neptune Water!"

The Orb of Tornami erupted. With a single jet of water, Other Omi sent the entire Jackbot arsenal soaring across suburbia to crash into the neighbors' yards.

"Most amazing!" said Omi. "Was that a trick you learned as leader? Can you teach me?"

Tilting his head, Other Omi said, "I am sure you will acquire such strength once you become a Shoku Warrior."

Helipack buzzing, Jack Spicer landed in the yard and yelled, "You can take down my Jackbots, but I've still got one weapon left!" He lifted a bird-shaped Shen Gong Wu into the air. "Shadow of Fear!"

Purple fog billowed out from the Wu and whirled around the monks. Other Omi gasped and dropped the Orb of Tornami. "Oh, no. No no no no no…"

"What's wrong, dude?" said Raimundo, feeling a twisted satisfaction at Other Omi's sudden panic. "Even the great perfect leader is still afraid of squirrels?" As he spoke, he turned to face his own materializing fear, the enormous jellyfish monster.

Sure enough, a giant squirrel appeared in front of their Omi. A shape started to form in front of Other Omi, too, who was suddenly crouching down and hugging his knees, chanting, "No no no no, it's not real, he's not here, it's not real—" The fear in front of him opened yellow eyes and sprouted claws as it bared fangs down at the young monk.

"It's just a squirrel," said Raimundo, a part of him stunned at his own behavior. With a smirk, he added, "If you can't handle it, I know _I_ can take it down. I've already defeated my fears thanks to Hannibal B—"

The creature sprouted wings. Rising onto its hind legs above all the monks, the fear took form with a bellowing roar that made the earth tremble. The fears of the other monks shrank back at the sound, squealing. A beak-like jaw grinned upon the beast's horned head. It met eyes with Other Omi and hissed, "Wake up, boy."

Other Omi screamed, all sense leaving him. In utter panic, he turned and fled, running smack into Raimundo and gripping onto his shirt.

No longer finding anything funny about the situation, Raimundo braced himself against the new monster, holding Other Omi's shoulders. The creature took a step forward, whipping a long blood-red tail and stomping hooved hind feet. Raimundo gritted his teeth, and with this new foe facing him, his jellyfish fear vanished.

"You will fail, Omi," said the monster, and Rai thought that he recognized the voice from somewhere. "You will lose everything, and it will be no one's fault but yours."

Other Omi wailed. Raimundo spun the wind around them, preparing to send a blast at the creature. Then Clay jumped forward. "Reversing Mirror!" shouted the cowboy, holding up the Wu. In an instant, the monster vanished into a cloud of dark smoke. Jack shrieked as a giant toilet materialized below him. When he fell, the toilet flushed.

"Omi, dude?" said Raimundo. The small Shoku leader trembled and refused to look up. Raimundo felt sick to his stomach. "Look, dude, I—the things I said earlier, I…"

"What was that?" said Kimiko, still staring at the empty space where the monster had vanished. "That thing? Where did it come from?"

The four monks exchanged glances. The answer was obvious enough with the smaller leader hiccupping into Raimundo's shirt.

"Another Omi?" asked a deep voice, and the five looked up. Sneering down and dangling the Rio Reverso in one hand, Chase Young crouched upon Jack Spicer's rooftop. Wuya stood next to him, hands on her hips. Raimundo felt Other Omi's body grow tense, and then the boy pulled away from him, grabbed the Orb of Tornami, and spun into a crouch between the monks and the Heylin warrior.

"Chase Young!" said the original Omi. "What are you doing here?"

"Let's just say that a little bird told me to visit," said Chase. While he spoke, one of his crows dropped down from the clear sky and landed on his shoulder.

Raimundo noticed that Other Omi was shaking, and he said quietly, "Dude, we got this. I'm serious; you might need to sit this one out—"

"CHASE YOUNG!" Other Omi shouted, pointing up at the villain. "Surrender the Rio Reverso at once or—"

"Or prepare for a humiliating defeat?" asked Chase Young. "You are hardly different from this world's chosen one. Yet I sense a darkness in you, little warrior."

Other Omi was still trembling, but he now clutched the Orb of Tornami so tightly that Raimundo suspected it might crack from the pressure. "I should have known you would not heed my warning," Other Omi hissed, and he lunged. "Cheetah Chasing Gazelle!"

Chase Young crouched to leap out of the way, but he underestimated Other Omi's speed, and the two collided in the air. Forgetting his Shen Gong Wu entirely, Other Omi punched Chase Young square in the nose. Chase Young hit the dirt, and Other Omi bounced off. The Heylin Dragon scrambled to his feet, stunned at getting caught off-guard. With a snarl, he charged at Other Omi, but the small doppelganger shot a kick at Chase Young's neck, sending him flying backwards once more.

Wuya leaped at Other Omi from behind, but the boy aimed a jet of water at her without even turning around. The other monks watched, stunned, as the small Shoku leader tackled Chase Young again, striking at his face.

"Something tells me that Other Omi has some issues when it comes to Chase Young," said Kimiko.

"You said it," said Dojo. "As much as I enjoy watching this particular villain getting his butt handed to him, perhaps an intervention is in order?"

"I ain't about to hop into that mess," Clay said, watching Other Omi fling an enraged Chase Young over Jack Spicer's house. "That cue ball's madder than a tomcat in a flea bath."

Chase Young regained his footing and snarled, "Trying to get what you want with brute force? Not the style of a Xiaolin Dragon. Perhaps you would make a suitable fit on the Heylin side."

Aiming a kick or punch with each syllable, Other Omi shouted, "That—ploy—gets—quite— _old_ —Chase—Young!"

At the last word, the Heylin Dragon caught Other Omi's fist in the air. The boy dangled, practically snarling. Chase Young said, "My, my, quite a temper you have, little one. Perhaps you should have a moment to calm down. Until then, I think I'll hold on to this." He waved the Rio Reverso in front of the Dragon of Water, pulling it out of Other Omi's reach just as the boy stretched out an arm. Tossing the monk onto Jack Spicer's driveway, Chase Young chuckled as he and Wuya disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke and a flash of lightning.

The other monks ran to Other Omi, who sat up and spun to face them. "We must go to Chase Young's lair immediately!"

"No way, dude," said Raimundo. "None of us are going anywhere until you explain what's going on."

"Rai's right," said Kimiko. "What was that thing that appeared with the Shadow of Fear?"

"And when did Chase Young spit in your corn flakes?" asked Clay.

"We have no time for explanations!" Other Omi snapped. "I must go to Chase Young's lair to retrieve the Rio Reverso. I need your help; I can lead you through the caverns."

Raimundo frowned. "No, Omi. You're coming back to the temple with us. I'm the leader."

Other Omi paused in his rage to look up at Raimundo. A conflicted look crossed his face, and he glanced at his counterpart, the original Omi. Studying the matching expression, he closed his eyes, sighed, and said, "You are not _my_ leader, Raimundo. I am in charge of my own missions." He straightened his arms at his sides and clenched his fists. "I will be going to Chase Young's lair, whether you wish it or no. And," he gulped and took several steps back, standing at the other side of Jack's front yard, "if anyone wishes to go with me, I would welcome their assistance."

Raimundo's shoulders tensed, and then his teeth scraped when their Omi immediately stepped toward his doppelganger. "Dude, what are you doing?"

"My other self needs assistance," said Omi. "I will help him retrieve the Rio Reverso."

Raimundo had been willing to consider going along with Other Omi's plan a moment ago, but now it was a power struggle, and he was not willing to lose it further. "I said we're going back to the temple," he said. "He's not your leader; I am."

" _He_ did not _order_ me to do anything; he requested it," Omi shot back. "That is why I am going with him!"

"Come on, Rai," said Kimiko. "Other Omi has defeated the Chase Young from his universe. Maybe if we go with him, we can do some real damage to the Heylin side."

"That's a mighty fine point there, Kimiko," said Clay.

Raimundo swallowed, trying to force back the bubbling knot in his chest. His friends were picking the new leader over him, and if he kept fighting, he risked humiliation to the newcomer. His eyes locked with Other Omi's, and the boy studied him right back. His expression was cold, and Raimundo realized that the boy knew exactly what he was doing, and furthermore, he knew he was winning.

He shrugged, trying to look nonchalant. "Fine, whatever," he said. "Let's get you that Rio Reverso." He avoided eye contact with the other monks as Dojo grew in size and let them hop onto his back. When the dragon lifted off the ground, ignoring Jack's spluttering when he climbed out of the giant toilet, Raimundo noticed that Other Omi would not look at anyone, either.

* * *

Thanks to Clay's Shoku element, breaking down Chase Young's door was not a problem. As the dust cleared, the five monks braced themselves for the jungle cats, but the palace seemed deserted. Luxurious fountains emitted clear, gleaming water, but they were the only sign of movement or sound in the cavern.

"No guards?" asked Kimiko. "That's strange."

"If we split up, we will cover more ground," said Other Omi. He looked up at Raimundo. "Correct? 'Ground,' not 'dirt'?"

"Yep," said Rai, expression pensive. He turned to the others. "That's a good idea, actually. You three go one way, and Shoku Omi and I will go another."

"You want to go with me?" said Other Omi, eyes lighting up.

"That plan sounds a bit half baked," said Clay. "What if Chase Young set up a trap? What if he finds us?"

"You guys can handle it," Raimundo said, waving his hand dismissively. He tapped Other Omi's head with his fist. "Come on, dude."

Other Omi grinned, and the two leaders broke into a run and disappeared down a hallway. Kimiko and Clay looked at each other. Kimiko said, "It's not like Rai to send us off on our own."

"You reckon he's trying to take our advice about being less protective?"

"Maybe." Kimiko frowned and sighed. "But I bet there's more to it than that."

"We can ponder over Raimundo's motives later!" said Omi. "Let's find the Rio Reverso first." The three nodded to each other and took off down another hallway.

Meanwhile, Raimundo and Other Omi reached a door and skidded to a stop. The smaller boy pulled at the doorknob; it was locked. Raimundo stepped back in preparation to kick it down, but Other Omi held up a hand. "Shoku Neptune Water-Ice," he murmured. At his command, a thread of water appeared, seeped into the keyhole, and solidified. The boy turned the tiny ice pick, and the door clicked open.

The two peered into the room, but it was empty. In fact, it looked disturbingly like a prison cell.

"No Shen Gong Wu in here," Other Omi said, stepping into the room and shrugging. He smiled back at the taller leader. "Worth a shot, though!"

"The Rio Reverso, huh?" asked Rai, hands in his pockets.

Other Omi's face fell. Hands clenching and unclenching, he looked down and said, "That is correct. Jack Spicer will want no other Wu. I am sorry to take it from you, but—"

"Really?" asked Raimundo. "Out of all the Shen Gong Wu we have, he wants the Rio Reverso."

"It is one of the only ones he cannot get from our own universe," said Omi, rubbing his neck, "just as I cannot retrieve the Cosmic World in yours."

"You're not a very good liar, Omi."

"L-liar?"

"I don't think Jack needs the Rio Reverso. In fact, I don't think he sent you here at all."

"You— you do not?"

"I think you came here with the Cosmic World on purpose. I think _you_ need the Rio Reverso."

"Why would I need it?" asked Omi, his voice rising an octave. "I have no desire for a dinosaur army."

"The Rio Reverso can return things to their original states," said Raimundo. "It fixes things." At Omi's incoherent mumble, he pointed and said, "You're hiding something. I don't know what it is. You may be acting all high and mighty and perfect. You may be letting the others think that you're so much better than me as leader, but I know better."

"I never said I was a better leader," Other Omi said to the floor.

"You screwed up, didn't you?" said Raimundo. "You made such a big mess that you had to cross universes to fix your own mistake. I'm right, aren't I?" Other Omi wrapped his arms around his stomach, fists clamped. "Yet thanks to you, our Omi is convinced that you can do no wrong. Why don't you do everyone a favor and quit inflating his head? You may be leader in your universe, but around here, I'm in charge, and I will _always_ be the best for the job."

Raimundo turned and left the room. He didn't hear the boy choke back a sob.


	4. Bluffing

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi kept running as the hallway darkened until a faint red light flickered up ahead. The three dashed towards it, but when they reached the end of the hall, they found themselves facing a pit of lava. Far below, the molten rock smoldered and hissed. Thin stalagmites jutted out from the lava, possibly providing a path across the pit to a door at the other side.

"Seems a bit risky," said Kimiko.

The dots on Omi's head glowed, and he said, "My tiger instincts are leading me forward. I will jump through the pillars and get the Rio Reverso. You wait here—" He crouched and prepared to leap, but a large hand snatched him out of the air by the back of his shirt.

"Whoa there," said Clay. "We don't need a deep-fried Omi anytime soon. I'll handle this." Setting Omi back down, he lifted his hat and pulled out his elemental Shen Gong Wu. Securing it to his arm, he braced his feet and said, "Long Horn Taurus! Shoku Jupiter Earth!" He thrust his hands, and a horizontal column of earth erupted from their end of the pit, stretching out to the other side.

"Go, Clay!" said Kimiko, giving the cowboy a high-five.

Omi sulked. "I could have made it over there without your assistance."

"Work smart, not hard," said Clay, smiling as the three started the trek across the stone bridge. "We got Shoku powers, so we might as well use them."

"You mean _you_ have Shoku powers," Omi mumbled, kicking bits of rock as he went. "I do not."

"You'll be a Shoku Warrior soon," said Kimiko, patting his shoulder. Omi scowled, unsatisfied by her attempt to placate him, and swatted a rock off the edge of the bridge. As the heat rose around them in a thick, endless haze, he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Then the three heard a rumble below. With a sharp intake of breath, Omi glanced down. The lava began to splash and bubble, and suddenly a molten stream shot straight up at them.

"Great ghost of Dashi!" Dojo yelled, and the three bolted. The enchanted lava shot upwards in spurts, singing Kimiko's hair. Behind them, the bridge started to collapse in the heat. Omi could feel burns already spreading across his skin. Clay tripped, coughing, and Kimiko and Omi each grabbed an arm and yanked him forward. Before they could hoist him to his feet, a molten jet rose above in an arc, ready to plummet—

"Wudai Neptune Ice!" Omi yelled, summoning a frozen crescent above their heads. The lava dropped, cracking the ice and instantly melting it into steam. Still, the collision gave them the split second they needed to skitter out of the way. Reaching the other side, Kimiko shoved the door open, and the three barreled through. Clay kicked the door shut.

Panting in the cool air, the three collapsed while the door sizzled. Omi sat up with a cough, wincing at the burning sensation across his skin. Squinting at the sharp difference between the pale gray walls and the dark red of the room they just escaped, Omi pointed down the hall to where it turned a corner.

"Be wary, fellow warriors," he said. "We are most certainly nearing the Rio Reverso."

"Or a trap," said Clay, standing and brushing the soot off his jeans.

"Or both," said a voice from above. The three yelped, scrambling to their feet, and Chase Young dropped from the ceiling. Smirking and flipping his hair out of his face, he called, "Jungle cats, seize them!"

* * *

Raimundo had expected Other Omi to follow him, perhaps shouting an angry rebuttal, or maybe even wearing a defeated sulk. What he did not expect was for the kid to disappear entirely. After several minutes of silence and dead ends, the Dragon of Wind returned to the cell where he'd left the small leader, but Other Omi was no longer there. Just as Raimundo sighed in frustration, Chase Young's voice hit his ear, "Lost, are we, Xiaolin leader?"

Raimundo yelped and jumped back, raising his fists, but the Heylin warrior was nowhere to be seen. Ready to strike at an invisible opponent, the teen stood poised. Nothing happened. "Aww, man!" he said, lowering his arms. "First Wuya, then Jack, then Hannibal Bean, now you? What is it with you villains messing around in my head?"

Ignoring the question, Chase Young said, "If you wish for your friends to remain in one piece, I suggest you make your way to the atrium at once."

The voice was right next to him. Slapping a hand over his ear, Raimundo turned and kicked. His foot swished through empty air. Trying to keep his confusion from showing in his tone, he said, "How do I know that you actually have my friends, and you're not just bluffing?"

"I would think the fact that you can hear my voice is proof enough."

Raimundo took in a sharp breath. "The Shi Tan Whisperer." The last person who had that Shen Gong Wu was Kimiko. If Chase Young had it now… Raimundo bolted back toward the atrium.

The gurgle of endlessly rushing water soon overtook the sound of his footsteps racing across the stone floor. He stepped out into the open chamber, and there an army waited for him.

Jungle cats perched on every precipice, watching him hungrily. Fingers steepled, Chase stood at the top of the stairs under a domed structure. A dozen panthers crouched in a circle behind him, teeth clamped on taut chains that detained Kimiko and Clay back to back. Wuya had hold of Omi, whose hands were cuffed above his head.

Nodding toward the Dragons of Fire and Earth, Chase Young said, "These chains are no match for Shoku Warriors. Fire could melt the metal; a boulder could crush the links. But with those two standing so close, neither can escape without causing grievous harm to the other."

Kimiko and Clay glared at the Heylin warrior, but neither moved. Meanwhile, Omi was staring intensely at the nearby waterfalls, gesturing wildly at them with his feet, but the water would not heed his silent call. Raimundo stepped forward. All three warriors were marred with scorch marks, scratches, and tattered clothes. Voice tinged with concern, he said, "What happened, guys?"

"We ticked off a lava pit," said Kimiko.

Unlike the motionless Shoku Warriors, Omi kicked and struggled. "Chase Young merely caught us off-watch! Other Me will rescue us and defeat him most valiantly!"

Right on cue, Other Omi peeked around from the tops of a white pillar behind the Heylins. Crawling down as effortlessly as a grasshopper, he nodded at the taller leader, holding a finger to his lips.

Ignoring the first Omi and unaware of the second, Chase Young called down to Raimundo, "If you wish for me to release your comrades, you will tell me the whereabouts of the other Omi."

"Why?" said Raimundo. "Getting bored stalking the one we already got?"

"My reasons are none of your concern."

"If you want to know where he is," said Raimundo, "then why don't you ask him yourself?" Other Omi went rigid, eyes flashing in alarm, but the taller leader continued, "You have the Shi Tan Whisperer, and he's probably around here somewhere." He shrugged and glanced around at the multiple hallway entrances, giving no sign that he'd spotted the boy in question. Meanwhile, Other Omi sprang down and crept toward Wuya, who still struggled to keep their Omi still.

"You monks have been quick to accept Other Omi's words as truth," said Chase Young. "Has it occurred to none of you that his plan could be far more menacing than he has implied?"

"Other Me does not lie!" cried Omi. When Chase Young glanced at the young monk, Other Omi whirled around and ducked behind the pillar again. The Wudai Warrior said, "He has elemental powers; he is no imposter!"

"Be that as it may," said Chase Young, "your counterpart has a heart darker than your own. You four are fools to trust him." He turned back to Raimundo. "You have noticed, haven't you, young leader? The other Omi is secretive and evasive. He has told you little about his home or its condition, and yet you follow him blindly. Do not be so trusting. That monk is here for his own universe, even at the cost of our own."

Peeking around from behind the pillar, Other Omi shook his head frantically at Raimundo. Chase Young said, "If you wish to protect your friends—not only from me, but from the other Omi as well—then you will tell me where he is at once."

Other Omi was motionless. Raimundo's eyes flashed back and forth from the small leader to Chase Young, now with a choice to make. He knew that Other Omi was lying about his reasons for needing the Rio Reverso. Was Chase Young right? Could he not be trusted at all? Was his actual quest more sinister than he thought?

An image appeared in his mind, one of an enormous winged monster rising above them, roaring down at Other Omi, who was powerless to stop it—

"If Other Omi is only here for himself," he said, folding his hands behind his head, "then why would he tell me how he defeated you in his own universe?"

Chase Young sucked in a breath. Wuya's eyebrows lifted. Omi's mouth dropped open, and Kimiko tilted her head. Clay, the only one in the room to spot the bluff instantly, nodded slightly.

"Defeated?" said Wuya. Pinning Omi's wrists together in one hand, she put the other on her hip as she studied Chase Young. Grinning wickedly, she said, "You didn't mention that. Don't tell me you're _afraid_ of that little cheese-head clone."

"Hardly," Chase Young snarled, not looking at her. To Raimundo, he said, "That child could not possibly defeat me, not without obscenely mitigating circumstances."

"Then I guess it depends on whether using the Woozy Shooter on you is an obscenely mitigating circumstance." At the villain's blank stare, Raimundo added, "Because that's what he did."

Chase Young scowled and said, "My mind is far too disciplined to succumb to such a pathetic hallucinogen. And that assumes my opponent could catch me in the first place."

"Well, you couldn't exactly go anywhere since the Sweet Baby Amongus had you trapped in a giant golden diaper."

Chase Young sputtered—actually _sputtered_. Clay bit his lip and shook his head at Raimundo, who didn't care that his story was too ridiculous for anyone to take seriously. It was worth it to see the expression on the Heylin villain's face.

Meanwhile, Omi expected Wuya to start laughing. Instead, her hands suddenly convulsed, and he dropped to the ground.

He whirled around, but Wuya was literally frozen where she stood. Her fingers, the only part of her body not coated in ice, flexed and flailed like dying spiders. Other Omi stepped around from behind and carefully tinkered with Omi's handcuffs, watching Chase Young, who was too angry to notice the silent defeat of his "housekeeper."

"Do you really expect me to believe such an outrageous lie?" the villain snarled.

"Here's the best part," said Raimundo. "While your Woozy-fied counterpart strutted around like an intoxicated peacock, Other Omi used a move that took you down for good. He showed me how to do it, but I haven't had the chance to practice it—" He smirked as Chase Young's shoulders hunched, and the villain's body started to quiver, "—because it only works on your lizard form."

The shaking ceased. Chase Young said, "I am not so easily fooled by a bluff."

"Maybe I'm bluffing. Maybe I'm not." Raimundo pulled his hands out of his pockets and braced himself. "Care to find out?"

In answer, Chase Young lunged.


	5. The One Left Out

Raimundo crouched, fists raised, thinking fast but with no idea how to counter Chase Young's attack—

"Repulse the Monkey!"

A black-clad yellow flash struck Chase Young from behind, knocking him off course. The villain hit the floor, and the Rio Reverso clattered from his hand. When he looked up, his attacker sprang between him and Raimundo. Eyes wild and feral, Other Omi pointed and said, "You will get what is coming to you, Chase Young."

Before anyone could move, Clay said from the top of the staircase, "Now!" In one swift movement, he and Kimiko shifted their weight to their rights, breaking into a run. Moving in sync, the two spun, flinging the unprepared jungle cats in every direction. Clay yanked his arms apart, and the loosened chains clattered to the floor.

Raimundo's eyes flickered to the Rio Reverso. He and Other Omi jumped forward, but Chase Young grabbed the smaller leader by an ankle and threw him back. Other Omi smashed into Raimundo, and the two fell. With two of his opponents distracted and two more still running down the stairs to catch up, Chase Young reached for the Rio Reverso, but just as his fingers made contact, another monk touched it, too.

"Chase Young," said Omi— _their_ Omi, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Kimiko and Clay reached the bottom of the staircase, and Raimundo and Other Omi scrambled to their feet, but the four could do nothing but watch. Chase Young frowned at the Wudai Warrior and said, "Very well, but we will fight without Shen Gong Wu." He tossed the Shi Tan Whisperer over his shoulder for emphasis, and Kimiko snatched it.

"The game is Capture the Flag!" said Omi. "Whoever finds two of the three flags wins. Let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

The atrium erupted. Trees, bamboo stalks, and other greenery shot up from the ground, morphing the scene into a thick jungle. Donned with blue Xiaolin armor, Omi balled his fists. "Gong yi tan pai!"

He and Chase Young took off in opposite directions. Dashing through the foliage, Omi narrowed his eyes and focused. His tiger instincts flickered, sending him up into the canopy. Bounding from branch to branch, he searched. He heard rustling of branches nearby, and then Chase Young appeared, dashing straight toward a flash of red near the treetops. With a jolt of alarm, Omi realized that it was the first flag.

Even as he leaped after his opponent, he wondered, "What would Other Me do?" Remembering his doppelganger's ruthless attack from earlier, he changed course and made a beeline toward Chase Young, shouting, "Whale Smacking Ostrich!"

Before Omi's fist could make contact, Chase Young whirled around and snatched him out of the air. "You lack the anger of your Shoku counterpart," he said. Flinging the monk downwards, he added, "As well as the speed." Omi hit the jungle floors, and the villain snatched the first flag, which vanished with a pop. Chase Young peered down and said, "Your effort is admirable, little one, but you are no match for my superior strength."

Springing to his feet, Omi glared. "You once told me, Chase Young, that it is not the strongest opponent who wins, but the strongest willed. So let us find out who that is!"

Meanwhile, the monks watched from the edge of a cliffside overhanging the jungle. Raimundo glanced at Other Omi, whose Xiaolin armor was black and gold, just like his own. Gripping his knees, the smaller leader crouched, peered down at the battlefield, and said, "I was hoping to retrieve the Rio Reverso myself, but it seems I shall have to trust your Omi to win it for me."

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Raimundo shrugged and said, "Sorry about that. The kid loves being the center of attention, even against the team's best interest."

Other Omi looked up at him with a startled expression. "What do you mean?"

"You've noticed it, haven't you? He's always trying to take on the most dangerous tasks even though he's still Wudai Rank. He argues against everything I say, telling me that I'm a bad leader when I'm trying to protect him."

For a moment, Other Omi's eyes went glassy and distant. "Yes… it is the leader's duty to protect his teammates…" He blinked; Kimiko was watching his expression with an eyebrow raised. With a sharp breath, he looked back down at his racing counterpart. "Perhaps something is upsetting him."

"I already know what's bothering him," said Raimundo. "He's not the team leader, and he thinks he could do it better than me. The fact that _you're_ here isn't helping." Other Omi winced at this. Kimiko frowned at Raimundo, shaking her head disapprovingly.

For a moment, the smaller leader offered no rebuttal. Then his eyebrows furrowed, and he said, "But your Omi is still Wudai Warrior, correct?"

"Uh-huh," said Kimiko.

"And you three are Shoku Warriors?"

"Yeah," said Raimundo.

"What are you getting at, partner?" said Clay.

Other Omi put a finger to his chin and said, "So one warrior ranks below all of his friends. Correct me if I am wrong, but wouldn't that situation be most unpleasant for the one left out?"

"What are you talking about—?" At a sudden realization, Raimundo's sentence evaporated in his throat.

_"A common non-apprentice mistake…"_

_"You are not yet ready to move on…"_

_"He was the last to become a Xiaolin apprentice, and no one thought he would make it!"_

Down below, Chase Young and Omi spotted the second flag at the same time. However, this time Omi was closer, and as the two raced, Chase Young slammed his foot into the earth. The ground cracked, and the flag flipped from its location. It spun in the air, passing over the monk's bald head. Omi summoned his elemental powers, and Chase Young reached up his arm—

The flag landed in Omi's outstretched hand. Chase Young blinked; Omi stood over him, crouched upon a curving pillar of ice. The flag vanished. Omi grinned and sprang back into the woods, leaving his mildly surprised opponent behind.

The Wudai Warrior caught the sound of rushing water. Following it, he reached a stream pouring into a gurgling pond. When his eyes narrowed, he saw a flicker of red within the waters…

There was a splash, and Omi glanced up just in time to see Chase Young disappear into the depths. In desperation, he flung his hands upward in an arch and called, "Wudai Neptune Water!" For a moment, the water only shivered a bit at the surface. But then the entire pond undulated and rose from the ground, dripping, leaking, and hovering over the monk. Embedded in the muddy ground was the third, untouched flag.

Palms facing upward, Omi took a cautious step. Before he could move further, Chase Young burst from the watery globe and landed in the mud.

"No!" cried Omi, and he charged. "Yak Grazing Clovers!"

Chase Young met his attack with a counterstrike. "Elephant Charging Wildebeast!" Lashing out repeatedly, with neither obtaining the upper hand over the other, the two dashed about under the floating pond, shouting battle cries of which the monks above could make no sense.

Raimundo said, "I can't see what they're doing through that giant glob of water."

"Is Omi holding that up _while_ fighting Chase?" Kimiko asked.

"That's mighty impressive," said Clay. "The little fellow sure can concentrate something fierce." Leaning back, still thinking about Other Omi's words earlier, Raimundo nodded slowly.

However, even while they spoke, the watery globe leaked and splashed upon the two fighters. Omi panted as he aimed a kick at Chase Young's head. The villain caught his leg. "This battle is over," he said.

With one swift movement of his arms, Omi shouted, "SHOKU WATER!"

At his command, the pond whirled around them and then slammed into Chase Young like a giant meteor. The villain flew across the muddy battleground and crashed into a tree. Omi regained his footing, dashed forward, and snatched up the final flag. "Victory is mine!"

The monks cheered. The green of the jungle faded, and suddenly Omi was back in the atrium, Rio Reverso in hand. His three teammates ran to him, whooping and congratulating him. Keeping his distance, Other Omi was practically bouncing with elation.

Standing and crossing his arms, Chase Young flipped damp hair out of his eyes and said, "Very well. If you wish to endanger our entire universe for the favor of a stranger, then that shall be your choice and your burden."

"Other Me is not a danger," said Omi.

"He has appeared out of nowhere," said Chase Young. "He offers no proof of his origins or his motivations. If he leaves with that Shen Gong Wu, you have no possible way of getting it back. Your blind trust has thrown you into trouble before, little one."

Other Omi was scowling at the villain, but when he realized that the monks had turned to stare at him, he tried in vain to mask it. For a moment, Omi was quiet. He looked back and forth between the villain he knew and the ally he didn't. All the while, the Rio Reverso glittered in his hands.

"Perhaps I cannot trust the Other Me," he said. Then his face brightened. "But I know who I _can_ trust." He turned to the taller leader. "Raimundo, should I give the Rio Reverso to Other Omi, or should I keep it? What do you think?"

Raimundo's mouth dropped open. "You're asking me?"

Omi drummed his fingers across the Rio Reverso, looking a little sheepish. "My behavior has been most foolish. By choosing to follow Other Me instead of you, I allowed my arrogance to get the better of me. However, you are the team leader, Raimundo, and I shall trust your judgment above all others'!"

"Aww," said Kimiko.

"After all," said Omi, beaming, "you have been a devious trickster before, and if anyone could spot one, it is you!"

"Aaaand it's ruined," said Kimiko.

Raimundo glanced at Other Omi, who was trying very hard to hide the desperation on his face. The small monk's fingers were trembling. The atrium was silent. Raimundo gave a long, heavy sigh. Crossing his arms, he smirked and said, "Promise to give it back someday?"

Other Omi's smile lit up his face. "You have my word as a Xiaolin monk: I _will_ return the Rio Reverso to you, and we _will_ meet again!"

Raimundo nodded to the original Omi. "Hand it over, then." Omi trotted to his counterpart, and as the Rio Reverso fell into the other boy's hands, Raimundo could have sworn he saw Other Omi blink back tears of relief.

"As touching as this moment may be, young monks, you still have a rather severe problem." The five looked up at Chase Young at the top of the staircase, along with a freshly-thawed and quite angry Wuya. "You may have the Rio Reverso in your possession, but I have no intention of letting any of you leave my lair."

The four monks crouched, preparing for a formation attack, but Other Omi turned to Kimiko and asked, "What time is it?"

"It—uh," The fireballs at Kimiko's palms dissolved, and she pulled out her PDA. "11:38."

Dojo mumbled something about letting children stay up past their bedtime, and Other Omi said, "Are you certain?" He looked up at their opponents and smirked. "Because I thought it was time for Chase Young and Wuya to endure a most humiliating defeat."

"Cute," said Wuya, wrinkling her nose. "But I owe you some payback, little boy."

"Sorry, Miss Wuya, perhaps another time!" Other Omi glanced back at the four monks. "I apologize, but you shall have to move fast if you do not want to get hit."

"Hit from what?" said Clay.

Suddenly a bright swirling portal appeared right beside the tiny Shoku Warrior. As the monks stared, Jack Spicer's head popped out through the swirls.

"You got it?" he shouted at Other Omi, whose expression rose to utter glee when he held up the Rio Reverso.

Without hesitation, Jack stretched out an arm, holding a silver spherical object. Other Omi grabbed onto it and called, "Cosmic Finder!" As Jack pulled him back through the portal, the boy had time to snap his fingers and wink at the other Xiaolin Dragons before it closed completely.

The four monks stared at the empty space left behind. "Jack Spicer?" said Kimiko blankly.

"Wait," said Raimundo. "Other Omi was… telling the truth? About everything, the whole time?"

Suddenly the jungle cats began to screech. At their panic, Chase Young looked up, and everyone in the room instantly realized why the atrium had gone so silent, even the sound of rushing waterfalls had ceased. Every drop of water in the palace floated above Chase Young and Wuya in a giant globule, and now, devoid of a master to hold it up, it dropped upon the villains' heads like a mountain of bricks.

In an instant, Dojo whirled around the monks, scooped them onto his back, and soared to freedom.

* * *

Hours later, the monks were still too confused and restless to sleep. Although Omi attempted meditation on the temple porch, balanced carefully on his head with dots glowing, he could not shake the fear and worry caused by his counterpart's sudden farewell. Would Jack Spicer take the Rio Reverso and summon his dinosaur army in the alternate universe? After the exhausting feud with Chase Young, would Other Omi have the energy to fight them?

"Omi," said a familiar, elderly voice.

The young monk sat up, wincing at the bruises and burns serving as a painful reminder of the long day. He stood and turned, "Yes, Master Fung?"

The elder stood with his fingers entwined. Dojo was curled around his shoulders, keeping a clawed hand over his mouth as if fighting the temptation to blurt out exciting news. Raimundo stood at Master Fung's side, smiling at the small monk. Master Fung said, "Raimundo has told me a most interesting story of your quest today."

"Oh, yes, Master! We met a counterpart of myself. I wish you could have met him, but he was most insistent about obtaining the Rio Reverso as quickly as possible!"

"I understand, young monk. However, I was far more interested in the story of you achieving victory over Chase Young." Omi blinked, and Master Fung continued, "Raimundo says that you defeated him single-handedly using nothing but martial arts, cunning, and willpower." He turned to the teen. "Raimundo, could you go find Kimiko and Clay? I have a rather important announcement for all of you."

Air filled Omi's lungs as he gasped. When Raimundo ducked back inside, calling for the other two monks, Master Fung said, "It is not Raimundo's duty to decide when a monk is ready to rise to the next level of training. That role is mine alone. However," the elder smiled as Omi started to bounce on the balls of his feet, "considering your impressive accomplishment today, he has made a _strong recommendation_."

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay stepped out onto the porch, all three grinning with anticipation. Omi tried to cease his bouncing and maintain composure, but then Master Fung said, "After taking his recommendation into account, I agree. You are ready to rise to Shoku Warrior."

Omi slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a squeak of joy. At Master Fung's words, the cerulean sash around his middle shimmered and morphed to gold, matching Raimundo's and the others'. He took a moment to admire the new color before he clapped his hands together and bowed, "Thank you, Master Fung! I shall not let you up!"

Raimundo snickered, deciding to let Omi have his moment rather than correct him.

Master Fung nodded. "Now that all four of you have risen to Shoku Warrior, you are ready for the next stage of your journey." He turned away and walked back into the temple. "Rest well, young monks. In the morning, I shall explain your most important quest yet: choosing a new Xiaolin apprentice."


	6. The Blog of GooZombiesSlayer

Although Omi was usually the early bird of the team, Kimiko was the first to wake the next morning. She had a feeling it had something to do with the boy's one-man parade around the temple the previous night. After picking out a fresh outfit and contemplating hair dyes for a while, she flung herself back onto her mat and opened her laptop.

Largely due to Keiko's insistence, Kimiko had been running a blog ever since moving into the temple. (It wasn't like the Xiaolins were a big secret; they had their own _search engine_ , for crying out loud.) Logging in as GooZombiesSlayer, Kimiko scrolled to her most recent post, a recapping of the escapade that had promoted her to Shoku Warrior. She winced at the date; it was two months ago. She clicked through the comments.

_KeikoCutie said: Wow, you go, fire-girl! That Jack Spicer kid's still a creep, huh? Congrats on the promotion!_

_Anonymous said: are you going to post any more pictures of the boys? rai is sooooo hot_

_Anonymous said: Merveilleux! The Xiaolin Dragons prevail once more! I wish I were as courageous as you, Kimiko. Vos actes héroïques sont si impressionnants!_

_Anonymous said: are you dating raimundo?_

_Anonymous said: you should ask clay out he's sexy_

A scowl appeared on her face, and it deepened as she read dozens more comments about how hot the boys were and questions about which boy she was crushing on. Had anyone other than Keiko and the random French anon even read the story?

She logged out and shut the laptop, figuring she'd just email Keiko the story about Other Omi.

"Ai, girl!" called Raimundo from down the hallway. "You up yet? Master Fung's waiting for us."

Remembering the elder's departing words from last night, Kimiko sat up with a jolt and said, "On my way!"

When the four arrived in the meditation room, Omi ran to the center and was the first to sit down. "Good morning, Master Fung! Will you now tell us what you meant when you suggested the appointment of a new Xiaolin apprentice?"

The other three sat, and Dojo slithered onto Master Fung's shoulders. The elder folded his hands and said, "I meant exactly what I said, young monk. Now that you four are Shoku Warriors, you are ready to take a new Xiaolin Dragon into training."

Kimiko took a sharp breath. "Who is it?"

"I do not know yet," said Master Fung, "for it will be the four of you who make the decision."

Clay's eyebrows rose and disappeared into his hair. Omi said, "How are we supposed to find the fifth Chosen One? If there is only one person destined to join us, he could be anywhere!"

"Or she," Kimiko murmured, too quietly for anyone to hear.

"But that is not the case at all, young monk," Master Fung said to Omi. "Destiny does not choose a Xiaolin Dragon; rather, the Xiaolin Dragon chooses destiny."

The four exchanged glances. Then Raimundo said, "Did you just make that up, or did you get it from the Proverbial Desk Calendar?"

"There are many in the world who could become the new Xiaolin apprentice, just as there are many who could have become the Dragons of Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth." As he spoke, Master Fung handed each of the monks their elemental Shen Gong Wu. "You four are the Chosen Ones because I chose to invite _you_ to the temple, but you are Xiaolin Dragons because you _accepted_ the offer."

Kimiko stared down at the Cat's Eye Draco, running her thumb over its green stone as she mulled over the teacher's words.

"In turn," said Master Fung, "it is now your duty to choose the fifth member of your team. However, whether or not they accept the role is entirely up to them. So choose wisely."

* * *

After his speech, Master Fung sent the Shoku Warriors off to do their chores. Upon Raimundo's suggestion that they meet up in the gardens afterwards, Kimiko rushed through her dusting and dish-washing. Still, by the time she went outside, Raimundo and Omi were already out there.

"What about Jermaine?" asked Raimundo, scuffing his foot against a weed. "He was cool."

"I fear that if Jermaine truly wanted to be a Xiaolin Dragon, he would not have left the first time," said Omi. "But perhaps we could persuade him?"

Kimiko interjected, "I think Master Fung wants us to pick someone new. Besides, we're looking for an apprentice, and Jermaine was already a Wudai Warrior."

"Well, Chase Young _told_ him he was a Wudai Warrior," said Raimundo. "Doesn't mean it was true. But you got a good point. Maybe we should try someone we haven't before."

"Like who?" asked Clay, stepping outside and wiping his grimy hands on his jeans. "Just what the hootenanny are we supposed to be lookin' for in an apprentice?"

"We must find someone who is wise and brave and as close to our own competence as possible!" said Omi, raising a finger. "Raimundo, as leader, it is your duty to design a test for the apprentice, and only if he passes—"

"Or she," said Kimiko, crossing her arms.

Omi blinked. For a moment, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked like he was about to say something contradictory. He turned to her and said, "You think the apprentice could be female?"

Surprised that he sounded merely curious rather than dismissive, Kimiko said, "I hope so. It'd be nice to not be the only girl on the Xiaolin side."

"Yeah, the temple needs more chicks around," said Raimundo, nodding thoughtfully. At Kimiko's glare, he said, "What? I'm agreeing with you!"

"We're looking for a warrior, Rai. Not eye candy."

Omi was tapping his index fingers together and biting his lip. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "Regardless, Kimiko, you should not be basing your decision on whether or not the apprentice is a girl. We are looking for the best candidate, and their gender should not be a factor at all."

He flinched back as if he expected Kimiko to blow up at him. Instead, she touched a knuckle to her lips and said, "You're right. We need someone with the best qualifications… whatever those are." For a moment, she considered advertising something on her blog. Then she remembered the majority of her anonymous readers, and she changed her mind with a shudder.

"Maybe we're meant to… sense it?" said Clay, shrugging. "Like some mystical 'tiger instinct' kind o' thing?"

"Last time we tried using tiger instincts to track people down, it led to Omi's fake robot family," said Raimundo. Omi flinched, and Kimiko punched the Shoku leader's arm.

"This is not the same," said Omi. "We can choose anyone to be the new apprentice. I am not expecting to find any members of my family anytime soon." He looked up as if he expected the conversation to continue, but instead an unfortunately awkward silence fell upon the garden.

* * *

Several days passed, but the four monks made no headway with a plan to find a new apprentice. Kimiko finally caved and posted a quick sum-up on her blog, but she got the exact results she expected.

_Anonymous said: I'm so going to apply! How much will I get paid? I want to be the Dragon of Lightning, and I don't work weekends._

_Anonymous said: whoever he is, i hope he's hot post pics soon_

_Anonymous said: Ugh, I'm so jealous! I hope it's not a girl because I don't want anybody flirting with Raimundo!_

After that dead end, and with no other ideas, the monks took a trip to New York City.

Jermaine had left them a phone number and email address the last time they met, so he was easy enough to track down. He sent a text to meet him at the old basketball court where he'd first encountered them years ago. He was excited to see them, but he quickly shut down their offer to return to the temple.

"Naw, dawg. I got something called _school_. You heard of it? Algebra? Chemistry? Pronouns and gerunds? What do they even teach you in that temple anyhow?"

Omi said, "We learn all of those things! We just do not deem them as important as our Xiaolin duty to keep the world safe from evil."

"Fair enough, my man," said Jermaine with a chuckle. "But the Xiaolin lifestyle just ain't for me. Still, you guys came all the way out here. How about a game of basketball?"

The boys visibly perked, and they ran after Jermaine onto the shabby court. Kimiko rolled her eyes and strolled after them. She plopped herself down against a brick wall flanking one side.

"You're not going to play?" asked Jermaine, spinning the ball on a finger and tilting his head at her.

"I'm not interested in getting sweaty unless there's a Shen Gong Wu to win," said Kimiko. She spotted Omi opening his mouth to say something, but she'd learned how to predict his "because-you're-a-girl" statements ahead of time, so she added, "Whatever you're about to say, Omi, I suggest you rethink it carefully."

Sure enough, he gave it a moment's thought, and then he clamped his mouth shut.

Kimiko watched with a bored expression as the boys ran back and forth across the court, laughing and arguing. ("Using your element is _cheating_ , Rai-dawg.") She found herself checking her phone every few minutes because as much as she liked Jermaine, watching a basketball game was just not her idea of fun. After about half an hour, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She glanced over to see Dojo holding up the Golden Tiger Claws.

"I've seen people more excited watching paint dry," he said.

"You don't think the boys will mind?"

"I doubt they'll even notice," said Dojo.

As if to prove the dragon's point, the boys suddenly launched into a furious debate over whether or not using a Shen Gong Wu counted as a foul. Kimiko gratefully took the Golden Tiger Claws and said, "I'll meet you back at the temple."

Once she was home, she considered changing clothes and going shopping. However, once she reached her room and sat down in front of her clothes rack, the idea fizzled and died. She was usually just fine shopping on her own, and maybe it was just the fresh memory of the testosterone overdose she'd left behind in New York City, but right now, she really wished there was another girl at the temple to go shopping with her. Omi did have a point; she shouldn't vote on an apprentice based on their gender. But she couldn't help but feel relieved that Jermaine had no interest in returning. After several moments, she finally sat up with a sigh and decided to practice some battle tactics with the Cat's Eye Draco instead.

Stepping outside, she was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear the faint whizzing sound rapidly approaching from the distance. She looked up just as the source zoomed through the temple entrance, whirled onto the grounds, and slammed right into her.

Kimiko yelped as she fell. "What was that?" she yelled, whirling around and crouching in preparation for battle. "Who are you? What's your problem?"

" _Lo siento mucho- Je suis tellement désolé_ —I, um—"

Kimiko's mouth dropped open. Standing up, dusting off his robes, and babbling apologies in dozens of European languages, was a familiar, tinier, bald-headed monk.

She gasped. "Other Omi?"

"I am so very sorry!" said the boy, his voice as high-pitched as a chipmunk's. His fingers were frantically scrabbling across the dirt. "I was not paying heed to where I was going—I was so excited to finally arrive, I—" His hand finally clamped onto something opaque and green on the ground. Kimiko blinked in confusion as he set the pair of large green glasses over his face. When he looked up at her, he squeaked in shock and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"K- Kimiko!"

"You recognize me? So you _are_ Other Omi," she said. "You look smaller than before."

The boy blinked in confusion. "I am not Omi," he said. "I am not nearly as talented or brave or intelligent as Omi. Oh, no! _Me llamo_ Boris Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV." At Kimiko's slightly overwhelmed expression, he added, "But you can call me what you like."

"You're… not Other Omi?" she asked. It made some sense; he wasn't wearing the black Shoku leader robes. But he _was_ wearing the red ones, along with a yellow sash. "So what's with the get-up, then?"

"I—I—" the boy flushed and looked down at his clothing. "I made them myself! I wanted to look just like my hero!"

"Well, you pulled that off pretty well," said Kimiko. "You could pass off as Omi's twin, honestly."

"Omi? Oh. Yes, I suppose I do look more like him."

"Were you trying to dress like someone else?"

"Just the robes," the boy said, eyes ducking downward again as he blushed a bit. "After all, you have many outfits, and I think I would look quite silly in most of them."

"Wait," she said. "You made the robes so you'd look like… me? I'm your—? Why me?"

"Because you are Kimiko, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire!" said the boy. "You trapped the troublesome Sibini in the Mosaic Scale and Monarch Wings! You overthrew Panda Bubba's plot to take over your father's company! You single-handedly defeated Chase Young _and_ Hannibal Bean by tricking them into fighting each other, and you are the only monk who has ever won a Xiaolin Showdown against _die böse Hexe_ , Wuya!"

Flabbergasted, Kimiko asked, "How do you know all that?"

The boy fidgeted a little. "I read your blog."

Kimiko leaned back, putting a hand on her hip and mentally piecing a few things together. "You're the French anon."

"You noticed me?" the boy asked, hands on his cheeks.

"You're here to apply for the apprentice position?" she asked. When he nodded shyly, she said, "Well, the boys won't be back for a while. How about I show you around until they get here? You could meet Master Fung, and see the, uh, the kitchen…?"

The boy—if possible—grew even more ecstatic at this suggestion. Springing up and down like a yellow bouncy ball, he said, "You would really show me the mighty Xiaolin temple? I will get to see Master Fung and Raimundo and Clay and Omi and Dojo in person? _Oui oui_ , I accept!"

"Right this way, then!" she said, taking his hand. Leading him through the front doors, she said, "Sorry, but what did you say your name was again?"

"Boris Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV."

"Right. Um, how about I just stick with 'Boris' for a while?"

" _¡Desde luego_ , Sister Kimiko!"


	7. Ping Pong's First Test

For the next hour or so, Kimiko and Boris toured the Xiaolin Temple. The boy scampered after Kimiko like a golden retriever puppy, asking dozens of questions about the obstacle course, the bedrooms, the garden, and even the bathrooms. When he started inquiring about the vault as well—"Do you open it by tapping the bells in the corner? Is it a certain tune?"— a few red flags shot up in Kimiko's head, but the boy did not seem aware of his intrusiveness. Still, remembering the last few apprentices and how many of them had turned out traitorous, she kept her answers vague.

The other Xiaolin Dragons did not return until late in the afternoon. By then, Kimiko and Boris were in the kitchen, discussing diets.

"Nah, Omi's the vegetarian," explained Kimiko, pointing at his spot at the table, "but not all of us. I don't think Clay would last a week without a hotdog."

She looked up when she started to hear the boys' voices from down the hallway. Boris heard them, too, and gasped. "Are those the other Xiaolin Warriors?" Kimiko nodded, and Boris clapped his hands over his mouth in anticipation.

They heard Clay saying, "You're just mad that you lost to Omi."

" _We_ lost to Omi," said Raimundo. "And I got most of our points, you slowpoke."

"You are just jealous that you lack my angry skills!" said Omi.

"I reckon it was Jermaine who had the _mad_ skills, partner. That's why your team won."

"Whatever, I am starving—"

The boys entered the kitchen, and then they all came to a stop at once when they spotted Boris, who smiled and waved timidly.

"Other Omi?" said Raimundo, wiping sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"You're back already?" said Dojo from atop Clay's hat.

"Other Me!" said Omi, crestfallen. "What happened to your Shoku leader robes?"

Boris blinked rapidly, one eyebrow raised, and he looked back at Kimiko for a moment before saying to the boys, "I… I am not an 'Other Omi.' Me llamo Boris Anto— Boris. My name is Boris."

"Right," said Raimundo, frowning and crossing his arms. "So where did you come from?"

"The Monastery of St. Martin," said Boris, beaming. "In fact, I traveled a lot—"

"Sure. You don't happen to be afraid of any large flying animals, do you?"

Boris's face fell. "Oh. I, um. W- why would I be afraid of such things? It would be ridiculous to fear any large birds— with their sharp beaks— and claws and…" He backed away and leaned against Kimiko's leg, now looking quite embarrassed.

She glowered at the leader. "Really, Rai? He's too little to be Other Omi. Don't be such a jerk."

Omi ran to his shyer look-alike. "Then you are a Smaller Me! This is most excellent! What brings you to the temple, my tiny new friend?"

Boris smiled and timidly offered a hand for Omi to shake. "I was hoping you would consider me for your new Xiaolin apprentice. I would be honored to join my heroes in the fight against evil!"

Taking the presented hand and shaking it rapidly, Omi said, "Most wondrous! The position is yours."

"Whoa there, partner," said Clay. "No offense to the little guy—er, littlest guy—but we can't be too hasty."

Omi paused. Then he whirled around and said, "You are correct, Clay. I was leaping the pistol! First, little Boris must pass a test, one that Raimundo has devised for this occasion." He wrinkled his nose and added, "Hmm, 'Boris.' The name does not sound like a fearless warrior. It may cost you apprentice points."

"I am quite sorry!" said Boris. "I was given many names from the monasteries where I grew up. You can give me another one if you wish."

Omi put a finger to his lips and considered the newcomer. Before he could think of something, though, Raimundo said, "You up for a challenge, kid?"

The boy bobbed his head. "I shall do my best!"

Raimundo directed the others outside to the obstacle course and then ran back inside. While waiting, Kimiko had her hands on her hips, foot tapping nervously. She could tell that Raimundo was suspicious of the newcomer, and she didn't want him to give the boy an unfair test. Unaware of the concern for him, Boris began to ask Omi how and when he became a Shoku Warrior, a subject of which Omi was only too happy to talk about.

Clay turned to Kimiko and asked in a low voice, "So what do you reckon?"

"He knows a lot about us," said Kimiko. "He reads my blog."

"GooZombiesSlayer?"

"Yeah, I—" Kimiko's face paled. "You read it, too?"

"Rai found it. It wasn't supposed to be a secret, was it?"

"I—I guess not," she said, deciding against asking whether Clay read the comments. "So, yeah. He knows about us. He says he learned some martial arts in Europe, and he used to be an errand boy. He hasn't mentioned any parents."

Still on Clay's hat, Dojo asked, "What would his parents have to do with it?"

"Look at him," she said, gesturing to the two bald monks. "He could be related to Omi! Whether he becomes an apprentice or not, if we figure out where he came from, we could get some clues about his and Omi's family!"

"May be a long shot," said Clay. "But you got a mighty fine point there."

Kimiko pursed her lips, studying the two bald children. Neither were listening to their conversation; Omi was teaching Boris the Leopard Strike attack. They continued to bounce around the obstacle course as Raimundo stepped back outside, and Kimiko raised an eyebrow at her leader. He was holding objects that she had definitely not expected: two water balloons.

"Yo, Shrimp," he called. At once, Boris dashed back to where the other monks waited. Raimundo said, "This challenge will test your speed. Here's your weapon." He dropped one of the balloons into Boris's outstretched hands, and then he tossed the other to Omi. "And there's your opponent. First Cue-ball to get soaked loses."

"Rai," Kimiko hissed. "That's not fair! Omi's the Dragon of _Water_."

"Kimiko is right," said Omi. "I do not see the point in imposing such a humiliating defeat on my new friend this easily. After all, I am the most experienced Dragon in training, and one with control over water, to shoe."

"To boot," said Raimundo.

Boris examined his balloon for a moment, and then he looked up and said, "I shall try! Your challenge sounds quite fun, _senhor_ Raimundo!"

The leader raised an eyebrow. "Portuguese? Not bad, but no brownie points. And losing won't disqualify you; I just want to see your best attempt. So Omi," he said, smirking at the boy in question, " _don't_ go easy on him."

Omi responded with his own smirk. "I did not plan to." With that, he and Boris stepped out onto the obstacle course near a cluster of bamboo poles. The smaller boy kept his eyes on his opponent while he walked, holding his balloon close to his chest, while Omi sauntered and tossed his balloon from left hand to right. Then the two stopped and faced each other.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" Omi shouted. In an instant, Boris dashed into the maze of bamboo poles, leaving nothing but a trail of floating dust in his wake. Startled, Omi's mouth opened soundlessly for a moment before he ran after him.

Clay said, "Whoo, that little fellow's speedier than a jackrabbit on hot coals."

Nodding in agreement, Kimiko turned to Raimundo. "Why the water balloons? You could have given him any challenge at all, and you went with this one."

"I'm trying to figure something out," said Raimundo, one arm crossed over his chest and the opposite hand touching his jaw. He did not take his eyes off the bamboo poles. Although they couldn't see the battle entirely, they did catch flashes of yellow as the two boys dashed from pole to pole.

"What?" said Kimiko. "You think this has to do with Other Omi?"

"If you do, I don't blame you," said Clay, shrugging. "Two kids who both look like Omi, both real humble, both afraid of some flying critter, both arrive at the temple within a month of each other? It would be a mighty fine coincidence."

"Exactly," said Raimundo, nodding.

"You two are both paranoid. Is that it, then? You're trying to see if Boris slips up and uses elemental powers on the water? What will that prove?"

"That someone's trying to trick us. What if the Cosmic Finder doesn't take you to an alternate world? What if Other Omi was not an Omi at all? What if he was someone else, someone who can wield water just like Omi, but he's in cahoots with Jack Spicer to get our Shen Gong Wu?"

"That doesn't make any sense, Rai! Boris doesn't _sound_ like Other Omi, he doesn't _act_ like Other Omi, and besides, if he were working with Jack Spicer, then why would he adopt the same—disguise or whatever—to come back as an apprentice applicant?"

Raimundo narrowed his eyes, still watching the battle. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "But something weird is going on around here. I'm sure of it."

They heard an odd twanging sound, and they looked over to see one bamboo pole in the bunch vibrating from some collision. Then Boris yelped and bounded out of the fray, empty-handed. Omi leaped onto the top of the tallest pole; he still held his balloon.

"Did you miss, Shrimp?" called Raimundo.

Boris rocked on the balls of his feet, looking up at his adversary. Omi grinned, holding out his empty hand, and a small glob of water floated up to hover next to him. Boris said to Raimundo, "No, he cheated! He's not letting the water touch him!"

"I never said that was against the rules," said Rai, chuckling. Boris shot him a panicked look before fleeing the jet of balloon water that Omi flung his way. The jet whipped around and chased after him. He dashed toward the temple garden, weaving in zig zags. Reaching a young cherry tree, he threw himself behind it. The water jet smashed into the trunk, scattering in hundreds of flecks and sinking into the parched ground.

"No matter," said Omi. "I have learned to draw water from the earth, and I can easily get it back." He stretched out his hand, still holding his own balloon with the other, and drops of water eased their way back to the surface.

As Omi focused on the task, though, Boris called, "Sister Kimiko? Do you have the Arrow Sparrows with you?"

Kimiko's eyebrows lifted. "Yeah."

"May I borrow one of them, _s'il vous plaît_?"

"Uh, sure." She trotted to their nearby chest of mystical weaponry and grabbed the decorated purse. Pulling out one of the golden birds, she added, "You can't use it, though; you're not a—"

Boris did not wait for her to finish her sentence. Racing from his hiding place, he snatched the Arrow Sparrow and ran around the bamboo poles. Omi gritted his teeth as he tried to keep an eye on Boris without losing concentration, but the floating droplets of water wavered. Boris leaped onto the bamboo poles, and Omi gave up and whirled around, lifting his balloon high.

But Boris was too fast. He jumped clear over Omi and stabbed the Arrow Sparrow's tail into the water balloon. With a pop, the water fell, and Omi was soaked. Boris hit the ground with an "oomph!" The Arrow Sparrow bounced from his hand and landed near the monkey bars. Omi's jaw dropped.

"He won," said Raimundo, eyes widening in surprise.

"Nice moves, Boris!" said Kimiko, bending down and giving the kid a high five when he ran to her.

" _Merci_ , Sister Kimiko!" said Boris. He turned and added, "Sorry for kicking your buttocks, Omi."

Walking toward them, the soaked Dragon of Water was frowning and studying the newcomer carefully. "I was most befuddled by your ping-ponging across the court. From now on, I am going to call you… Ping Pong."

The smallest boy gasped. " _Fantastique_! Thank you, Brother Omi! I shall bear my new name with great pride."

"Looks like we could be wrong about the littlest partner," said Clay, turning to Raimundo. "Kimiko's right; he's probably not connected to Other Omi after all."

"If I may," said Ping Pong. "Who is this 'Other Omi' of which you keep speaking?"

Before Raimundo could answer, Omi launched into the story of his visiting counterpart. Ping Pong's eyes grew round while he listened, until he finally said, "He sounds like quite a mysterious person!"

"And he never did tell us why he hated Chase Young so much," said Clay. "Nor about that flying critter he feared."

"I'm still really curious," admitted Kimiko. "Why would Omi be afraid of some horned monster with hooved feet? I mean, it practically looked like a flying goat."

"Ah," said a deep voice above them, "but some foes are far more dangerous than they appear, are they not?"

The monks whirled around and looked up, crouching into defensive positions. An enormous shadow slithered over the temple, and another dragon landed upon the field. The monks stared until the man who had spoken stepped off the dragon's back, brandishing his signature spear.

"Master Monk Guan!" said Omi, running to his baldest living idol. He pointed at the dragon. "And who is your friend?"

"You don't even recognize me, little squirt?" said the lime green dragon. "That's insulting, that is." He put a finger on his chin. "Though I guess it's been a year or so, and I might be hard to recognize without the toupee."

"Chuckie Choo?" Dojo shrieked. "But you—you've—!"

"Gained weight?" asked Chuckie Choo, looking back at his tail. "Yep, sure have. Nothing like a healthy temple lifestyle to ruin your gorgeous figure." He gave a dramatic sniff and said, "I'm going to miss my Hawaiian shirt."

Master Monk Guan chuckled. "As you can see, young monks, Chuckie Choo has adapted well as our temple dragon."

"And none of you visited me," said Chuckie, pouting.

"Sorry, dude, we've been saving the world and junk," said Raimundo.

"But you can fly now, right?" said Omi. "So you can visit us!"

"Ooh, I can do more than that!" said Chuckie, shrinking down to usual size. Upon inspection, he still had a bit of a gut in his smaller form. "Thanks to the Guan man doing some crazy mystical whatsamahoosit, I can do a magic trick. A real one!"

"Oh, really?" said Kimiko. "What kind of trick?"

"If I may," said Master Monk Guan, before Chuckie Choo could answer, "I overheard a discussion of a flying goat-like creature?"

"You missed it, Guan," said Raimundo. "Another Omi from a parallel universe showed up- or at least, that's who he _said_ he was- and Jack used the Shadow of Fear on him, and it turned into this monster with bird wings, goat feet, and a dragon's head."

"Oh my," said Master Monk Guan. "It seems like this other Omi must have encountered the Heylin Demon."

"The what?"

Before Master Monk Guan could answer, Master Fung appeared at the doorway and said, "Perhaps this is a conversation best carried inside."


	8. The Heylin Demon

After everyone was seated in the meditation room, Master Monk Guan began, "The Heylin Demon rose to power 1,500 years ago."

"It seems like everything happened 1,500 years ago, doesn't it?" murmured Raimundo. Master Fung gave him a stern look, and he bowed his head a little, the curve of his mouth still twitching upwards.

"This creature fed off of the chi of others. Consuming their souls, this creature only grew stronger from each victim. It did not need an army, manipulation, or battle tactics. It was just that strong."

Omi leaned forward eagerly. "What happened?"

"The creature attacked my village," said Master Monk Guan. "I was just a young teenager then. It consumed my father, and then it came after me and my mother."

"Wonder if she looks like him," whispered Raimundo, leaning toward Clay and grimacing. He shrunk back again after Master Fung glared at him a second time.

"The two of us were without hope," said Master Monk Guan, "but then…"

* * *

The village was in flames. Smoke billowed into the night sky as buildings were set ablaze. People ran every which way, seeking escape from their attacker. Screams of terror pierced the night air. Then a dark creature dove from above, swooping over Guan's crumbling village with a screech.

Guan fled with his mother. He clutched her hand and dragged her along behind; she was delicate and fragile, less than half his size. She stumbled as a roar echoed overhead, and they whirled around, clutching each other.

Upon a pile of burning debris, the demon landed and folded its black wings, grinning down at the two. Standing on four legs, it stomped a back hoof and dug a clawed front foot into the charcoal, baring its teeth. It didn't speak. Lashing its long tail, it crouched down, and Guan's mother jumped in front of him before he could shove her out of the way. The demon struck.

Guan fell back as the creature ripped her from his grip. Jaws passing through her chest like a ghostly shadow, it then tossed her body aside, slurping up a glowing silvery substance. She collapsed limply into the dirt, eyes glassy, chi stolen from her body.

Crawling to the last of his family, now gone, Guan clutched her to his chest and glared up at the demon, who turned to face him. Guan knew there was no hope for him; entire armies had fallen to this immortal monster. No force could defeat it, not even a Xiaolin Dragon.

But that didn't mean he couldn't try.

"Wudai Crater Earth!" he shouted, lifting his foot and slamming the ground. A pillar of rock shot up from below the demon, striking it in the stomach. The creature was flung into the air, but it spread its wings and stopped its ascent as if Guan had barely swatted it.

"Wudai Mars Fire!" another voice said, and the burning piles around suddenly became weapons. The fire rose from the collapsed houses and whipped at the roaring beast, who swatted the flames away with a beat of its wings.

Guan looked up at the cause of the voice. Standing upon a collapsed temple rooftop, Chase clenched his fists. At his side stood their teacher, Grand Master Dashi, who studied the angry monster with a detached, quizzical expression.

The demon roared, and Guan shouted, "You must escape while you can! We cannot defeat it, even as a team. We are not strong enough."

"That has not stopped us before," said Chase, "and I will not allow a foul beast to defeat me!" He lunged at the demon, brandishing balls of fire in each hand.

Dashi jumped, too, but he landed next to Guan, watching the demon as it wrestled with Chase. Guan stood and shoved his mother into Dashi's arms. Before Guan could speak, Dashi looked down at her and said, "Thanks. Not my type, though."

"She's my mother," said Guan. "You must take her out of here. I do not know how to awaken her, but she is helpless. The demon could hurt her further. Chase and I shall fight it while you escape."

Dashi raised an eyebrow. "Why won't she wake up?"

"We don't have time for this, Dashi. Leave at once!"

"But why won't she wake up?"

"It took her chi, Dashi! Get out of here!" Guan resisted the urge to shake him by the shoulders.

"If her chi's already gone, then I don't really see what you're so worried about."

" _Dashi_!"

"Hold that thought," said Dashi, dropping the woman back into Guan's arms. He turned to face the demon, who was still preoccupied with the swiftly moving and quite angry Chase. Spreading his feet shoulder-length apart, Dashi took a deep breath, closing his eyes and holding out one hand. He started a low chant that Guan could not understand, and at his command, shards of broken, melting metal rose from the ashes around and hovered in front of him. As he opened his eyes and turned his palm towards the metal, it began to bend, stretching and taking shape into a spear, and at the top formed a gleaming golden crystal.

As the weapon neared its completion, it began to glow brighter than the flames, catching the Heylin Demon's eye. Tossing Chase aside with one swat of its tail, it turned to face the Xiaolin Dragon. Snatching the new Shen Gong Wu out of the air, Dashi glanced at Guan.

"What do you think I should name this one?" he asked.

"Dashi!" said Guan.

"Flattering as that sounds, I already got one named after me," said Dashi, grinning and pointing at the Eye of Dashi tied around his neck.

"Look out!" shouted Chase.

"How about—" The demon lunged, and Dashi pointed the Shen Gong Wu at it. "Pneuma Crystal!"

Out of the crystal erupted a blade of light, slicing through the shrieking demon's chest. Shards of silver splintered out from the demon's back, curving in the sky. Many came flying right back down, landing upon their human bodies. One beam of light soared straight down to land upon Guan's mother. She opened her eyes and clutched his shoulder.

"Guan , it was so cold, I—" She cowered against his chest at the sound of a furious bellow. The demon stood on its hind legs, spreading its wings and shrieking at Dashi, who had his left hand held out and was pointing at some more swirling metal floating next to him.

"I may not be strong enough to defeat you," said Dashi, "but I can sure slow you down." He then reached out with his busy hand and grabbed the second Shen Gong Wu, this one shaped like a sphere. He held it out in front of him, facing the demon, and he shouted, "Chi Splitter!"

He twisted the Shen Gong Wu, and it split into two swirling sides. It blasted a pale light upon the demon, who roared even louder. Guan watched the monster's wings start to lift from the rest of its body, and the demon split into two halves. The winged half grew a new tail, talons, and a beaked head, feathers covering its new body. The hooved half collapsed, front feet turning into hands. Its face melted from a dragon's snout to a goat's. Before Guan's eyes, a roc and a satyr now stood.

The giant bird shrieked, and the satyr lifted its head and snarled at Dashi, who lifted more debris into the air. Seeing the metal take shape a third time, the satyr's eyes widened, and it leaped onto the roc's back. The two retreated, leaving Dashi the victor.

* * *

"So wait," said Raimundo. "If this Heylin thing was so powerful, then how come we've never heard of it? Dashi's famous for defeating Wuya, not a demon."

"But you _have_ heard of this creature, Raimundo," said Guan. "You have even fought him before." The five monks exchanged confused glances.

"Wait, do you mean the Chi Creature from the Ying Yang World?" asked Kimiko. "But that thing wasn't a satyr."

"No," said Guan. "The Chi Creature is not a force of evil. But the Heylin Demon was, and its power rivaled even Wuya's. Dashi could not destroy it, but he could weaken it. With its essence split into two halves, the Heylin Demon was no longer capable of consuming chi. However, it craved the corruption of human souls. Over time, the satyr learned how to communicate, and furthermore, it learned the importance of manipulation."

* * *

"I sense a darkness in your heart," said the satyr. The roc stood behind him, ruffling giant feathers with a toss of its head. The dying moon hovered overhead, casting flickering light on the three in the forest.

Chase stood across from the satyr, shoulders squared. "You are wrong. Soon, I shall be a Xiaolin Dragon."

"Then—" the satyr began to falter, "you will never be happy unless you leave there."

"Are you trying to persuade me to the Heylin side?" asked Chase, hands on his hips. "You are terrible at this." He smirked before turning away. "As if _I_ would join the Heylin side. Dashi was right; you are hopeless without your powers."

The satyr snarled. As the giant bird lowered its head to growl an agreement, he said, "It seems we will need some practice before we can persuade him…"

* * *

Guan continued, "As the years passed, the satyr followed Wuya's lead and dove into the practice of dark arts. It learned that the consumption of dragon flesh can lead to the corruption of one's chi, shifting alliances to evil and consuming your body with transformative properties. Do you remember when I showed this to you long ago, while you were all apprentices?" Master Monk Guan held out an old book to the four Shoku Warriors. On the open page was an illustration of Chase Young accepting the Lao Mang Long soup from a satyr, and a blazing fire rose above them in the background.

"Wait," said Clay. "This satyr critter invented the Lao Mang Long soup? But I thought…"

"Before the creature could persuade Chase to take the soup, Dashi caught wind of his plan. He created another Shen Gong Wu, one designed with the single-handed purpose of weakening the two creatures into forms so feeble, they became practically harmless. The roc was transformed into a parrot. The satyr became a bean."

"A bean?" said Ping Pong, not noticing the other four monks' mouths fall open. "Why a bean?"

"Because the creature had invented the Lao Mang Long soup," said Guan, "and Dashi thought it would be amusing to turn Hannibal into a potential ingredient."

"Hannibal Bean?" said Omi. "The Heylin Demon is _Hannibal Bean_?"

"Not quite," said Guan, "Hannibal Bean is half of the Heylin Demon: the cunning half. The patient, manipulative half. His partner, Ying Ying, is the animalistic, ruthless half. Together, they form an invincible monster."

"Raimundo locked away Hannibal Bean his first day as leader," said Kimiko. Realization dawning, she said, "But in Other Omi's universe, Hannibal Bean never got locked up because _Omi_ became leader, not Raimundo. That's why he's afraid of the Heylin Demon; Hannibal Bean could still rise to full power there!"

"Or he already has," said Raimundo, concern flashing across his eyes.

"I'd rather get my butt kicked than my soul eaten," said Clay, shuddering. "Makes me pretty darn grateful that we only have Chase Young to worry about…"

* * *

Chase Young scowled. None of the monks had spotted the crow perched on a beam above their heads, sending their entire conversation to the giant Heylin Eye, but he did not appreciate the unflattering comparison between him and Hannibal Bean.

"What a shame," said Wuya, standing near. "They hardly gave _me_ any credit for turning you to the side of evil."

"That is because you do not deserve any credit," he said. "I chose this path on my own. No one 'corrupted' me, especially not that little pimple."

"Oh, really?" said Wuya, leaning in close with a smile. "So when I stole your Xiaolin element, you just shrugged it off? The loss did not upset you at all, did not leave you with a desperate craving for new power?" Chase Young turned his scowl to her, but she was not intimidated. "Dashi should have known of my potential to turn the Sun Chi Lantern against you and Guan."

"I do not need to wield any elemental powers to plunge this world into ruin," said Chase Young. "You gained the abilities to wield both fire and earth, but Dashi defeated you regardless."

"Perhaps," said Wuya, "but then again, you made sure to take your fire and Guan's earth for yourself when you gave me my body back. Is there something you're not telling me?"

"You should thank me. Elemental powers are crutches, just like Shen Gong Wu."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Heylin-Memory-Recall." With that, she strutted from the room, swaying her hips as she went.

Chase Young watched her go with gritted teeth. Then he turned back to the Heylin Eye. The Xiaolin monks were still discussing Other Omi and the Heylin Demon, but Chase Young's eyes were drawn to the newcomer. Ping Pong was sitting awkwardly at one end of the room, watching the monks chat. Every now and then, he would lift an index finger and open his mouth as if to add his own two cents, but the monks did not notice, so he let his hand fall.

With a new target, Chase Young smirked and began plotting how to use the boy's insecurities to his own advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys ever noticed that the book Guan has in his and Chase's debut episode does not depict Hannibal Bean? The picture is of Chase Young taking the soup from a satyr. So I pretty much took that image and ran with a new headcanon. In fact, this entire chapter is fueled by my personal headcanons. As always, feel free to comment and kudos!


	9. A New Language

Guan and Chuckie Choo left around sunset. While the monks waved goodbye, Master Fung turned to Ping Pong and said, "It seems that in learning of the past, I have neglected the present. What is your name, young one?"

The boy bowed to the elder as he spoke. "Respectfully, Master, my official title is Ping Pong Boris Antonio Rolf Jean-Pierre Gaulle LeGrand IV. But you may call me Ping Pong if you wish."

When the other monks heard this exchange, Raimundo turned and walked to the two. "Well, Ping Pong, it looks like you're currently the number one candidate for Xiaolin apprentice." Frowning a little, he pointed at Ping Pong's waist and added, "However, if you're going to join us, you're going to have to lose the yellow sash. You're not a Shoku Warrior, not by a long shot."

Ping Pong looked down at himself. "Oh, is that what it means? I am so sorry, _senhor_ Raimundo! I meant no disrespect!"

"But here's the thing, shrimp." Raimundo knelt down so he was eye to eye with the tiny new monk. "We've had a lot of people come to the temple to join our side before, and not a single one lasted more than two days. So your next test is to last three."

"Two days?" Ping Pong said, flinching back. "Really? What happened to them?"

"Well, Vlad turned out to be evil, Dyris turned out to be evil, Jack turned out to still be evil, Jermaine was _working_ for someone evil… You spotting a trend yet?"

"…Oh."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow and pretended to look gravely serious. "You're not going to turn evil, are you, Ping Pong?"

"No, never!" said the boy. He smiled nervously, twiddling his fingers, and then he added, "Though if I was, I would not admit it to you, would I?"

Raimundo narrowed his eyes at him, and then he chuckled, stood, and turned to the others. "Sounds like a keeper to me."

"Most excellent!" said Omi. "Tomorrow we shall begin your training. Welcome to the temple, Ping Pong!"

* * *

After a quick vote, the four monks decided that Ping Pong would share Omi's bedroom. Omi was the first to wake up the next morning, so naturally, he put himself in charge of initiating the typical wake-up call. About two minutes after the crack of dawn, the rest of the temple awakened to the cry, "RISE AND SPARKLE, PING PONG!"

Half an hour later, after Ping Pong had eaten breakfast and babbled a few apologetic explanations about time zones, he met Omi, Kimiko, and Clay out on the obstacle course. When the warriors eyed him, he stepped out onto the field and murmured to himself, " _Ne soyez pas nerveux_."

Kimiko, Dojo, and Clay watched from the sidelines. Marching back and forth in front of the would-be apprentice, Omi wore what appeared to be a green army hat, looking like the world's shortest drill sergeant. Glancing around, Ping Pong raised a tiny hand. "Where is Raimundo?"

Omi pursed his lips and crossed his arms. "Raimundo is elsewhere, but he has put me in charge of your physical training."

"Probably because he wanted to sleep in," Kimiko muttered. Clay smiled but said nothing.

"In order to become worthy of the Xiaolin temple, you must do everything I say and do everything I do!" said Omi. "I may not be the team leader, but I am the most experienced Xiaolin monk and therefore the most worthy to be your teacher."

"Yes, _sifu_ Omi," said Ping Pong, nodding and bowing. "I am eager to learn everything!"

"Since you are just a seedling, we shall start with the simplest move I know, the Tiger Swipe." Omi charged at a nearby mannequin and slashed across its neck with an outstretched arm. When its head came down, he stepped back and said, "Do not be frustrated if you have difficulty. I am the best fighter here, and it took me many days to master—"

Ping Pong dashed across the field and knocked the head off another mannequin, mimicking Omi flawlessly. "Like that, _sifu_ Omi?" he asked, crouching on the decapitated dummy.

Kimiko and Clay clapped and yelled some congratulations. Omi frowned for a moment, but he quickly bit it back and nodded. "You learn most quickly. Perhaps you and I are even more similar than I thought."

Ping Pong beamed and bounced up and down. "Really? Thank you, Brother— _sifu_ Omi!"

"After a few more weeks of training," said Omi, "you will possibly be able to master these moves as well." He ran at Ping Pong's dummy, and the smaller monk had to leap off before Omi attacked it. In a flurry of movement, he called out, "Scorpion Mopping Floor! Dancing Dragon Kick! Lotus Palm Strike!" In moments, the dummy was nothing but a pile of splintered wood.

Ping Pong gasped. "May I try?"

"I fear it is far too advanced for you—"

Not hearing the Shoku Warrior, Ping Pong ran at the other decapitated dummy, and once more, he imitated his teacher's movements perfectly. At the assault, the dummy clattered to the ground in pieces. Kimiko and Clay cheered again.

Ping Pong asked, "Was that correct? I found it easier to act without calling the attack names. It saved breath and would keep my opponent from knowing my move ahead of time."

Omi was definitely not trying to hide the frown anymore. "I believe _I_ am the teacher, Ping Pong."

"Oh. Correct, _sifu_ Omi! I was merely—"

Suddenly a massive boom shook the field as a temple wall exploded. Ping Pong's glasses fell from his face. Dojo screamed. A wave of rocks and dirt flew through the air. The three Xiaolins whirled to face the noise, and the cowboy threw up his hands and yelled, "Shoku Jupiter Earth!"

The soaring rocks abruptly changed course and landed harmlessly away from them. Then four giant mechanical creatures stomped through the opening in the wall. A larger, fifth robot stepped through, and Ping Pong could see a red-headed teenager sitting inside, grinning like a buffoon. "The Jack-bots got an upgrade, Xiaolin Losers! Cower before the Prince of Darkness!"

Kimiko stood up and rolled her shoulders. "I'm not much in the mood for cowering. How about some bot-kicking instead?"

"Hey, littlest partner," Clay said to Ping Pong, "I think you should sit this one out. You haven't fought these things before, but we know what we're doin'."

"I… But I want to help…" Ping Pong said. Still, he stepped back, and the three Shoku Warriors leaped into battle.

"Mega-bots, attack!" Jack Spicer said. The giant robots galloped forward.

"Shoku Mars Fire!" Kimiko yelled. Flames wrapped around her body, and she soared like a human comet at one of the robots.

Omi and Clay looked at each other. The cowboy raised an eyebrow, and Omi grinned. Standing side by side, the two faced the oncoming robots and took one step towards each other in sync. As they each raised the hand closest to the other person, they called, "Shoku Water-Earth!"

At their command, the field cracked open, and a wall of mud cascaded from the opening. It slammed into the army, knocking down three of the smaller robots and coating Jack Spicer's windshield.

Ping Pong's mouth dropped open. " _Asombroso_ ," he whispered.

Dojo slithered onto the boy's shoulder. "Master Fung's been teaching them about elements 'in harmony,' or something like that. New trick of theirs—" Suddenly the dragon stopped speaking, and he sprang away. The boy turned and found himself facing the barrel of a huge gun attached to a muddy, robotic arm. Frozen in panic—which would probably cost him apprentice points, he realized—Ping Pong heard the others' warnings as if from far away. He tried to dodge by falling back onto the ground, but a bead of light glowed in the barrel as the robot prepared to fire.

"Shoku Astro Wind!"

A gust of wind with the force of a hurricane hit the robot from behind and blasted it off its feet. It flew clear over Ping Pong and landed with a squelch behind him. The gun fired into the sky, completely missing him. At a temple doorway, Raimundo stood, still in his pajamas, one palm facing outward toward the fallen robot and the other hand clutching his black robes. Rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, he groaned and said, "It's too early in the morning for this."

As the teen spoke, the robot behind Ping Pong jumped back up and stomped toward him. Raimundo sprang upward, wind spinning around and propelling him into the sky. He landed on top of the robot as it tumbled forward. Grabbing and twisting at the cords on the robot's neck, he knocked off its head and flipped onto the ground. Disabled, the robot fell, and another gust of wind sent its head rolling towards him. He whirled and kicked it like a soccer ball at another muddied robot, knocking it off its feet.

Clay yelled to him, "It's 'bout time you woke up!"

Raimundo sprinted to the other three, and they faced Jack Spicer, who sat fuming inside the last robot standing. Its windshield wipers were set on high, flinging mud everywhere. Eyes flashing from Omi to Ping Pong, the redhead flung up his hands and shouted, "Just how many Chrome Dome clones do you have?"

Raimundo shouted a command to Kimiko, who sent two well-aimed blasts of fire at the robot's arms, melting the barrels on its guns. Then he made another command to Clay and ran toward the cowboy, gathering speed as wind propelled him forward. Clay grabbed his arm, whipped him around, and threw him at the robot.

Jack Spicer shrieked and pressed the eject button. The escape capsule sent him high above the battle. Raimundo soared through the hollow space where Jack had once sat and landed with a front flip on the other side. He held up three fingers, and the robot creaked. He put down one finger, then another…

_Three, two, one._

The robot fell forward onto the ground with a crunch. Raimundo stood and grinned at the other warriors. Ping Pong's mouth dropped open again.

Kimiko said, "Nice bluff, Rai."

Watching the escape capsule buzzing away in a hasty and anti-climactic retreat, Omi said, "That was most foolish, Raimundo. What would you have done if he had not fled and you were about to crash headfirst into his windshield?"

Still grinning, Raimundo answered, "Then I would have smashed my head into the windshield. Duh."

"In other words, you wouldn't have been hurt at all," Kimiko said.

Ping Pong gasped, but the other three warriors, including Raimundo, started laughing. Ping Pong ran to the Dragon of Fire and tugged on her sleeve. When she glanced down, he whispered to her, "Did you intentionally imply that your leader has a thick head?"

"Um, well yeah," said Kimiko, "but it's less funny if you explain the joke."

"The insult was a joke? And he was not offended?" Ping Pong looked over at the smiling Dragon of Wind, completely baffled. "But he is your friend!"

Kimiko shrugged and said, "Well, uh, friends can insult each other sometimes. It's like an endearment kind of thing. Didn't you have friends back home?"

Rather than answer the question, Ping Pong said, "So if I told Omi that he is an excellent teacher but a shameless braggart, it would be okay?"

Kimiko's eyebrows shot up, and she glanced behind the boy. "Uh…"

Ping Pong looked back. Omi, Clay, and Raimundo were all staring at him. Then Omi's face flushed, and Raimundo started laughing so hard he actually fell over.

With a scowl, Omi said, "That will cost you apprentice points." Ping Pong shrank behind Kimiko, stammering an apology.

"Are you kidding?" Raimundo said, sitting up and gasping for air. "That's going to _get_ him apprentice points. You." He pointed at Ping Pong. "You are my new favorite."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "I thought _I_ was your favorite."

"Talk some smack about Omi, then get back to me."

Ears turning scarlet, Ping Pong mumbled, "I… I do not want to take Kimiko's spot as favorite… And I was most certainly not trying to 'talk smack'…"

The others did not hear him. Omi started flinging insults at Raimundo, who grabbed him in a headlock, gave him a noogie, and said, "Quite the mouth on someone who _still_ can't beat me in soccer."

"Then let us have a match right now!" said Omi. "One on one. Whoever loses does the other's chores for two weeks."

The two ran off toward the back field. Kimiko looked over at Clay. "Want to watch Omi get his butt kicked again? That's always fun."

Clay shook his head. "The lil buddy's madder than a bronco at a rodeo. I reckon the tides are 'bout to turn."

"Wanna bet? A week of chores, maybe?" As she and Clay started to walk toward the field, Kimiko looked back at Ping Pong. "You coming, Boris?"

Ping Pong tilted his head. Although he was fluent in more than a dozen languages, he could not understand the Xiaolin Warriors at all. He trotted after her, more confused than ever. High above, a crow circled in the sky.


	10. Je Mens

On Ping Pong's fourth morning at the Xiaolin Temple, Omi woke up to find the other boy's bed already empty. When he went to the kitchen, the other Xiaolins were there, but Ping Pong was nowhere to be seen.

"He passed the second test," said Raimundo, slumped over the table and sounding far more alert than he looked. "Lasted three whole days without turning evil. I say we throw a party or something."

"Does this mean he's officially the new apprentice, then?" asked Clay.

"I thought he already was," said Kimiko.

"I don't think we ever made it clear," said Raimundo, his face still planted into the table. "But sure, yeah. Let's make him the apprentice."

"We must not be too hasty in our decision," said Omi. "He may be quite competent in martial arts, but he does not show any sign of possessing elemental powers."

"So? Neither did Jermaine." Raimundo sat up and grinned at the Dragon of Water. "You're just mad that he's Kimiko's fanboy and not yours, Mr. Shameless Braggart."

"I am not the slightest bit angry at Ping Pong," Omi said coolly. "I merely doubt his trustworthiness."

"Because you're such an _excellent_ judge of trustworthiness, right?"

Omi scowled, and Clay said, "Either way, I reckon we ought to go find the little fellow."

"You three can search for him," said Omi, "and should your search make you late for training, I shall explain the reason for your tardiness to Master Fung."

"Whatever, dude, you do that," said Raimundo, fist-bumping the kid's head as the four left the kitchen and parted ways. Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo didn't have to search long; they found Ping Pong in the gardens, pouring water onto the rose bushes with a teapot.

"Good morning!" said the tiny monk.

"Uh, dude, what's with the teapot?"

"I could not find a watering can, and your _Rosa chinensis_ were withering." The boy broke off a yellow leaf from one of the plants, eyes round with concern.

Kimiko winced. "Guess I haven't been watering them enough?"

"These roses must be watered at least every other day," said Ping Pong, shaking the last droplets out of the teapot. "Too much water can make the leaves chlorotic and rot the roots. But these leaves have been scorched. Roses love water; they rarely get wet feet."

Raimundo's eyebrows went up, and he turned to Clay and mouthed the words, "Chlorotic? Scorched? _Wet feet_?"

Clay stepped forward and asked, "Any other plants we ought to worry about before Kim kills them?" Kimiko pursed her lips, and he winked at her.

With a little jolt, Ping Pong dropped the teapot and spun around. "Oh, no! I did not mean to imply that you are poor at plant caretaking, Sister Kimiko—um—" He pointed at a white-flowered tree. "Your _Magnolia denudata_ is looking quite beautiful!"

"Dude, chill out, no one's offended," said Raimundo.

Clay crouched down and tipped his hat to the boy. "Didn't know you had a green thumb, littlest partner."

Ping Pong scuffed his foot against the dirt, smiling meekly. "I read a lot."

"Then I reckon we got a little something in common. Mind you, I'm more of an animal fellow myself."

"Really?" Ping Pong's nervousness vanished as his eyes lit up. "Then please tell me, there is a mysterious creature who eats from the gardens back home. It never appears during the day, but when I waited all night for it, it didn't come. It has small, round footprints, but it can reach up high—"

"I reckon you got a deer of some kind," said Clay. "They like to move around during dawn and twilight. Your monastery's in France, right? Probably a rue deer—"

"As utterly _fascinating_ as that is," said Raimundo, rolling his eyes, "Master Fung's waiting for us. You want to watch some Shoku training, Ping Pong?"

When Ping Pong gasped, and after the three boys turned to leave the garden, Kimiko glanced back at the roses for a moment. Perhaps she was imagining things, but the leaves already looked greener.

* * *

"Young monks, as your rank increases, so do your powers," said Master Fung. The four Shoku Warriors stood in a line in front of him. Ping Pong sat against a wall behind them, near the chest of Shen Gong Wu. The elder continued, "Now that you are Shoku Warriors, you have all certainly noticed that you are further in tune with your elements, and they are beginning to respond to your emotions. Now that the four of you are getting stronger, it is essential that you learn to keep your powers in check, lest they be released in unwanted ways." He paused when one of the warriors raised his hand. "Yes, Raimundo?"

"Speaking of elements and stuff," he said, "is Ping Pong going to get one, too?"

Ping Pong visibly perked at this suggestion. Unfazed by the interruption in his lesson plan, Master Fung said, "There is certainly a possibility. It would be quite extraordinary. The temple has not contained five elemental dragons at once before, not even during Dashi's era."

Ping Pong's hand shot up. Eyes gleaming, he asked, "Could I be a Dragon of Fire? Or Water? Like one of you?"

"Sorry, Boris, but I think elements are more like a 'one person per' kind of deal," said Kimiko. Setting her hands on her hips, she asked Master Fung, "But what other elements are there? I thought we had the only four."

"The possibilities are endless," said Master Fung. "However, in the past, in addition to Dragons of Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind, the temple has also been home to Dragons of Wood—"

"Wood?" Raimundo interrupted with a scoff. "What does that even mean? The ability to hit people with sticks?"

"You must not ridicule a Xiaolin element," said Omi, crossing his arms behind his back and frowning up at Raimundo. "I am certain that previous Xiaolin Dragons have been most intimidating while wielding the power of Wood."

Raimundo started sniggering. Ping Pong slumped his shoulders and said, "I would be most honored to be the Dragon of Wood, but if you think it is silly…"

Clay put a finger on his chin and said, "We might actually be onto something, though. Ping Pong, you're pretty good with plants, right? Maybe that has to do with your element."

Ping Pong sat up a little straighter. Then Kimiko pointed out, "None of us four have hobbies connected to our elements, though."

"Hmm, that's true. But we do have _abilities_ thanks to our elements. You can light your entire body on fire without getting burned. I survived getting crushed by Cyclops without breaking a bone. Omi once froze himself for 1,500 years without dying of hypothermia, and that was when he was barely an apprentice. I reckon if Ping Pong is meant to be the Dragon of Wood, then he has some unusual abilities connected to his element, too."

Now grinning, Kimiko said, "Maybe we should go check on those rose bushes."

Before they could move, there was a cry of pain from within the temple accompanied by a crashing sound. Then Dojo hobbled out, dragging the Shen Gong Wu scroll behind him and scratching a growing welt on his back. "Whatever field trip you're planning, kids, it will have to wait. We got a Wu alert all over my tuchus!"

The Shoku Warriors flinched back in various stages of disgust, but Ping Pong crouched near Dojo and studied the pink affliction. "What a fascinating side effect!"

Raimundo grabbed Ping Pong by his back collar and lifted him away from the dragon. "Dude, unless you want pus in your eyes, you better get back."

With a full body shudder, Dojo expanded to his full size. When he spotted Ping Pong's mouth fall practically to the ground, he added a roar and a burst of flames for effect. "All aboard the Dojo Kanojo Cho Express!"

The Shoku Warriors grabbed their Wu and hopped on, but Ping Pong hesitated. Eyes still round, he asked, "Sister Kimiko, may I come, too?" Omi pursed his lips and looked like he was about to say something in opposition, but Kimiko did not spot it. She grinned, took Ping Pong's hand, and pulled him onto the dragon as he took to the sky.

* * *

While Dojo flew through the gray clouds covering Great Britain, Omi opened the scroll, and the dragon explained, "The Necklace of Amelior gives the user the ability to heal injuries. It's one of the most powerful ones out there, so I hope you kids are on your a-game today."

Ping Pong, who had been staring down at the passing landscape for the past half-hour in awe, looked up and asked, "Do you think the fiendish Jack Spicer will arrive to oppose us?"

"No problem-o," said Raimundo. "Maybe you haven't noticed, shrimp, but Jack's a joke. We've been kicking his butt non-stop pretty much since we became Wudai Warriors."

Ping Pong thought about this for a moment, and then he asked, "Yet he keeps coming back?"

"Jack Spicer is many things," said Omi, "but a quitter is not one of them. Even when he is most certain to lose, he always arrives to fight." There was something odd in Omi's expression, almost like admiration, but Ping Pong was not sure.

"That, and he's an idiot," said Kimiko. "You won't have any trouble with him, Boris. Even an apprentice can take down his Jack-bots, especially with four Shoku Warriors at your back."

As Dojo sank lower, the clouds parted under him to reveal open fields near a village, and he said, "Welcome to Silchester, kids."

"I know of this place!" said Ping Pong. He pointed down at a gray line cutting through the fields. "That wall was made by Romans back in AD 45, and there," he gestured to a clear, round space surrounded by rocks and trees, "is the remains of an ancient Roman Amphitheatre."

The Shoku Warriors made sounds of vague interest. Then Raimundo pointed and said, "And _there_ is our usual unwelcome company."

Sure enough, Jack Spicer was already at the scene, peering under bushes and stones for the Wu. As Dojo's shadow passed overhead, he looked up and called, "Jack-bots, attack!" At his call, the usual army rose from the trees and aimed their laser guns.

"Observe and educate yourself, Ping Pong," said Omi, "and I shall show you the most efficient way to dominate evil."

The Shoku Warriors leaped from the dragon and into battle, and Dojo soared past them to land in a field nearby. Ping Pong waited for him to shrink before he dashed after the others. From within the amphitheater, the sound of smashing metal and a screaming Jack Spicer was already reaching his ears.

Just as he reached the trees surrounding the battlefield, he heard a deep, unfamiliar voice in the shadows, "A little behind, are you, little one?"

Skidding to a stop, Ping Pong whirled around to see an armor-clad man leaning with a propped elbow against a tree. He held a beaded necklace with a bronze, circular pendant.

"The Necklace of Amelior!" Ping Pong gasped. " _Monsieur_ , that artifact is most important to my friends. May I please have it?"

"I am somewhat behind on modern colloquialisms," said the man, turning over the pendant in his palm, "but I believe the correct phrase to use in this situation is 'Finders keepers.'"

"Wait," said Ping Pong. Stepping back, he said, " _Yeux jaunes_? _Armure à pointes_? _Cheveux ridiculement longue_?" He gasped. "You are Chase Young! Kimiko talked about you on her blog." He squinted. "How odd, though. You don't _look_ like a creepy old man."

Chase Young frowned. "I am far more than creepy, Ping Pong. I could be your ally."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have been observing you and the other monks from a distance. You have demonstrated an impressive assortment of skills and knowledge."

"You've been watching me?" Ping Pong kept stepping back until he found himself pressed against a tree. "Kimiko was right; you _are_ creepy."

"I am also far more capable of helping you realize your destiny than the Xiaolin monks. You do not belong at the Xiaolin temple."

The boy stared down at his clenched fists, for a moment looking crestfallen. "What do you mean? I am not worthy?"

"You are far more than worthy," said Chase Young, "but your friends do not trust you with the same tasks they take upon themselves. They find you incompetent."

"Only by comparison," said Ping Pong, nervously tugging at his sleeve. "I am barely an apprentice, after all. They are Shoku Warriors. I have many years of training to undergo before I reach their level. But they still invited me here to fight."

"You are not only the weakest in their eyes," said Chase Young, "but you are also the outsider. The extra."

"I… well, _bien sûr_. They have known each other for years. It is perfectly understandable that they share their inside jokes and stories. I have much to learn, but they still care for me."

"Do they?" said Chase Young. "You are the weak link. Someday they will get tired of protecting you. They managed just fine before you arrived; to them, you are practically disposable."

"That is not true!" said Ping Pong, looking up with eyes suddenly alight. "I shall not fall for your manipulative tricks. I trust my new friends with my life."

"Then you are as naïve as Omi. The day will come when the warriors abandon you for their own interests. When that day arrives, know that you are welcome at my side."

For a moment, Ping Pong said nothing. Then, head tilted, he pointed up at the villain. "Kimiko wrote in her blog once about how you tricked Omi into joining you. I think you are only approaching me because you failed to get the apprentice you _really_ wanted."

For just a moment, Ping Pong thought he saw a flicker of shock across Chase Young's face, but it was masked too quickly for him to tell. "I may have thought long ago that Omi was the warrior meant to rule the world at my side," said Chase Young, "but that was before you joined the Xiaolin ranks."

"I do not wish to rule the world at anyone's side," said Ping Pong. "I only wish to protect it, just like the friends I admire."

"A noble cause," said Chase Young, "but a hopeless one. You do not belong on the Xiaolin side, and Omi can sense it. You are the ying to his yang, meant to fight as his enemy, not his brother."

" _Comment oses-tu_!" Ping Pong leaped onto a tree branch up high. "I do not wish to discuss this further! My friends would never fight me as an enemy, they do not think I am weak, they would not abandon me, and I will never join the dark forces. Now leave!"

"Very well, then," said Chase Young. Holding up the Necklace of Amelior, he added, "In that case, I wish you luck explaining to your heroes how you caused their mission to fail. I am certain they will understand that you lost the Shen Gong Wu by sending me away with it."

"W- wait!" Ping Pong bounded forward, but Chase Young leaped straight over the trees. When Ping Pong ran to the spot where he had stood and looked up, the man was gone.

The boy dashed to the amphitheater, and the battle there was already over. The four Xiaolin Dragons now wondered aimlessly amongst the piles of Jack-bot shrapnel and searched in vain for the Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko looked up when he stepped into the circular clearing. "There you are, Boris! Where were you? I was worried a Jack-bot had carried you off!"

"Jack left in humiliating defeat," said Omi, "but we have still not found the Necklace of Amelior. You have not seen it, have you, Ping Pong?"

"Um…" Ping Pong had never in his life considered lying to one of his idols, yet Chase Young's words still echoed in his ears, and the thought of the monks knowing that he had ruined their quest filled his stomach with thick dread. "No, I have not."

"That's okay," said Kimiko, smiling down at him. "You can help us look for it, then."

Nodding, he met her eyes. " _Je mens_."

The warriors split up, but of course, no one found the necklace. After an hour, Raimundo threw up his hands in defeat and made the call to return home. Ping Pong sat in front during the flight back so he wouldn't have to look anyone in the eyes. He was unaware that Omi was studying his hunched shoulders and timid demeanor.

The Shoku Warrior's eyes narrowed in suspicion. _My tiger instincts are never wrong,_ he thought. _Perhaps I was right to doubt your trustworthiness after all, little Ping Pong._


	11. Neither Here Nor There

Later that evening, after three of the monks had gone to bed, Omi went searching for the Xiaolin leader. He found Raimundo sitting on the floor of the scroll room, leaning over one of the a dozen scrolls strewn around him, and reading intently. When Omi walked in, the teen didn't look up but said, "'Sup, dude?"

"Raimundo, it is most urgent that I speak with you. Ping Pong was behaving quite strangely during our hunt for the Necklace of Amelior. I fear that he is hiding something."

"Probably upset that he didn't do so hot against the Jackbots or something. The little guy's kind of jumpy."

"No, Raimundo, he seemed _guilty_. My tiger instincts are going straw-wire just thinking about it."

"Haywire," corrected Raimundo, but this time he looked up at Omi, expression thoughtful.

"Before you say anything, no, I am _not_ jealous. I am telling you these things because you are the leader, and if Ping Pong is preparing to betray us, you should be as forewarned as possible. This has nothing to do with any petty resentment on my part—"

"No, dude, I get that," said Raimundo, holding up a hand to stop him. "I've known Ping Pong for days, but I've known _you_ for years. If there's anyone who can pick up on this kind of stuff, it's you; I still remember the Chameleon-bot." He frowned and crossed his arms when he looked back down at the scrolls. "Look, I'm not about to kick Ping Pong out or anything just because you have a bad feeling, but… I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks for telling me."

Omi was stunned. He had prepared a much longer speech to defend his argument, and he had not expected Raimundo to take him seriously so quickly. "I—well, you are welcome." He turned and thought about leaving, but then his curiosity got the better of him, and he plopped down next to the other warrior. "What are you studying?"

"I was trying to find any records of Shen Gong Wu disappearing from their hiding places, but I got distracted." Raimundo pointed down to some writings at his left. "Did you know that you can have a Cosmic Clash without wagering Wu? Dojo made it sound like you can only do it if one of the players is at least one-half Wu, but it's actually more about _what_ you're wagering: you have to wager a part of yourself. Make sense?"

"But why would you wager something of yourself rather than a Shen Gong Wu?"

"Beats me, but hey," Raimundo pulled another scroll onto his lap, "speaking of Shen Gong Wu, have you heard of these? Here's one that can defuse gravity, and here's one that can hypnotize your opponent…"

"I studied all the Shen Gong Wu years before you came to the temple. Of course I have heard of them. I am an expert."

"Oh yeah?" Raimundo flipped the paper upside down so they couldn't see the writing. Grinning at the shorter monk, he asked, "Then what are their names?"

After an awkward pause, Omi rubbed his neck. "I said it was years ago. You can't expect me to remember everything."

"Liar." Raimundo bumped his fist against Omi's head. "Gravity Grip and Magician's Watch."

"Of course. I knew that."

Raimundo chuckled, and the two continued to peruse the ancient scrolls late into the evening.

* * *

A few weeks passed, and Ping Pong noticed that Omi was even more supercilious during their training sessions. His criticisms were ruder, his lessons harder, and his compliments completely absent. Ping Pong tried not to take it personally, but he could not help but remember Chase Young's words.

" _Omi can sense it. You are the ying to his yang, meant to fight as his enemy, not his brother_."

Early one evening, Ping Pong took a walk through the gardens to check on the perked-up rose bushes, and when he came back inside, he found Kimiko tinkering with a little metal box attached near the doorway.

"What are you making, Sister Kimiko?"

"Upgraded security system," she said, fiddling with the wires underneath the box. "We've had it for a few years, but it's never worked. The only time it went off was when Jack snuck in Trojan-Horse-style. I'm not sure how well this version will do considering that he can hack into my PDA, but…"

"How does it work?"

"It's got different settings. Right now, the only ones I have operating are the codes you enter manually. Basically, you enter the password here," she pointed at the numbered buttons, "and when you hit 'enter,' the vault barricades itself. There's also a master code that can lock down the entire temple if we're in _real_ trouble, but that one's kind of glitchy. Once it's on, it's hard to turn off. After I get it figured out, I'm thinking of installing some better motion detectors. I'd love to combine some Shen Gong Wu with it, too, but I'm still figuring out which ones would be the best fit…"

"Like when you combined the Mind Reader Conch with your PDA to win against Chase Young and Hannibal Bean? You are quite clever, Kimiko!"

A voice cut in, "She also used her PDA and the Mind Reader Conch to cheat in a sparring match and then read our minds without our permission." The two looked over, and Omi walked to them with his arms folded behind his back. He continued, "Clever, yes, but also deceptive. Do you admire acts of deception, Ping Pong?"

"Huh?" Ping Pong's eyes widened in alarm, and he held up his hands. "No, of course not, Brother Omi! Dishonesty is a sign of evil!"

"I wouldn't say that," said Kimiko, glaring at Omi. "Master Fung taught us that tricking your opponent can be quite useful, even on the side of good. Don't you think so, Boris?"

"Oh!" Ping Pong looked at her, then back and forth between the two monks. "Um. I… think you're… both… right?"

Before either of the others could retort, Raimundo and Clay joined them at the doorway, and Clay said, "Speaking of the security, I reckon now that Ping Pong's the new apprentice, we oughta let him know the combinations to it and the vault."

Omi said, "I do not believe that Ping Pong is ready for such important information. We Shoku Warriors are Master Fung's top secret monks, and it should stay that way."

"What's your problem, Omi?" said Kimiko. "Ping Pong is one of us. If we can't trust him with the vault, then how can we call him our apprentice?"

Shoulders slumped, Ping Pong asked, "Do you not trust me, Brother Omi?"

"That depends. Do you have something to hide?"

"Knock it off, Omi," said Kimiko. "Ping Pong hasn't done anything wrong. Right, Rai?"

Ping Pong looked up in relief, ready for the leader to defend him. Raimundo was silent for a moment, eyes moving from Ping Pong to Omi, and then he said, "I think Omi's got a point. We can't be too careful. Ping Pong, you know our track record with past temple newcomers, so it's nothing personal."

"But…" Ping Pong's hands curled into tiny fists, and his face flushed. "But Raimundo, I passed the three-day test. I passed it many times over! _C'est injuste_. _J'ai pensé que j'ai finalement réalisé mon rêve de devenir un guerrier Xiaolin, mais je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas un membre de cette équipe, après tout—"_

"Whoa, slow down there, littlest partner. You lost us."

"What do you think, Clay?" asked Raimundo, turning to the cowboy. "It looks like the vote's two against two. You're the tie breaker."

"Me?" said Clay. "I reckon—"

"It is _not_ a tie!" said Omi to Raimundo. "You are the team leader, and Ping Pong is an apprentice. Your vote is worth more than his."

"You wouldn't be saying that if Rai was on our side," said Kimiko, crouching down and putting a hand on Ping Pong's shaking shoulder.

"I said, I RECKON," shouted Clay. The argument ceased immediately, and everyone looked up at him in surprise. After a slow breath, Clay said, "Sorry about that. But I reckon, first things first, everyone oughta calm down. Y'all are in a tizzy just over some daggum passwords."

The others stared, and then Raimundo let out a laugh and slapped Clay's arm. "Wise words, cowboy! Some of us do need to take a breather."

"And some of us need to figure out what they're so paranoid about," said Kimiko, still glowering at Omi, who met her eyes with a matching expression.

When the other monks started to walk away in different directions, Ping Pong murmured, " _Nous ne résoudrons pas ce problème maintenant? Vous ne vous souciez pas?_ "

"What was that, dude?" asked Raimundo, glancing back.

Ping Pong sighed. "I said I am not hungry, so you can have dinner without me." He stepped back outside toward the gardens and did not wait for Raimundo's response.

* * *

Barely an hour later, Dojo crashed upon the kitchen table and splattered Clay's mashed potatoes all over Omi's face. Yelping about a new Shen Gong Wu while scratching his armpits, the dragon led the four outside and expanded. After letting the Shoku Warriors hop on, Dojo swooped over the garden, grabbed Ping Pong, and took off.

"Let me get this straight," said Raimundo a while later, holding open the Shen Gong Wu scroll and trying to read it under the faint moonlight. "Dashi hid the Necklace of Amelior, an extremely useful healing Shen Gong Wu, in some open field where anyone can get it. But he hid the Hanaka Feather in the Jungle of Neither Here Nor There?"

"It was one of his favorites," said Dojo. "He always had a soft spot for it."

"A Wu that makes your opponent laugh nonstop?" said Kimiko. "I don't see what's so great about it."

"Then you, sister, have no sense of humor," said Dojo. "Dashi used it to prank Chase and Guan back in the good old days. Especially Chase, that little grump." As he started to lower from the sky toward the black forest, he said, "Just be careful, kids. The Jungle of Neither Here Nor There has some pretty nasty creatures running about."

"I spot one already," said Kimiko, pointing down to where Jack Spicer buzzed from tree to tree.

The redhead shouted up at them, "I heard that!" He pulled a humanoid toy from his pocket. "But you losers don't know who you're messing with this time."

"Oh no!" Raimundo said, slapping his hands onto the sides of his head in sarcastic terror. "Our one weakness: action figures!"

Jack tossed the toy into the air and pulled out a Shen Gong Wu. "Changing Chopsticks!" At his command, the figure enlarged and shook the earth as it landed. It stood and towered over the trees, raising metal arms in preparation for battle. Eyes brimming with pride, Jack did a little happy dance and said, "Meet Transforming Bot 2.0, your newest nightmare!"

"Consider me terrorized." Raimundo looked over at Kimiko, Clay, and Ping Pong. "You mind if Omi and I deal with it while you look for the Wu?"

Kimiko shrugged. Clay said, "Do your stuff."

Omi grinned. "Ready, Raimundo?"

The two leaped. Dojo soared past and ducked into the trees, and Omi and Raimundo landed in front of the giant robot.

Jack sneered. "What, you two? What are you going to do, blow hot air at it? Give it a bath?"

"Just consider yourself lucky that you're not piloting the thing," said Raimundo.

Stepping toward each other in sync, he and Omi each raised a hand skyward and shouted, "Shoku Water-Wind!" The clouds above thickened and shifted. Then a bolt of lightning shot down up the Transforming Bot 2.0. In a flash, the robot was fried, and it collapsed in a scalded metal heap, knocking down the surrounding trees.

Jack's mouth fell open. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Aww yeah, masters of the weather," Raimundo said, giving Omi a high five.

Bouncing in glee, the Dragon of Water beamed at Jack. "We must thank you for providing such a perfect opponent. Lightning strikes the tallest object, after all!"

Jack's helipack sputtered as he buzzed to the ground, and he sank to his knees next to the decimated robot. "He took me months to build. I really thought I had it this time…"

"Found it!" Kimiko called from within the jungle. She, Clay, and Ping Pong stepped out into the clearing, and she held up a long, pink feather. She raised an eyebrow at the faintly smoking robot. "How long did it take, twenty seconds? I think that's a new record."

Jack glared, bottom lip quivering.

Clay frowned and said, "Do y'all hear that?"

"Yeah, it's the sound of my bed calling my name," said Raimundo, stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm serious, Rai," said Clay, and he pointed into the woods. "There's something out there. I reckon it's headed this way."

Forgetting about Jack, the monks turned and stared into the jungle. For a moment, all was quiet. Then thudding sounds, like a hundred heartbeats, echoed from within, and red eyes began to flash through the branches.

"Shoku Mars Fire!" said Kimiko, sending comets of yellow heat through the trees. The flame's light revealed a dozen enormous creatures, wielding lion bodies, flat faces, and scorpion tails. The monks recoiled.

"Manticores!" shouted Dojo, throwing himself under Clay's hat. As Jack Spicer fled the scene with a shriek, the creatures charged, tail tips glistening.

Jumping back, Clay said, "Where in tarnation did they come from? Shoku Jupiter Earth!" Pillars of earth crashed into the charging manticores. The four nearest were thrown back, but one more managed to jump over the moving earth and pounce on the cowboy.

Clay yelped as the tail swung down and pierced his shoulder. He fell back, lifting up his arms to block the manticore's teeth, but instead of biting him, the creature leaped and ran with its brethren at the other monks. Clay stood, but a sudden crashing dizziness brought him back down to his knees. "Dagnard!" he said. "What's happening?"

"The manticore stung you?" said Dojo from within the hat. "That's not good, cowboy!" Clay attempted to stand again, but the poison now flowing through his veins brought him back to the cool ground surface.

"The sting does something," he called to the other monks, who were now locked in battle. "Don't let 'em get you; it makes you feel weaker than a jackrabbit in a coyote pit." The other warriors said nothing in response, but a quick nod of Raimundo's head made it clear that they had heard the warning.

"Sword of the Storm!"

"Orb of Tornami!"

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

The wind, water, and lightning shot out into the night like bright blades and arrows, slicing through the foreign army. Ablaze like a phoenix, Kimiko tore through the jungle, searing the fur off the beasts. She couldn't see them all at once, though. Before anyone could shout a warning, a manticore pricked her from behind, and she dropped.

Another manticore chose just that moment to attempt fitting Raimundo's head into its mouth. As the teen dropped the Sword of the Storm to keep the jaws pried apart, he saw Kimiko fall to one side of him, several yards away. The Thorn of Thunderbolt dropped and skidded to a stop next to his right foot.

Falling back, Raimundo let the beast fall with him and kicked it in the gut, throwing it overhead. He rolled to his feet and grabbed the Thorn of Thunderbolt. Before he could aim it, he heard Ping Pong yelp. Raimundo whipped his head around. At his left side, Omi and Ping Pong stood back to back as six manticores surrounded them, ready to pounce. At his right side, Kimiko lay collapsed and without a weapon, weakly lifting her arms and clenching her fists at the creature which now stood over her, baring its teeth.

Lifting the Thorn of Thunderbolt, Raimundo had a split second to make a choice. The manticores at his left charged at the smaller monks, and the manticore at his right opened its jaw and lunged down upon Kimiko.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Raimundo whirled the weapon rightward, and the blast of lightning struck Kimiko's attacker, throwing it over the collapsed robot.

Ping Pong squealed as his and Omi's opponents bore down upon them. He felt three different tails sting him across the stomach, the leg, and the back, and he fell instantly. He heard Omi hit the ground, too, his water attack falling like a spilled bucket. Paws gripped their sides. Ping Pong tried to struggle, but the poison flooded his insides, and he couldn't move. Completely helpless, he felt the ground drop beneath him in a rush of air as the manticore lifted him in its teeth and took off.

Raimundo whirled around and send another blast of lightning where Omi's and Ping Pong attackers had stood, but they were already gone. The manticores were disappearing in the dark, two of them clutching small round-headed monks.

Air entered his lungs in a sharp hiss. He had a moment to glance back at his other two paralyzed friends, but the manticores were leaving, taking the other half of his team with them. "Shoku Astro Wind!" he shouted, and he shot up into the air after the retreating monsters.

Soaring over the jungle, he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, trying to spot the beasts in the night. He could still hear them, feet pounding like beating hearts. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" The blast lit the black woods, and in the flash, he saw the giant creatures splitting off into separate directions.

Gasping, Raimundo yelled Omi's and Ping Pong's names, even though he knew they couldn't answer. He sent blasts of lightning at every manticore he could spot, and when one collapsed in a jolt, he landed and kicked it aside, revealing an unconscious monk. "Who—?" Raimundo turned the boy's head to face him. Although the two monks were practically twins, he could recognize Omi instantly, even without the dots. Raimundo looked up. "Ping Pong!"

A dark shadow stomped past, and he soared after it, clutching Omi under one arm. He didn't dare set him down, not with the other manticores still present. He shot another lightning blast, striking another beast, but this one fell empty-pawed. Raimundo soared over it and shruck at another shadow. The manticore shrieked and crashed onto a tree, and when it lifted its head, Raimundo saw Ping Pong clutched in its jaws, glasses askew.

Raimundo landed to face the creature, shoulders bent protectively over Omi while he pointed the Thorn of Thunderbolt at Ping Pong's attacker. "Drop him," he snarled.

Ping Pong's eyelids flickered. He could see someone, his face cast in a pale light from the glimmering Shen Gong Wu he held in front. _Help me_ , he tried to say, but his lips wouldn't move. He could see Omi already in Raimundo's arms. The Dragon of Wind had a look of rage on his face, matching the manticore's. As Raimundo walked forward, keeping the weapon trained upon his opponent, Ping Pong felt the beast lift him up.

Raimundo froze. As the manticore raised Ping Pong, he could see blood trickling down the boy's neck. If Raimundo shot now, he might hit his friend. Heart thudding, he remained at a standstill a moment too long.

A roar from behind was his only warning. He whirled around, bringing the Shen Gong Wu with him out of instinct, and he fired at the manticore diving at him from behind. The blast knocked it off course, but its claws still lashed out. Raimundo dropped, curling in around Omi as the claws slashed across his back. Another roar, and the manticore clutching Ping Pong took advantage of the distraction. It fled, leaving Raimundo to scramble to his feet.

"Ping Pong?" he shouted. He lifted up the Thorn of Thunderbolt, pointing up at the sky, but when he fired, the lightning strike illuminated an empty jungle. The manticores were gone, and they had taken Ping Pong with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to ZIsNotABird on Tumblr, who came up with the Magician's Watch, Gravity Grip, and Hanaka Feather! Sadly, I didn't have any big plot-related roles for them, but I wanted to put them in somewhere.


	12. Broken Pedestals

The tiny apprentice couldn't move, but he knew what had happened. He had seen it. Raimundo had been standing right in front of them, ready to rescue him, but he had hesitated. Ping Pong had watched fear and doubt flicker across his leader's face, and then he had spun around to fight a different opponent, leaving Ping Pong to scream internally while his kidnapper fled. He was helpless, and Raimundo had not rescued him. He had saved Kimiko and Omi instead.

The creature ran for what felt like hours. Tears of fear and betrayal dropped down Ping Pong's face. Finally, the manticore dropped Ping Pong onto a rocky surface. Ping Pong's shoulder muscles twitched as he instinctively tried to lift his arms, but nothing happened. He felt the creature's hot breath hit his back where his blue jacket had torn, and he coughed weakly. It was all he could do as a large paw flipped him onto his back. The manticore above him bared its teeth, and Ping Pong looked up past it at the moon, vision blurring as his veins filled with poisoned terror.

Another roar, and something massive and scaly collided with the manticore. Chunks of fur scattered, but Ping Pong could only see the battle from the corner of his vision. There was a thick thudding sound, the snapping of fingers, and the stampede of several snarling creatures, and then his rescuer came into his line of sight and leaned over him.

"Necklace of Amelior," said Chase Young. The Wu in his hand glowed softly, and Ping Pong gasped as the poison evaporated from his body.

The roars were growing distant. He sat up gingerly and looked over; the jungle was gone. He was in a barren wasteland, and Chase Young's jungle cats were driving away the remaining monsters.

"You saved me?" said Ping Pong.

"I did what your leader neglected to do," said Chase Young. "Xiaolin or otherwise, I despise watching such potential as yours go to waste."

"Why did those creatures attack us?" asked Ping Pong while he stood.

"Manticores are highly territorial," said Chase Young. "When you arrived to take the Shen Gong Wu, they saw you as a threat."

Ping Pong blinked, mind still foggy from the faded venom. "Why are you here?"

"This is the Land of Nowhere, which is my domain," said Chase Young. When the tiny monk swayed on the spot, he added, "The Necklace of Amelior healed your wounds, but it does not regain your energy. You are still weakened from your ordeal, and your so-called friends have likely abandoned any search for you. How do you plan to return to the temple?"

Sinking to his knees, Ping Pong wrapped his arms around them and did not answer the question. Tears threatened to spill down his cheeks again. The Xiaolin Dragons, his heroes, the warriors who swore to _protect the weak_ — had failed him. He hid his face in his hands, unable to stop trembling.

"Very well," said Chase Young, and Ping Pong heard him snap his fingers. A set of paws trotted to them, and he looked up with a nervous jolt. A cheetah's amber eyes met his own.

"This is my swiftest warrior," said Chase Young. "She will not harm you unless I give the order." Ping Pong flinched away, raising his fists and expecting an attack, but the Heylin villain said, "Instead I shall leave her here with you, and you shall have a choice. If you climb onto her back, she can take you to one of two places. The first is my lair, where I can ensure you are fed and kept safe from returning manticores. The second is the Xiaolin Temple."

Leaving those words to hang in the air, Chase Young turned and disappeared into the night with the rest of his army. The cheetah sat down in front of Ping Pong, who stared down at his palms in his lap. He remembered everything Kimiko had ever said about Chase Young on her blog, how he was a liar and a mastermind who would do anything to have his way. He wondered about the manticores and their suspicious similarities to jungle cats, and he thought about how conveniently Chase Young had arrived to prevent his untimely death.

A soft rumbling sound caught his attention; the cheetah was purring. She snuffled his face, and her breath fogged his glasses. His tears started to fall freely, and when he made his decision, Ping Pong climbed onto her back and told her where to go.

* * *

Clay gagged. Something vile dripped down his throat, and his arms flailed as he tried to roll away.

"Is that the thanks I get?" asked Dojo. Blinking, Clay's vision cleared, and he realized he was back in his room at the temple. Dojo leaned over him, holding a bowl of something soupy, black, and steaming. "Old family recipe," the dragon said, holding it up proudly. "Washes manticore poison right out! Luckily I had all the ingredients; I was _sure_ I had run out of fish spleens…"

Clay gulped and slapped a hand to his mouth, fighting the urge to hurl. Finally he asked, "What happened?"

"Those manticores knocked you all out," said Dojo. "Well, everyone but Raimundo. I managed to track him down before sunrise, but he told me to leave him there and get the rest of you home."

"Why in tarnation would Rai want to stay out there all by his lonesome?"

Before Dojo could answer, Kimiko hobbled into the room, putting a hand against the wall to steady herself. "Did you say that Rai's out there alone?"

"He told me to get the three of you to safety," said Dojo.

Kimiko stared. "Three? Who's missing?"

"Dojo?" Omi tottered around the corner and looked around at the others. "Dojo, where is Ping Pong?"

He met Kimiko's eyes, and by reading each other's faces, the two answered their own questions.

After four hours of fighting the last remnants of wooziness and drinking enough water to wash out the taste of… _whatever_ Dojo had fed them, they heard a front door to the temple open, followed by Raimundo's familiar footsteps. The warriors ran out into the hallway, and they found their leader with torn robes and bloodshot eyes.

He was alone.

"I couldn't…" Raimundo looked down at his empty hands. "I couldn't find him."

Kimiko's arms wrapped around her waist. "Does that mean Boris is… gone?"

There was a long, awful silence. Raimundo pressed his palms into his eyes. "This is all my fault. I had the chance to save him, but I hesitated."

"We know you did all you could, partner," said Clay, putting a hand on Raimundo's shoulder. Kimiko sank to her knees, and Omi's eyes turned cloudy and distant.

Dojo shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. Why would manticores attack us in a group like that? They don't move in prides."

Omi frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Are you certain?"

"Because I got scratch marks all over my back to prove you wrong," said Raimundo.

"Excuse me. I'm a fifteen-hundred-year-old dragon. You think I don't know anything about my fellow mythical brethren? Manticores are extremely territorial. If they so much as smell another one of their kind, they go bonkers. I'm surprised they were attacking us last night and not each other!"

"Maybe they thought we were a bigger threat?" said Clay.

"Not a chance. They aren't smart enough for that. Something else must have made them come after us. Matter of fact, they aren't native to jungle terrain, either. More like desert dwellers."

Raimundo's bloodshot eyes darkened into a glare. "Desert? Like the Land of Nowhere?"

The other three monks gasped. Clenching her fists, pulling her lips back, and baring her teeth, Kimiko looked like she might actually snarl. Then all five said at once, "Chase Young."

* * *

Dojo did his best to keep the Xiaolin monks from acting on their first impulse. He latched onto Kimiko's leg and pulled helplessly as she and the others stomped toward the vault. It was only after she whirled around and told him they would take the Silver Manta Ray if he tried to stop them that he finally decided to cooperate.

Soaring down through the black clouds and landing at the entrance to Chase Young's lair, the green dragon looked back at the kids and said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Of course it isn't," said Kimiko, bending her knees and pointing a Shen Gong Wu at the stone door. "But I'm not in the mood for good ideas. Kuzuzu Atom!"

The ensuing blast incinerated the door, and the four Shoku Warriors sprinted inside. Unlike their last visit, they were not met with silence. A dozen jungle cats leaped out into the atrium and gathered in a semicircle around the monks, who latched their elemental Shen Gong Wu onto their shoulders and braced themselves.

At the top of the stairs before them, a figure appeared and snapped his fingers, and the cats stepped back. The monks glared up at Chase Young, who said, "Once again, I find the so-called 'do-gooders' breaking and entering into my home. To what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

"It was you!" shouted Kimiko. "You're the reason the manticores attacked! Because of you, Boris is dead!"

Chase Young raised an eyebrow. "Dead? This is certainly news to me." He smirked toward the shadows behind him. "You didn't tell me you were dead, little one."

The monks' eyes widened, and Ping Pong stepped from behind the Heylin warrior and joined him at his side, hands in his blue jacket pockets. " _Bienvenido_ , Xiaolin Warriors."

"Boris!" shouted Kimiko, her glare evaporating immediately. "You're alive!"

"Thanks to Chase Young," said Ping Pong, his face blank.

"What are you doing here?" said Omi. "Why didn't you come home?"

"The Xiaolin temple is no longer his home," said Chase Young. "Ping Pong has decided that his destiny is at my side, not yours."

"What in tarnation would make him think that?" said Clay.

"I saved his life," said Chase Young, "which is something you mighty Xiaolin Warriors failed to do."

Ping Pong looked down at his feet, and Raimundo noticed his silence. "It's a trick, Ping Pong. Chase Young set up the whole thing to get you on his side. He _sent_ the manticores to attack us—"

"I know that," Ping Pong mumbled.

Raimundo froze mid-rant, and the monks stared at the boy in complete bafflement. "Then why are you—?"

Ping Pong's voice was small and weak when he said, "Do you think I am stupid, _senhor_ Raimundo? Of course Chase Young planned it. He wanted to prove to me that I am the most disposable member of the Xiaolin team. Do you expect me to dismiss the manticore attack as a mere coincidence? Did you think I would not see the oddity of Chase Young waiting nearby to attack the manticores before they could devour me? He was pulling the strings all along."

"Then why…?"

Ping Pong looked up with watery eyes. "Because _he was right_. He may have controlled the manticores, but he was not controlling _you_. There were dozens of ways you could have proven him wrong—shown that you do care about me, that I do matter to the team, that you really are the heroes I believed you were—but you didn't. You chose to save me last. You failed me, just like Chase Young predicted. Whether he sent the manticores or not, there is no denying it. He was right. He is a self-proclaimed master of evil, but I am still safer at his side than I was at yours." A pained smile crossed the small boy's face. "Isn't that sad?"

"Safer?" Omi echoed. Before anyone could stop him, the Dragon of Water stepped forward and said, "Do not be a coward, Ping Pong. You don't see _me_ getting upset that Raimundo rescued Kimiko first. I am a Xiaolin Warrior, and a Xiaolin Warrior does not concern himself with his own safety."

Ping Pong winced. "Then perhaps I am not meant to be a Xiaolin Warrior."

"We're not leaving you here," said Kimiko. "You're our teammate."

"I am sorry, Sis— Miss Kimiko," said Ping Pong, stepping back. "But consider this my act of resignation. Find someone who better deserves the title for Xiaolin apprentice."

Chase Young said, "You heard the child. As an act far more courteous than you deserve, I shall give you one chance to leave my palace quietly. If you refuse—" He snapped his fingers, and jungle cats appeared out of the shadows around them, "—then I shall have to escort you from the premises."

"Rai," said Kimiko, whirling to their leader. "We can take them, Rai!"

With all eyes on him, Raimundo watched Ping Pong. The tiny ex-apprentice pulled the hood of his jacket over his head and cast a shadow over his face. With a grimace, the Dragon of Wind closed his eyes. "We're leaving," he said.

"What?" said Kimiko. "Rai, you can't abandon him _again_ —"

"He doesn't want to go home, and none of us are going to change his mind," said Raimundo, turning away and climbing onto Dojo's back. "He'll have to figure this out himself."

"I'm not leaving!" said Kimiko, stomping a foot.

Omi hopped onto Dojo's back, and Raimundo said, "Clay?"

"Sorry, Kim," the cowboy said, and he grabbed Kimiko around the waist and hoisted her onto his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she shouted, and she struck his back with her fists. When he started walking toward the dragon, unfazed, she reached out to Ping Pong. "Come with us, Boris! I know you're upset, but we can fix this! Rai screwed up, but you still trust _me_ , right? Boris?"

Ping Pong bit his lip, and his fingers started to shake, but he did not answer. Even after the four monks were atop Dojo's back and the five had flown from the lair, he could still hear Kimiko shouting his name.

Once in the sky, Clay released Kimiko, and she lashed out at the three, "How could you? He doesn't know what he's doing; we can't just leave him like that!"

"Ping Pong has made his decision," said Omi, and he crossed his arms. "If he does not wish to be a Xiaolin apprentice, then we have no choice but to let him stay with Chase Young."

"He _does_ want to be a Xiaolin apprentice! He's just confused and upset because Rai—" She turned and punched Raimundo in the arm, "— _you_ chose to save me from the manticores before you saved Ping Pong. What were you thinking? I'm a Shoku Dragon of Fire, and you thought I needed help more than our apprentice?"

Raimundo rubbed his arm where she'd hit him but did not answer.

"You _had_ been stung, though," Clay pointed out. "So you probably were more powerless in that instance."

"Why are you on his side, Clay?" Kimiko snapped. "I thought you liked Ping Pong." She turned her scowl to Omi and added, "I know _some_ of us never did, but—"

"Pardon me, but I welcomed Ping Pong from the start!" said Omi. "However, I know he has lied to us at least once. He could not be trusted. I am convinced he knows where the Necklace of Amelior is—"

"Oh, shut up, Omi. You stopped liking him the moment he showed how talented he was because you can't let anyone be better than you—"

The three continued to argue the entire flight home, Omi's and Kimiko's voices the loudest by far, but Raimundo did not join in. The entire ride, he did not say a single word.

* * *

While the sun set, and long after Kimiko and Omi had stomped off to opposite sides of the temple to fume, Master Fung found Raimundo sitting alone in the temple gardens. When he saw the elder, Raimundo stood up, but then he glanced down and stuffed his hands in his pockets without speaking.

"Is something troubling you, young monk?" asked Master Fung, walking to the Dragon of Wind with fingers entwined.

"Ping Pong's gone," said Rai, staring blankly at the healthy rose bushes. "Kimiko's right; it's my fault. I should have saved him."

Master Fung stood shoulder to shoulder with Raimundo, facing the gardens as well and taking note that Raimundo was growing taller. "Did you force Ping Pong to join Chase Young?"

Raimundo frowned and stared at Master Fung. He knew that the teacher had a point to make with this question. "No."

"Ping Pong made his decision freely. You are not to blame. It is most troubling to lose such a talented young monk, but I am certain he will return in time."

"Other Omi was able to stop Chase Young by now." Raimundo blinked. He hadn't even been thinking of Other Omi; where did that train of thought come from?

"Other Omi?" asked Master Fung.

"We told you about him. He was from a parallel universe, one where he's the leader instead of me. He said that he had defeated Chase Young. If Omi were leader, I bet he could have stopped Ping Pong from leaving."

"Did he not also conjure the Heylin Demon as his worst fear?"

"That has nothing to do with it," said Raimundo. "Omi defeated Chase Young."

"And you defeated Hannibal Bean," said Master Fung. "You and Omi are two different people, and I knew that as leaders, the two of you would make very different decisions: some for the better, others for worse. The Omi from the other world defeated Chase Young, but at the price of Hannibal Bean's defeat. It seems that he has his own problems. No matter what universe, good and evil will always remain in balance. However," he turned to Raimundo with a smile, "remember this, young monk. Evil may rise, but good shall always be triumphant."

As the sun disappeared, the pinks and yellows of the sky began to fade. Watching the dark clouds thicken overhead, Raimundo said, "I sure hope you're right."


	13. The Pneuma Crystal

Late that evening, Clay tried to take his mind off things by carving into a block of wood. Sitting on the temple porch, he whittled it into an Arabian horse, except it was turning out to look more like a Tennessee Walker; the neck was too thin.

Frowning, he also attempted to tune out whatever ridiculous music Raimundo was playing, but the cacophonous noise echoed all the way from the teen's bedroom. Over the years, Clay had lost count of how many times he had politely asked Raimundo to "turn down that dagnard racket," and never with any results. Still, with Kimiko and Omi still incensed with one another, he was certainly not going to start a fight over it now.

As he thought about Kimiko, Omi, and the reasons for their rage, his knife slipped, and the horse's head popped off. For a moment, he just stared with slackened jaw at the headless figurine and wondered why the moment felt so familiar, and then he realized he had made the same slipup the last time someone had left the temple…

_"Yeah, sitting on my spurs wouldn't hurt as much as this."_

Maybe putting up with Raimundo's crummy music wasn't so bad.

* * *

Ping Pong was surrounded. In a large round room with a white floor, he crouched in the center, and a dozen of Chase Young's warriors approached from every side. Chase Young himself stood at the outside of the ring and observed. Wuya grinned next to him.

The tiny ex-monk gulped, and Chase Young said, "Fight them."

"But I do not have a weapon!" Ping Pong said, trembling as he eyed the enclosing spears, swords, and arrows.

"Use your size to your advantage," said Chase Young. "You are a minuscule target. Exhaust your opponents."

When the warriors struck, Ping Pong ducked and whirled around them with a shriek. Wuya wrinkled her nose and leaned toward Chase Young. "Why are you suddenly so interested in this insect? There's nothing special about him."

"No, there isn't," said Chase Young, his voice too low for Ping Pong to hear. "He is swift and energetic, but he lacks the experience and skills of the other four."

"Then why bother? I want to rule the world, not babysit a nearsighted cream puff."

"Patience, Wuya. My plan has many possible outcomes. Ping Pong is weak, but he has potential. At the least, I can mold him into a worthy Heylin apprentice. But at the most, I could win far more. Ping Pong still has ties to the Xiaolin monks, and they will not hold a grudge against the boy for long. Soon, they will try to win him back, and if my plan succeeds, they will give up anything to save him."

Wuya raised her eyebrows. "Oh, I see. Has that been your plan all along? Use the apprentice to get to the Shoku Warriors?"

"It is a possibility," said Chase Young with a dark grin. "But we must keep our options open."

"And what if the half-pint tries to rejoin the Xiaolin monks?"

"Then we shall have to take some preventative measures," said Chase Young. He looked back at the ring; most of his warriors lay panting on the floor, and the ones still on their feet trudged after their speedy opponent. One by one, they dropped, energy spent.

Ping Pong bounded back to the center of the ring and looked to his teacher. "You were right, Chase Young! They could not compete with my boundless energy!"

"Well done," said Chase Young. "Now it is time for your first test."

"My— but wasn't this my first test?" Ping Pong gestured to the collapsed warriors around him.

"What do you know about the Ying Yoyo?"

Immediately, Ping Pong smiled and said, "It allows the user to travel to the Ying Yang World, but without its sister Wu, it causes you to switch alliances upon exit. Or at least that's what…" His excitement trailed off, "That's what Kimiko said on her blog."

"Correct, little one. Your first test is to go get it."

"But the Xiaolin Warriors have it." When Chase Young raised an eyebrow, Ping Pong's shoulders sank. "…Oh."

Before Chase Young could respond, Wuya gasped, and her hair lifted from her shoulders, swirling like ribbons of red smoke. Chase Young and Ping Pong stared. Eyes glowing, she hissed, "The Pneuma Crystal has revealed itself."

* * *

"The what?" asked Raimundo.

"The Pneuma Crystal," said Dojo, slithering into a hallway and waiting for the four monks to follow. "It has the ability to free imprisoned chi."

"Uh, question," said Clay. "How is that useful to us? Unless there's a Wu out there that can trap chi—"

"Ah, but you forget," said Omi, "that there are many foes who are capable of imprisoning chi, such as the Chi Creature of the Ying Yang World, the Heylin Demon…"

"Alright, point taken. Let's go rope the little doggie."

"No need," said Dojo. "It's here."

"Here?" said Omi, looking around. "At the temple?"

"Better." Dojo slithered to a spot in the middle of the hallway and knocked his tiny scaled fist on the wooden floor. With a rumble, a single plank shuddered, and Dojo grabbed onto one end and yanked it up. Nestled in dirt underneath was a staff with a golden crystal at its top. Dojo tossed it to Omi. "Here you go."

The monks blinked and stared at the glimmering Shen Gong Wu. Kimiko said, "Huh. Well, that was easy."

"It was Dashi's most useful weapon against the Heylin Demon," said Dojo. "He wanted it nearby in case the monster ever returned, so he hid it on the temple grounds."

"There's just one problem with that plan," said Raimundo, and right on cue, the whirring of a Jackbot army reached their ears. "Heylin visitors."

The four monks ran outside. Jack Spicer buzzed onto a rooftop, let out his trademark evil laugh, and said, "Guess I'm going to have to steal this one from right under your noses, Xiaolin Losers!"

As was tradition, Omi threatened Jack with a Most Humiliating Defeat, Jack sent his army after them, and the four leaped into action. What no one expected was a loud boom from the temple vault. They looked over just as the door cracked open and fell to one side. A thick fog of dark Heylin magic seeped from within, and then Ping Pong stepped out, hoodie still drawn over his head. From one hand, a black-and-white yoyo spun up and down. " _Bonjour_ , Shoku Warriors."

"Boris!" Kimiko cried, beaming and forgetting the battle at hand. "You came back!"

The little ex-monk sighed and caught the yoyo. "I have done no such thing. I am here for the Pneuma Crystal."

"The Wu?" asked Raimundo. "But Chase Young doesn't want Wu."

"Correction: I don't _need_ Wu." Kicking the vault's door from it last hinge, Chase Young walked outside and joined Ping Pong. "But I have reason to think that this one would be quite useful to me."

"Whoa whoa, rewind," said Jack. "That's the mini-Omi clone. _He's_ your apprentice now? Even the noobie gets a shot before I do?"

Chase Young ignored him. "Ping Pong, why don't you show the monks what you've learned since you left?"

" _Avec joie_ ," said Ping Pong, and he leaped for Omi.

"Shoku Astro Wind!" Raimundo called, and the gust sent the light-footed Ping Pong flying.

Jack called out, "Hey, I'm still here. I'm still a threat! Oh, whatever—" He ran to a fallen Jackbot, picked up one of its laser guns, and fired at Omi. The blast knocked the Pneuma Crystal out of the monk's hands, and it clattered in front of Kimiko.

When the Wu fell, everyone leaped into action. Clay and Raimundo barreled through the encircling Jackbot army, and Chase Young soared over the chaos completely. Kimiko took a step toward the Wu just as Ping Pong reached it, and for a moment, the two were frozen, eyes locked.

"Boris?" she said. Ping Pong had his fists raised, but he was gritting his teeth and trying to hide the hesitancy in his eyes.

"Kimiko, look in!" called Omi.

"Look out—?" said Kimiko, and then Chase Young dropped from the sky and kicked her across the court. Ping Pong recoiled and looked away. The yoyo in his hands trembled.

Omi ran to Kimiko's side, and Chase Young hissed, "Get the Wu, Ping Pong."

The apprentice shivered and leaped, but just as his hand hit the staff, so did two others'.

"Uh oh," said Raimundo. He and Clay looked at each other, and then down at the ex-apprentice. "Sorry, shrimp, but we're not giving this one up."

"Just let it go, littlest partner," said Clay. "You can't fight us both."

Ping Pong gulped and said, "Um, Chase Young and I challenge you, Raimundo and Clay, to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami. I shall wager my Ying Yoyo against your Yang Yoyo." He glanced at Chase Young nervously, and the villain gave a nod of approval.

"I don't want to fight you, Ping Pong," said Clay, crestfallen. Raimundo, on the other hand, had his brain working a mile a minute as he realized the possibilities of Chase Young in a showdown with the Ying and Yang Yoyos present.

"We have no choice, dude," he said. He glared at Chase Young. "I wager the Reversing Mirror against your Eagle Scope."

"The game," said Chase Young, "is Hoard the Wu. Whichever team gets all four Shen Gong Wu first wins the Pneuma Crystal."

"Let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

The temple buildings shattered. The cut stones reshaped into jagged obstacles, and the surroundings morphed into a rocky obstacle course. Clay pulled the Yang Yoyo out from under his hat, and Raimundo leaped onto a pointed boulder with the Reversing Mirror in hand. Clay noticed Raimundo's determined grin and said, "You got that look on your face, the one you get right before you try and bite off more than you can chew."

"I have a plan," said Raimundo. "Give me the Yang Yoyo." After a moment's hesitation, Clay tossed the Wu, and his leader caught it and said, "You deal with Ping Pong. I'll deal with Chase."

"Now, hold on there, partner, that's not—"

"Yo, Chase Young!" Raimundo called, and he held up the Yang Yoyo and Reversing Mirror. "I got both Wu you need to win. Bet you're too chicken to fight me one-on-one for them."

At the other end of the battlefield, Chase Young rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly expect me to succumb to such a childish taunt?"

"Yang Yoyo!" As Raimundo summoned the swirling portal, he stepped one foot through it and looked back at the Heylin warrior. "Come and get me!" He jumped through the portal, and it disappeared.

Chase Young raised an eyebrow. "Oh. I see your plan, Xiaolin leader. Risky, but ambitious. Very well." He turned to Ping Pong and snatched the other yoyo before the boy could protest. "Ying Yoyo!" the villain said, and he lunged into the Ying Yang World.

Ping Pong ran towards the portal, but then a rope lassoed around his leg, and he fell onto his face. Sitting up and rubbing his nose, he turned to face Clay at its other end.

"You and I need to have a little talk," said the cowboy.

Meanwhile, underneath the Ying Yang World's black sky, Raimundo and Chase Young both raised their arms in battle stances as they moved in a slow circle, neither approaching nor retreating.

"You took quite a risk coming here with only one yoyo," said Chase Young.

Matching the villain's steps, Raimundo said, "What can I say? I'm a daredevil; it's part of my charm."

"I know what you are trying to do, boy, and it will not work."

Raimundo had not expected otherwise; his set-up had been pretty obvious: if he could somehow use both yoyos against Chase Young while the villain had the Reversing Mirror, then Chase Young would leave behind all his evil, and just like that, the Xiaolin side would take down their greatest Heylin threat. Of course there were risks, but he was willing to take them.

"Shoku Astro Wind!" he called, and he broke the impasse with a lunge. Chase Young raised a hand to catch his fist, but instead of going straight for the punch, Raimundo landed a few feet short and aimed a sweeping kick at the villain's legs.

Chase Young's feet lifted from the ground while he threw his weight forward. His hand landed on Raimundo's head and slammed the teen into the floor, and the Reversing Mirror clattered from the teen's hands. "Ying Yoyo!" Chase Young said. Raimundo tried to scramble away, but to no avail; Chase Young threw him through the portal.

Back in the outside world, Ping Pong shrank back under Clay's steady gaze. "I reckon I don't know you quite as well as Omi or Kimiko do," the cowboy said to the tiny ex-monk. "But I can tell you don't belong on the Heylin Side."

"It is too late now!" said Ping Pong, still tugging at the rope around his leg. "I am a Heylin apprentice, the yang to Omi's ying."

"Did you swear your loyalty to Chase Young?"

Ping Pong faltered a bit. "N- No."

"Then you're not a Heylin apprentice. You're just a kid: a hurt, confused kid who had to learn the hard way that his heroes can make terrible mistakes." Ping Pong was quiet, and Clay took it as a good sign. Somewhere to his left, there was a flash of purple light, but Clay was too focused on his new task to pay heed to it.

"Rai never wanted you to get hurt," he said. "He may have saved Kimiko and Omi, but he was trying to save everyone. I saw the look on his face when he came back to the temple without you. I saw Kimiko and Omi when they realized that you may be gone for good. You are not disposable, littlest partner. You are mighty important to all of us."

"Speak for yourself, fatass," said a voice to his left.

Bewildered, Clay only had a fraction of a second to turn around before a dark shadow flew into focus and kicked him in the face. When the cowboy let go of the rope, Ping Pong flinched, and then he looked up at Clay's attacker.

Raimundo kicked the rope aside and said with a sneer, "To be honest, I'm glad you left. We're better off without you. I bet even Chase Young won't be able to train you into anything better than a weak little runt."

"Don't you listen to him, Ping Pong!" said Clay, sitting back up. "He left the Ying Yang World without both Wu—he's not himself—"

As he spoke, the portal opened again, and Chase Young leaped out, clutching both the Reversing Mirror and the Ying Yoyo. He was no longer in his human form. Now a fully-fledged reptilian monster, he bared his teeth and roared. Raimundo spun around, grinning savagely, and the two charged.

"What—what just happened?" said Kimiko. "Chase Young was evil when he went in; shouldn't he be good now?"

"He came out with the Reversing Mirror," said Dojo. Watching the beast, he said, "Instead of coming out good, he left behind all the goodness left in him—making him more evil than ever before!"

Dodging Chase Young's snapping jaws, Raimundo kicked the reptilian creature in the gut. The Reversing Mirror fell forgotten once again, this time along with Chase Young's Eagle Scope and Ying Yoyo. While the two grappled, Ping Pong dashed toward the fray quickly enough to snatch the three Shen Gong Wu and retreat.

"Ping Pong, listen to me!" said Clay. "Chase Young never fights for Shen Gong Wu unless he has an evil plan for them. You don't want to get involved in this. Give me the Wu, let us win, and come back to the Xiaolin side!"

Ping Pong did not look at him. His eyes were round and terrified as he watched the battle between his new mentor and his old one. They kicked, bit, and slashed at one another with a savagery he had never seen before. Raimundo punched Chase Young's jaw, and a jagged tooth fell. Flicking his tongue over the hollowed space, Chase Young growled and threw the teen across the battlefield, right toward Ping Pong, who yelped, "Ying Yoyo!" The swirling portal appeared between him and the hurtling Dragon of Wind, and Raimundo fell into the Ying Yang World again.

When the portal shrank and vanished, Chase Young's eyes narrowed at his apprentice. "Just whose side are you on, boy?"

"I—uh—" Ping Pong shrank back from the set of bared teeth now stalking towards him, but before Chase Young could attack, Clay jumped between the two.

"Don't even think about turning on our apprentice, you dirty snake. Shoku Jupiter Earth!"

Raimundo landed between two tall aisles. He stood up and glared at the thousands of shelves and softly glowing bottles. With narrowed eyes, he stood and walked, glancing left and right, until he found something interesting. "Hello, blackmail material," he said. He snatched a bottle from the shelf and grinned wickedly. "Yang Yoyo!" Still clutching the bottle, he leaped back out of the Ying Yang World.

Meanwhile, Chase Young pounced on Clay. The cowboy tried to throw him off, but Chase Young's teeth dug into his arm and tore through the skin. Clay hollered, and the reptilian creature's hind claws slashed across his stomach.

Ping Pong yelled and slapped his hands onto his mouth. As Raimundo appeared from the Ying Yang World, the tiny ex-apprentice ran at him and kicked his arm. The Yang Yoyo arched overhead, and Ping Pong caught it.

In a flash, the battlefield shifted back to its original state. Panting, Clay gingerly stood, clutching his middle while Raimundo helped him up. At the other end of the field stood Ping Pong, who held the five Shen Gong Wu and was flanked by the reptilian Heylin warlord.

"Ping Pong," said Raimundo, setting the bottle down behind his ankle and reaching out a hand to the boy. "Ping Pong, I didn't mean any of that—"

"Well done, apprentice," said Chase Young. "You have proven even more useful than I anticipated."

Kimiko said, "Boris, you're making a mistake. Come back to our side. It will be alright!"

"Yes," said Omi, "we shall do our very best to forgive you for this most dastardly betrayal."

The small boy gulped and looked down at his Wu. Chase Young hissed, "I only came here for the Pneuma Crystal, but now…" He crouched and bared his teeth, "perhaps it is time to finish off the Xiaolin Warriors." He threw back his head and roared, and the monks flinched back. Jack ducked behind a building, but then he peeked back around to watch.

Chase Young dug his front claws into the dirt, muscles coiled, and he sprung. Raimundo and Clay, the two closest, opened their mouths to summon their elements, but before the villain could reach them, a figure slammed into him, and he fell to one side. The four monks gaped at their rescuer.

"Young monks, get back," said Master Fung. "You must not fight him while he is in such a condition." He turned to the beast, bent one knee, and took his battle stance. "Leave my temple at once. You are not welcome here."

"Your intentions are futile, old timer," said Chase Young, stalking back and forth and keeping his eyes on the elder. "There is nothing in the world that can stop me from tearing your warriors limb from limb, not even you."

Still composed but with eyes wilder than the monks had ever seen them, Master Fung said, "I give you my word, Chase Young: if you hurt these children, I will _end_ you."

The Heylin monster snarled, and then he said to Ping Pong, "Give me the Shen Gong Wu."

Ping Pong shrank back, and one of the yoyos fell from his grip. When the boy looked down to find it, Chase Young shoved his clawed hand into the stack of Shen Gong Wu and yanked out two of them. He pointed them and shouted, "Pneuma Crystal! Reversing Mirror!"

A beam of light shot out from the two Wu. Raimundo pushed Clay to the ground and threw out his arms wide to shield the others, but the light wasn't aimed for them. It struck Master Fung and splintered across his chest like shattered glass.

"No!" shouted Dojo.

As his body became wrapped in a white haze, Master Fung turned to the Shoku leader and said, "Protect the other monks." Then something silver and serpentine poured from his mouth, and he fell to the ground. The silver substance was pulled across the field to Chase Young, and it was sucked into the Pneuma Crystal.

Dojo screamed. Omi ran to the elder while Raimundo jumped between him and Chase Young. The younger monk shook his teacher's shoulders and cried out, "Master Fung? Master Fung, get up! Please, no!" Chase Young pointed the Pneuma Crystal and Reversing Mirror at Raimundo and summoned them once more, but the spear-shaped Wu flickered and did not respond.

"Hmm," said the Heylin. "It seems the Pneuma Crystal can only hold one soul at a time. How inconvenient."

Ping Pong was frozen, all his Wu at his feet while he watched the monks gather around Master Fung's motionless form. "Wh- what have I done?" he whispered.

When he heard the high-pitched voice, Omi stood and whirled at the ex-apprentice. "What _have_ you done? Master Fung is gone, and it's all your fault! You're a _traitor_. How dare you! I'll never forgive you! You're not a Xiaolin Dragon; you're _nothing_! GET OUT!"

Ping Pong fell back as if the words had physically struck him. Chase Young said to him, "You made your choice, boy. Now you know it's too late to go back."

"Fight me, Chase Young!" Omi shouted. "And return Master Fung's chi at once!"

"No need to fret, Xiaolin Dragon," said Chase Young. "I will certainly return. You can join your master soon enough." He snapped his fingers, and a crack of lightning struck at his feet. With a flash, he and Ping Pong disappeared.

"Get back here, Chase Young!" Omi screamed. "Give him back! Don't take Master Fung!" His voice dissolved into tears, and the rain began to fall.


	14. Drop Dead

Ping Pong leaned against one of the trees in Chase Young's atrium, arms wrapped around his knees and with nothing but the prize Wu and the jungle cats to keep him company. Chase Young had stalked off into a catacomb with the Pneuma Crystal a while ago; when Ping Pong had tried to follow, the reptilian warlord had snarled at him.

He heard a crash from outside, accompanied by a girlish scream. Then the front door lifted, and a lion dragged in Jack Spicer by the leg.

"Hi, Chase!" Jack called, but then he spotted the apprentice, and he pouted his lip. "Oh, it's just you."

Before Ping Pong could retort, Wuya's voice rang down from a staircase above. "Yet _another_ visitor? We must be losing our touch as fearful supervillains, or you brats would leave us be. Why are you here, Jack?"

"Just wondering if Chase would reconsider his choice for his new partner in crime," said Jack. He scowled at Ping Pong. "I mean, look at him. Did he get his sneakers from the toddler's department?"

Wuya strolled down the stairs. "The boy is not a partner. He is an apprentice, our servant."

This time it was Ping Pong's turn to frown. "I did not agree to any servitude."

Prowling out from a cavern, Chase Young said, "Whether you agree or not, you have nowhere else to go, boy."

Reaching the boys, Wuya scooped up the Shen Gong Wu and gasped. "The Ying Yoyo, the Yang Yoyo, _and_ the Reversing Mirror? My my, Chase, you certainly know how to woo a lady." She batted her eyelashes and leaned toward him.

He snarled at her, "Come any closer, and I will rip out your throat."

Wuya's eyebrows lifted. "Chase, you seem different." With her eyes half-lidded, she smiled slowly and added, "I like it."

"Then you may accompany me in my return to the Xiaolin temple." He tossed her two daggers for emphasis, and her grin expanded.

Ping Pong bit his lip and tightened his grip on his legs. "We are going back? We'll be fighting the Xiaolin Warriors again?"

"You will stay here." Chase Young stalked past the apprentice without sparing him a glance. "I no longer have a use for you in battle."

Ping Pong looked down at his tiny palms. "Oh."

When Chase Young and Wuya left the lair with the army of jungle cats trailing behind, Jack called after them, "We can talk later! I'll just… wait for you here, then?" The stone doors slammed shut, leaving Ping Pong and Jack alone in the atrium.

The apprentice looked up at the redhead. "I do not believe we have been introduced. I am Ping Pong. You are Jack Spicer, correct?"

"Hmph," said Jack. He flipped on his helipack and buzzed deeper into the lair, and Ping Pong sat back down on the floor, alone.

* * *

Thunderclouds rumbled over the temple, but the rain had stopped. Eyes closed, Omi sat with his legs crossed at one of the kitchen chairs, taking deep breaths with Kimiko's encouragement while she patted his shoulder. Raimundo paced back and forth, and Clay leaned back in his chair and watched.

"What do we do now, Raimundo partner?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Raimundo. "We get Master Fung's chi back. I know he's not dead. I checked. He's got a pulse and everything; he's just unconscious."

"What were you trying to do, anyway?" Dojo slithered up and around Raimundo's shoulders. "With the Yoyos and Reversing Mirror, I mean?"

Raimundo sighed. "I was trying to trick Chase into leaving his bad chi behind. I saw the opportunity and took it."

"And failed," murmured Omi. Raimundo ignored him.

"But I thought we were trying to turn _Boris_ good, not Chase Young," said Kimiko.

"I was. It was just— it was a two-birds-with-one-stone kind of thing."

"Uh-huh."

"Okay, it was stupid. I got ambitious and tried to beat Chase Young without thinking things through, and now…" Raimundo stopped pacing. "Now he's, like, mega evil, and there's nothing to hold him back."

"If I were the leader," said Omi, opening his eyes, "this most certainly would not have happened."

"Well, you're not," said Raimundo, gritting his teeth. "There's no point in playing the blame game, so let's just figure out a way to get Master Fung back. We can invade Chase Young's lair—"

"And then what?" said Omi. At the interruption, Raimundo resisted the urge to punch the table. "Chase Young will see your plan approaching from a distance of many miles. This is all your fault. It was your idea to fight Chase Young in the Ying Yang World, so it's because of you that he left behind his good chi and attacked Master Fung!"

"You think I wanted that to happen?" said Raimundo. "Why don't you just shut up and let me do my job?"

"Boys," said Kimiko, reaching out a hand.

"Do not tell me to shut anything, Raimundo." Omi stood in his chair. "I am most certain that Other Me would never have tried something so foolish."

"What does Other Omi have to do with anything? He's not here!"

"Whoa now, Rai, let's just calm down, and take a breather—"

"Why just me?" Raimundo whirled at the cowboy. "I'm not the one starting up drama due to a superiority complex as big as the sun!"

"But you _are_ the only one shouting," said Kimiko.

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!"

Omi pointed at the Dragon of Wind. "You have proven to be an unfit leader, Raimundo. You have brought about the loss of our teacher, you allowed our apprentice to join the forces of evil, and now you are losing your temper."

"Ping Pong?" Raimundo's eyes widened in rage at Omi. "Really? That's my fault, too? Did you ever stop to think that maybe he was getting sick of you and your condescending attitude? The way you blather every day about how much better you are than everyone makes me want to rip my hair out! If there's anyone who drove Ping Pong to the side of evil, it was you!"

"Now, Raimundo, partner, come on—"

"You take that backward!" Omi's fingernails dug into the table.

"Of _course_ Ping Pong left, but it was not _my_ fault, you self-centered little snot! You treated him like dirt for weeks all because of your stupid 'tiger instincts,' but you still can't prove he did anything wrong. You were just petty and jealous. Master Fung was wrong; you weren't ready to be a Shoku Warrior."

A look of complete dismay passed across Omi's face before he gritted his teeth and shouted, "I HATE YOU, RAIMUNDO!"

"DROP DEAD, OMI!" Raimundo slammed his palm against the side of the doorway as he stomped out of the kitchen, leaving one monk seething and the other two speechless at the other end of the room.

Raimundo tramped outside, hugging himself and bracing against the cold. As he walked out, he automatically hit the safety button on the security system, locking the door behind him. "Ungrateful little cheese head..."

"He's just frustrated," Dojo said, still curled around his neck, "as are you. Besides, this is healthy! Friends and families fight all the time. Why, my two uncles would go at it like you would not believe—"

"It was not my fault!" Raimundo blurted out. "Master Fung jumped into the fray; I couldn't do anything about it. Omi can't blame me for it."

Dojo nodded. "I hear you. And knowing the Fung-meister, he's doing just fine. Probably switching proverbs with Chase Young even as we speak, giving each other tips…"

"Well, if it isn't the Xiaolin leader."

Raimundo whirled around. Chase Young was poised on the roof of the temple, his army of jungle cats flanking him on either side. "I am going to need your assistance for unlocking that security system of yours," Chase Young said, slinking down the roof and approaching him. "Little Omi issued a challenge, and I intend to meet it."

Dojo fled from Raimundo's neck the second he heard Chase Young's voice. In a panic, the dragon slid under a bench and out of sight, leaving Raimundo to fend for himself.

Raimundo kept his eyes on Chase, even while Wuya called down from the roof behind him, "Better listen to what he says."

"Where's Ping Pong?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing at the apprentice's absence.

"None of your concern. Open the door." Snarling, Chase Young lifted up a jagged spear, and saliva dripped from his jaws. Raimundo watched the trail sink to the muddy ground. Something was wrong; he didn't hold very high admiration for the Heylin Dragon—especially not to the degree of hero worship that Omi had—but even Raimundo knew that Chase Young didn't _drool_.

Raimundo took a step back. "Gonna have to give you a rain check on that one—"

Chase Young lashed out a clawed arm and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. He yelped as the villain lifted him into the air.

"I have unfinished business with your friend," he hissed. "If you do not do what I say, I will feed you to my jungle cats and break in anyway, so why don't you spare me the trouble?"

Eyes on the spear, Raimundo gritted his teeth and scowled. "Geez, calm down, I'll do it."

Chase Young narrowed his eyes. "You're rather cooperative tonight."

"Just learned my friends are a bunch of ungrateful jerks," Raimundo said. Chase Young dropped him, and he walked to the security box, saying to himself, "Well, Omi, you want to be leader? Let's see you take on Chase Young's army without me."

Chase Young made a quick tilt with his head, and a number of the jungle cats leaped from the roof and landed behind him. They made a half-circle around him and Raimundo, blocking any escape he might attempt. A sudden clap of thunder echoed overhead. Raimundo reached the security box, lifted off the plastic lid, and typed in a password.

Thunder rumbled again as his index finger hovered over the "enter" key. He could practically feel the heat of yellow eyes piercing into the back of his head. His breath slowed, and he stared at that tiny key. This was it. No matter what, he couldn't go back now.

He hit enter.

The temple walls started to rumble. Wuya braced herself, ready to jump from the roof and wielding what looked like two daggers. Chase bared his teeth at the door, waiting for the click of the breaking lock. Raimundo stayed silent and motionless.

In a surge of sound, four thick metal bars erupted from within the top of the doorway and slammed down. A horrible alarm started to wail into the night, and red lights flashed from within the windows, which sprouted their own bars. Cameras unfolded from within the walls and locked their lenses on the intruders around them.

Chase Young snarled at the Dragon of Wind, who did not turn to look at him. "What is this? What did you do?"

Raimundo slowly lifted his eyes. The muscles in his legs tightened, and air started to spin around him. When he heard Chase Young take a step towards him, he whirled around. He flung a sphere of condensed air at Chase Young and the cats, and the wind billowed out horizontally like an unfolding fan. Bracing his legs with one knee bent beneath him and the other poised in front, he said, "You will not hurt my friends. Not unless you get through me first."

Chase Young did not hesitate. He snapped his fingers, and two tigers leaped over him and charged at Raimundo, who struck down both animals with spinning kicks. He landed on his feet, standing tall in front of Chase Young, eye to eye with him.

"That goes for everyone," he said, and a flash of lightning illuminated the battlefield.

* * *

The other three monks barely heard the crash of thunder through the alarm's screech as they barreled down the hallway with their hands over their ears. "Do y'all think the power went out?" Clay hollered, leaning in over the security box inside the front door. "Could've been a malfunction?"

"I may not know much about this technology," Omi yelled, "but Kimiko has never failed us with it before."

Kimiko entered the code for rebooting. The alarm slowly died down, but the lights continued to flash.

"Does anyone know where Raimundo is?" Clay asked.

"Maybe he's outside," Kimiko said. She tried another code, but it failed as well.

Omi yanked at the door, but it didn't budge. "Why can I not open it?"

"It's the maximum setting," Kimiko said. "Nothing can get in or out. Someone must have entered in the master code."

Clay scratched his hair. "But the only ones who know the code are Master Fung, Raimundo, and the three of us."

"Then Raimundo must be responsible for it." Omi crossed his arms. "So we are trapped in here. Along with his other inadequacies, he is most careless…"

* * *

"Shoku Astro Wind!" Raimundo yelled. He soared into the air, flipping forwards as he went. Windswept rain spread out behind him like phoenix wings. As he dropped back down, the storm wind expanded and exploded across the field. Chase Young jumped back, out of the way, and Raimundo stood again with eyes as bright as the lightning around them.

The jungle cats that had avoided the blast now charged. Raimundo caught one in the jaw with his foot, and he spun around and side-kicked another. He couldn't tell which animals stayed down or which were which. In the storm, all he saw were teeth and claws.

Another cat jumped up and attempted a pounce from above, and Raimundo flipped back out of the way. When the beast landed and jumped forward at him, he flung an arm around and landed a solid punch in its nose. Before long, the fallen cats began to recover, and they started to surround him. In a hasty retreat, Raimundo soared up onto the roof, and there he encountered the two stronger foes.

At one side, Chase Young pointed his jagged spear. At the other, Wuya clasped two daggers, smirking as she flung soaked hair out of her eyes. All blades were pointed straight at Raimundo, who glanced down at his own empty hands before tossing them up and saying, "Oh, come on!"

The two charged. Raimundo dodged the spear and he hit the flat sides of the dagger blades with his arms, flinging them to either side of him. As Wuya stumbled to a stop, Raimundo whipped around behind her and kicked. Wuya fell onto the shingles with a clatter, and then she rolled off the roof altogether and landed on the other side of the building into the obstacle field. Raimundo ducked another swing of the spear, slid off of the roof, and landed next to his fallen opponent. Wuya rolled into an upright position and faced him with a wicked grin.

Suddenly a thousand stabbing pains pierced Raimundo's arm and threw him back. Chase Young had grabbed him by the teeth and yanked him off balance, sending him flailing to the ground.

"I tire of this nonsense," he snarled, biting down harder. The teen's blood seeped into his mouth, and Raimundo cried out in pain. "If you do not open the door, I will tear your arm off."

"D- Dojo…" Raimundo gasped, looking around for help. But the dragon was nowhere to be seen. From his hiding place, Dojo watched it all with wide, horrified eyes as Chase Young flung the teen back and forth.

A snapping sound broke out over the field. Raimundo screamed; his arm had broken in Chase Young's grip. The Heylin Dragon did not let him go. He flung Raimundo again, and the boy yelled as he hit the ground with a muddy splat, arm still locked in Chase Young's jaws. Tears and rain soaked Raimundo's face, but as he looked up, something bright and orange caught his eye. Next to the base of the monkey bars, half-buried, just barely within his reach—

Chase felt the boy's weight shift, but his eyes were on Wuya. "Get up, woman." He spared the teen a glance. "Are you still trying to fight back?"

Raimundo glared up, his eyes wild and desperate. In his hand, he clutched something sharp and orange.

"Arrow Sparrow!" he yelled, and he flung all his weight upwards when he spun at Chase Young's face. The little weapon burned fiery yellow as Raimundo stabbed it into the Heylin Dragon's left eye.

Chase Young roared. Raimundo fell to the ground. He heard his opponent stumble back, and the ground rumbled from dozens of stampeding jungle cats. He rolled to one side, struggling to get back onto his feet, but when he looked back up, Chase Young, Wuya, and the jungle cats had all disappeared.

For what could have been seconds or several minutes, Raimundo lay immobile with his cheek against the ground, listening past his own rapid breathing. He eventually found the energy to sit up onto his knees and his right hand. His hair clung to his forehead in damp clumps, and his clothes felt heavy from rain and mud. He slowly stood on shaking legs, and his head swiveled, but Chase Young was nowhere to be seen.

As the adrenaline died down, he became aware of a throbbing pain from his left arm. No, not throbbing. A horrible, screaming pain. Raimundo grimaced and clutched the arm to his side. Tears still dripped down his face, hot against the rainwater. "Gonna need... s-stitches..." He wobbled when he slowly turned around and back toward the temple doors. A burst of paranoia made him slowly rotate his head to look back behind him, but the obstacle course was just as he had left it. His eyes darted back and forth as he resumed walking, but it was the only fast movement he could make. His legs trudged along underneath him one step at a time.

He didn't see the reptilian figure creeping after him on the roof overhead.

While he limped around another building, he started to wonder where he was. The doors were on his left, right? He was not sure anymore; he was so dizzy… warmth continued to drip from his arm and leave a trail behind him as he slowly rotated in a circle. Dazed, his eyes finally focused on a bench, and he saw Dojo's terrified face underneath it.

"Wondered where you were," he muttered, words slurring. He swayed where he stood.

Dojo shook, his eyes on a point high and behind him. "Raimundo!" he squeaked. "Raimundo, look out!"

Through a fog of dull pain, Raimundo picked up the sound of roof shingles clattering. A final surge of adrenaline made him spin around, but Chase Young had already leaped up into the air, spear held high and his one yellow eye blazing—

The reflection of a bolt of lightning flashed across the spear's blade right before it sliced through the Dragon of Wind, drenching the battlefield in red.

* * *

"Kuzusu Atom!" Clay yelled, blasting the temple doors open.

The alarm started to sound off again, but the three ignored it this time. They all jumped out into the rain, but Raimundo and Dojo were not in sight. Omi ran around to the side of the temple and found the outdoor security box. Raimundo wasn't there, but the plastic lid had been lifted and was still open. What caught Omi's attention, though, were the gouge marks on the surrounding temple walls. Lightning hadn't done that…

"Be wary, fellow warriors!" he called out. His tiger instincts told him nothing; his anger at Raimundo had clouded his senses. There didn't seem to be danger here anymore, but he could not be sure.

"Rai?" Kimiko yelled, holding her hands over her hair.

"Dojo?" Clay called from the other side of the building. "Where are you, little partner?"

Kimiko turned a corner, approaching the obstacle course, and that's where she found Raimundo, lying completely still in the mud.

"Rai? Rai!" Kimiko ran to her leader and fell to her hands and knees next to him. Her hand leapt to her mouth. Raimundo lay in an expanding crimson puddle, and a wound gaped across his torso. His eyes were closed.

Kimiko barely heard Clay and Omi splash to her side as he checked Raimundo's pulse. It was faint, but he was still alive. "Clay, call a hospital," she said in a small voice.

"Wha— Which one?" Clay stammered.

"Any of them!" Kimiko screamed, throwing the cowboy her phone and leaning over Raimundo. "All of them! Who cares? Omi!" She whirled at the frozen Dragon of Water. "What are you doing? Go get the Necklace of Amelior!"

"We— we don't have it," said Omi, eyes huge.

"Then get the Golden Tiger Claws!"

Omi fled toward the vault.

"Rai? Raimundo, can you hear me?" Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder, not knowing whether to shake him or not. She decided against it. "Rai, come on, wake up…"

"Hello?" Clay said, phone to his ear. "You gotta help. My friend is hurt, he— No, I don't know what happened—"

Raimundo coughed, and his eyes blinked open. Immediately, his face contorted with pain. Kimiko leaned over him, giving him a weak smile. "That's it! Stay awake, Rai. Stay awake. Look at me. We are going to get you to a hospital. You're gonna be fine."

Turning his head, Raimundo tried to look around him. Whatever he was seeking must have not been there because he blinked back up at Kimiko. His mouth opened, and he coughed again. She noticed him struggling to move his hands. One arm had been pierced by what looked like a row of several teeth, but the other trembled as it lifted up and reached for her. She gently clasped his hand in her own.

"It's going to be alright, Rai. We are going to get you to a doctor, and he's going to stitch you back up, and you'll be fine. Just stay awake." As she spoke, her eyes remained wide and unblinking, as if her words were to soothe herself more than Raimundo.

"He's bleedin' everywhere!" Clay said into the phone. "No, it wasn't an accident. I don't know what happened, alright? Stop! We don't need a ride. We are going to get there in just a minute, so could y'all just—"

Raimundo used the last of his strength to focus on his hand in Kimiko's.

"Look at me, Rai," she said. "Just stay awake. Please, Rai, just—"

It didn't hurt anymore. He couldn't feel anything, not even the icy rain that continued to pour. Kimiko crouched over him. She was speaking to him. Her voice was gentle and soothing, but he couldn't really understand what she was saying. Somewhere in the distance, Clay's voice was loud and frantic. It worried him, so he listened to Kimiko. His breath came in short, sporadic bursts. His eyes squeezed shut. All the while, he clung to the sound of Kimiko's voice.

"Don't you dare, Rai!" Kimiko said, her voice rising an octave. "You stay awake, you hear me? Keep breathing. Stay with me!"

"Where in tarnation is Omi?" Clay yelped, whirling around to look at them. He could not keep his eyes on Raimundo for long, though, before he turned away again and continued to yell into the phone, "He's losing blood! There is so much— Blood type? It's… I don't know—Kimiko, what's his blood type?"

Kimiko did not hear him. "Rai? Rai, don't—!"

A portal sliced into existence in front of them, and Omi leaped through it with the Golden Tiger Claws in hand, splashing mud everywhere. As he held up the Wu and opened his mouth, his words died in his throat.

Raimundo was completely still. He was no longer breathing.

Kimiko was silent. She still held one hand, but with the other, she reached up and touched his neck for a pulse. There was a rumble of thunder above their heads, but nothing more. Not a sound. Not a single beat of Raimundo's heart.

The puddle continued to expand around the two, only this time it was filling with rain water, diluting it. The chatter from the phone now went unheard as it slowly sank away from Clay's ear, but Clay could say nothing. None of them could.

Far down the road, Dojo collapsed in a tangled heap in the mud. He lifted his head and glanced back to his home, fighting back a sob. Then he heard Chase Young's distant roar and knew that the old warrior was close behind. In blind panic, the dragon turned his back on the Xiaolin Temple and fled to save his own life.


	15. Little Brothers

Ping Pong hid behind one of the atrium's trees when he heard Chase Young and Wuya return. The reptilian creature, whose face was bloodied on one side, lifted his head and roared. At the call, a crow soared down with a gleaming necklace in its talons and dropped it into Chase Young's outstretched claws. Ping Pong watched the Necklace of Amelior heal the villain's eye, and with a sinking heart, he wondered if the Xiaolin Warriors had fared any better.

* * *

As the rain slowed and came to a stop, it left behind a ruined temple. Gauges lined the walls, and scratches adorned the roofs. Shingles and splintered wood lay scattered across the muddy yard, all surrounding a large, diluted puddle of blood. A trail of faint red broke off from the puddle and traced a path to and past the temple doors, a path that led all the way down the hallways to the bedrooms.

Clay laid Raimundo in his bed. Quietly gripping his shirt uniform, which was now stained a darker red than before, he stood up to leave. Before he could make it past four steps, he keeled over onto the wall across from the room.

He turned and put his back against the wall as he sank onto the floor. From there, he could not move for a long time. He stared at a spot on the floor between his feet. He could feel the warm dampness of drying blood on his shirt. A deep sigh escaped him and made him sink his head onto his knees.

Kimiko walked past the Dragon of Earth silently. Stay numb, she thought. Stay responsible. She knew what they had to do. Pointedly avoiding looking into Raimundo's room, she went into Clay's and pulled the Shi Tan Whisperer from the bag of Wu.

Outside the temple, Omi wandered across the yard alone. It was as if his body had set itself on automatic captain— Auto captain? Was that what it was called? He had a feeling Raimundo would know…

He blotted the thought out and started to pick up broken roof tiles. Someone had to clean it up, after all. If he just kept busy, he would not have to think of anything. Idly, his hand picked up a blade, and his brain almost ignored this, except for its distinct shape and design… and the blood—

He stared down at the broken blade of Chase Young's spear.

The blood, the claw marks, Raimundo's unconscious form, and Chase Young—

_Chase Young—_

Omi was motionless where he stood, but on the inside his mind was absorbing a wall of unwanted information. Betrayal and shock reflected off the blade, but then the vulnerability faded, replaced by a deep, icy rage unlike anything he had ever felt before.

_Chase Young._

Hundreds of miles away at another temple, Master Monk Guan spoke into empty air, "Are you still in danger?"

Kimiko blinked. Finally, she said, "I don't know. Maybe?"

"We'll be right there," said Master Monk Guan. He strongly suspected who was responsible for this, and if Chase Young were to attack again, the children would be too lost in grief to defend themselves. He jumped onto Chuckie Choo's back, and the dragon took off toward the Xiaolin temple.

Kimiko dropped the Shen Gong Wu, still staring straight ahead. She felt like a fire had gone out, drowned in the rain. After what could have been seconds or hours, she felt a large warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up behind her at Clay, who bent down and wrapped his arms around her. The two of them stayed there for a long time, shaking and letting tears soak each other's shirts.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Kimiko asked, "Where's Omi?"

Clay mumbled, "I don't know." He imagined that the monk had found some place where he could be alone. Something other than pain finally crossed Kimiko's face: worry. Clay asked, "Do you wanna go look for him?"

The two wandered around the temple, calling out for Omi, but neither had any luck. When they finally reached the vault, they noticed that the door had been left open. They exchanged looks. Had they been robbed? They stepped into the vault and went down the stairs. Kimiko started to open drawers, but most of the Shen Gong Wu were there. However, the Longi Kite was missing.

"Why would someone just take that Wu?" Kimiko asked, but her voice was monotonous. The answer didn't really matter to her.

"Dunno," Clay said. He reached the end of the corridor where the Wudai Weapons were kept. Raimundo's Blade of the Nebula was still there, but the Shimo Staff was gone. A damp note was left in its place. Clay picked it up and read it. The color drained from his face.

"Kimiko," he called, and she read the note over his shoulder:

_Hello friends,_

_I have borrowed the Longi Kite, but not to worry. I need to have a few words with Chase Young. I shall return shortly._

_Omi_

* * *

The jungle cats of Chase Young's temple jumped to their feet as the front doors splintered apart with an earsplitting crack. As wooden debris flew everywhere, the cats could see the cause standing calmly where the doors had once been: a small boy wearing wings on his back, the Xiaolin Dragon of Water.

"I am here to speak to your master," he said, his voice steady.

The jungle cats charged at the intruder, who calmly stepped forward to meet the attack. As the cats made a perfect circle around him, trapping him where he was, the Xiaolin Dragon lifted the small blue stick in his hand.

He gave them a small smile and said, "I was not asking for permission."

His smile dropped, and the Shimo Staff exploded into use. The boy whipped the transforming staff at the jungle cats, and a wave of water erupted around him and lashed out. Icy spikes flew everywhere, and the jungle cats were flung backwards from the volatile, icy assault. They fell motionless to the ground.

"Longi Kite," Omi called. The wings expanded, and as the Shimo Staff shrunk back to its compact original size, he soared over his defeated opponents and into the lair.

* * *

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, Clay paced around the vault while Kimiko sat motionless against the cauldron in its center.

"We have to go after him," Clay said. "The little fellow is way over his head. Chase Young has no good left to hold him back; the little guy won't stand a chance."

"Do you think Chase is the one who… who killed—attacked Raimundo?" Kimiko asked.

"I reckon he is," Clay snarled. "I reckon that's why we can't find Dojo either."

Kimiko felt another stab of horror and grief at this realization. "Dojo?"

"Chase wanted him for that Lao Mang Long soup of his," Clay said.

The color in Kimiko's face had only just started to return, but she turned pale again at these words. "How can you be so… so…?"

"What?" Clay turned and faced her.

"It is like you don't even care!" Kimiko said. "Rai is—! Dojo could be—! And you are just talking like it's nothing!"

"At least I'm still trying," Clay said. "Look at you—it's like you've given up already. This isn't you, Kim! Where's that heart of fire I know you've got?"

"I—" Kimiko felt tears in her eyes, and she tried to find the numbness that had kept her calm before. "I— What's the point, Clay? I can't. I can't. Rai is—he—" She could still see him. Raimundo, coughing up blood and reaching for her. She had watched the light leave his eyes. She gripped her knees so tightly that she thought her nails might tear through her jeans.

There was a flash of something in Clay's eyes that Kimiko could not read. But then he was calm again. "We don't have time to be grieving right now. Omi is in trouble, and we are the only ones who can help him. We can take the Manta Ray."

"What is wrong with you?" Kimiko asked, suddenly flaring. "Aren't you even going to miss Raimundo? Or have you just moved on already, you stupid—you—"

"Kimiko," Clay said softly. He crouched down in front of her, gritting his teeth for a moment. "I need your help. Chase would throttle me on my own; I can't save Omi by myself. And I can't—" For just a second, the hard gaze seemed to crack in the blue glass of his eyes. "I can't lose another little brother."

Kimiko gulped. "But what can we do? Chase Young is so powerful, and our team has been practically cut in half. How are we—?"

"I reckon we'll figure out something," Clay said. "We can take the Manta Ray. Come on." He grabbed Kimiko's arm and pulled her to her feet, and the two ran down the stairs into the vault once more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Omi dashed down a dark catacomb, his Shimo Staff at the ready. His tiger instincts sent him down a fork towards a faint white light. He picked up speed and dashed towards it, but when he turned a corner, he almost missed the reptilian shadow up ahead of him.

He froze and then backed into the wall. He sidestepped towards the shadow, recognizing Chase Young's form. The figure was completely still. Did Chase already know he was there? Was this a trap? He did not dare peek around; the shadow was facing him but shifting like disturbed water.

Omi murmured for the Shimo Staff, which slowly shape-shifted into a thin dagger. Before he moved from his spot, he took a moment to stare at his reflection in the blade. Soaked, muddied, and red-eyed, he hardly recognized himself.

He bowed his head for a moment, and then with a deep breath, he jumped out from around the corner. A bright light nearly blinded him, and he threw a hand over his face.

Outside Chase Young's lair, Kimiko and Clay crashed the Manta Ray into the already broken entrance. They stared at the carnage around them as they disembarked from the flying Shen Gong Wu; the entire door had been broken down.

"Looks like Omi was here," Clay said.

"I did not know he was capable of…" Kimiko gestured to the splintered remains of the double door entrance.

"Do you think Chase Young knows that we're here, too?" Clay asked. As if to answer the question immediately, a dozen jungle cats leaped out of the shadows and charged. The two monks met the attack with a vengeance.

Meanwhile, Omi stepped cautiously towards the blinding light. He could not hear anything; was Chase Young even there? As his eyes adjusted, he realized that the shadow had not come from the villain himself, but from a statue of his reptilian form. Within its jaws was a clear orb, and within the orb was the source of light: a glowing, flickering sphere.

Omi tilted his head. Was this what his tiger senses had led him to? What was so important about this place?

"Shoku Neptune Ice," he said, and a platform of ice lifted him up so that he was level with the orb. Standing right in front of it, he sensed a familiar presence. He reached out, and as his hands brushed the orb, the light changed shape. It looked a bit like a man, and it reached its own hand out and touched the opposite side of the glass against Omi's fingers.

Omi began to see images pass before his eyes. The elder monks, nodding and meditating. A tiny baby with nine dots glowing from his head, babbling and squealing up at him. The baby growing, joining three others, soaring through adventures on a green dragon… the people that mattered most to this person.

He blinked as the images faded, and he saw the man in the orb. Master Fung.

Omi glanced around him. Had Chase Young set some sort of trap? He realized that he would have to take the risk. In one swift motion, he grabbed the orb and yanked it out of the statue's teeth. Nothing happened. Omi smiled down at the orb, and Master Fung's chi floated in slow circles.

He heard a rumbling sound in the distance behind him. He spun around, still clutching the orb, and he jumped from his icy platform. He made a run for it back where he came—

"Hello, young monk," Chase Young's voice snarled from the shadows in front of him.

Omi froze on the spot as the reptilian monster himself appeared in a fog of purple Heylin magic. Chase Young bared his teeth, but Omi did not step back. He clutched the orb tighter and said, "Chase Young, I am here to have a word with you—"

He had been reaching for the Shimo Staff as he spoke, but he suddenly realized that he should have still had it in his hand. It was gone. Where had he put it?

"Drop something?" a female voice said behind him. As Omi whirled around, he saw Wuya toss up and catch the Shimo Staff. On either side of her were Jack Spicer and Ping Pong. Jack seemed confused but eager to fight. Lurking in Wuya's shadow as if trying to turn invisible, the ex-apprentice stared down at his feet.

"Stealing now, are we, Xiaolin Warrior?" Chase snarled, bringing Omi's attention back to the reptile. "Not your usual style, is it?"

"I am not stealing," Omi said, bringing the orb closer to his body. "I am taking back what is rightfully ours!"

"Ours?" Chase Young asked. "You are alone, young monk."

"That's where you're wrong, you dirty snake!" Clay's voice rang out from behind Chase Young, who whipped his head around and flicked his tongue at the two other intruders. Facing the four opponents, Kimiko and Clay stood side by side in a battle stance.

"Lasso Boa Boa!" Clay shouted, lashing out the rope Shen Gong Wu. It wrapped around Omi's middle. Before Chase Young could snatch the small Dragon of Water, Clay pulled the rope, and Omi slid to his friends' sides.

As Clay bent down and untied Omi from the rope, Kimiko hoisted the smallest monk to his feet and grabbed his shoulder. "We're getting out of here," she muttered. "Don't ever try something like this again."

"None of you are going anywhere," Chase Young hissed, and he lunged at the monks.

Kimiko and Clay grabbed onto Omi as if to throw him behind them, but they were too late. Chase grabbed the orb and pulled Omi across the stone floor. Instead of letting go, Omi clutched tighter, and the three warriors were dragged towards the Heylins.

"Let him go!" Omi shouted. At his words, Kimiko and Clay glanced in surprise at the orb. When he saw the familiar bearded face within, their eyes widened, and they clutched Omi's arm tighter and tried to pull back. Before Chase could drag them any further, they were yanking him back across the floor the other way.

"Don't just stand there!" he roared at his followers. Ping Pong, Wuya and Jack grabbed onto Chase, and before anyone knew what was happening, the Xiaolin and Heylin warriors were locked in a tug of war over the orb.

Suddenly the chi inside started to glow brighter. It cast a bright light over the Xiaolin Warriors that somehow did not blind them. Then the light itself began to take shape. It transformed into a dragon whose serpentine body curled protectively over the monks. As the Xiaolin Warriors stared in wonder and confusion, the glowing dragon above bared its teeth and roared at the Heylins.

Jack screamed and almost let go, but Wuya grabbed him with her free hand. For a moment, staring into the eyes of the dragon, Chase Young felt a twinge of fear.

"There is only one way to settle this, Chase Young!" The reptile looked down and realized that Omi was glaring at him. The monk shouted, "For Master Fung's freedom, I challenge you to a Cosmic Clash Xiaolin Showdown!"

Before Chase could speak, Omi shut him up with, "No Shen Gong Wu. We wager our chi instead. The game is Battle of the Zodiac. You and I are captains of our teams. The last captain left wins."

"Wager our chi? The last one left?" Chase Young bared his teeth and said, "Do you even know what you are saying, young monk? That would be a fight to the finish!"

The boy gave him the darkest glare that Chase had ever seen in him. "I know that," Omi spat.

Kimiko and Clay exchanged a look of horror. Jack, Wuya and Ping Pong stared at the smallest, meekest monk, who did not break eye contact with Chase Young. Between them, the shimmering soul of Master Fung was flashing back and forth, staring at the two team captains in confusion.

Chase Young lowered his head until his teeth were inches from Omi's face. "I accept."


	16. Cosmic Clash

At Chase Young’s words, everything faded. Omi could no longer feel Kimiko or Clay clutching to his shirt. He dropped, and his limbs and body evaporated into nothingness.

He felt ground under his feet, but as he took a breath, his four limbs froze underneath him at the familiar, itchy sensation of fur covering his body. For a terrifying instant, he thought he’d been enslaved by Chase Young once more, reduced to a tiny housecat against his will, watching his friends flee for their lives on Dojo’s back—

“What in tarnation just happened?”

Breathing fast, Omi blinked, and his vision cleared. In front of him, a blond-furred goat heaved himself to his hooves, snorted, and flicked his ears. Next to him, a black dog sniffed the air and gawked. “Omi?” she asked. “Is that you?”

“Kimiko? Clay?” Forcing his previously petrified limbs to move, Omi rose to his full height. He towered above the other two. “Wh—?” Turning in a circle on all fours, he felt the sickeningly familiar muscles of feline limbs, but this time, black stripes covered his yellow body. He wasn’t a lion cub. He was a fully grown tiger.

“Battle of the Zodiac,” Clay murmured.

The three stood amongst a maze of cliffs and precipices. A hazy red sky filled the air above, and ahead laid a clear field, stretching across faded beige rock like a desert. On the other side perched another cluster of crags, within which Omi spotted movement.  He narrowed his eyes, and a black rooster trotted to the edge of the field. Shivering, stumbling, and tripping at every step, the bird squawked when he locked eyes with the tiger across the field.

Omi said, “Jack Spicer?”

In response, the chicken cawed and jumped behind a boulder, and an enormous green cobra slithered out of the rocks behind the bird. Behind her, a golden rabbit skittered from rock to rock and batted at his green glasses with a tiny paw. Ignoring her comrades, Wuya flared her hood and hissed, “Well, isn’t this different?” As her fangs dripped venom, she added, “Not that I’m complaining.”

Omi stretched up to his full height, and Kimiko and Clay flanked him on either side. The dog braced her front legs, threw back her head, and howled. The sound cast eeriness upon the whole battlefield. Clay raised himself onto his hind legs and kicked out at the opponents in the distance. “I reckon we can take ‘em!”

“No kidding,” Kimiko barked. “Good call, Omi!”

The three of them yelled across the field, “GONG YI TAN PAI!”

The snake and rooster grinned. Ping Pong seemed to have no opinion in the matter; he still crouched meekly on his rock. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay looked around the cluster of mountains, but none of them could spot a fourth animal. Then one of the mountains moved.

It unfolded its wings and took a single step forward, and Omi’s mouth fell open. Chase Young, a striped dragon with the same black frills and scaled snout as his reptilian form, towered over his fellow Heylins. He thundered out onto the field and roared, and the sky itself seemed to quake.

“Bad call, Omi!” Kimiko said, eating her earlier words. “Very, very bad call!”

Chase Young stretched his wings again and lifted his scaly body into the air. The earth shook as he took off, and he flew up into the source of hazy red light, a dimly glowing sun. Omi heard scuffling to his side as Kimiko took off running. The dragon dove down at Omi and Clay, who trembled where they stood with no idea what to do—

Enwrapped in a comet of fire, Kimiko charged past the boys, leaped, and collided with Chase Young’s face. The dragon roared and careened off course, snapping his teeth at the shiba inu clawing at his eyes. Watching them crash into a cliff overhang, Omi almost did not hear Clay whinny a warning. He whipped his head around just as Wuya the snake lunged over a rock and whipped out her fangs. Before the jaws could close on his nose, he ducked and jumped to the side, spinning around to face her. Behind him, he heard Clay chase down a screeching Jack Spicer.

Chase Young’s shadow passed over them before the dragon crashed again. This time he successfully threw Kimiko off of his snout, and the dog rolled onto the ground but quickly picked herself back up. Snarling, she ducked away from Chase Young’s snapping teeth.

Meanwhile, to the side of the battlefield, a clear circular orb marked the midway point. In the orb’s center sat Master Fung’s soul in full human form. When the dragon outside took another chomp at Kimiko, the elderly monk gritted his teeth. Omi’s decision to wager his own life against Chase Young’s had been terribly unwise. The monks were outmatched against that dragon alone, not to mention the other three villains. What had inspired Omi to have a battle this risky? Where was Raimundo?

Kimiko charged underneath Chase Young’s torso. Chase Young stepped to the side, whipped out his striped tail, and sent the dog tumbling. With a yelp, Kimiko crashed into the dirt. Pointing her nose up at Chase Young, she laid her ears back and bared her teeth. Chase Young closed in, but a wall of sleet crashed into the side of his head.

Chase Young bellowed in rage, and as he tried to shake the slush out of his ear canals, Omi jumped in front of Kimiko. The tiger took a step towards Chase, laid his ears back, braced his feet, and roared. The sound echoed across the field almost as loudly as Chase Young’s had earlier.

Before Chase Young could retaliate, a chunk of earth struck the other side of his head, sending him crashing to the ground. Kimiko whipped up a whirlwind of fire, and the three Shoku Warriors called upon their elements to strike at the dragon one after the other. Chase Young fell back at the repeated assault, unable to charge into the fray of water, fire and rock, until he finally spread his wings and flew off, yelling, “This is not over yet!”

Clay kicked his front feet into the air in victory. “We sent him packing!”

Omi spotted a flash of slithery green out of the corner of his eyes, and he managed to block Wuya from attacking Kimiko. He hooked Wuya’s thin body with a paw and flung her to the side. She fell onto Ping Pong and got tangled around the rabbit’s miniature form. Smacking his face with her tail, she hissed, “Pick one!” Instead of obeying, Ping Pong dashed away.

A timid clucking sound caught Kimiko’s attention, and she spun her head around and spotted Jack Spicer. With a sneer, she charged at the squawking rooster with jaws snapping. Clay stomped his feet down at the wriggling snake, but Wuya was faster. She wrapped her body around one of Clay’s legs, and before he could kick her off, she sank her fangs into his shoulder. With a whinnying shriek, he tossed her, but then he could only stare helplessly at the two fang marks, which now dripped something purple. “Well, shoot,” he muttered. “That can’t be good.”

Up above the battlefield, Chase Young stood on the highest peak and glared down at his opponents. His useless allies would be incapable of winning this battle for him. He would not risk his own chi against the combined forces of the Xiaolin Warriors; he would have to find some other method to destroy them.

He threw back his head and roared, effectively stunning the other animals below him into silence. The roar vibrated the entire battlefield and reached out above and beyond their surroundings…

Outside of the Showdown, Chase Young’s warriors answered his call and morphed to his side of the orb, entering the Cosmic Clash. Before Omi’s eyes, jungle cats materialized on either side of their master, eyes gleaming. They charged—hundreds of them—into the battle.

Clay lashed out with his elemental powers. “Shoku Jupiter Earth!” An earthquake cracked through the ground and sent jungle cats tumbling out of sight. Clay and Omi grinned, but Kimiko barked for their attention. Most of the jungle cats had managed to hang on, and they now stormed past the cracked earth and lunged at the three warriors.

Kimiko locked teeth and claws with one of the cats. Hate and rage erupted into fire around her, spinning and lashing out at the surrounding opponents. She bit and kicked at the tiger, tearing off chunks of fur until she successfully kicked it to the dust, where it did not get up again. She jumped onto a boulder to avoid the onslaught of the army, and she peered over the chaos.

Omi, just one cat, was trying to fight dozens at once, but even his elemental powers were not enough to drive them all back. They piled on top of him and tore into his fur. Not far away, Clay kicked and lashed out, but the jungle cats latched onto his legs with their teeth and dragged him to the ground even as he hollered for help.

“Omi! Clay!” Kimiko yelled, scrambling to jump off of the boulder. But what could she do? She was no match for an entire army, and even if they somehow defeated all the cats, they were no closer to winning the Showdown. The last captain standing wins. The battle could not end until they defeated Chase Young himself.

Kimiko looked up and saw Chase Young perched on the highest mountain. Eyes on Raimundo’s killer, she ran across the field and jumped onto the rock cluster, climbing her way up to him, hoping that Clay and Omi would last long enough for her to get there.

Charging towards the dragon, Kimiko felt a furious snarl escaping her throat. Chase Young eyed her curiously, and when she reached the peak next to his, he turned his head slowly and smirked. Her courage faltered for a moment, but then she snarled, and fire flashed around her like curved blades.

The dragon glanced down, and she followed the line of sight in confusion. She looked over the edge and stared down, down, all the way to the base of the mountains, where Wuya had her teeth bared in a gleeful smirk. Before Kimiko could process what was happening, the snake wrapped her tail around a stone wedged into the mountain and yanked it out. Kimiko felt the ground underneath her start to tremble and lean, and she realized what Wuya had done.

She yelped and spun around, trying to jump back to a steadier ledge, but the tall, thin precipice on which she stood had swayed too far to the side. Too desperate to care, she jumped anyway, feeling the rocks under her feet start to crack apart. She latched onto the ledge, but her paws were not enough to hold on. While Chase Young watched, she dropped.

Omi and Clay heard her scream, and through all the pain, teeth, and blood, they looked up and saw the crag next to Chase Young’s fall apart. Omi spotted the black dog falling along with the debris, and he yelled, “Kimiko, no!”

The fire clung to her fur as if to slow her fall while the world spun and tumbled around her. She realized in terror that this was it, she was going to die, and even though it didn’t make sense, and she knew that he was gone, he wouldn’t help her now, he wouldn’t catch her, wouldn’t save her, wouldn’t give her that stupid cocky grin of his, she screamed, “RAIMUNDO--!”

Her body hit the ground, ricocheted off of the rocks, and crashed onto the field.

She was dimly aware of Clay screaming her name. Pain shot into her system from every direction as if she had broken every bone in her body, but she could only wonder with amazement at the fact that she was still alive. Underneath her body, a pool of purple liquid started to expand. Kimiko spit out a mouthful of teeth and said in a weak voice, “What is this…?”

She had not expected an answer, but as she lay, she heard the beat of wings and a loud thud. Then Chase Young’s head leered down from above her. “You wagered your chi, and that is what you are. Your soul took the form of your Zodiac animal, just as Omi demanded.” Alarmed, Kimiko tried to scramble to her feet, but she could only collapse back into the puddle. Chase Young snarled, “I only need to kill Omi in this battle, but… do say hello to your leader for me.”

Far off in the distance, Master Fung heard these words, blinked, and frowned. Meanwhile, Ping Pong looked up from behind the dragon’s enormous hind foot and said, “Wait, what?” Kimiko did not see him. Chase Young bared his teeth and plunged down, and in terror, she closed her eyes—

A crash resounded above her, and her eyes cracked open. Chase Young had been thrown aside by a wall of rock and earth, the same mountain that Wuya had just knocked down. The mountain’s remains then crashed into the army of screaming jungle cats, and Clay rose to his feet. “I knew it was you!”

He sent the wave of rocks spinning around, and he sent it back at Chase Young again, who could only fold his wings over himself as a desperate protection. Clay galloped toward Kimiko. Wuya tried to intervene with a hiss, but Clay kicked her aside to reach his comrade.

“Get on!” he yelled, and Kimiko grabbed onto Clay’s fur with the remainder of her teeth. Clay used a front foot to help hoist her onto his back, and then he took off across the field, galloping away from the furious dragon.

Chase Young stood as the dust started to settle. As he looked down at the fallen and bleeding cats, his vision turned red, and he roared to the heavens. His wings whipped outwards, and he rocketed after the two retreating Xiaolin monks.

Kimiko clung to Clay’s back with every ounce of strength she had left, even as her breath was kicked out of her body with every gallop. Perched at the Xiaolin monks’ side of the battlefield, Jack Spicer took one look at the goat, dog, and giant dragon rushing towards him, and he shrieked in terror and ducked out of sight.

Clay jumped into the maze of precipices, but the dragon crashed into the mountains. As rock crumbled and fell all around the two monks, Clay felt Kimiko slip from his back. He tried to skid to a stop, but as his front leg hit the ground, a sudden paralyzing pain stabbed him. He fell to the ground even as Wuya’s bite seared him again, and the dragon leaned overhead, teeth dripping with saliva.

Before he could tear into the two animals below him, a surge of slushy ice crashed into his head. He spun and glared at Omi, who stood on a ledge in front of him. “Chase Young!” he called. “You have attacked my family. You murdered a Xiaolin Warrior, my leader, my best friend! If you were looking for me this night—” His voice grew louder than anyone on the field had ever heard from him. He shrieked, “—then why don’t you get over here and finish what you started?”

Within the orb, Master Fung whispered, “Raimundo…?”

Chase Young’s jaws pulled back into a severe grin, and he abandoned the dog and goat to attack the tiger instead. Omi roared and sent a jet of icy water at his foe, and the water wrapped around Chase Young’s neck and froze there. Deprived of air, Chase Young fell at Omi’s feet, and the resounding crash made Omi’s feet quake.

Omi raised another surge of water behind him. It materialized above and turned into an icy spike, ready to plunge into Chase Young’s neck. This battle was over.

Chase Young’s voice was weak from the lack of air, but he could still snarl, “A killer now, are you, boy? I knew I chose right when I made you my apprentice. You’ve learned well.”

Omi froze as if the words themselves had stabbed him. As the full weight of his intended action crashed down upon him, he stood motionless long enough for Chase to grin and say, “Oh, perhaps I was mistaken.” He lashed out with a front claw and tore into Omi’s throat.

Omi flew backward, and a spurt of liquid purple trailed behind him. As Kimiko and Clay climbed up and over the ledge, they watched their captain ricochet off of the ground and roll into the dust. They screamed his name. Jack’s mouth fell open in horror, and Wuya cackled. From behind his rock of safety, Ping Pong felt tears of shame come into his eyes.

No one saw the look on Master Fung’s face. Even as claws began to sprout from his hands and scales began to grow, no one saw the orb explode, nor the splintered glass flying.

Chase Young stood as the icy manacle melted off of him. Kimiko and Clay limped to their fallen friend, who tried to stand. Omi choked out the words, “I am sorry, Raimundo… I have failed you…” His feet, now drenched in purple, collapsed under him. As he dropped, Kimiko grabbed onto the scruff of his neck, and Clay trotted to his other side.

Chase Young stepped around until he faced the Xiaolin Warriors, all three of whom could barely stand. Kimiko and Clay, however, stepped between him and Omi. Out of the corner of her eye, Kimiko thought that she saw a flash of light.

“The noble Xiaolin Warriors,” Chase Young murmured. “Fools, just like your leader.”

A surge of silver as bright as a sword’s blade dove and crashed into Chase Young. The striped dragon rolled, but when he lifted his head to roar at the three warriors, he saw that they were no longer alone. A silver dragon easily as large as he now stood in front of them, whiskers twitching and teeth gleaming. His long tail curled protectively around the three Xiaolins, and his eyes were wild with rage.

Chase Young stood on his hind legs, spread his wings, and roared. Master Fung opened his mouth, and a blast of pure white energy erupted from his bearded jaws, sending Chase Young crashing to the stone floor.

Chase Young flew back from the warriors, but the silver dragon, serpentine and wingless just like Dojo, lifted into the air after him. Chase Young roared, “You can’t defeat me, old man! I am a Heylin Dragon. You—”

The words died in his throat as Master Fung ripped through his wing. Flailing in the sky, he tumbled down, and the silver dragon whipped past him again, tearing into his other wing.

_“I give you my word, Chase Young…”_

The Heylin dragon was helpless as he fell, and Master Fung charged again. This time, he collided with his neck. The force made it snap even as Master Fung gripped it in his teeth.

_“If you hurt these children…”_

As Chase Young’s vision died forever, Master Fung released and kicked his body away, leaving it to plummet to the earth.

_“I will end you.”_

The Heylin Dragon dissolved into purple rain, and Master Fung swirled down with his claws dripping and eyes glittering. Even as the young monks watched, unable to think or say anything in response to the sight, the silver dragon landed. Chase Young’s chi poured down in droplets, and Master Fung threw his head back, not with a roar of victory, but with a screech of immeasurable sorrow.

Omi blinked and lay his head down between his paws, feeling dizzy. Was it all over? The red sky faded into darkness.

* * *

When Kimiko opened her eyes, she was staring back up at a stone ceiling. She could feel her fingers, human fingers. She raised a hand to her face and stared up at it for a moment before sitting up with a groan.

She slowly became aware of a thin white haze floating over the room. As her eyes lifted up and she looked around, she saw Clay and Omi lying next to her. Clay started to stir, but Omi did not move. The Heylins were also on the floor; Ping Pong and Jack sat up and looked around in a daze, and Wuya crouched near Chase Young, who had regained his human form and lay as motionless as Omi.

Between the Heylin and Xiaolin Warriors, all that was left of the orb were scattered bits of glass. The white haze was the only other remnant; Master Fung’s soul was nowhere to be seen.

Kimiko glanced at her fellow warriors again. Clay sat up and shook his head to clear it, but Omi was still silent. Kimiko crawled to Omi’s side and gently shook his shoulder. “Omi?” she asked softly, but the boy did not respond.

“Hey, lil buddy,” Clay said, leaning over Omi’s other side and scooping his head off the floor. “You alright? Come on, kid, wake up.”

Omi lay completely still. Behind them, there was a flash of purple light, but they ignored it. Kimiko felt her throat start to clog up even as her head shook in denial. She could not understand. They had won the Showdown. Omi had won. Why wasn’t he waking up?

“He is still breathing,” a familiar voice said from behind her shoulder. She whipped her head around, and there was Master Fung, reunited with his body and smiling softly at them. He held the Golden Tiger Claws in his hand.

“He is a tough young monk,” he said, even as Kimiko and Clay stared at him with mouths agape. “He will be fine.”

As if he had heard his master’s vote of confidence and was anxious to live up to it, Omi groaned, and his eyes fluttered open. “I am most dizzy.” Above him smiled the relieved faces of his family. “Master Fung? Is that you?”

“Well done, Omi,” Master Fung said. “You have won the showdown.”

He stood up, and all four looked behind him. Wuya and Jack hovered over Chase Young’s motionless body, trying to wake him up without success. Ping Pong, on the other hand, had been slowly approaching the warriors. He had stared over Kimiko’s shoulder to look at Omi, eyes full of concern.

However, when his eyes met Master Fung’s, he froze where he stood. Behind him, Wuya took in a sharp, hissing breath as she noticed the elder as well.

None of the monks saw the expression on Master Fung’s face, and they were fairly glad for that. The old master had to only lean forward a couple of inches towards the Heylin team, and every villain fled. Wuya scrambled to her feet and ran into the shadows down a hidden hallway, and with a yelp of terror, Jack was fast behind her. Even Ping Pong dashed away, and whatever words he had to say went unsaid with him.

The Xiaolin Warriors watched the villains run for their lives, but Master Fung glanced down at Chase Young. When he started to walk towards the body, they then noticed the gleaming bottle in his hand. He popped off the cork with his thumb as he crouched down next to the old warrior. Lifting his head up by the hair, Master Fung shoved the tube into his mouth and let the purple liquid flow down his throat.

“I found this in Raimundo’s room,” he murmured. “He must have discovered it in the Ying Yang World…”

“What is it?” Clay asked.

With the bottle empty, Master Fung dropped the bottle and Chase Young’s head. Both fell to the floor with a thud. He answered, “Chase Young’s good chi.”

Omi gasped, now remembering. Chase Young had left the Ying Yang World with the Reversing Mirror in his clutches. He had left behind the goodness in him, the part that had held his evil half back all these years…

“Let’s go home,” Master Fung said, walking back to the children even though Chase Young was only just starting to stir. He slashed the Golden Tiger Claws through the air, and the monks followed him through the portal, leaving Chase to wake up alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering about the zodiac animals, I tried to pick animals that not only fit the monks' personalities, but also coincided with each others' supposed ages. For example, I couldn't make Clay an ox because that would have made him only one year older than Omi. As they are now, Clay is two years older than Jack, who is one year older than Kimiko, who is four years older than Omi, who is one year older than Ping Pong. (Raimundo would have been the year of the monkey, one year older than Jack.)


	17. Aftermath and Atonement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to NachoSammich, who became my beta reader for this chapter and the rest of the fic!

Clay's eyes opened. He lay on his mat, one arm stretched out on the floor and his blanket in a tangled heap near one foot. A heavy silence sagged over the room. He blinked rapidly, beating back that same nightmare of rain and red.

Then he gasped, and he clambered to his feet. Even while he stumbled over wearied legs, even though he had done this same routine every morning for the past four days, he bolted from the room. Maybe he had dreamed it. Maybe he'd turn the corner and find Raimundo right there, still snoring on his mat, still clutching the teddy bear that was "obviously" just a good luck charm…

He skidded to a stop, and at the sight of Raimundo's room, he bit back a shaking sigh.

The surfboard, the posters, the soccer ball, and all their leader's other possessions were still there; none of the young warriors had the heart to pack them away. However, Master Fung had quickly removed the mat after seeing it stained a murky reddish brown where Raimundo had last lain, so now an empty space filled the center of the room.

Clay stepped back, and his gaze dropped down to the stone floor. The old monks had done their best to remove the trail of blood between here and the courtyard, but Clay could still see the spots, so faint that no one would notice unless looking for them.

"Clay?"

He hastily wiped his eyes before he turned. "Yeah? I—" He blinked in confusion at the taller bald man next to him. "Master Monk Guan? When did you get here?"

The elder gave him a kind smile. "Master Fung left me in charge of you young ones today. Kimiko and Omi have already had breakfast. You overslept."

"Oh. Sorry." Clay followed Master Monk Guan toward the kitchen, keeping his gaze on his boots. "Where did Master Fung go? Is he comin' back?"

"Of course. However, today he has a very important quest to undertake. He is looking for Dojo."

"Really?" Clay frowned. "'Cause lemme tell you, we were already on that like stink on a skunk. Yesterday, Kimiko tried to track him down with that chip she installed way back when, but the thing must have wore out. The lil guy just…" He stuffed his hands in his pockets, unable to stop his voice from turning quiet, "He just vanished…"

* * *

_Lightning lit the scene. The Dragon of Wind fell, and scarlet splashed across the battlefield. Dojo shrieked. There was a horrid snapping sound when Raimundo hit the earth; the collision had cracked the spear in two. Tossing one half aside, Chase Young ripped the sharper end from the teen's chest. Raimundo went limp as he passed out._

_An explosion sounded, and light flashed from behind the opposite wall of the courtyard. Without taking his eyes off the Heylin villain, Dojo heard shouting._

_"Be wary, fellow warriors!"_

_At the sound of Omi's voice, Chase Young leered and lifted up the dripping spearhead. Dojo glanced from the villain's grinning teeth to the lifeless teen below. The little dragon's claws dug into the mud, and even as his entire body vibrated in terror, he flung himself forward. Making a beeline straight for the temple gateway, he tripped over Chase Young's tail and yelped. The villain whirled his head around and spotted him._

_For just a moment, Dojo's eyes were locked in the amber of the predator's. Chase Young's tongue flicked across his teeth, and his spear lifted up. Before Dojo could spring away, they heard Kimiko's voice, and the villain glanced back. The monks were getting close. Any second now, they would race around the corner, and Chase Young would meet them with a bloodied spear—they wouldn't stand a chance—_

_Dojo's front feet scrabbled in the mud as he sprang forward and bit Chase Young's tail._

_Thunder resounded when the villain's wild eyes found his prey once more. Dojo fled for his life, and Chase Young ceased to heed the voices of the other monks. He charged after the tiny dragon, abandoning the temple entirely and commanding his army to follow. Leaving his home far behind, Dojo heard one more voice call out, "Dojo? Where are you, little partner?"_

Dojo shuddered. Blinking through blurry vision, he shook his head and sniffled until the memory had faded. The sky was still overcast, but it was four days later. From atop Hawk Rock, he watched a thin river trickle below, its waters murky. The blustering wind made him shiver, but it never occurred to him to move from his spot. He probably deserved to be cold after failing his only duty. Some "temple guardian" he was…

"Dojo?"

The dragon squawked and coiled in a heap on the stone before he recognized the voice. He peeked over the edge of Hawk Rock, and Master Fung peered up at him through the Crystal Glasses.

"M- Master Fung? You're alive!" The dragon slithered to the edge closest to the elder but hesitated. The monk's face was unreadable with the Shen Gong Wu hiding his eyes. "How did you find me?"

"A trick I remembered from a young friend," said Master Fung. He carefully pulled the Crystal Glasses from his face and folded them into his pocket. "And now that I have found you, I think it is time you come back to the temple. The young monks are worried."

Dojo's bottom lip trembled. "Really? They're worried about me? All of them? Even…" He gulped. "Is… Is Raimundo okay?"

Master Fung was silent for a while. Then, folding his hands in front of him, he bowed his head and said, "Raimundo fulfilled his duties as the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind; he heroically gave his life to protect those who needed him most."

All was silent. The air was still. Dojo's tiny limbs turned heavy, and he swayed. Then, while names and faces began to pass through Dojo's mind, starting with Raimundo and then sifting back, generation upon generation, _so many faces_ for centuries and centuries before finally coming to a stop at Dashi, the fifteen-hundred-year-old dragon wondered why it never, _ever_ got any easier.

* * *

Kimiko was supposed to be finishing laundry. She knew this, even as she crouched against the wall opposite the obstacle course and thumbed through the files on her PDA. She had completed her other chores hours ago, before sunrise, long after she had given up any hope for a full night's sleep. But the dirty laundry still lay in a scattered heap near the river where she had left it, after finding in the pile familiar, battered old t-shirts and cargo pants, too big for her and too small for Clay.

So when Clay and Master Monk Guan stepped into the field and marched to her side, she fully expected a reprimand but had no proper rebuttal. Therefore, she frowned at her PDA instead of meeting their eyes. "Yeah?"

"Is Master Fung back yet?" asked Clay while he watched Omi on the obstacle course. The boy bounded across the bamboo poles, wobbling far more than usual as he practiced Cheetah Chasing Gazelle.

"I didn't know he'd left," said Kimiko, scribbling nonsense in her device.

"I already informed you of his whereabouts," said Master Monk Guan. "This morning during breakfast. Did you not hear me?"

Kimiko blinked. "Right. Um…"

Clay crouched down next to her. "He went searchin' for Dojo."

"Dojo?" Kimiko finally glanced up to meet Clay's eyes. "We tried looking for him already."

"I reckon he thinks he'll have better luck," said Clay. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she resumed typing away at her PDA with glassy eyes. A part of her didn't even want to find Dojo. If he had been out in that storm with Raimundo, then Chase Young must have… finished him off. There wouldn't be much left to find. Why else would he still be missing after four days?

Slow footsteps approached them, but she didn't take her eyes off her PDA until the cowboy said incredulously, "Dojo?"

She looked up, and air hissed into her lungs, for there was the dragon himself, curled up in Master Fung's outstretched hands without a single scratch on him. She said, "You're alive."

Clay squatted in front of their teacher and held out an arm for the dragon. "We were worried about you, lil partner! Where in tarnation have you been?"

"I, well, ah, that's not important." Dojo bounded onto Clay's arm and wrapped around it. "But it's good to be back—"

"You're alive," Kimiko repeated, her voice monotonous, and the others looked at her. She stood and crossed her arms. "You were out there when Chase Young attacked, and you're still alive. You're not even hurt."

Dojo's ears wilted, and he pressed his chin against Clay's arm. "I… I guess I got… lucky?"

"And we're mighty glad for that," said Clay, lightly scratching Dojo's head before giving his teammate a pointed look. " _Right_ , Kimiko?"

Her fists clenched. Her eyes were still on Dojo. "You were _there_. While we were locked inside, you were out there with them, and you didn't do anything. You're a fifteen-hundred-year-old fire-breathing dragon, and you couldn't stop Chase Young from killing Rai?"

Dojo dug his claws so deeply into Clay's shirt that he might have broken the skin, but he didn't answer.

"Kimiko," said Master Fung, voice stern, "you must not allow your anger to consume you. Dojo is not to blame for Raimundo's fate."

At the elder's words, Kimiko stepped back, breathing hard, but the damage was done. Dojo's eyes welled up. Before the dragon could speak, Omi bounded from the bamboo poles and walked to them.

"You led Chase Young away from the temple, didn't you?" he said. His voice was low and hollow, and the sound made Kimiko realize that she hadn't heard him speak all day. Omi reached up and patted Dojo's head. "You saved our lives; you are a brave dragon. I am glad to see you safe and unharmed."

A shaky chuckle spilled from the dragon's lips. "Yeah… 'brave'…"

For a moment, silence thickened around them like a suffocating smoke. Then Master Monk Guan's shoulders stiffened, and he nodded toward the archway at the temple entrance. "We have a visitor."

The monks looked up toward the sunset, and the blood drained from their faces. Standing at the archway was Raimundo's killer.

"Chase Young," said Omi. The three monks took battle positions.

"Just… just Chase, now," said the ex-Xiaolin. His Heylin armor was gone. Instead he wore long, green robes, not unlike the blue ones he had donned so many centuries ago. He held out his hands, palms outward. "I no longer wish to fight you."

"Wish we could say the same," said Clay, speaking through clenched teeth. His voice was practically a growl.

Chase winced, but he kept his shoulders squared. "The jungle cats at my old lair have informed me of my terrible deeds while my good half was absent." While he paused to choose his next words, he noticed his shadow, lengthening in the sunset and reaching toward the Xiaolin Warriors. Meeting their glares again, his shoulders slumped. "Young monks, I am truly sorry for what I have done to you."

Kimiko's face reddened, and she balled her fists. "I don't care what you did to us," she said, stomping forward two steps before Clay grabbed her arm. "But I will never forgive you for what you did to _Rai_!"

Chase's head bowed, and a thick lock of hair fell over his forehead. Frowning, he scraped it back. "You must understand," he said, "the part of me that—killed your friend is no longer in existence. The man you see before you had nothing to do with it."

"You drank the soup," said Master Monk Guan. Glaring, he pointed at his old teammate. "1,500 years ago, you accepted the deal with Hannibal Bean. Thus, the responsibility for your evil half's actions are entirely your own."

Chase took a sharp breath, and his eyes closed. Then he stared down at his empty palms, and the lock of hair fell over his face again. "You are correct, my old friend. The responsibility is mine, whether I remember it or not."

Beating back the fires ready to combust around her body, Kimiko thought she spotted a reflective gleam in the fields behind Chase. A small bush rustled, but she quickly dismissed it when Chase spoke once more.

"All I ask, young monks, is that you give me a way to right this wrong, and I shall." He took a cautious step toward them, holding his palms outward again. "With all the power I have, I shall give you anything you want."

"Anything?" said Omi.

Chase brushed his hair back, surprise flickering over his features. "Power, knowledge, weaponry. Name it, and it's yours."

Omi reached around the back of his neck and grabbed a string. Pulling a necklace off over his head, he threw it across the courtyard to Chase. When the man caught it, he looked down. A circular pendant with a single swirl gleamed back up at him. For a moment, an eyebrow arched, and he tilted his head in confusion. Then his shoulders stiffened, and he met Omi's cold eyes.

"We want our friend," the boy said.

Chase opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say. Master Fung stepped between him and the younger monks, who were now completely engulfed in Chase's shadow. The elder said, "That would be your cue to leave."

* * *

When Chase turned and left the temple grounds without another word, he passed a small boy crouched behind a tree and staring at the temple wistfully. His blue hoodie, still cast over his head, was unkempt and torn near the elbows. Curled up behind him, a cheetah purred, its tail wrapped around his ankle.

Chase sighed. "Ping Pong." The ex-apprentice looked up at him, teary-eyed. "Young one, you should go to the Xiaolin temple. I will not be returning to the lair."

"Where will you go?" asked Ping Pong.

"I must atone for my grievous crime," he said, looking down at Raimundo's pendant. "I am leaving to search for a way to bring back the Dragon of Wind."

"But that cannot be possible, can it?"

"I lived for 1,500 years, child," said the ex-Xiaolin. "I have mastered the art of cheating death. I assure you, it is possible, and I will find a way."

"Can I come with you?"

"Do you truly wish to come with me, or do you fear you have nowhere else to go?" Ping Pong looked down at his twiddling thumbs, and Chase said, "The Xiaolin monks would welcome you back. You must resume your duties as a Xiaolin Dragon. I shall not train you further."

"I cannot go back," Ping Pong whispered. "I fought against them. I betrayed them."

"The monks will not hate you. They are forgiving."

"I saw the way they looked at you." The setting sun cast a sheen over Ping Pong's glasses, hiding his eyes. "They are…so angry… I cannot face them. They will not forgive me."

Chase took a slow breath, silently reminding himself that he was not speaking to an adult, but to a child: a small, frightened, trembling child.

"You cannot come with me," he said gently. "I can only offer you a place to stay."

His gaze turned to the cheetah. "Soldier. Your willpower was lost years ago due to my enslavement. Perhaps there is no way to regain it, but I assure you that after I bring Raimundo back, it will be my mission to return your freedom to you and the rest of my army. Until then," he knelt down and placed a hand on Ping Pong's shoulder, "you and the other jungle cats will watch over this boy. Obey his every command, and protect him at all costs. Is that understood?"

The cheetah nodded, lifted a paw, and gently patted Ping Pong's head. The boy blinked up at Chase, who said, "You will be safe in my lair. If you wish to avoid the Xiaolin monks, I guarantee you that they will avoid that place. If Wuya or Jack attempts to pilfer it, my army will take care of them. Be strong, little one. I hope you find your courage someday."

Without another word, he stood and left the boy and the Xiaolin temple behind him.


	18. Guilt Shatters

No one had entered the back field in the valley behind the temple in a while. Vines grew tangled within the mesh of the soccer net. While the sun settled behind the mountains, Omi remained motionless. He wasn't meditating. He sat in front of the goal, soccer ball in his lap. His arms were crossed over the ball, his chin on his arms as he did nothing but breathe.

He looked up, searching for stars. He found Orion fairly quickly. It occurred to him that the other monks may wonder where he was; Clay and Kimiko never set foot out here anymore. Still, the soccer ball had grown warm from his body heat, and he didn't want to part with it. It belonged near the abandoned goal post, not because that's where Master Fung wanted it, but because that's where Raimundo had left it.

Wind whistled in the trees. Omi closed his eyes and let the breeze pass over him. He had practiced soccer alone whenever Raimundo put off chores until the last minute. Omi was now quite good at the game. Or at least he thought so. He had been looking forward to challenging his friend to a rematch.

_"I HATE YOU, RAIMUNDO!"_

Omi felt his throat clog, and he turned his face into his arms, hiding his expression from the world. Then his tiger instincts flared, and he glanced back up. The field was empty. Or—wait. Standing completely silent, leaning against a tree across the field, a dark figure faced him.

Omi stared. The person did not move. His features were too dim to make out. Like a frozen shadow, he just stood there.

"Hello?" Omi called. The wind blew over the field, lifting the branches from the tree to cast the person's features in moonlight. Instead, right before Omi's eyes, the person vanished the instant he was out of shadow. Omi's voice caught. His fingers tightened around the soccer ball, and he felt his heart ramming into it.

Then the wind stopped. The field turned silent as a corpse.

Suddenly a tingling chill brushed against the back of Omi's neck, and he turned. A dark figure crouched over him, and this time he recognized the teen's features—scruffy hair, tan skin, green eyes—

Omi shrieked and fled the field, soccer ball in hand. He did not look back.

* * *

After Omi barreled into Clay's room, trembling like a hunted jackrabbit and babbling about soccer and stars and _seeing Raimundo outside_ , Kimiko ran out toward the back field, fists alight to see her way. After giving Omi a few minutes to slow his erratic breathing, Clay crouched down and set his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Are you sure that's what you saw out there, lil buddy? I know you haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately, so you might have just been seein' things..."

"He was there," Omi said, unblinking. "Only, only he was _not_ there—I felt his presence, but it was so cold—he wasn't solid, but he wasn't transparent—" Against his will, the shaking started again in his arms. The pattering sound of rain on the rooftops reached his ears. Staring at his vibrating fingers, he said, "He didn't look angry, but… I felt this overwhelming dread like he was about to hurt me…"

"Why in tarnation would Raimundo want to hurt you?"

In a single, quiet breath, Omi said, " _Drop dead_ …"

"What was that?"

"Nothing," said Omi, standing straighter.

Flinging rainwater from her arms and hair, Kimiko rushed back into the hallway. "I didn't see anything out there."

"Tell you what, partner," said Clay, patting Omi's head. "We're havin' a hard time swallowin' your story, but we know you're a sharp cookie. If you see anythin' odd again, you just let us know. We'll figure this out."

Omi closed his eyes and nodded. Kimiko put her hands on her hips, frowning at the floor as if deep in thought. Clay stood and returned to his room, and Omi went to his bed in hopes of forgetting everything.

* * *

_Sprinting down the vault stairs, opening every drawer while rain falls through the broken hole in the glass ceiling—must find the Golden Tiger Claws—where are they?—must find them, must find them, or it will be too late, too late—"DROP DEAD, OMI"—_

Omi yelped and opened his eyes. He sat up, clinging to Raimundo's teddy bear; its fur was now damp from the cold sweat on his palms and neck. Swallowing thickly, he crawled out of bed and rubbed his throat. He needed a drink of water.

When he stepped out of his room, the temperature plummeted. Omi went rigid as a chill swept over him. At the end of the hall, in the dimmest shadows, something even darker stood, every feature faint except for a pair of bright green eyes.

Omi wrapped his arms around the bear, body bending around it as he scraped his feet back one terrified step at a time. Soft, incoherent stammers spilled from his lips. Slowly and carefully, the figure crouched down with an arm extended. Offering his hand, the teen opened his mouth, and Omi heard the voice, a whisper against his ear.

"Omi…?"

The small monk squeaked. The figure tilted his head, eyebrows raised, and then he stood and took a step. The moment Omi saw Raimundo's foot in motion, he turned and bolted with a scream.

Charging down the hallway, Omi saw a source of light around a corner. He raced for it blindly, crashed into the kitchen, and latched onto the leg of the nearest chair. Looking up at the two already there, he gasped, "K- Kimiko? Clay?"

"Uh, hey, partner," said Clay, scratching his head. "You got a nightmare, too?"

"R- Raimundo. Outside. Right now."

Kimiko looked up and stood, holding out a lighted fist again while she stepped out into the hallway. "Rai?" she called. "Rai?"

Clay asked, "You reckon he's actually out there, Kim?"

Kimiko came back to the kitchen, fisted fires dimming. "A dark shadowy figure, turning the room cold, trying to communicate with us?" She put a hand over her mouth, and then she looked down at her younger teammate. "Omi, I think you might be seeing Rai's _ghost_."

Omi's eyes grew wide, and he wrapped his arms around his knees. Clay said, "His ghost? That sounds about as likely as my Cousin Ed marrying a mountain goat."

Eyes alight with her epiphany, Kimiko grinned and said, "Ghosts are real, Clay! Look at Wuya!"

Clay lifted a finger as if about to retort, but then after a pause, he pulled it back and rested it on his chin. "That's an… interestin' point."

"W- we must remove him from the temple grounds," Omi mumbled.

Kimiko stared at the small monk, the growing excitement collapsing from her face. "But it's Rai. He wouldn't want to hurt any of us."

Omi tried to quell his shaking. "He frightens me."

"But why is Omi the only one who can see him?" asked Clay. "No offense to Rai, but I don't get why he'd be pickin' favorites."

"Has he said anything to you?" asked Kimiko to Omi. "Anything at all?"

"I do not want to encounter him again," said Omi. "I do not wish to speak to him."

"Why not?" asked Kimiko. "Omi, this is Raimundo you're talking about. Don't you miss him? You get to see him again, and you don't even want to?"

"I hear people become ghosts if they've got unfinished business in the livin' world," said Clay. "Maybe Rai's comin' to you because he needs your help?"

"What if he knows a way we can bring him back?" said Kimiko. "You need to go out there and talk to him. You have to find out what he wants!"

"No!" said Omi. "I will not go looking for him. I do not want to see him again. How many times must I repeat myself for you to understand?" His shaking had returned. The thought of purposefully hunting down the ghost was giving him a sensation like ice water plummeting straight into his stomach. He couldn't do it.

"Do you realize how selfish you sound right now?" Kimiko snapped, and Omi flinched. "You should be happy you can see him at all! I would give anything to talk to Raimundo, and you don't want anything to do with him, even though it's practically your fault he went out in that thunderstorm in the first place!"

Omi went rigid, his eyes trapped in the fire of Kimiko's.

"Rai went out in that storm because _you_ yelled at him, and then Chase Young showed up because _you_ challenged him, and Rai fought him because he was protecting _you_. And then _you_ couldn't get the Golden Tiger Claws in time! Why can't you just go out there and fix this? You're the reason he's dead! It's all your fault!"

"KIMIKO!" Clay said, slamming a fist on the table. At the sudden noise, Kimiko jumped and turned to him, her building rage plateauing. "What in tarnation are you doin'? You can't blame Omi for that! He had no idea all this would happen."

Kimiko was breathing hard. The rage that had built inside her for so many days, lifting high like an inferno, suddenly crashed down like a burning tower with crumbling ammunition. She swallowed, eyes growing round. She looked back at Omi, who had backed into the wall, arms around the teddy bear. His face was pale.

"Omi," said Kimiko. "Omi, I'm—that was not—"

At her gentle tone, Omi dropped the bear and fled the room, sobs spilling into the hallway as he ran.

"Omi!" she shouted. "Omi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it; please come back!"

He didn't hear her. He almost tore the thin material of the front door as he flung it open and ran outside, turning a corner and falling into a muddy puddle. As if on cue, the rain picked up tempo, and Omi wondered if he would drown if he just remained still long enough.

"Omi…"

He coughed, spitting rain water, and he lifted his head. A murky shadow of Raimundo crouched feet away from him. Once again, terror consumed him. He wanted to flee, but Kimiko's shouts still echoed in his ears… _"It's all your fault…"_

Omi trembled. "R- Raimundo?"

The ghost shivered. "Omi, help me…"

"W- what do you need?" Omi asked, sitting up all the way. "I can assist you, my f- friend."

"I'm lost," said the ghost. "I'm trapped. Please…" He lifted an arm, and Omi flinched. "Take my hand."

Omi did not want to touch him. A thick knot formed in his stomach. He felt dizzy and sick. Raimundo held his hand out, looking at him sadly. Raimundo, who had died to protect him.

Omi took the ghost's hand. His fingers touched a surface too thin to be liquid but too thick to be steam. Before he could ponder this, a familiar purple swirling portal materialized around them. The rain ceased. The sky turned black, and Chinese symbols began to dance in the place of stars. The ground became coated in fog.

"The Ying Yang World?" Omi murmured. He turned to the ghost. No longer cast in shadow, Raimundo stood before him, whole, unharmed, and smiling.

"Raimundo!" he gasped. He ran to his friend, arms outstretched, but he passed through the ghost's body and hit the ground face-first.

The teen gave him a sad smile. "Sorry, buddy. Still not solid."

Rubbing his cheek and mentally squashing his disappointment, Omi asked, "How did you get here?"

"Did you think my chi just evaporated into thin air?" asked Raimundo. "This is where chi goes. All Xiaolin Dragons end up here. Why else would Dashi create a portal to it? But here's the thing," he grinned at the smaller monk, "there's a way out if you can help me."

Something flickered in Omi's mind. There was something odd about Raimundo's words, his story... but he couldn't place it. "What do you need?"

"Follow me," said Raimundo. The two began their walk through the Ying Yang World.

"The Ying Yang World has even more mysteries than I imagined," said Omi. "How did you get here?"

"All Xiaolin Warriors come here when they die. It's really dull."

"I do not remember such a thing when my good chi was trapped here," said Omi, shivering. "Oh, but wait! Does that mean Dashi is here, too? Could we meet him? Bring him back?"

Raimundo turned, furrowing his eyebrows and frowning at Omi. "Yeah, I guess Dashi's here. But he didn't go through all this trouble to find you. I did. Would you rather rescue him?"

"I—of course not!" said Omi, flailing. "I was merely," his arms came down and wrapped around his waist, "making a suggestion."

"Hmph." Raimundo's smile in response was tight-lipped. Omi noticed that the teen's eyes were baggy and his hair was scruffy. His black robes were still torn from his unsuccessful hunt through the Jungle of Neither Here Nor There, and there was a bruise on his cheek where Chase Young had slammed him down during his last Xiaolin Showdown. Omi realized that it was exactly how he had looked when they had last spoken to each other.

Raimundo led Omi across a cloudy skyline until they came upon a thorny black dome. The teen pointed. "My chi is trapped in there."

Omi felt color drain from his face. "It looks like a cage. Are you sure this is where Xiaolin Dragons go after death?"

"I should know," Raimundo said, still frowning. "I'm here." He pointed at the center. "See the doorknob? I can't open it, but you can."

Omi nodded. A silver doorknob gleamed at his eye level. "Then what?"

"Then I'm free."

"Is that all?"

"That's all." Raimundo smiled at him. "I can't wait to see the others again! Kimiko's going to eat her words, huh?"

Omi chuckled nervously before walking to the dome. He could feel icy waves emanating from the surface as his fingers hovered over the doorknob.

"What are you waiting for, dude?"

Omi bit his lip. "It is far simpler than I expected."

"Still impossible for a ghost, though," said Raimundo. "Or I would have let myself out."

"How is it that no one else has tried this? Master Monk Guan could have brought back Grand Master Dashi—"

"Dude, why do you keep talking about Dashi? Just open the door."

"I—" Omi was breathing fast. His instincts were—what was the phrase?—going straw-wire. Words he remembered from long ago reentered his mind. His hand stayed hovering over the knob. "You once told me," he said, "that I am too trusting."

Raimundo blinked. "So?"

"You taught me that I must always be on my guard for suspicious behavior, even from my friends." Omi let his hand drop to his side.

"Dude!" Raimundo's hands clenched into fists. "What are you doing? Open the door!"

"I will not."

"Why not?"

"Because your story does not make sense," said Omi, turning to face the ghost. "Why do Xiaolin Warriors come here after death? How did I not realize it while my good chi was trapped here? Why are you so opposed to me meeting Dashi? Why does this place seem so evil and cold?"

Raimundo's mouth dropped open. "What are you saying, dude?"

"I do not think you are my friend," said Omi. "I think you are leading me into a trap. Therefore, I will not open this door."

Raimundo stared at him, unblinking. His mouth opened and closed a few times. "But—you—you're not bringing me back?"

"You are not the real Raimundo."

"Yes, I am!" said Raimundo, his hands shaking. "Dude—dude, look, I'm sorry that I scared you out there. It was hard for me to contact you. But it's me, Omi! I'm real! You have to believe me!"

Omi gulped. "The real Raimundo would know the answer to this question: who is Ninja Fred?"

Raimundo stared. "What?"

"Who is Ninja Fred?"

"Dude, I can't remember everyone we've ever met," said Raimundo. "This Ying Yang place. It does weird stuff to your head. I can barely remember anything since I died. It's all fuzzy."

"The real Raimundo would remember Ninja Fred," Omi said, backing away from the ghost.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you're talking about!"

"Then I cannot help you," said Omi, crossing his arms. The two stared at each other, silent, and Omi started to realize that he had no way of getting back home. Raimundo had brought him here, and he had neither of the Yoyos. How would he return?

Meanwhile, Raimundo's glare slowly crumpled. His shoulders slumped. "Dude, I… I thought you'd let me be alive again." He hugged himself, shivering as he looked around at the black sky. "I hate this place. It's so quiet. I've missed you all so much…"

Omi's resolve wavered. A villain would have revealed his true colors by now. Right?

"I missed you a lot, dude," said Raimundo. "I know you said you hated me, but… I thought you were just exaggerating. I didn't know that you meant it."

Omi gasped. His knees started trembling. "I never meant it, Raimundo, I—"

"No, dude, I get it," said Raimundo, turning away. "Now that I'm out of the way, Master Fung can make you leader, just like you always wanted." He pointed, and the purple, swirling portal appeared at his side. "I thought I meant more to you than that, but I guess I was wrong. You can go if you want. I won't stop you."

Omi felt his throat clogging.

"Just get out of here, dude," said Raimundo. "I'll be fine. It's the Ying Yang World, fueled by imagination. I guess I could just pretend I'm alive again—wow, that sounds pathetic— but that's all there is to it. I thought we were friends…"

A loud click, and Raimundo turned. Omi's face was streaked with tears, one hand on the turned doorknob. Biting back a sob, he yanked the door open.

* * *

"Omi! Omi! Where are you?" Kimiko raced down the corridor, yanking open every door she passed and slamming them shut when she found them empty. Omi had disappeared on a rainy night; it was far too familiar. If she turned a corner and found him broken and bleeding, just like his leader, she would fall apart.

"He ain't in the vault," said Clay, stepping into the hallway, "and I didn't see him anywhere outside."

"I didn't mean it," said Kimiko, tearing up as she turned to him. "You know I didn't, right? I don't know why I said that. I was just so mad! I don't understand why any of this ghost stuff is happening."

"Ghosts?" asked a low, soft voice. They turned, and Master Fung was there, frowning slightly.

"Master Fung, Omi's been seeing Rai's ghost," said Clay.

Their teacher's eyebrows lifted. "I would certainly hope not. Raimundo would not choose to be a ghost."

"That's what I said," said Clay. "But Omi's been seeing his shadow, hearing voices, felt the air turn cold..."

Master Fung took a sharp breath. "Ghosts are not capable of changing the temperature or speaking aloud, not without connections to Heylin magic."

Kimiko blinked. "Are you saying that Raimundo is evil?"

"I am saying," said Master Fung, "that the creature disguised as Raimundo is an imposter."

* * *

The ghost took in a sharp breath, and Omi looked through the door. Black fog seeped out, and in the darkness of the cage opened a pair of yellow eyes. An evil laugh, one Omi had not heard for more than a year and never thought he'd hear again, echoed from the chamber.

Stumbling back, he glanced back at Raimundo. The teen smiled, eyes narrowing as he said, "Thank you, Omi. You've done so well…" The ghost faded and then disappeared entirely. The purple vortex, however, remained, and Omi was flung through the portal as the creature from the cage barreled outward, knocking him forward in the process.

He landed face-first in mud. He coughed and lifted his head. He was back at the Xiaolin temple. His friends were yelling his name from within, but he remained silent, staring at his hands digging into the dirt. His breath came in sharp gasps as he slowly began to realize what he had just done.

"My poor dear boy," said a voice with the familiar Southern drawl. "You almost saw through me. So close to seein' past the trick." The Dragon of Water looked up to see a parrot land on the rooftop. He knew the bird was not the speaker. The bean upon its back had a face, and his yellow teeth gleamed as he said, "But as your leader always said, you _are_ too trusting."

"Omi!" shouted Kimiko. She and Clay came around a corner, and she ran to Omi and grabbed his shoulders. "Omi, you can't trust the ghost. Master Fung says it's dangerous!"

"Your timing could use some work," said the bean.

The other two warriors looked up, and Kimiko gasped. Clay said, "Hannibal Bean!"

"The one and only," said Hannibal Bean.

"How did you get out?" asked Kimiko.

"Ask your little friend," said the bean as he grinned down at Omi, whose mouth was too dry to speak. "I couldn't have done it without him. Not that you two did anything to stop him. Practically eggin' him on."

"The ghost was you?" said Clay. "How in tarnation did you do that? Y'all were trapped in the Ying Yang World!"

The parrot opened her mouth, and Clay's voice came out, "How in tarnation did you do that? How in tarnation did you do that?"

"Ying Ying and I have plenty of tricks up our sleeves," said Hannibal Bean. "And we have powers that good old Dashi forgot to seal away."

"A parrot mimicking voices is not that special," said Kimiko, voice flat.

Ying Ying looked back at her rider, and when he grinned at her, she peered down at the monks. From her eyes poured a ray of blue light, and an image appeared in front of them. This time, the teen's clothes were stained dark from a gaping wound in his middle. The ghost grinned at them, hands in his pockets. "Maybe not," said Raimundo, "but it still worked on Chrome Dome, didn't it?"

Refusing to look at the bleeding projection, Kimiko said, "But you were in the Ying Yang World. How did you make the ghost from there? Why was Omi the only one who could see him?"

"The ghost was all in Omi's head," said Hannibal Bean, flicking an arm-like appendage. "From the Ying Yang World, we can only project those images on a tired, broken soul."

"We're all grieving for Rai," said Kimiko, "so why didn't you try it on us?"

"Grief?" Hannibal Bean chuckled. "Grief does not break. It causes you pain, but your mind needs it to recover from loss. Grief _heals_."

The image of Raimundo evaporated. Ying Ying spread her wings and drifted down, landing on Omi's head. Kimiko let go of the boy and clenched her fists, close enough to punch the bird but frozen in place.

Ying Ying leaned toward her, and Hannibal Bean said, "But guilt? Guilt will shatter you."

Clay and Kimiko stared. Ying Ying echoed in Kimiko's voice, "Rai stayed out in that storm because he was protecting you. You're the reason he's dead! It's all your fault!"

Kimiko choked on whatever retort she had, and Ying Ying's eyes were wicked with glee as she took Raimundo's voice and said, "DROP DEAD, OMI."

The field was stunned into silence. Kimiko and Clay looked down at Omi, who was staring into the dirt and ignoring Ying Ying's claws digging into his scalp. He sniffled.

"I think our point's been made," said Hannibal Bean. "Thank you, Ying Ying. Why don't we leave the monks to find some corners to sit in and think about what they've done?" He cackled, and the bird took off, disappearing into the night.


	19. Bargaining

Ping Pong stepped out into Chase Young's atrium, carefully holding a large, heavy teapot between his short arms. Once again, he had failed to find a watering can, and so without Chase Young or Wuya to question, he had improvised.

" _Bonjour,_ Mouchetures," he said, nodding to the cheetah perched on a stone overhang. She rumbled a low response. At the sound of his voice, a few more jungle cats lifted their heads and peered down at him while he poured water from the teapot onto the roots of a nearby tree. Smiling at each of them one by one, he said, "¡ _Buenos días_ , Mullido. _Buongiorno_ , Biscotto. _G_ _uten Morgen_ , Behaart—"

"You named them?"

Ping Pong squeaked, and the teapot clattered across the marble floor. When he whirled around, Wuya towered over him.

"Miss Wuya! I—Well, yes, I suppose their nicknames are silly. But no one told me what their real names were."

"They don't have names. They're minions." She leaned forward, and her glare darkened. " _My_ minions."

Ping Pong stumbled back and tripped over the teapot. The cheetah sat up and issued a low growl at the Heylin witch, who ignored it.

"I was Chase's right-hand woman, and now that he's abandoned his Heylin ways, his lair goes to _me_ , along with his army and his Shen Gong Wu."

"I am afraid there has been a miscommunication, Miss Wuya." Ping Pong stood, but his fingers still shook. "Chase left the jungle cats in my care, and he said that I was welcome to stay as long as I liked."

"I don't care what the _new_ Chase said, you insignificant speck." Wuya snatched Ping Pong by the front of his jacket and lifted him high in the air. As he yelped, she said, "Get out of my lair before you become a permanent smear on the—"

Her threat was cut short when the cheetah leaped from the overhang and bit into her arm. Wuya hissed and flung Ping Pong, who bounced and skidded across the floor. When he sat up, a dozen of the jungle cats stood between him and Wuya, all lashing their tails and snarling at her with ears pinned back.

"How dare you!" she shouted at them. "I am your master, and I order you to get rid of this intruder at once!"

She pointed at Ping Pong, and the jungle cats glanced back at him. Meeting their eyes, he trembled a little and said, "Do as she says: remove the intruder."

At the command, the cats leaped into action. Biting into Wuya's hair and dress, they dragged her away, ignoring her screeches of outrage. Without another word, Ping Pong dusted off his jacket, picked up the teapot, and returned to watering the plants.

* * *

Jack Spicer's evil lair needed its light bulbs changed. While he scribbled over his blueprints, the fluorescents above his drawing table flickered. He squinted and frowned; the octagon under his pencil was now crooked.

"Someone fix this!" he shouted, pointing at the lights without taking his eyes off the blue paper. A Jackbot buzzed to his side, and its metallic claws began to tinker with the overhead fixture. Jack drummed his fingers as he peered down at his new design. Sure, it looked slightly more evil—always a plus—but he still didn't have a solution to the energy generation problem….

Above his head, the lights went out entirely, and the room went dark. Jack screamed and slapped the nearby Jackbot. "I said fix it, not break it!" In response, the Jackbot plopped the old light bulbs onto the table with a clatter, and Jack heard the new bulbs squeak into place. When the lights came back on, standing at the table's opposite side and leaning toward him was a long-haired, amber-eyed man.

"Hello, Jack Spicer."

Jack shrieked again and toppled back, crashing into a pile of broken robot parts. "Jackbots, vaporize the trespasser!"

The robots fired, and the man leaped to one side. Kicking one robot into another and sending them into a metal bookcase, he tilted his head at the teen. "Is this how you treat all your guests?"

"Cease fire!" Jack yelped, now recognizing the intruder. He jumped to his feet and promptly tripped over a spare part again. "Chase Young! You're alive? Should have known those Xiaolin losers couldn't take you down. And what an honor to have you break into my evil lair! You—" Jack finally paused to get a better look at the old warrior. "You look different. Where's your armor?"

Chase brushed a bit of dust from the right shoulder of his blue robes. "Gone, along with everything else affiliated with my evil past, or at least, everything I could safely discard."

"What do you mean?"

"The Xiaolin Warriors _did_ defeat me, Jack. My evil chi was wagered, and it was permanently lost. What you see before you are the remnants of my 'good' self."

"So…" Jack's face fell, and within his mind's eye, the image of his evil hero started to crumble. "You're not evil anymore?"

Chase shook his head.

"No more jungle cats? Terrifying evil lair? Heylin powers? Sophisticated charm?"

"No to the first three. The last is open for debate."

Tapping his fingers together, Jack asked, "So, no more rampaging Lao Mang Long monster?"

"What are you sketching here, Jack?" Chase asked, avoiding the redhead's heartbroken eyes and peering down at the blueprints. "This doesn't look like a weapon to me. What is its purpose?"

It took Jack a moment to break out of his stunned silence, but then he stomped forward and slammed his hands over the drawing. "That's none of your business!"

Chase stepped away, raising his eyebrows. "My apologies; I did not know it was a secret."

"You—you're not Chase!" Jack jabbed a finger at the man's chest. Chase merely stared at it. "You're not evil, you don't have powers— you're just another Xiaolin loser!"

"The young warriors have made it clear that I am not welcome at their temple," said Chase, "so I assure you, I am most certainly not Xiaolin."

"Those dweebs kicked you out? You're even lamer than me!" As soon as the words left his mouth, Jack bit his lip. In attempt to save face, he added, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"I came to request the use of one of your Worm Bots."

Jack leaned back and waited for Chase to elaborate, but the man only stared in expectation, arms folded behind his back. Finally, Jack said, "That's weirdly specific."

"I need it to find a Shen Gong Wu lost long ago, one that can fix my mistake."

"The Hodoku Mouse? You do realize that one got fried in a lava pit, right?"

A muscle in Chase's jaw twitched. "You'd be amazed by the durability of Shen Gong Wu, and that one is currently my only hope. Raimundo's death was caused by my actions alone. If I can find the Hodoku Mouse and use it, then I can prevent his death from ever occurring."

"Yeah, that's a real heart-warmer." Jack rolled his eyes and sauntered to his desk chair. Taking a seat and propping his feet on the nearby table, he asked, "But why should I, Jack Spicer, help a goody goody like you?"

Chase tilted his head. "You do not wish for Raimundo to come back?"

Jack recoiled and nearly fell out of his chair. "Why should I? The guy was a jerk. They all are!" The memory of his Transforming Bot 2.0 crashing down in a flash of lightning was still fresh, and he still hadn't scraped all the dried mud off the remains of his Mega-Bots. The monks' taunts rattled in his ears. "I don't _care_ about them! I'm an evil boy genius, emphasis on 'evil.' I only worry about Numero Uno."

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed."

Jack gritted his teeth. "I don't have any Worm Bots left anyway. The Xiaolin losers crushed them all—which again, is why _I don't care_. I don't owe them anything!"

"I never suggested otherwise, Jack. No need to be so defensive." Chase Young stepped forward, his expression detached. "Would you be willing to build a Worm Bot for me to use?"

"What part of 'I'm not doing favors for the Xiaolin Warriors' have you not been understanding?"

"In return for your assistance, I'm willing to teach you how to _defeat_ the Xiaolin Warriors."

Jack stared. "Come again?"

Chase smiled, his eyes glinting. "You didn't think I came here expecting a service without offering something as payment, did you?"

Jack's feet came down from the table as he leaned forward and cocked his head. "I thought you were a good guy now."

"I am. Overwhelmingly so. But no human can exist as purely 'good' or 'evil.' The Ying Yang World can separate the two sides, but it cannot cause either to cease existence. After my evil chi was destroyed in the Cosmic Clash, a spark of evil was reborn in me the instant I regained consciousness." Chase smirked, and Jack noticed that the man's narrowing eyes were still quite reptilian. "Just because I no longer affiliate with the Heylin side does not mean I am incapable of evil."

"What makes you think I need _your_ help defeating anyone?" Standing from his chair and squaring his shoulders, Jack said, "For your information, I have everything under control!"

Chase raised an eyebrow. Jack bit his lip again.

"Okay, so maybe my track record isn't so hot right now."

"The Xiaolin Warriors consider you an insect barely worth their time. In their eyes, you are insignificant and weak. I can change that, Jack. I can make you competent. I can teach you how to think like them, how to fight like them." Chase grinned. "They will _never_ see it coming."

"Wait. One second you're trying to bring Raimundo back, and the next you're offering to help me take down the Xiaolin Warriors." Jack put his hands on his hips and frowned. "Just whose side are you on? What is it that you _really_ want?"

With a nonchalant smile, Chase asked, "Do we have a deal?"

Jack squinted at the ex-Heylin for a moment, and then he offered his hand. "Deal." The moment Chase took his hand, Jack lifted up a finger and added, "But you're doing your part first. I'm not building a single shred of my Worm Bot until I've pasted the Xiaolin losers. Got it?"

Part of him expected Chase to back out, but instead the man smiled and said, "Then we better get started. You have a lot to learn."

"No way, we're not starting anything right now," said Jack, crossing his arms. "If you're going to be my personal trainer or whatever, then _I'm_ calling the shots, or no Worm Bot for you."

Chase stepped back. "Very well. Then I shall return tomorrow."

The redhead struggled to contain his evil chuckle. Little did Chase suspect that Jack had no intentions of building a Worm Bot; even if the ex-Heylin somehow managed to help him take down the Xiaolin Warriors, he was still a pathetic shadow of his former self, and double-crossing him would be easy pickings.

"You do that," Jack said. When he turned away to fold up his blueprints, grinning at his own evil cleverness, he failed to notice that Chase wore an identical expression.

* * *

The Xiaolin monks avoided each other the day after Hannibal Bean's escape. After restless sleeps that lasted until late morning, Kimiko and Omi darted off in opposite directions to complete their chores in silence, leaving Clay to explain to Master Fung and Dojo what had happened in the night. Dojo promptly volunteered to give both kids a "stern talking to," but Master Fung clamped the dragon's mouth shut with a thumb and index finger.

"In these troubled times, Hannibal Bean's escape is the least of my worries," the elder said. Dojo flailed his arms and demanded to know what could possibly be worse than the freedom of their old enemy, but Master Fung merely shook his head and walked away.

Late that evening, after an hour of picking at his dinner and gazing across the empty kitchen table, Clay scraped his chair against the floor and stomped out. Within minutes, he found Kimiko standing outside one of the scroll rooms, silently peeking inside and rocking her weight from one foot to the other. Clay walked to her and glanced into the room as well. Amongst a pile of opened, scattered scrolls sat Omi, who leaned over the old writings and seemed completely unaware of their presence.

Clay and Kimiko looked at each other. Clay raised an eyebrow and pointed his thumb toward the room. Rubbing her neck, Kimiko winced and shrugged. Her hair was limp and stringy, falling over her face when she bowed her head. Clay bent forward and put a hand on her shoulder. She whispered, "I don't know what to say."

Clay said, "I reckon he doesn't, either."

Kimiko's eyes screwed shut for a moment. Then, with a deep breath, she nodded at Clay. Gripping one wrist behind her back, she slinked into the room.

Omi didn't look up. Kimiko glanced back, but Clay had left. Licking her lips, she smiled nervously and said, "Hi, Omi."

He kept his eyes on the scrolls. "Hello, Kimiko," he said, his voice low and quiet.

"Um, what are you reading?"

"I am attempting to research Hannibal Roy Bean," he said. "His powers, his weaknesses…"

"Any luck?"

"Not really." Gripping his knees so tightly that his knuckles blanched, he suddenly looked up at her and added in a rush, "But I am certain that I will find something."

Kimiko nodded fervently. "Yeah, yeah! I'm sure you will—"

"I will not rest until Hannibal Bean is back in the Ying Yang World where he belongs!" Omi hit his knees with clenched fists for emphasis. "I may have released him, but I give you my word as a Xiaolin monk that I will fix this—"

"Omi, Omi!" Kimiko crouched down next to the boy. His eyes were red, but whether it was from sleeplessness or being near to tears, she couldn't tell. Forgetting her nervousness, she took his hand and said, "It's alright; mistakes happen. You don't need to stress out about this."

Omi rubbed his eyes. "I thought you were mad at me."

Kimiko sat next to him and leaned her shoulder against his. "I'm… I'm mad at everything." Omi sniffed. She sighed and added, "Honestly? If Hannibal Bean's escape is anyone's fault, it's mine." Omi leaned forward to protest, but she cut him off, "You weren't going to let him out. You could sense something was wrong; that's why you were so scared of the ghost in the first place. But me? I lashed out at you, made you feel worse, and that made you more vulnerable to Hannibal's… guilt-trip powers, or whatever it is he has."

"I did read a little about that," said Omi, grabbing an open scroll and pulling it closer. "This lists all his abilities as the Heylin Demon, but I fear it is not quite accurate. It says he can not only prey upon weakened chi, but he can also spy on his enemies from within the Ying Yang World, and he is invulnerable to physical attack…. Surely no creature in the world is that powerful, right?"

"Not a chance," said Kimiko. With a shudder, she added, "Spying on us? That's just beyond creepy."

She had hoped to get a giggle out of the boy, but instead his eyes turned distant. "It would explain how he knew what to say to make me open the door."

"Omi…"

The monk stared down at the scroll. In the center was a painted image of the Heylin Demon itself: a draconic beast with a horned head, clawed front feet, hooved hind feet, and feathered wings. After a moment, he scowled and tossed the scroll aside. "Either way, what we need is the Ying or Yang Yoyo. Then we can trap him once more."

"We lost both the Yoyos to Ping Pong," said Kimiko.

"We haven't seen Ping Pong since the Cosmic Clash." Neither of them spoke for a moment, and then Omi said, "I wonder where he is."

"I hope he's okay," murmured Kimiko.

"So do I." Omi rested his chin on his hands. "I severely misjudged him. It seems clear to me now that he's not very evil at all."

"But he did join Chase Young in the end." Kimiko shrugged. "You might have been right about him. We still don't know where the Necklace of Amelior is. For all we know, he stole it out from under our noses."

"I do not know what to believe anymore." Omi's eyes closed, and he let out a long, thin breath. "You were correct, Kimiko; my senses were clouded by jealousy."

"Well, I mean, I'm sure that's not—"

"I've had to train for many years to become so skilled in martial arts, yet Ping Pong was able to excel at my lessons with barely any effort. I was angry; it wasn't fair." He sniffed, eyes still shut. "But it was not fair of _me_ to treat him poorly because of his natural talent."

"Omi…"

The monk's hands came over his mouth. His eyes opened and started to water. "Nor was it fair of me to belittle Raimundo for making one mistake."

"Omi." Kimiko grabbed the boy's shoulders and pulled him into a hug, his back against her chest. "Look. We've both been messing up lately. But I know you. You never wanted anything bad to happen to Rai, or Ping Pong, or any of us. You're not a bad person."

Omi didn't acknowledge her words. He was trembling, eyes wide and dripping from his unwanted epiphany.

"We all screw up sometimes. Rai screwed up plenty. And you know what? Every time he did, he'd pick himself up, learn from it, and move on. So… maybe we should do what Rai would do?"

Omi blinked, but then his eyes clouded over. He mumbled, "Do what Raimundo would do…"

"Besides, we can take Hannibal Bean. Remember the last time he got out? Everyone acted like he was even more evil than Chase Young, but did he ever actually _do_ anything? I'd be worried if he was the Heylin Demon, but thanks to Dashi, he's just a talking bean."

Kimiko smiled down at the smaller monk. "And besides, you won't be fighting him alone. You got me and Clay, remember?" Suddenly her gaze hardened. She pulled Omi closer and gritted her teeth. "Just remember that, okay? Clay and I are here. If you ever need help, tell us. You don't have to fight him by yourself. Okay, Omi?"

Omi felt her body grow tense, and although they were the only two in the room, he had the strangest feeling that she was talking to someone else.

"We're a team, Omi. We get mad at each other now and then, but we stick together when things get tough. No matter how scary things get, don't run off on your own to play the hero, okay? Deal?"

Omi nodded slowly. Kimiko rested her cheek on his head, and for the rest of the evening, neither of them spoke.

* * *

Above the Land of Nowhere, Ying Ying circled. Spotting a tall human stomping in bare feet across the barren wasteland, the parrot spiraled downward and landed on a dead tree branch nearby. The Heylin witch paused in her trek to raise an eyebrow at the bird and its rider, shifting the Reversing Mirror and the two Yoyos behind her back in one fluid movement.

"Stripped of your powers _and_ homeless. How the mighty have fallen, eh, Wuya?" said Hannibal Bean, his broken yellow teeth gleaming. "But not to worry. As the saying goes: if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours…"


	20. Absolute Focus

When Dojo darted out into the obstacle course one foggy morning, clutching the mystic scroll and babbling about a new Shen Gong Wu, Kimiko could hardly contain a savage grin. The monotony and silence of the temple had been unbearable for the past several days. She almost hoped Jack or some other villain would show up to fight them; kicking Heylin butt was just the outlet she needed for her pent-up energy.

Within the hour, Dojo was once again soaring over Great Britain, but instead of a small town, their destination was London. Passing the iconic Big Ben, the dragon began to explain the new Wu.

"The Noumenon Chains have the ability to lock a supernatural creature into a weaker form. Since it doesn't work on humans, it's only been used a few times. The monks from 1,000 years ago pulled it from its original hiding place to fight Sibini—"

"Sibini?" said Clay. "That little critter in the Mosaic Scale?"

"Yep. Sibini used to be way more than a mischievous earwig. He showed up about 500 years after Wuya's defeat, a fully-fledged monster. The old monks had to use three Shen Gong Wu to take him down. They were able to hide the Monarch Wings and the Mosaic Scale afterwards, but the Noumenon Chains disappeared."

The three monks exchanged vaguely confused glances, and then Omi piped up, "But there is a sliver of lining. Now that it has revealed itself, your senses shall lead us right to it!"

"Right you are, kiddo." Dojo landed in a green park within the city, ignoring the startled shrieks of nearby tourists. Shrinking down, he bounded onto Clay's hat and mumbled, "Alright, let's see. I'm getting some vibes toward the general northwestern direction…"

"Look over there, Omi," said Kimiko, taking the monk's arm and pointing near the edge of the park. "See that building? That's Buckingham Palace!" The little monk's eyes grew round at the sight of the white structure, and the three ran to the edge of the park. Golden gates and fences framed the palace, and just outside the front doors stood two red-coated, black-hatted royal guards.

"No time for sightseeing, kids," said Dojo, hands on his stunted hips. "We have a Shen Gong Wu to find!"

Omi spread his arms as he turned. "This city is so large. We should resume flying if we hope to track down the Noumenon Chains swiftly."

Dojo eyed the royal guards and their black rifles. "Something tells me that turning into an enormous dragon in front of Buckingham Palace wouldn't be a wise idea."

Clay tipped his hat upward, nodding at the guards before saying, "I reckon we're hoofin' it, then. Which way?"

Dojo pointed north, and the monks began the dash through St. James's Park.

* * *

Within Jack Spicer's evil lair, Chase watched Jack, who sat on the floor with his back straight and his eyes closed. After barely thirty seconds, the redhead wrinkled his nose and said, "This is stupid."

"The Xiaolin monks use meditation to build energy and gather chi," said Chase. "If you wish to compete with them, you must learn their techniques firsthand."

Jack opened his eyes and rolled them. "I'm not learning anything except how to fall asleep sitting up." He scowled at the ex-Heylin. "You promised you'd teach me how to beat the Xiaolin losers, so you better start delivering!"

Chase sighed. "Very well. We can move on to something else."

Snickering, Jack stood and muttered under his breath, "What a pushover."

"I had hoped that someone of your intelligence would be more cooperative to my lessons, but it _is_ quite a feat for a beginner to keep their focus the entire duration. I merely overestimated you; we'll try something easier."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Jack, dusting off his pants and stomping toward the man. "I'm not quitting because it's _hard_ ; I'm quitting because it's _stupid_."

"Of course, Jack," said Chase, smiling kindly.

Jack balled his fists. "I am! Look, I'll show you— I'll do the whole thing on my first try!"

Rather than point out that it would technically be Jack's second try, Chase raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure you can handle that?"

Jack stepped back, sat back down, and folded his legs. Straightening his back, he glared and said, "Watch me."

He closed his eyes and started his breathing: in for three, hold for three, out for three. He tried not to grin at how simple it was. Of course it was also _boring_ and _stupid_ , but it was nothing he couldn't handle. After a while, focused on his breathing, his thoughts of proving his worth to Chase and humiliating the Xiaolin losers started to fade away, until finally his mind went blank.

When he eventually opened his eyes again, Chase was leaning back in Jack's desk chair, reading through an issue of Evil Housekeeping. Spotting Jack's movement, Chase glanced up and smiled again. "Very impressive, Jack. You surpassed my expectations."

Jack bounded to his feet, surprised at his energy and noticing that his muscles were looser than usual. "Told you it was easy—" Stopping midsentence, he spotted a flashing light from the hood of his newest jet car, the Jackinator 3000.

"I didn't know you subscribed to this." Chase held up the purple magazine, idly watching Jack as he darted to the jet car. "Did you know I wrote a few of the articles?"

Jack ran to him and thrust a blinking Detecto-Bot at his face. Eyes wide and angry, the teen asked, "How long has this been flashing?"

Chase tilted his head. "It started shortly after I arrived. I would guess at least thirty minutes. Why do you ask?"

"It detects Shen Gong Wu!" Jack groaned and gripped a chunk of his hair, tugging it in frustration. Then he yelled into the lair, "Jackbots, saddle up!"

"Jack," Chase leaned forward in his chair and poked at the Detecto-Bot. "This device can track Shen Gong Wu? Like Dojo?"

"I don't have time for your questions, Chase!" Jack sprang into his jet car and threw a scowl back at the man. "Your dumb nap exercise is going to make me late." Without waiting for Chase's response, he let the Jackinator 3000 roar to life, and he took off out the jet-car-shaped opening in the basement wall.

"Very well, then. I'll wait until you return." Chase leaned back in the chair once more and flipped the page of Evil Housekeeping. "Not like I have anywhere else to go."

* * *

The Xiaolin monks stared up at the wide, red building. Clay let out a low whistle and said, "The British Library? You sure, Dojo?"

"My Shen Gong Wu senses are pointing me straight inside," said Dojo with a nod.

Glancing around at the dozens of tourists, the space between Kimiko's eyebrows creased. "Lot of people around," she said, walking to a glass door and pulling it open. "Hope Jack doesn't show up and start stirring up trouble."

Stepping inside, they paused at the doorway when they spotted two security guards on their knees in front of them. One had his hand on the other's shoulder and asked, "What did she look like? Did you say she had a _bird_ with her?"

"Tall, red-headed woman," the other security guard said, hands pressed over his face. "I told her she couldn't bring pets inside, and her parrot attacked me!" He looked up at his partner, revealing long red scratches around his eyes and nose.

The Xiaolin monks gasped. Omi said, "Ying Ying! That means Hannibal Bean is here."

"Sounds like Wuya's with him," said Clay.

"And they're already in the building," said Kimiko.

The three ran out into the lobby, an enormous room with white pillars and staircases leading up to the second and third floors. White balconies to higher floors stretched out above them. Clay let out a low whistle. "You reckon you can narrow it down any further, Dojo?"

"It's nearby," muttered the dragon, whipping his head back and forth in attempt to see through the crowds. "That's the best I got."

"Split—" Omi hesitated, one finger in the air. He turned to his friends in brief confusion. "Split… around? Outward? Down?"

"Split up," said Kimiko.

Omi frowned. "Split _up_ …. That does not make any sense. But if you say so."

"Hang on there, partners," said Clay. "Any chance our Noumenon Chains look like those chains over there?"

He pointed. At the other end of the lobby was a bronze bench sculpted in the shape of an open book, and attached to it was a bronze ball and chains.

"Wrong color," said Dojo, shaking his head.

Omi trotted to the sculpture and scratched at the chains' surface. The bronze paint flaked off, revealing a glittering silver. With a grin, he lifted up the chains and said, "This is it!"

The moment he spoke, a shadow passed over him, and Wuya leaped from a balcony above and kicked him into the brick wall. Ying Ying soared down to join her, and Hannibal Bean said from the bird's back, "Once again, the Xiaolin monks arrive just in time to save me some trouble."

Wuya grabbed the chains and yanked them off the sculpture, scattering flecks of bronze paint and sending the metal ball bouncing. At the sight, a security guard ran toward her and called, "Madam, you mustn't damage the displays— I'm going to have to ask you to—" Before he could finish, she whirled around and kicked him into the wall as well.

Omi darted to his teammates, stumbling a little, and the three took their battle stances. Wuya swung the chains over her shoulder and said, "Careful, Xiaolin Warriors. We have an audience."

Tourists watched them from all sides. To the monks' left, a mother clutched a baby to her chest and held a toddler's hand. To their right, a handful of teenage girls were scowling at Wuya and muttering something about "child abuse." Above them, adults and children alike had their phones out and were recording the scene from the balconies.

"My fellow warriors," said Omi, eyes focused but narrowed in concern, "we must be cautious to leave the civilians unharmed."

Clay noticed his hat vibrating and said, "Don't worry, Dojo. We can take her."

The dragon squeaked, "Wuya—Wuya was—"

Ying Ying whirled around the witch, squawking, and Hannibal Bean said to her, "Don't waste time on them. We had a deal!" Wuya rolled her eyes, but before she could make a rebuttal, Kimiko charged.

"Shoku Mars Fire!"

Her body combusted, and she struck Wuya like a blazing missile. The two skidded across the floor, and flames dispersed in all directions. The tourists screamed, and Omi yelled, "Shoku Neptune Water!" When he swept his hands over his head, water showered down upon the lobby, drenching the onlookers but putting out the fires. Ignoring the cries of outrage from the bystanders with soaked phones, he called, "Kimiko, I said to be cautious!"

Kimiko and Wuya scrambled to their feet. In the attack, the Noumenon Chains had fallen from Wuya's hands and now lay feet away. The two lunged, and both grabbed the Wu at once.

"Wuya, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko grinned at her opponent, and all her repressed energy and rage locked onto a single target, ready for battle. "I wager my Star Hanabi."

"And I wager my Ying Yoyo." Wuya looked around at the displays and shelves filled with both new and ancient tomes. With a chuckle and a raised eyebrow, she said, "Whoever can hold the most books without dropping one wins."

"Let's go: Xiaolin Showdown!"

The tourists vanished, fading like smoke as the library began to morph. The pillars rose, and the floor cracked apart until Kimiko and Wuya each stood on a thin, needle-like precipice. At the sidelines, Omi and Clay glanced around, and Omi said, "Do the civilians not get to witness the Showdown? Where did they go?"

Clay tilted his hat and scratched his head. "You know, I've always wondered how that works."

Neither noticing nor caring about the disappearance of their previous audience, Kimiko and Wuya shouted, "Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

Eight books rained down at their call. With a gasp, Kimiko reached out and successfully caught _Beowulf_ , _Canterbury Tales_ , _Just So Stories,_ and _History of England_. Huffing at her opponent, who had four of her own, she stacked them on her head and said, "You call this a Showdown? What a joke—" Her taunt was cut off when eight more books fell on top of her; scrabbling frantically, she had to catch _Jane Eyre_ with her foot before it could topple into the abyss below.

"Careful, Kimiko," said Wuya, tossing all dozen of her books into a stack in one hand. "You don't want Omi to point out your lack of upper body strength again, do you?"

Kimiko gritted her teeth. With three books in one hand, two in the other, four on her head, one on her outstretched ankle, and two wedged in the inside of her elbow, she couldn't use the Star Hanabi. Even if she barely moved, she risked losing her balance completely. Meanwhile her limbs were trembling from the unexpected weight, and when she glanced over at the sidelines, she noticed that Omi was biting his fingernails in worry.

She took in and released a deep breath. "I can do this. Focus." Carefully, she grabbed _Nicholas Nickleby_ in her teeth, and after pulling it out of the crook of her elbow, she placed it on top of the two books in her left hand. Then she did the same with _Mrs Dalloway_ , and she bent her leg to bring _Jane Eyre_ within reachable distance.

Though her attention was elsewhere, she heard Clay's voice, "What's getting you so shaken up, Dojo? Kimiko's doin' great."

"Wuya—Wuya was there!" said the dragon. "That night, she and Chase Young—and Raimundo— They tag-teamed him. She was _there_!"

Kimiko froze in her task, and she heard Wuya chuckle. When the Dragon of Fire spun her head around to meet her eyes, Wuya said, "You seem surprised, Kimiko. You didn't know about my involvement in Raimundo's death?"

Kimiko began to choke out a rebuttal, but before she could speak, four more books crashed down on her. She threw out her arms, somehow catching the new tomes on the stacks of old, but now her limbs were aching in protest. She barely heeded it with Wuya's voice in her ears.

The witch said, "Do tell me: what were his last words? I know when _I_ last saw him, he was begging for mercy…"

Dojo was shouting something about how that wasn't true, but Kimiko couldn't hear him. A screaming static was filling her head. Her vision locked on Wuya and turned red.

"Let me guess," said the witch. "He couldn't say anything to you with all that blood filling his lungs, could he? But that means the only person here who knows his last words is _me_. Would you like to know what they were?"

Images of Raimundo started to flash across Kimiko's vision. She imagined him backed into a corner, trapped by Chase Young and Wuya—he could have fought either of them on his own, but together they had overwhelmed him—one arm was bleeding, but his eyes were grim with determination—he didn't beg, he never begged, Wuya was _lying_ —

The Dragon of Fire could feel the flames within her ready to combust. In just an instant, she could fly across the precipice and strike the witch, scorch her face and break her teeth— The books would burn and scatter like dried grass, but who cared?

Overhead, Ying Ying circled, and her shadow fell over Kimiko's face for an instant. The Xiaolin Dragon narrowed her gaze at a spot above Wuya's head. Her tightly clutched heap of books started to vibrate.

"Kimiko!" Clay shouted. "Remember what Master Fung said about not letting your anger consume you!"

Ying Ying swooped downward and spun around Kimiko. Hannibal Bean said, "Oh, has Wuya made you angry? I couldn't tell since you were so still and quiet. Maybe you should teach her a lesson."

Kimiko bared her teeth, eyes still locked on that spot above Wuya's forehead. The book on top of her shaking stack started to slide, inching its way toward the edge.

Meanwhile Wuya's stack was steady. "You should have seen the fear in his eyes," she said, flashing white teeth in a grin. "I made that boy regret ever double-crossing me."

"Are you going to let her talk about your leader like that?" asked Hannibal Bean. "I thought you were the Dragon of Fire, not the Dragon of Cowardice."

Kimiko was breathing hard. Inside her, everything was burning. She would make that witch pay; she'd make her suffer…

Then, breaking through the screaming static was Clay's voice, "Remember, Kimiko! Remember the last time you nearly lost a Showdown because you needed focus, and remember the one person who had faith in you from the start!"

Kimiko gasped, and the cool air filled her lungs.

_"I never doubted her for a second."_

Wuya tilted her head, raising one eyebrow. "What's wrong, Kimiko? Don't you have anything to say?"

Within Kimiko's mind, the storm went quiet.

"Just one thing," she said. She glanced down and met Wuya's eyes. "Your hair is on fire."

Wuya went rigid, and flames sprouted on her head, right where Kimiko had been staring moments ago. At the sudden heat, the witch yelled and threw her weight back. At the movement, _Crime and Punishment_ toppled from her stack and plummeted into the chasm below.

As the library shrank back down at the battle's conclusion, the tourists came back into view, murmuring and frowning in confusion. The Noumenon Chains and Ying Yoyo landed in Kimiko's hands, and she smiled in triumph.

"NO!" yelled Hannibal Bean. Ying Ying soared to the witch, who was still batting at the dying flames in her hair. "You're useless! I should have known I couldn't rely on Chase Young's _housekeeper_ —"

"Ying Yoyo!" Omi shouted, grabbing and spinning the Wu. A portal appeared in front of the flying parrot; she and the bean vanished with a squawk. The crowd gasped and stammered. Omi jumped in the air and cried out, "Ha-ha! Hannibal Bean has been defeated!"

Dojo hopped onto Omi's head and gave the monk a high five. Kimiko tossed the Noumenon Chains onto her shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Clay, though, put a finger on his chin. "Hang on, buckaroo. If they aren't in a cage, can't the parrot still move in and out of the Ying Yang—?"

There was a flash of swirling purple right behind Kimiko, and suddenly Ying Ying sprang out and snatched the Noumenon Chains in her talons. Soaring high above the monks before any of them could grab her, the bird cawed down at Wuya. Upon her back, Hannibal Bean cried, "Noumenon Chains!"

"Reversing Mirror!" shouted Wuya, whipping out the Shen Gong Wu. The parrot dove, and the two Shen Gong Wu collided.

A boom echoed through the library and shattered the glass windows and doors. For an instant, white images of chains encircled the parrot and bean, and then they splintered and evaporated. From within the ensuing light, a pair of glowing wings began to grow, stretching up and over the crowd. The creature arched her long neck and screeched. From upon her back sprang a second beast, who landed with hooved feet on the white floor, fracturing it. The light faded. Where the two tiny villains once hovered, there now stood two monsters: a roc and a satyr.

The tourists were screaming and scattering, but the monks paid no heed. As the giant bird turned its gray head to stare them down, the satyr studied his arms and chest, the same shade of red as his previous form. He muttered, "Still incomplete. We'll need the Chi Splitter as well."

"Half man, half goat," said Wuya, putting a hand on her hip and studying her ally. "Not my type, but I suppose anything's an improvement to a bean."

"Hannibal Bean?" said Omi, dropping the Ying Yoyo. He looked up at the bird. "Ying Ying?"

The roc lowered her head, and the black feathers on her neck and back started to fluff out. Licking the side of her beak, she took a slow step toward the monks, and her enormous claws cracked the floor.

"Ying Ying," said the satyr, "why don't you show the Xiaolin monks some gratitude for all the trouble they've caused us?"

In answer, she hissed and began to spread her wings, but a scream to her left caught her attention. A little boy had his back against the wall, his legs paralyzed and mouth hanging open in horror. The roc pivoted her weight, shifting toward the defenseless civilian.

"Focus, Ying Ying," the satyr snapped, but the bird did not listen. She lowered her head and opened her beak wide, neck muscles tightening to strike.

"Star Hanabi!" Kimiko shouted. A ball of fire soared from the Wu and struck the bird in the neck. Ying Ying whirled back at the monks.

"Your fight's with us, ya big turkey!" said Clay.

Ying Ying raised her head, and her ensuing shriek echoed across the walls like a high-pitched roar. It was followed by Dojo's scream, a tiny sound compared to the prior. The dragon leaped from Omi's head and expanded, scooping up the three monks and swirling out through the shattered glass doors.

"Dojo, what are you doing?" cried Omi. "We must battle them! We have to protect the townspeople!"

Before Dojo could speak, there was a booming crash, and they looked down at the library. Ying Ying had burst through the slanted red ceiling, leaving a gaping, crumbling hole in her wake. She now flapped toward them with Hannibal Bean and Wuya on her back.

"It's not the townspeople I'm worried about!" said Dojo. Instead of flying upward into the crowds, he swooped back down and headed south. Ying Ying tucked her wings and dove after them.

"Dojo, what are you doing?"

"Rocs are fast, but they're bad at making sharp turns," Dojo said. "I have an idea."

Within a few seconds, the monks spotted Buckingham Palace once more. The tourists outside the gates screamed and pointed, but the two royal guards within the gates whipped out their weapons.

"Whew," said Kimiko, "those are SA80 rifles." The two boys turned and stared at her. At Clay's jaw drop, she raised an eyebrow. "What? A girl can't know her guns?"

One guard shouted a command to the other, and in unison, they aimed their rifles at the dragon. Behind them, Ying Ying beat her wings in pursuit; her eyes were on Dojo, not the palace or its angry guards.

"Look out!" said Kimiko.

Dojo spun, and in one fluid movement, he took off in the opposite direction, straight at Ying Ying. The bird lashed out her talons, and the dragon ducked out of reach. The roc pumped her wings frantically, but unlike the dragon, she couldn't pull the turn.

The Xiaolin monks heard shots being fired, followed by Ying Ying's screeches. The bird dropped from the sky but spiraled out of the dive seconds before she could hit the ground. She flew as fast as she could away from the palace, forgetting the Xiaolin monks entirely while they disappeared in the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to connect the Noumenon Chains to Sibini in some way, but when I rewatched The Evil Within, Sibini claimed that he was free "1,001 [years ago], but who's counting?" So he apparently showed up long after Dashi's time, which means I had to tweak a few things.
> 
> Fun fact! The location of the Noumenon Chains is based off an actual sculpture in the British Library: Bill Woodrow's "Sitting on History." Woodrow was apparently known for making his sculptures out of recycled and discarded materials, though I presume the real "Sitting on History" really is made of bronze and not a Shen Gong Wu.


	21. Five Elements

Once the monks returned to the Xiaolin Temple, the three immediately ran to the vault. Grabbing their most powerful Wu, they crouched around the cauldron and waited, bracing themselves for Hannibal Bean's inevitable invasion. When nothing happened for the rest of the evening, they eventually huddled together and took turns staying on watch, one person alert for danger while the other two napped on each other's shoulders.

Morning rose, and just when the three considered leaving their post for breakfast, a shadow passed over the temple. They dashed outside with Wu raised for battle, but instead of Ying Ying, a lime green dragon landed in the courtyard.

"Chucky Choo!" Omi said. Then he spotted the rider. "Master Monk Guan! What are you doing here?"

The elder stepped down from the dragon's back. "We left for the temple as soon as I discovered that Hannibal Bean has returned."

"How did you know about that?" asked Dojo, slithering out onto the courtyard with Master Fung stepping out after him.

Springing onto Master Monk Guan's shoulder, Chucky Choo shook his head and held up a newspaper. "I hate to break it to ya, bud, but the _whole world_ knows about it." On the front page of the paper was a photo of Ying Ying soaring overhead with the bolded headline underneath, "Giant Bird and Dragon Attack London: British Library in Shambles."

Climbing onto Clay's hat, Dojo leaned his head forward and glared at the newspaper. "Hey! I didn't attack anything!"

Master Monk Guan said, "The article is not important. The only version of the story I want to hear is yours. What happened?"

Dojo looked down at the kids, grimacing as if he expected all three to start shouting at once, but instead they were sheepishly silent. Kimiko and Omi both awkwardly looked away, and after a moment, Clay sighed and said, "Hannibal Bean tricked us and broke out of the Ying Yang World. Then he joined Wuya, and they combined the Noumenon Chains with the Reversing Mirror."

"Is that all?" Master Monk Guan said, looking at Kimiko and Omi with an eyebrow raised.

Clay stepped between him and his two teammates. "That's all the important bits."

"He didn't trick us," said Omi, eyes on the floor. "He tricked _me_."

"And he only got the Noumenon Chains because I let my guard down," said Kimiko, running her hands through her limp hair.

Clay turned to the two. "Now, hang on, partners—"

"Clay is right," said Master Monk Guan. "Those details are unimportant." Kimiko and Omi glanced up but decided not to argue further.

Master Monk Guan led the three monks and Master Fung to the meditation room. After everyone else was seated, he faced them and said, "I am one of the only two people alive who has faced Hannibal Bean in his current form. As such, I will gladly teach you all I know about him."

Kimiko shrugged. "Omi did some research on him already, too."

Master Monk Guan nodded and smiled at the smallest monk. "Proactivity. A sign of a good leader." Perhaps he had expected Omi to take the statement as a compliment, but instead the boy hunched his shoulders and winced.

"Here's what I don't get, though," said Kimiko. "Why would Hannibal Bean go through so much trouble just to change his form? Didn't he used to have the Moby Morpher for that?"

"Yes," said Master Monk Guan, "but the Moby Morpher doesn't give the user any strength or powers. It is merely a mask. Hannibal Bean saw use for it the first time he was freed, but now that Raimundo is gone, his goals have changed. Freeing himself from the constraints of the Noumenon Chains is only the first step of his plan."

Kimiko frowned and mouthed Raimundo's name in confusion, but before she could voice her question, Clay asked, "And what is his plan exactly?"

"Is it not obvious?" Omi said with clouded eyes. "He wishes to become the Heylin Demon once more." Crossing his legs, he rested his chin on his fists.

Kimiko leaned forward. "Master Monk Guan, what about Raimundo? What does he have to do with it?"

Master Monk Guan did not answer for a moment, but instead glanced at Master Fung. The three monks looked up at him expectantly, and he finally sighed. "Raimundo was an elemental Xiaolin Dragon," he said, "and therefore one of the five potential wielders of the Wu Xing Shield…"

* * *

"The what?" asked Chase, raising an eyebrow at Dashi. He and Guan sat on the front porch of the newly constructed Xiaolin temple, facing the Grand Master Dragon. Dashi leaned against a wall behind him, looking up at the stars and appearing deep in thought.

"Wu Xing Shield," he said, putting one hand on his chin and creasing his eyebrows. "What do you think? Too much of a mouthful?"

"What does it do?" asked Guan.

Dashi idly started to spin the Shen Gong Wu scroll on one finger. "It destroys demons."

Chase's and Guan's shoulders stiffened, and they leaned forward with mouths agape. "Where is it? What does it look like? Why haven't you used it?"

"Chill, kids," Dashi said, setting down the scroll and holding his palms out with a fond smirk. "I'm not strong enough to use it. None of us are." He picked up the scroll again, and when he opened it, a glowing image of an upside-down pentagon appeared above them. "The magic required to destroy a demon cannot be controlled by one man, not even a Grand Master Dragon."

Before his students' eyes, a color formed within each of the sections of the pentagon: blue, green, red, yellow, and silver. A white star appeared in the very center, uniting all five sides, and at each of the star's points appeared an orb. Cast in a shimmering light, the image morphed into a five-sided shield.

"Wait," said Guan, pointing. "That's the symbol for my element." Sure enough, the symbol for Earth appeared in the orb within the yellow side, and four more elements emerged within the others', including Chase's and Dashi's.

"Exactly," said Dashi. "Only the combined forces of five Xiaolin elements can summon the Wu Xing Shield."

"Five? But there are only three of us."

"Really?" said Dashi, grinning at his two students. "And here I've been miscounting all this time."

Chase scowled. "Why didn't you make a weapon that would work with three warriors?"

"Because three isn't enough, obviously."

Chase rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"But then why bother?" asked Guan. "You've already weakened the Heylin Demon into a bean and a parrot. He's not a threat anymore."

"Not to mention that we currently have bigger problems," added Chase, "such as a super-powered Heylin witch threatening to cast the world in eternal darkness."

"I'm not worried about Wuya," said Dashi, waving his hand dismissively. "I've got a puzzle box."

"A… puzzle… box," Chase echoed slowly, voice deadpan. "What—? How is that—? You know what, never mind." He crossed his arms and frowned at a nearby statue.

"We are merely trying to understand, Grand Master," said Guan with a shrug. "Why are you still worried about the Heylin Demon?"

Dashi was no longer looking at either of them. With his hands folded under his chin, worried lines creased between his eyebrows. "Hannibal Bean may not be a danger to the world anymore, but he is a danger to my team. As long as he exists, he will always be a threat. If he is not destroyed, I could lose something very precious to me."

Guan cocked his head. "I do not understand."

Dashi looked up and smiled at his two students. "Let's hope you never have to."

* * *

Master Monk Guan closed his eyes. "A few weeks after our discussion, Dashi successfully defeated Wuya, and shortly afterwards… Chase betrayed us and traded his soul to Hannibal Bean."

"Dirty snake," Clay muttered, though his thoughts seemed elsewhere. Still, Master Monk Guan winced.

Dojo wrinkled his nose. "I don't remember hiding any super-powered shield with Dashi. How do you know this thing is real?"

Master Monk Guan's shoulders sank. "I don't. The only proof I have of its existence is Dashi's word."

Dojo frowned, but the three Xiaolin Dragons were hardly listening anymore. They turned to each other, and Kimiko said, "So there is a Wu out there that can take down the Heylin Demon, but we can't use it."

"Not without Raimundo, anyway," said Clay.

"It is obviously not our destiny to summon the Wu Xing Shield," said Omi, shaking his head. "We do not have a fifth element."

Clay and Kimiko turned to him. "Fifth?"

"The three of us plus Wind would only make four elements." Omi shrugged and rubbed his forehead. "Even if Raimundo were alive, who would be the fifth?"

* * *

Ping Pong blinked his eyes open. Curled up against Mouchetures's fuzzy side, he had woken to a booming crash coming from the lair's entrance. The other jungle cats in the atrium had their heads turned in that direction as well; he had not imagined it.

"Mullido, Behaart, Biscotto," he said, looking up at the jungle cats in question, "I am most sorry to interrupt your nap, but could you please go check to see what is happening outside?" The three lions bounded from their resting places and dashed down the front hallway toward the entrance.

Ping Pong leaned back into the cheetah's fur, frowning slightly. No one had tried to break into the lair since Wuya was last thrown out, not even Jack. With only the cat army to keep him company, he had spent the past several weeks cleaning, meditating, practicing his martial arts, and generally wasting time. Whenever the thought of approaching the Xiaolin Warriors came to mind, he shuddered and told himself he'd figure it out later; after all, the plants needed tending.

He sniffed and curled up into a tighter ball, and Mouchetures curled around him and licked his head. Then a faint screech made her and the other cats lift their heads once more. Her body stiffened, and she started to growl. Ping Pong looked up just as two figures stepped into the atrium, a satyr and a familiar Heylin witch.

The satyr, a hooved beast with a goat's horns and snout, let out a low whistle as he stared up at the lavish room. "No wonder you wanted this place back. A little too extravagant for my tastes, but you can't argue with style."

"Chase Young had the best eye for housekeeping," said Wuya with a mock sigh. "I almost miss him."

The satyr looked up and spotted Ping Pong and the cheetah. "And who is this? Omi's little brother?"

Flushing, Ping Pong stood. Struggling to keep his voice and his limbs from trembling, he said, "I— I am the g-guardian of Chase Young's lair, and the commander of h-his jungle cat army. Whoever you are, I demand that you leave at once!"

The satyr snorted, and he turned to Wuya. "This is the gum drop that threw you out?"

"The boy is nothing," said the witch, wrinkling her nose. "It's the cats who you need to worry about."

The satyr clasped his hands together and cracked his knuckles. "Hairballs or cue balls, I won't have a problem."

A panther jumped to Ping Pong's side. Nodding to the cheetah, he threw back his head and roared. The other jungle cats answered with calls of their own, and they charged. Ping Pong took a few antsy steps forward as well, but when he hesitated, Mouchetures grabbed the back of his jacket in her teeth and jumped to a high ledge. Setting him down carefully, she then lunged after her comrades into battle.

Wuya and the satyr stood back to back and braced themselves. The panther reached them first, jumping up and latching onto one of the satyr's horns. He kicked at the beast's stomach with clawed hind feet, knocking him backward, but the satyr rolled and threw the cat down a flight of stairs.

"Mort!" Ping Pong called, watching the unfortunate panther collapse at the bottom. Then, eyes flashing up to the battle still at hand, he said, "Gawain, Ragnelle, be careful!"

Two tigers attempted to corner Wuya, separating her from the satyr. While three lionesses, two panthers, and the lone cheetah pounced upon their other opponent, the tigers bared their teeth and charged at the witch. However, Wuya was not caught off guard this time; she struck them both down with a spinning kick. Meanwhile, the satyr flung all the other cats across the floor with one heave of brute strength.

"You'll have to do better than that to take down Hannibal Roy Bean!" he said.

"Hannibal Bean?" Ping Pong echoed. Realizing that the red creature must be disguising himself with the Moby Morpher, he gasped. He glanced around, wondering for a moment where the parrot was.

Meanwhile, Mort the panther picked himself up and charged up the stairs again, but Hannibal Bean knocked him back down with one punch. The cats were now wavering; their head-on attacks had always worked before due to outnumbering their opponents, but the satyr was too strong to overwhelm. Surrounding the two enemies once more, the cats lashed their tails and went into a standstill.

Hannibal Bean, on the other hand, was not so hesitant. He lowered his head and charged at the two tigers, butting them down with his thick, curled horns. The other cats scattered and tried to attack from behind, but they were struck down as well.

Ping Pong gripped the ledge, shaking and wishing he was useful enough to help, when suddenly Chase Young's words echoed in his ear: _"Use your size to your advantage. You are a miniscule target. Exhaust your opponents."_

Eyes widening, he sprang from the ledge and landed in front of a vine-tangled wall. Hannibal Bean spotted him, grinned, and charged with head lowered. Just before the satyr reached him, Ping Pong dashed away, and Hannibal Bean slammed headfirst into the wall.

"Mouchetures!" Ping Pong called, and the cheetah flicked her ears forward. "He is stronger, but you and I are faster. Let us take him down together!"

The cheetah pulled her lips back in a toothy grin. When Hannibal Bean stood, the two bounded to either side of him. The satyr charged at Ping Pong, who bounced away while Mouchetures tackled the satyr from behind. Hannibal Bean whirled around to grab her, but Ping Pong dashed forward and head-butted his arm. With an enraged roar, Hannibal Bean spun around and tried in vain to snatch one of the golden blurs sprinting around him.

However, Ping Pong was so focused on his one opponent that a sudden hand latching onto the hood of his jacket caught him completely by surprise. Wuya lifted him off the ground and hissed, "Forget someone?"

Mouchetures skidded to a stop, her focus switching to Wuya, and Hannibal Bean grabbed her by the neck.

"Mouchetures!" Ping Pong cried. The cheetah's feet scrabbled without purchase across the stone floor, and the satyr tightened his grip. Ping Pong kicked frantically, but Wuya had him dangling far from her, one slender hand gripping his wrists. In panic, the boy's eyes suddenly flashed up to the vines entangling the surrounding walls. "W—w—"

The cheetah made a horrific gurgling sound as her body started to go limp. Ping Pong's mind flared with unexpected energy, and three dots formed on his head.

"WOOD!"

At the call, vines as thick as ropes tore from the walls, whipping across the satyr's eyes. The creature roared and flung one arm out at the unexpected attack. Ping Pong flung his body back and kicked at Wuya's arm. The witch yelped and dropped him, and the boy shot himself at Hannibal Bean.

"Redwood Ricochet Wood!" he cried, and he smashed into the satyr's snout.

The impact threw Hannibal Bean backward, and he rolled across the floor before coming to a crouch. He lashed his thin tail and bared yellow teeth at the boy, who now stood between him and the panting cheetah.

"A Xiaolin Dragon?" the satyr said. "A _fifth_ Xiaolin Dragon?"

Ping Pong was poised in a battle stance, knees bent and arms raised. At the satyr's words, his eyes widened. "Me? A Xiaolin—" One hand reached up and touched his forehead, where the three dots continued to glow, and a slow smile began to light up his face. "I— I _am_ a Xiaolin Dragon!"

As he spoke, dozens more of the jungle cats bounded into the atrium. Within seconds, they surrounded Wuya and Hannibal Bean. With a giggle, Ping Pong pointed at the two. "P-prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

The satyr snorted. "I am quite prepared, but only for yours, little runt."

" _Nous verrons_." Ping Pong glanced from side to side at the members of his army. "Ngozi, Azrael, Ixchel, Nizhoni, everyone, remove the intruders at—!"

With a crunch, a red-stained body dropped in front of him. Ping Pong's command stuttered at the sight of the battered, broken corpse of a lion.

"B- Biscotto—?"

A booming thud shook the floor, and Ping Pong fell. The jungle cats roared and snarled. When the boy sat up, he felt the heat drain from his face. There was an enormous clawed foot at his left and another at his right. He looked straight up, and a giant bird's black eyes peered back down at him.

The air left Ping Pong's lungs. Blood dripped down from the bird's beak as she hissed. Arching her neck, she plunged down. Scrabbling to his feet, Ping Pong fled, and he heard the snap of her beak slamming shut behind him.

The jungle cats roared and lunged at the roc. Tripping over his own feet, Ping Pong felt something latch on to the back of his jacket once again, and he screamed as something lifted him into the air.

"Halt!" called Wuya, and the jungle cats came to a stop. Clutching the boy's jacket in one hand and holding a knife to his throat with the other, she said, "Stand back, or I'll slaughter him like a piglet."

The cats were motionless. Ping Pong's eyes were screwed shut, his body curled around itself in a tight ball; he didn't seem aware that Wuya was the one holding him up. The roc lowered her head and snorted at him, spraying flecks of red onto his face, and he whimpered.

Hannibal Bean chuckled. "Don't tell me the mighty Xiaolin Dragon is afraid of a big ol' bird?"

The roc shrieked in Ping Pong's face, and the boy screamed again, tears streaming down. Wuya turned to the unmoving jungle cats. "I command you all to go down to the prison cells and lock yourselves inside. If you don't, Ying Ying will be getting an early snack."

Mouchetures hobbled to her feet and looked up at Ping Pong. Lashing her tail, she pinned her ears back and growled a command to the other cats. One by one, they backed away from the Heylin intruders and retreated down the hallways to the lower floors. The cheetah was the last to leave, casting a dark glare at the Heylins before she disappeared in the dark.

"Devoured by a bird," said Wuya, lifting Ping Pong higher for the roc to sniff. "What a fitting end for an insect like you."

Ying Ying opened her beak, eyes alight with glee, but then Hannibal Bean said, "No. Leave the boy alive. He is the only way to control the cats."

Wuya put a hand on her hips. "Maybe you weren't paying attention, but I solved that problem just now."

Hannibal Bean snatched Ping Pong from her grip, and the boy squeaked. "True, but you never know when an army can come in handy. Still," he wrinkled his snout at the trembling boy, "we'll need to keep him somewhere he can't escape. Ah."

He pulled out the Ying Yoyo. Wuya took a sharp breath and asked, "How did you get that? I thought the monks had it."

"Omi dropped it in the British Library," said Hannibal Bean, and he released the Wu. "Ying Yoyo!"

Ping Pong flailed and sobbed, "P-please, don't—" His plea dissolved into another scream when the satyr threw him through the portal.

When the boy hit the cloud-covered ground, he heard Hannibal Bean's voice, faint on the other side of the rapidly closing swirls, "If you get lonely, we can always send Ying Ying to keep you company." His voice and Wuya's erupted into evil laughter, and the portal vanished, leaving Ping Pong in silence and darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout-out to TheXGrayXLady; I borrowed several of her jungle cat OCs for this chapter, including Mort, Gawain, Ragnelle, Ngozi, Azrael, Ixchel, and Nizhoni. I also apologize that their only role was to have their butts handed to them.


	22. The Chi Splitter

Four days passed after Master Monk Guan's visit to the temple, and the Xiaolin monks still had no ideas for combating Hannibal Bean. They resumed their Shoku training and kept a close eye on the temple vault, waiting— but for what, they weren't sure. Before the dawn of the fifth day, Dojo's head shot up from his pillow.

Shuddering, his immediate thought was to wonder which of the three kids had woken him up this time; far too often, one of them would cry out in the dark from some nightmare and inadvertently wake those nearby. As the resident professional armchair psychiatrist and advice guru, Dojo had tried to cure their insomnia by initiating intense and intimate conversation. Unfortunately, for reasons he could not fathom, his sessions always ended with the sleepless monk in question grabbing him by the neck and throwing him out the bedroom.

After perking his ears for a moment without hearing any sound of sheets rustling, he frowned. The temple was silent. If the kids hadn't woken him up, then what had?

A full body shudder that nearly tipped him off the pillow answered his question. He rolled back upright, and with a horrified gasp, he called out, "The Chi Splitter has revealed itself!"

Dojo sprang into Kimiko's room and onto her shoulders. Pulling a lock of hair, he said, "Kids, kids! We got a hot one. Wake up!" Kimiko groaned and curled up tighter in her blankets, but she was otherwise unresponsive. Dojo bounded into Clay's room and tried shouting at him instead, but the cowboy flicked the dragon off his head and muttered something about potatoes. In desperation, Dojo scuttled to the last monk's room. "Omi! Omi, wake up! We need to get this Wu! Don't you want to defeat Hannibal Bean? Get up!" Omi tightened his grip around Raimundo's teddy bear but did not awaken.

"Really? The _one_ night you three are sleeping soundly?" Dojo clamped his claws around his ears for a moment, and then he sprinted down the hallway. "Sorry, kids. I know you're exhausted, but it looks like I'll have to take drastic measures!"

* * *

Crouching upon a pillar, Hannibal Bean awoke to a cry of outrage. Opening his eyes, he glanced down to see Wuya pinching her nostrils, kicking some white substance off the bottom of her foot, and glaring up at him. He raised an eyebrow and said, "You're awake early."

She gritted her teeth. "When you said you would be staying here until you've regained your full form, you never mentioned a giant pet leaving messes everywhere."

He exhaled sharply. "Ying Ying is not a pet. She is my other half."

"Well, your other half needs some toilet training—" Wuya's eyes widened and began to glow. For a moment, her hair lifted from her neck and floated around her face like reddened ripples of water. Then she went quiet.

"What happened?" Hannibal Bean asked, suddenly alert. He sprang down and tilted his snout upward to let out a high whistle. A distant screech responded. He leaned toward Wuya. "A new Shen Gong Wu? Which is it?"

Wuya's long fingers slowly ran through her hair while she narrowed her eyes at the satyr. A shadow passed over them, and Ying Ying landed next to Hannibal Bean with a thud. She squawked and cocked her head at Wuya, who wrinkled her nose and stepped back. The satyr turned back to the woman and said, "Answer my question, witch. What is the new Shen Gong Wu?"

Wuya clenched her fists, and she held her head high. "For your information, it is the Chi Splitter. That's the one you need, isn't it?"

Ying Ying perked her head, and Hannibal Bean grinned wickedly. "At last! Once we harness it and the Reversing Mirror, we will regain our full form."

Eyes flashing from one creature to the other, Wuya smirked. "Good luck finding it."

The satyr's grin faltered. "What is that supposed to mean? Your job is to lead us to it. You can track Shen Gong Wu."

"And you cannot," she said. She turned her back to them and began to walk up the atrium stairs.

The roc and satyr went rigid. Then, gritting his teeth, Hannibal Bean said, "Where are you going?"

"Back to bed. I have no desire to split anyone's chi, so this Wu is of no interest to me."

"We had a deal," the satyr snarled. "You free me from the Noumenon Chains, and I give you Chase Young's lair—"

"We both carried our end of the bargain. Pleasure doing business with you."

"— _And_ you free me from the Chi Splitter in return for Chase Young's army! _I'm_ holding the Dragon of Wood captive, which means the jungle cats are under my control unless you do what I say!"

"I've given it some thought," said Wuya, spinning to face him with a hand on her hip, "and I decided I have no need for those smelly jungle cats. I have all that I need already. And no offense," she smirked, "but if I let you become the Heylin Demon once more, you might threaten my own mission of world conquest. Can't let that happen, can I?"

"You traitor!" Hannibal Bean spat. Ying Ying screeched and spread her wings, claws digging into the stone floor.

Wuya held up a hand, still smiling. "Ah, ah, ah. For every moment you waste fighting me, the Xiaolin monks grow ever closer to finding the Chi Splitter for themselves. Are you really willing to risk your evil plan for a little petty revenge?"

The satyr's eyes bulged in rage. "I will not forget this, Wuya."

The witch only tossed her hair in response. Ying Ying stomped forward with her jaws parted, but Hannibal Bean snapped his fingers at her and pointed out the front door. With a long hiss, the bird turned, and the two barreled out the entrance. Once outside, the satyr leaped onto her back, and they took off.

* * *

Within Jack Spicer's evil lair, the redhead crouched in his newest jet car, leaning over the opened dashboard. Tinkering with the hundreds of wires and knobs, he scowled and muttered, "No loose wires… must be…" Blinking, he sat up and called out, "Not now, Chase. I've got bigger problems."

Emerging from the shadows, Chase grinned. "You knew I was there? You're becoming more aware of your surroundings, Jack. This is exceptional; I didn't expect you to pick up on my lessons so fast."

Jack did not look up at the ex-Heylin. Instead, he bent over the mechanics of the dashboard once more. "Why does everyone act so surprised when I'm awesome at something? I'm an Evil Boy _Genius_. Now go away."

"First, if I may ask, what sort of problems are you having?"

"Well, for one thing, there's some flying freak out there trying to take over as Top Evil Dog," said Jack, grabbing his open laptop and sliding it across the jet car's wing to face Chase. On the screen was a news website with the headline, "Giant Bird and Dragon Strike Buckingham Palace, Destroy British Library."

Jack continued, "Not only that, but the Jackinator 3000's eject button is malfunctioning, and there is _no_ way I'm about to go battle the Xiaolin losers without an emergency escape plan—uh, not that I would _need_ an emergency escape plan. It's just common Evil Overlord protocol."

He raised a finger to continue defending his point, but he paused when he realized that Chase was busy staring at the laptop screen. Below the headline was a photo of a roc, its head thrown back in a screech. Chase's eyes were wide, but when he noticed Jack had stopped ranting, he masked the shock on his face and said, "That sounds quite unfortunate. However, if you are worried about new competition taking the… 'Top Evil Dog' position, as you so eloquently named it, then it is all the more imperative that you continue your training."

"I don't need any help taking down a giant turkey, not once I get my jet car back in business." For a moment, Jack's frustration evaporated, and he gushed, "Fully equipped, top-of-the-line, and the most evil vehicle I've made yet, complete with evil missiles! With this baby, I'll blast the Xiaolin losers to smithereens."

"If you say so. I shall return tomorrow, then." Chase walked around the front of the jet car, and when he spotted a familiar blinking light, he paused and raised an eyebrow. He turned back to the redhead. "I thought I should alert you to the fact that your Shen Gong Wu detection device is flashing once more. You were quite upset when I failed to tell you last time."

Jack frowned before saying, "Whatever. The Xiaolin monks can get it. It's a lot less work for me to just raid their temple later." Chase shrugged nonchalantly. However, after the man left, Jack sighed and mumbled under his breath, "It's not like I would win even if I showed up."

* * *

Back at the Xiaolin Temple, as the sun began to rise, a portal slashed into existence in front of the monks' bedrooms. Dojo sprang out with the Golden Tiger Claws in hand, and when he saw the three still asleep, he said, "Sorry, kids, but this is for our own good!"

Out from the portal stepped Master Monk Guan, holding up a large gong. From atop the man's shoulder, Chucky Choo raised an eyebrow at the other dragon, who nodded vigorously. The elder slammed the gong, sending a crashing boom through the temple and the three monks practically flying to the ceiling in startled terror, and he yelled, "UP AND AT 'EM!"

Minutes later, while the three ran to the vault and rubbed at the exhaustion in their eyes, Kimiko asked, "Was that really necessary?"

From atop Clay's hat, Dojo said, "What else was I supposed to do? You kids sleep like rocks! No wonder Raimundo had to stop that Tubarão volcano by himself—" He spotted the kids flinching at Raimundo's name and dropped the rant. When the vault opened, Clay ran down the stairs, and the dragon continued in a meeker tone, "It's been active for an hour or so; I'll fly as fast as I can, but you kids will have to be on your A-game for this one."

Clutching an armful of Wu, Clay trotted back to them just as Master Monk Guan stepped into the room and said, "It is essential that you retrieve the Chi Splitter. Dashi used it long ago to separate the Heylin Demon into two halves: Ying Ying and Hannibal Bean."

"So what you're sayin' is," said Clay, "if Hannibal Bean gets ahold of it and the Pneuma Crystal—"

"And combines them with the Reversing Mirror—" said Kimiko.

"Then he will resume his full strength," finished Omi. "And with only three elements, defeating him would become impossible."

"Well, you got some good news," said Chucky Choo, peering out the opened front door. "He can't track Shen Gong Wu."

"How in tarnation do you know that?"

"Because he's skulking around outside, waiting for us to lead the way."

The monks rushed to the door, and sure enough, the satyr squatted in wait on a temple rooftop and leaned into the shadows. Immediately, they threw the door shut and slammed their bodies into it.

"What do we do?" said Kimiko, eyes wide. "If we go for the Shen Gong Wu, he'll chase us down on Ying Ying again."

"And if we sit and do nothing," said Clay, "then he'll eventually go find Wuya and let _her_ lead the way. If we fight him here, then who knows what villain might get the Wu while we're busy? That critter won't have any trouble roping it from the likes of Jack Spicer."

"We need to form a plan," said Omi.

"We need Raimundo," Kimiko murmured under her breath.

Omi, the only one who heard her, decided to pretend that he hadn't. Instead, he stared down at the cracks in the floor. _What would Raimundo do?_

He looked around the room. Dojo bit at his claws and trembled, but Chucky Choo merely frowned and rested his head on his hands as if pondering how to con his way out of the situation. Omi glanced down at the multiple Shen Gong Wu in Clay's arms, and a particular one stood out.

"I have an idea," he said. He pointed at the lime green dragon. "But Chucky, I shall require your assistance."

Outside, Hannibal Bean waited. While a part of him silently plotted Wuya's painful and inevitable demise, he kept a close eye on the vault. Crouched behind him, the roc snarled, ruffled her feathers, and dug her claws into the soft earth. He glanced at her and muttered, "Quiet, Ying Ying—"

Suddenly the front door to the vault creaked open, and Dojo sprang outside.

"Oh no!" the dragon said, scampering across the temple grounds and past the two creatures. "A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself! I sure hope Hannibal Bean doesn't try to follow me there!" He skidded to a stop, gave an overly dramatic gasp, and pointed up at the satyr. "Oh no, it's Hannibal Bean! What will I do now?"

The satyr raised an eyebrow. Then behind him, Ying Ying lifted up her head and rose out from behind the building with a screech. Both the monsters' eyes were trained on the dragon, and neither was watching the vault when the Crouching Cougar leaped out of it.

Atop its back along with Omi, Chucky Choo waved at Dojo before they took a sharp corner and ducked out of sight. The Crouching Cougar leaped over the temple walls and dashed away, taking a beeline due west.

"Don't eat me!" said Dojo, frantically waving his arms. "And definitely don't follow me because I am most definitely not a distraction!"

Ying Ying smashed through the building in front of her and lunged for the tiny dragon, who screamed and expanded to full size. Barely dodging the sharp beak, he swirled upward and took off due east.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," he panted. Rocs were rarely faster than dragons, but Ying Ying could still catch him if he didn't build his momentum pronto. He spotted clouds above and headed straight for them. He could lose her there!

He rose into the condensation, swinging his head to shake off the flecks of water. The sun's rays hit him as he reached the top. He looked back down; there was no sign of Ying Ying or Hannibal Bean. Sighing in relief, he slowed his ascent.

Then he blinked, and his face fell. There was _no sign_ of Ying Ying or Hannibal Bean. He dropped back down below the clouds and peered around. He was alone in the sky.

"Shi Tan Whisperer," he said, holding the Wu to his mouth. "Uh… Operation Distraction didn't work so well."

"No duh," was Kimiko's response.

To the west, Ying Ying soared, head tilted and one eye trained on the Crouching Cougar as it bounded through the mountain range. Atop her back, Hannibal Bean leaned forward and said, "Stay out of sight, Ying Ying, and their other dragon will lead us right to the Chi Splitter."

The bird hissed, eyes narrowing at the running Wu. Rather than rise up into the clouds, she started to tilt downwards. Her claws clenched and unclenched, and she licked the sides of her beak. Hannibal Bean spotted the movement and gripped the flesh of her neck.

"I said _stay out of sight_ ; we are following, not hunting. Do not—"

Ying Ying screeched, and the sound echoed across the mountain range. Ignoring her rider entirely, she folded her wings and dove.

"YING YING, NO—"

Chucky Choo looked up and spotted the oncoming attack. Rather than stiffen in fear at the sight of two giant monsters in fast approach, he merely huffed and said, "So much for Operation Distraction. Way to go, Dojo." He held up a Shen Gong Wu. "Silk Spitter!"

The gob of white shot out the Shen Gong Wu and splattered across Ying Ying's face. Blinded, she squawked and swerved, slamming into a mountainside. Chucky Choo sniggered, but the moment did not last long. Hannibal Bean climbed onto the bird's neck and ripped the sticky silk away from her eyes. She immediately lunged back into the air and dove straight toward them in red-eyed rage. Chucky Choo shot again, but this time the silk arched over her, missing entirely, and Ying Ying stretched out her talons—

A large metallic form collided with the bird and knocked her clear from the sky. It landed and bounded after the Crouching Cougar, gleaming bronze. It was the Shen Ga Roo.

"Plan B, then?" called Kimiko, waving at Omi and Chucky. At the wheel of the bouncing Shen Gong Wu, Clay winked at them, and the two raced across the mountains.

Hannibal Bean heaved himself to his feet. Stomping toward the fallen roc, he snarled, "Fine, Ying Ying. You want to fight?" He climbed onto her back while she stood once more, and as she spread her wings, he bared his teeth at the retreating monks. "Then let's fight."

Meanwhile, while Omi watched their opponents take to the sky once more, Kimiko asked, "Which way now?"

Chucky Choo perked his ears and called loudly, "Hmm… you'll want to make a turn up ahead to your right."

The Shen Ga Roo and Crouching Cougar leaned rightward, but just as they made the turn around an arching crag, a faint shadow rose over them. Before they could change course, Ying Ying pounced upon the Crouching Cougar.

There was a scraping of metal as the Wu's front legs slammed into the earth. Chucky Choo and Omi flew from its back and bounced across the rocks, finally rolling to a stop at the edge of a cliff. The Shen Ga Roo skidded and whirled around. Hannibal Bean leaped off Ying Ying's back, glaring at Omi as the monk stood up on shaking legs.

"You can't stop me, boy," hissed the satyr. "I will rise to full power, and your soul will be the first to suffer my wrath!"

Omi braced his legs and made no move to dodge. Standing at the cliff's edge, he folded his hands behind his back while the satyr lowered his head and charged. The other monks yelled in alarm—

Omi grinned and vanished. Eyes bulging, the satyr tripped over the spot where the boy had been, and then he fell over the cliff with a roar. Ying Ying shrieked and peered over the edge, but before she could leap after her partner, the Shen Ga Roo bounded up and slammed a metallic kick into her backside. The giant bird's face smacked into the earth as she toppled over the cliff after the satyr.

Climbing back onto the Crouching Cougar, Chucky Choo directed it to the edge. As the Shen Ga Roo trotted to his side, the dragon said, "Oh wait, that's right. I can't track Shen Gong Wu."

And far to the east, riding atop Dojo's back, Omi pulled off the Shroud of Shadows. Peering across the mountain range with the Falcon's Eye, he could see his friends standing victoriously atop a cliff. He looked over at Dojo and spun the Shadow Slicer on his index finger.

"Operation _Actual_ Distraction?" asked the dragon.

"Was an absolute success," said Omi. The two continued their flight east, and no one followed.


	23. Playing the Hero

After passing through the mountain range without disturbance, Dojo swooped over a lake and morphed into his boat form. After exchanging a glance with the dragon, Omi slipped on the Gills of Hamachi and dove into the icy water. It took mere minutes before he rose again with a silver, spherical Shen Gong Wu in hand.

While the monk clung to the Chi Splitter, they made their triumphant return to the temple. Springing from Dojo's back and dashing inside, Omi called out, "Kimiko, Clay, Chucky, victory is ours! Now all we must do is find a place to hide the Chi Splitter, and we will stop Hannibal Bean right in his paw prints!"

He paused in an empty hallway and put a finger to his chin. "Wait, no. 'Paw prints' is incorrect… ah!" He snapped his fingers. "'Hoof prints,' of course!"

Master Fung stepped into the hallway. "Omi? You have succeeded? Where are the other monks?"

Omi's smile dropped. "Kimiko and Clay are not here?" His grip tightened on the Shen Gong Wu, and he turned to Dojo. "They did not lead Hannibal Bean too far from the temple; they should have returned by now."

Dojo put the Shi Tan Whisperer to his mouth and said, "Kimiko? Clay? Where are you?" The three waited for an answer, but there was only silence.

Dojo shook the Shen Gong Wu like a remote with dead batteries, and Omi asked, "Why would they not respond? Are they in danger?" His face paled. "Are they—they cannot be—?"

"Easy, kid. I'm sure they're fine." Dojo scowled at the Wu. "It's pretty odd, though. There's not much out there that can block the Shi Tan Whisperer other than the Sphere of Yun…"

Omi turned to his elder. "What about Master Monk Guan? Is he here?"

"He chose to return to his own temple with the Golden Tiger Claws," said Master Fung. "He assumed that Chucky Choo might have returned home without him."

Dojo was not listening to their conversation. Instead he muttered to himself, "Speaking of the Sphere of Yun, where is it? I can't remember the last time anyone used it…"

"That does not make sense," said Omi, still speaking to Master Fung. "Why would Chucky go home by himself?"

"Master Monk Guan did not explain," said Master Fung, frowning as if slightly miffed that the other elder monk would leave him uninformed.

Dojo gasped, "Raimundo."

Startled, the two monks turned, and the dragon said in a rush, "Raimundo used the Sphere of Yun on Hannibal Bean. That's the last time someone had it. Once in the Ying Yang World, it must have taken another form, one with a door that Omi could open. But no one retrieved it after Hannibal Bean escaped."

Shrinking back at the embarrassing memories, Omi asked, "What is your point, Dojo?"

"The Sphere of Yun is still out there, but there's only one creature who could possibly have it." Dojo pointed over his shoulder and said, "And Kimiko and Clay just threw him off a mountaintop."

* * *

Jack yawned and scowled at the dashboard of the Jackinator 3000. He had been tweaking and hunting for hours, but he still couldn't find the problem with his jet car's eject button. Deciding to take a pudding cup break, he hopped out of the front seat and made his way toward his mini-fridge.

Out of the shadows emerged a red, horned creature. Jack screamed and threw himself back, crashing into one of his metal bookshelves.

"Hello, my boy," said the beast.

Jack's mouth fell open, and as his heart rate pattered back to normal, he said, "Hannibal Bean? That's your voice, but you…" He stood on wobbly legs and peered up at the intruder, who held a full, brown sack over one broad shoulder. "You're taller. And hairier."

"And you haven't changed a bit," said the satyr. He grabbed the redhead's wrist and shook it. Jack gave a small yelp at the pressure, and words from one of Chase's lessons came unbidden to his mind.

_"The weakest point of your opponent's grip is the thumb. If someone grabs your arm, don't pull away; they'll expect it. Yank toward their thumb instead."_

Shifting his weight, Jack almost obeyed the thought completely on instinct, but he managed to stop himself. Wincing at the painful handshake, he silently reminded himself that this wasn't a Xiaolin Warrior, but one of his evil heroes. It's not like Hannibal Bean was his _enemy_ …

The satyr let go, and Jack quietly cradled his own arm. The creature looked around the dark basement. "If you don't mind, I'd like to borrow your lair while I wait for a certain young monk to visit."

Jack frowned. "W-well, as much as I love working with you, H.B., I fail to see what I get out of that." The satyr turned and cast yellow eyes at him. He flinched but stood his ground. "No offense, just—evil standards."

The satyr snorted, and he tossed his brown bag at Jack's feet. "Fine. Have some Shen Gong Wu. Snatched them off my new prisoners."

With a gleeful gasp, Jack opened the bag and grinned at his prizes, but then Hannibal Bean's words made him pause. "What prisoners?"

The satyr snapped his fingers. A horrid scraping sound echoed above them, and as Jack screamed again, the ceiling split apart. Sun rays pierced through a rising cloud of dust as a monster overhead ripped the roof from Jack's house. Throwing chunks aside, the giant animal threw back her feathered head and screeched.

From her talons dropped a large sphere. It smashed onto the Jackinator 3000, crushing its left wing. When the dust settled and Jack peered out from behind one of his Jackbots, he recognized the Sphere of Yun. From within, two battered Xiaolin monks scowled back at him.

"Howdy, Jack," said Clay. "Long time, no see."

* * *

Inside the Xiaolin temple vault, Omi pulled the Crystal Glasses away from his eyes. "You were right, Dojo. Hannibal Bean is holding our friends prisoner at Jack Spicer's lair."

The dragon's face paled. "So… so what now?"

"I shall rescue them." The Dragon of Water set the Shen Gong Wu down and peered down the stairs of the vault. "My friends are in this situation because of me. I sent them away as a distraction, and therefore it is my responsibility to bring them home. I will have to challenge Hannibal Bean for their freedom."

Dojo bounded onto Omi's head. "You can't fight Hannibal Bean by yourself! His bird alone will swallow you like a gumdrop."

Omi walked down, peering into different drawers as he pondered his choice of weapons. "I am not afraid of Hannibal Bean or his pet bird. I am a Shoku Warrior." He picked up the Cannon Blaster and studied it.

Dojo's voice rose an octave. "W-well, what makes you think Hannibal Bean will accept your challenge in the first place, huh? What are you going to wager?"

The question made Omi pause, but his hesitation only lasted a moment. With a heavy sigh, he said, "Perhaps I will ask Master Fung for the Chi Splitter."

Dojo's eyes went wide and started twitching. "No. No no no no, kid. This is a very bad idea. This is no time for you to rush into battle to play the hero!"

"It's what Raimundo would do."

"And look where that got him!"

The Cannon Blaster dropped. The boy and dragon turned silent, and the Shen Gong Wu clattered down the stairs.

Dojo slapped a clawed hand over his mouth for a moment, but then he pulled it away. Through gritted teeth, he said in shaky breaths, "Look. We can save the others, but you have to _think_. Raimundo, he—he was a good leader, and you miss him. I get that—and—and you can use what he did _well_ , but—just don't do the stupid stuff, okay?"

Omi started to feel teardrops hit the top of his head. After a moment of stillness, he reached up, pulled the dragon off his head, and held him against his chest. Dojo sniffled, and Omi stared blankly into the empty space where the Cannon Blaster had been. Then, carefully, he started down the stairs and began to open drawers again.

"Omi, don't—!"

"No, I know, Dojo." Omi took a slow, deep breath. "I… I'm thinking."

The dragon tilted his head. "Thinking what?"

"I'm thinking… Hannibal Bean is waiting for us. For me." Omi started back up the stairs, now moving with purpose. "He is expecting me to challenge him, and he will be guarding the Sphere of Yun. If we are to rescue our friends, we must draw his attention away from them."

Dojo shuddered but tried to maintain a shaky smile. "You want me to be a distraction?"

"No." Omi pulled out the Serpent's Tail and dropped it into Dojo's hands. "I want you to be the rescuer."

* * *

While Hannibal Bean crouched on a metal bookshelf, Ying Ying stomped back and forth in Jack Spicer's backyard, hissing and snarling. Meanwhile, Clay and Kimiko leaned back to back in their prison, occasionally drumming their fingers on their knees. All the while, Chucky panted and squirmed within a web on the outside of the Sphere of Yun, glued there by the Silk Spitter.

Clay raised an eyebrow at the dragon. "You alright there, lil partner?"

"Shh!" The dragon cast a shifty eye at the satyr before whispering, "I'm trying to breathe fire."

"Too bad you ain't in here with us. I'd give you some of my Grand Pappy's Texas Tinhorn Sizzling Salsa Sauce." Clay pulled the small bottle out of his pocket and smiled at it fondly as he spoke.

Kimiko leaned her head back onto Clay's shoulder and said, "What good would that do, Clay? If Chucky were in here, he'd fry _us_ instead of Ying Ying."

"No, no, no! I'm not trying to fry anyone." Chucky glanced at Hannibal Bean again before winking at them and asking, "Remember that magic trick I told you kids about? That ability Master Monk Guan gave me after I became a temple dragon?"

The two monks shrugged, and Clay said, "Doesn't ring a bell, partner."

"I think I remember you mentioning something a few months ago," said Kimiko, "but you never told us what the trick actually was."

"Oh," said Chucky, wilting a little. "Well, all I need is some fire, and then…"

While the dragon and two monks whispered to each other, Jack tried to ignore them. He overheard something about fire and some loser named "Master Monk Guan," but he didn't care enough to eavesdrop. He tossed the sack of Shen Gong Wu into the partly-crushed Jackinator 3000, and the bag snagged on a broken metal shard. He gritted his teeth. The damage would take weeks to fix.

Overhead, Hannibal Bean chuckled. "Well, look at that. Right on time." Jack followed the satyr's line of sight and spotted the Silver Manta Ray dropping from the clouds.

Then without warning, Omi's voice echoed through the room. "Mr. Bean, Jack Spicer, Ying Ying—prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

Hannibal Bean snickered and stood, lashing his tail. Turning to Kimiko and Clay, he said, "You monks will now learn what happens when you inconvenience Hannibal Roy Bean. Listen well, Xiaolin Warriors, for this will be the last time you ever hear Omi's little voice."

Meanwhile, the Dragon of Water peered down at the house. Remembering an old trick with the Eye of Dashi and Sword of the Storm, he called, "Silver Manta Ray! Cannon Blaster!" At his command, just like Raimundo's from years ago, the two Shen Gong Wu combined. A cannon formed below the cockpit, and when Omi slammed a materializing button on the dashboard, a red cannonball shot straight for Ying Ying.

The bird's eyes widened. Scrabbling backwards, she barely managed to dodge the blast as it struck near the house. Jack squealed and leaped behind the front seat of his jet car. Barely flinching, Hannibal Bean turned and said, "Make yourself useful, boy, and blast that cheesehead out of the sky."

Jack peeked above the seat. "But my Jackbots can't—Oh! Oh, I got it!" He climbed into the front seat and pressed a red button. Instantly, a missile launched from the Jackinator 3000 and arched upward toward the Silver Manta Ray.

"Magic-seeking missiles," said Jack, beaming proudly.

"Don't just sit there, you twit," the satyr snarled. "Fire again!"

Smile dropping, Jack obeyed, releasing every torpedo left in his broken Jackinator 3000. Omi's Cannon Blaster met them all, scattering metal debris across the sky like fireworks.

Meanwhile, unseen, Dojo scampered into the lair and slithered toward the Sphere of Yun, Serpent's Tail in hand.

Omi's voice echoed next to the redhead's ear. "Is that the best you can do, Jack Spicer?"

"Fire again!" said Hannibal Bean.

"I'm all out of ammo," said Jack. Hannibal Bean cast the darkest glare that Jack had ever seen, and suddenly the teen was very frightened. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything!"

"You think you can backstab Hannibal Roy Bean?" asked the satyr. At Jack's protest, he stomped toward the jet car and said, "Just like Chase Young. Just like that dead Xiaolin brat and Wuya— No matter. I can take out two metal birds with one stone."

Hannibal Bean grabbed the right wing of Jack's Jackinator 3000 and lifted the entire jet car into the air. At Jack's yelp, the satyr grinned, and then with a strength none of the monks had seen before, he threw the jet car into the sky, aimed straight for the Silver Manta Ray.

Omi saw a larger object flying toward him, and he opened his mouth to summon the Cannon Blaster once more. But Jack's horrified scream in the Shi Tan Whisperer made the words dissolve in his throat. His eyes flashed up from the button to the windshield, and he realized the thing flying toward him was not a torpedo. It was one of Jack's inventions, spinning out of control, and Jack was still inside.

Omi grabbed the wheel and jerked hard to the left just as the jet car arched in its path. Then a crash, and all went black.

He was cold. Something was pulling him. Omi's eyes flickered open, and the first thing he saw was a crack in the spinning sky. He blinked and frowned. He could still feel the tugs. Swallowing, he tried to lift his head, and he realized he was gripping something metallic. He glanced down at the Shi Tan Whisperer and the wheel of the Silver Manta Ray. He looked back up, and the crack was still there. It stretched across the windshield, and as he followed it with his eyes, he saw it splinter, and then to his right—

A plethora of information hit him at once. The window to his right had been obliterated, and the wing on that side was in torn shambles. His other Shen Gong Wu were gone, ripped from his side by the wind now pulling at his clothes and sending chills down his spine, and the sky was spinning because _he was falling_.

Filling his lungs with cold air, he grabbed onto the wheel and tugged. The Silver Manta Ray slowly tilted back to its upright position, but it was still dropping, locked in a slow and clumsy glide downward. Omi didn't realize that his ears had been ringing until it started to fade, replaced instead by terrified screaming.

"Jack Spicer?" he said into the Shi Tan Whisperer.

Far below Omi, the Jackinator 3000 plummeted in several pieces. Jack Spicer clung to the wheel of the front half, feeling the air yanking at his body from the open hole behind and watching the ground rushing toward him. He slammed his fist on the eject button over and over, but it wouldn't work. He was trapped, and there was no one in the world who would rescue him.

"JACK SPICER!"

Tears in his eyes, Jack gulped. Then his voice broke as he yelled, "HELP ME!"

"Jack Spicer, where are you? Can you still fly?"

"I can't do anything!" Jack screamed. "The wings are gone! I don't want to die!" He crumpled into incoherent sobbing until Omi's voice repeating his name brought him back.

"Do you have any Shen Gong Wu?"

"I—I—" Jack blinked, and his head spun. Clinging to a piece of bent shrapnel, impervious to the forces to yank it away into the sky, was the brown sack of Shen Gong Wu.

Jack stretched out an arm. "I can't reach them!"

"You have to try! It is your only hope, Jack. Stay calm, and use what you have!"

Back on the ground, watching from Jack Spicer's lair, Hannibal Bean and Ying Ying grinned at the sight. The Silver Manta Ray was drifting slowly, but sinking nonetheless, with Omi powerless to stop it. Meanwhile, the Jackinator 3000 was dropping like an anvil. "Two birds with one stone," Hannibal Bean said. Then to Ying Ying, "No offense."

Dojo sat frozen next to the Sphere of Yun, the Serpent's Tail in hand, and though a voice inside screamed at him to _do something_ , he couldn't take his eyes off of the Silver Manta Ray. Kimiko and Clay did not notice. Their eyes were upward, watching their comrade dropping.

No one watched Jack. Clutching his seatbelt, he let it loosen enough for him to turn around in his seat. He climbed onto his knees, but as his head and torso rose, the air spinning in the cockpit grabbed onto him. His hands slipping from the seatbelt, he flew forward. His body skidded across the broken floor of the Jackinator 3000, the roaring sky rushing to meet him.

Just as another scream escaped him, he heard a twang, and something gripped his ankle, stopping his ascent from the vehicle. He heard something pop and felt a stab of pain. With a squeal, he looked down and saw a metal spring wrapped around his leg, most likely jarred loose from the collision.

Jack heard Omi shouting at him again. He turned back toward his objective, and the bag was now in his reach. Shoving his hand into the bag, he grabbed the first Shen Gong Wu to touch his skin. Yanking it out, he cried, "Shard of Lightning!"

All went silent and still. Jack panted, blinking at his frozen surroundings, caught in a golden haze. For the moment, he was safe.

To his surprise, now dull with repressed shock, he felt giggles fall from his lips. Then he rolled on the cracked metal floor, laughter erupting into cackles. "You think you got me, Hannibal Bean?" he cried. "It's going to take more than a quick toss to stop JACK SPICER, Evil Boy Genius!"

Sitting up, he winced, and he unwrapped the metal coil from around his leg. His ankle was swelling, and he wondered if it had fractured. Well, no time to dwell on it. He turned and reached for the sack of Shen Gong Wu, and that's when he spotted the tree branch.

Broken and frozen along with the rest of the world, a thin branch was bent at the edge of the hole, leaves torn from the impact of the craft scraping past it. Jack blinked; he was still in the sky. Surely he wasn't close enough to the ground to—

He looked down and through the windshield below him, and his heart clogged his throat. The Jackinator 3000 was no longer rushing to meet the ground; the ground was already there, only yards away. Had he summoned the Shard of Lightning even a fraction of a second later, he would have been too late.

Jack felt his knees go weak, and he sank to the cool metal floor, clutching his throat as his laughter died. Then the Shard of Lightning sparked a little, and adrenaline seized him. He clumsily flipped on the helipack, gripping the sack of Shen Gong Wu in his teeth. As the device droned with life, he buzzed out from the hole of his broken Jackinator 3000 and left it to its fate.

The helipack— old but reliable, just like the grandmother who gave it to him— sputtered a bit. He reached out and grabbed onto a tree, sinking onto a thick branch and fighting the urge to vomit. The Shard of Lightning sparked once more, and the golden haze disappeared as time caught up with him.

Omi heard Jack's screams cease in a chilling instant, and he spun around in his seat at the flash of orange light out the corner of his vision. Something crashed into the forest behind Jack's house. Omi gasped at the sight of the explosion, and then he whirled back and shouted into the Shi Tan Whisperer, "Jack Spicer? Jack, answer me!"

Kimiko and Clay gasped at the booming crash. Dojo's mouth dropped open, his claws touching his throat. Then Kimiko shouted at Hannibal Bean, "Don't let Omi die!"

"That would defeat the purpose of killing two birds, remember?" said the satyr.

"We'll do whatever y'all want!" said Clay. "Give you all we got: Shen Gong Wu, Wudai Weapons, anythin' you say. Just save him!"

"You have a giant bird!" said Kimiko. "You can pluck Omi right out of the sky."

"The giant bird has a name," said Ying Ying, imitating Raimundo's voice because she knew it upset the monks more than anything.

"Ying Ying, we'll do anything! Please," said Kimiko, tears streaking, "save Omi!"

The bird snorted, and she tilted her head at the satyr, who winked and said, "Do what you like." She nodded and spread enormous wings, leaping into the air after the falling Silver Manta Ray.

Omi put his forehead against the wheel, trying to slow his breathing. How was he going to get out of this? He looked back at the broken window to his right. The wing was still aflame. Omi summoned a thick stream of water and flung it out the window to splash against the fire. As the flames died, he said, "Shoku Neptune Water-Ice!"

Pointing at the wing, he summoned another stream of water, but this time as it flew out and crashed into the wing, it solidified, sealing itself over the broken wing. Omi summoned another ribbon, and this one went rigid on the wing as well, this time stretched out a little farther. One by one, he sent jets of water to freeze in layers across the broken Shen Gong Wu, each layer a little longer than the other, slowly taking shape as a brand new wing.

Watching frost remnants scatter from the right side of the descending Shen Gong Wu, Hannibal Bean narrowed his eyes and hissed, "Resourceful little cheese wedge." Meanwhile Ying Ying flapped ever closer.

The ice wing started to tremble in the wind. Omi gritted his teeth and took the risk, sending out one last jet. The weight was too much, and the ice wing shattered. The shift sent the Silver Manta Ray spinning and taking a sharp plummet.

"Omi!" Kimiko shouted.

Dojo had his hand clasped over his mouth, vision blurring, and he wished so desperately that there was something he could do. But at this point, even if he freed Kimiko and Clay, they couldn't fly—

He gasped. Then, fighting the urge to scream at how phenomenally stupid he was, he dropped the Serpent's Tail and lunged out from behind the Sphere, preparing to expand to full size.

A thick hand grabbed his neck. Whipping backward, Dojo choked, and his powers dissipated.

"Up to something, dear boy?" said Hannibal Bean, lifting the dragon from the ground. "Trying to save your little friend?"

Dojo gripped the satyr's giant fingers, trying in vain to pry them off.

"You're lucky you can track Shen Gong Wu. I still have a use for you," said the satyr, and the dragon trembled.

Omi pulled on the wheel with all his might, but this time the Silver Manta Ray was unresponsive. It just kept spinning straight down. He shouted into the Shi Tan Whisperer, "June day! June day! No—that's not—April day? Which is it? Raimundo, help me! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Just in time, Ying Ying tilted her wings to cross the Wu's path. Her claws stretched out, and Omi saw her approach. His tiger instincts flashed, and he realized what would happen before it did. She soared past the Silver Manta Ray, ripping out its other wing as she went. A screeching cackle echoed across the sky.

"Oops," said Hannibal Bean.

Omi gripped the wheel ever tighter, lowering his head and scrunching his eyes shut as he sensed the ground approaching. He held the Shi Tan Whisperer to his lips and murmured, "I—I am sorry, my friends. I have failed you…"

Kimiko and Clay were screaming. Hannibal Bean lifted Dojo high above his head so he could watch the warrior fall. The dragon couldn't see a thing through the tears filling his eyes.

With one last flare of tiger instincts, Omi knew it was over. The Shi Tan Whisperer slipped from his fingers, and he grabbed the wheel with both hands. A final yelp of fear escaped him—

A flash of gold, and the deafening wind was silenced. A booming crash resounded around him, rattling his bones. He shuddered and opened his eyes.

He was floating above Jack Spicer's suburban neighborhood. A roaring fire engulfed the destroyed Silver Manta Ray. He could feel someone warm against his back, long arms around his torso. He realized that he was still clutching the wheel of the Shen Gong Wu. Throat dry, he said, "Raimundo?"

"Not even close, butter brains," said Jack Spicer.

Omi's mouth dropped open at the familiar voice. His rescuer's hands were pale, one clutching the Shard of Lightning and the other holding a wrench. "Are we dead?" asked Omi.

"If you don't shut your trap, we will be!" said Jack, dropping into someone's backyard and ducking behind a house. He and Omi watched Ying Ying sail over the destroyed Shen Gong Wu, still cackling. She twisted and made her way back toward Jack's house, and the sky echoed with Kimiko's and Clay's distant wails.


	24. Unexpected Alliances

Long after Ying Ying's shadow passed over them, the two boys were silent. Finally, convinced that they had not been spotted, Jack unwrapped his arms around Omi, let him drop, and said, "What is it with you monks and your super strength, anyway?"

Confused by the question, Omi said nothing.

"I try and do you a favor, and you wouldn't let go of the freaking wheel!" said Jack, red-faced and flailing his arms. "Do you know how lucky you are that I had this with me?" He held up the wrench, shoving it at Omi's face before stuffing it back into a pocket. "I only had a few seconds to figure out the inner mechanics of that Wu—you know what, scratch that, I had no time at all! And I still had to pull the wheel out with you just to keep you from frying like a chicken sandwich—"

Omi stood on shaky legs. "You. You saved me?"

"I—" Jack froze, and his mouth dropped open at the sudden realization. "Well—well, yeah, but—but not for you dweebs! I couldn't let that goat traitor get what he wanted, could I? The only person allowed to defeat you is _me_ , got it? I just wanted to mess up his plan. But I'm still bad to the bone!" He clenched his fists and swung them down for emphasis, forcing an evil grin.

A smile lifted Omi's face, the first sincere one he'd worn in a long time. "Thank you, Jack."

"Hey, shut up. I just said I didn't do it for you—" Jack's defensive argument came to a halt when another victorious shriek from Ying Ying pierced the gray skies, nearly drowning out the distant cries of the other Xiaolin Dragons.

Omi dropped the wheel, glanced around, and wrung his hands. "I must let my friends know that I am unharmed! Where is the Shi Tan Whisperer?"

"Uh." Jack's eyes immediately rose to the demolished Silver Manta Ray, still engulfed in dying flames. "I don't think you'll be getting that one back, bud."

Following Jack's line of sight, Omi's fingers clasped over his mouth. "But—but if they didn't see you rescue me, then they must think…"

* * *

Clay could see the smoke. Rising up in a thin plume, it confirmed Ying Ying's cries of victory. The Silver Manta Ray had crashed, and Omi's voice, frightened and weak against his ear, was gone.

 _"I—I am sorry, my friends_ ," he had said. _"I have failed you…"_

Clay leaned against the clear wall behind him and sank down, gripping the sides of his head and retreating into himself to flee from the memories of lightning and thunder, an expanding puddle of blood, rain freezing his bones, and a broken body in his arms.

Meanwhile, Kimiko threw her weight into the side of the Sphere of Yun, clawing at the walls as her throat grew hoarse from yelling. Biting back her sobs, she flung every death threat she could imagine at Hannibal Bean, punctuated by bursts of fire seeping from her fingers. The satyr ignored her, his attention focused on Dojo in his grasp.

"You see what happens to those who oppose me, dragon," he said, and his fingers tightened around the green neck. "Now tell me: where is the Chi Splitter?"

Dojo squirmed and gagged while tears streamed down his scaly cheeks. "I d-don't know!"

A low growl rumbled from the satyr's blood-red throat. "You're the Wu tracker, so start tracking."

"I c-c-can't track Wu that have been retrieved already—"

"So you found it. Where did you put it?"

"I d-d-don't r-r-remember…"

"Liar!" The satyr slammed the tiny dragon's head onto Jack's work table. "You think you can lie to Hannibal Roy Bean?"

Dojo squeaked in pain. Kimiko pounded weakly at the wall of the sphere and called out broken protests. Clay, though, crouched and quaked against the wall furthest from them, arms curled around his knees while the brim of his hat hid his face.

"Omi h-had it," said Dojo. "I d-don't know what he did w-with it. He w-w-was the only one who knew— t-top secret monk... but now he's… he's gone…" Dojo gritted his teeth and glared up at the beast. "Shot yourself in the f-foot there, huh?"

The satyr snarled and threw Dojo against the Sphere of Yun. As the dragon slid down, completely limp, Hannibal Bean fired the Silk Spitter and glued him to the surface. "You're lucky I have other unfinished business. Ying Ying!" The bird lowered her head. "I think it's about time we revisit a certain Heylin backstabber, don't you?"

The roc sneered. Scooping up the Sphere of Yun in her talons, she let the satyr spring onto her back before she took off.

* * *

From behind a tree in Jack's backyard, Omi and Jack watched the gray-and-black bird rise above them and soar into the clouds. Omi asked, "Where is he taking them?"

"Hard to tell," said Jack, putting a finger to his chin. "Heading that direction, though, I'd say he's either going for Chase Young's lair or the Xiaolin temple."

Omi's face paled. Grabbing Jack's black collar, he pulled the redhead closer and said, "We must return to the temple at once! If Hannibal Bean gets there when the vault is unprotected, then the world will be in most grave danger!"

After the initial yelp of surprise from having his head yanked downward, Jack shoved Omi's face away and stood up. "Sheesh, Jelly Bean, I get it. Just chill out for a second. I need to check something." Glancing up to make sure that Ying Ying was long gone, he trotted to his house and climbed down the open hole where his ceiling used to be.

Bolting after him, Omi said, "There is no time for 'chilling out,' Jack Spicer! Hannibal Bean must be stopped at all costs!"

Setting down his bag of Shen Gong Wu and trying to ignore his sore ankle, Jack limped around a collapsed bookshelf and found his mini-fridge, thankfully unharmed. When Omi sprang after him and landed on his work desk with a disapproving line between his eyebrows, Jack gave an annoyed sigh and said, "You bounce back real quick for a kid who just had a near-death experience."

Omi blinked in surprise, but then he tilted his head and said, "I could say the same to you."

"Hmm. Touché."

"Toosh— what?"

"Never mind." Jack clambered over a crushed Jackbot and surveyed the rest of his evil lair. Other than the obvious ceiling damage, most of the basement was unscathed. Even his unfinished evil project in the back corner was untouched, its main hard drive still blinking.

"Is there anything in here that can fly us to the temple?" asked Omi.

"One-track mind, aren't you?" said Jack. "And for your information, I only had one jet car, and it's currently disintegrating into molten scraps outside."

"Then what of your Shen Gong Wu?" Omi ran to the brown sack and peeked inside. Leaning into the bag and kicking his legs into the air, he wriggled around until he popped back out with the Crouching Cougar in hand. "Aha! I have found a source of transportation!" His grin dropped. "But these were Kimiko's and Clay's Shen Gong Wu. How did you get them?"

"Hannibal Bean had them," Jack said dismissively. Then, with a smug grin, he added, "I, uh, stole them back."

"Really?" Omi's eyebrows lifted. "Most impressive, Jack Spicer! It must have been difficult to trick Hannibal Bean."

Jack had expected to feel wickedly clever for tricking Omi with his white lie, but the awed gleam in the boy's eyes left him with nothing but a deflated, sheepish sensation. "Um. Yeah."

"If you do not mind, Jack, I am afraid that I cannot waste time on a Xiaolin Showdown for these Wu. If you let me take back the Crouching Cougar and the Glove of Jisaku, I will let you keep the rest in this bag without fuss."

"Um, sure. Okay." Jack shrugged, still wondering about the hollow pit forming in his stomach, but when Omi summoned the Crouching Cougar and sprang onto its back, he asked, "Why the Glove of Jisaku?"

"All of my other Shen Gong Wu were thrown out of the Silver Manta Ray when we crashed in the sky. They are currently strewn across your neighborhood, and the Glove of Jisaku will help me retrieve them without wasting time."

At the mention of scattered, freebie Shen Gong Wu, Jack immediately perked up. "Wait! Take me with you!"

Omi's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Jack summoned the most pathetic puppy-eyed face he could muster. "Because I'm all alone? And helpless?"

Omi frowned, but the Crouching Cougar turned in place to face Jack, and he leaned forward. "Do you not have parents to keep you company?"

"Vacation," said Jack, shaking his head. "They won't be back for a week or so. Probably a good thing, considering all this." He winced at their destroyed surroundings.

"Then what of your neighbors? Surely they will wonder at the destroyed jet car and Silver Manta Ray in their yards?"

"Are you kidding? My neighbors are the most oblivious people on the planet. No matter how many times you guys raid my lair, crush my house, or wreck my Jackbots, they never notice. They just think I'm a weirdo who blows things up. They don't care."

Omi's mouth fell open. "That sounds… lonely."

Ignoring the statement, Jack grabbed the sack of Shen Gong Wu and held it out to him. "Here. As a token of good faith, I'll let you have all your Wu back. Okay?"

Omi barely glanced at the bag. He studied Jack's face with one raised eyebrow, and Jack decided to try the puppy eyes again. Finally, Omi sighed and turned the Crouching Cougar to bend down in front of Jack.

"That's a 'yes,' right?" said Jack. Grinning, he leaped onto the Crouching Cougar, and Omi sent the Wu springing out into the light once more.

* * *

Ying Ying landed at the entrance to Chase Young's lair with a booming crash, smacking Kimiko and Clay into the sides of the Sphere of Yun. As the roc stormed inside with a screech, Hannibal Bean called from her back, "Hello again, Wuya! Did you not think we'd return to settle our little dispute?" However, when they burst into the atrium, they found it empty. Wuya was nowhere in sight.

Ying Ying's black eyes flashed across the multiple entrances to the catacombs, hissing, but Hannibal Bean dropped from her back and said, "We'll find her. No one can hide from the two of us, not for long. But first," he grabbed the Sphere of Yun and lifted the entire thing onto his shoulders, "we have some prisoners to lock away."

After carrying the sphere all the way down to the dungeons with Ying Ying at his heels, Hannibal Bean dropped it down in front of a dark prison cell. "Get the girl," he said to the roc, and then, "Sphere of Yun!"

The Wu's clear prison evaporated. Kimiko, Clay, Dojo, and Chucky fell. The two dragons were still too encased in sticky silk to move, but Kimiko and Clay both scrambled to their feet to charge their opponents. Ying Ying lashed her neck forward and snatched Kimiko's torso in her jaws, and before Clay could land a punch, the satyr caught his fist and said with a sneer, "Careful, cowboy. Do what I say, or _my_ friend will break _your_ friend in half."

Panting, Kimiko said, "Shoku Mars Fire!" She slammed her fists into Ying Ying's beak, but only faint smoke rose from her hands. The bird smirked.

"Poor Kimiko," said Hannibal Bean. "Wore yourself out in that little ol' sphere, didn't you?" His grip tightened on Clay's fists, threatening to crack the knuckles. "Now cowboy, see that cell to your left? Step right inside, and she won't get hurt."

"Don't do it, Clay!" said Kimiko, gasping for air in Ying Ying's constricting grasp. "Fight him! Don't worry about me. Get him back for what he did to Omi! Fight back!"

Hannibal Bean smiled, revealing yellow, broken teeth. "You're smarter than that, Clay. Does it really seem wise of you to risk your friend's life, especially since she's the only teammate you've got left?" He released the cowboy's fist and said, "The choice is yours."

Breathing hard, Clay turned to Kimiko, who was starting to choke from lack of air. Tears streaming, she said, "Clay— _Clay_ —"

Grimacing, Clay turned away. Pulling his hat down over his face, he walked past the satyr and stepped into the cell.

"Clay—" Kimiko sobbed, but as soon as Hannibal Bean slammed the prison door shut, Ying Ying's grip loosened. Gulping in air, Kimiko pounded her fists against the bird's beak and started kicking into the air.

The satyr waggled a finger at her. "Keep squirming, and I'll toss you into the Ying Yang World with that other bald runt of yours."

"Other—bald—?" Kimiko craned her neck toward Hannibal Bean. "Boris?"

"Throw her in a cell at the other end of the catacombs," said Hannibal Bean to Ying Ying. He sneered at Clay through the bars. "Can't have the two of you planning any escapes together, can I?"

"Where is Boris?" Kimiko demanded. "What did you do to him?"

Ying Ying flung her head back and forth, shaking Kimiko until she choked into silence. Hannibal Bean said to Clay, "Strong-willed, isn't she? At least _one_ of you has the sense to know when the fight has been lost. Right, cowboy?"

A dark chuckle escaped him as he picked up Dojo and Chucky and flung them over his shoulder. He and the roc stomped further down into the dungeon, leaving Clay to grip a bar and sink to the stone ground, alone.

He pulled down his hat to rest it on his lap. It was his oldest hat, the same one that Omi and Raimundo had once filled to the brim with nine-and-a-half gallons of milk. It had taken several dozen washes to get rid of the smell. Pressing the brim against his nose, he could still hear Omi's delighted, innocent claim, " _You get a free hat!"_

"I'm sorry, partner," he murmured. "There just don't seem to be a light at the end of this tunnel." Just as he frowned and recalled the last time he had said those exact words in a prison cell, he heard soft footsteps outside the room. Caught by déjà vu, his head whipped up to view the source. "Omi—?"

With one hand on her hip and the other clutching the Reversing Mirror, Wuya scowled down at him. "I suppose this is what I get for counting on you Xiaolin Warriors," she murmured.

Putting his hat back on, Clay blinked upward. "Ma'am?"

"That goat has taken over _my_ lair, stolen _my_ Shen Gong Wu, and is ruining _my_ plans for world domination." Wuya shook her head and wrinkled her nose at the cowboy. "All _you_ had to do was put him in his place. And yet here you are."

On weary legs, Clay stood to meet her gaze at eye level, but he couldn't find anything to say.

She knocked a fist against the bars. "If I had my powers back, I would have demolished this cell by now. What's stopping you?"

Clay flinched and studied his surroundings more closely. Sure enough, other than the bars, his cell was made of stone. For a moment, Clay felt a fleeting ray of hope, but then the reality of his situation cast it out like a gust to a candle flame. Avoiding her gaze, he said, "I've never been the one to save the day. On my own, I'm about as useful as a chicken egg at a horse race."

"Hmph. Fine. Wait for Chrome Dome to rescue you, then. That's how you escaped my castle, isn't it?"

"Omi won't be…" Clay fought the urge to sit back down. Remaining as stoic as possible in front of the Heylin witch, he took a deep breath and said, "Omi's not comin'."

Wuya's thin eyebrows arched. "Not coming? That's a first. What happened to him?" Lowering her head in attempt to read the cowboy's eyes under the brim of his hat, her mouth dropped open. "Wait. He's dead?" She leaned back and crossed her arms. "And instead of fighting for revenge, you're wasting away in a cell and hoping it all goes away?"

Clay's shoulders stiffened. "That ain't—"

"Pathetic. Even Jack Spicer has the grit to pick himself up when his enemies knock him down. But I guess that's too much to expect from the Xiaolin Dragon of Earth, hmm?"

"I—I'm not—"

"Fine. Stay here and rot, cowboy. If you stay on your best behavior, maybe Hannibal Bean _won't_ feed you to his bird." Wuya stalked off, leaving her stinging words to hang in the dry air.

* * *

Ying Ying stalked back out into the atrium, empty-jawed. At the top of the staircase, Hannibal Bean crept around the Sphere of Yun, now containing Dojo and Chucky. When the satyr heard the bird's heavy footsteps, he punched the Shen Gong Wu and said, "Sphere of Yun!"

The orb evaporated, the two dragons dropped, still tangled in silk. Dojo took a deep breath and started to swell to his larger size, but the white goo tightened around him, restricting his growth until he shrank back down. Gasping and shaking, he muttered, "This is strong stuff."

Hannibal Bean bent over the two and snarled at Dojo. "I'm going to ask you one last time," he said, "and if you still won't tell me where the Chi Splitter is, then I'll feed your friend to Ying Ying." The bird arched her head over the satyr and licked the sides of her beak.

Chucky reached out a sticky arm and grabbed Dojo's tail. "H-hey, old buddy of mine, I think they mean it. Maybe you should just spill the beans already."

"I seriously don't know where it is!" said Dojo, shaking his head frantically. He clawed at the silk, tearing it off strand by strand but barely making progress.

Hannibal Bean grabbed Chucky's tail and peeled him off the floor. "Fine by me. Ying Ying's been hungry for a snack, anyway."

Dojo felt the heat drain from his face as Chucky yelled. Hannibal Bean held him out for the giant bird, who stretched her beak open and reached down. Blinking back tears, Dojo cried, "Alright, alright! I'll talk! Master Fung hid the Chi Splitter in—"

An echoing boom shook the atrium. Two pillars trembled and came crashing down. Ying Ying and Hannibal Bean froze, and the satyr turned toward the tunnel leading to the dungeons. "What," he growled, "was _that_?"

* * *

Clay stepped back, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. The wall around his cell door had not shattered completely; it was made of stronger stone than what he usually wielded. However, as he bent his knees and squared his shoulders, he realized it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Shoku Jupiter Earth!" He charged at the wall, throwing all of his weight and strength into the attack. As he made impact, the stone gave way, shattering into a cloud of shards and dust. Chunks of rock crashed and rolled across the floor, and Clay barreled out of his cell. Waving the dust out of his face, he glanced left and right before bolting in the direction where Hannibal Bean and Ying Ying had left, calling out Kimiko's name.

Pulling around a corner, he skidded to a stop, face to face with Wuya.

For a split moment, the two stared at each other in silence. Wuya slowly turned and narrowed her green eyes at him. Then, as Clay started to raise his fists, she tossed her hair and said, "Your girlfriend's in the south corridor of the dungeon, and your two dragon pets are in the Sphere of Yun in the atrium. You'll need this to break them out." She threw him the Reversing Mirror. "You can keep that on one condition."

Gawking, he said, "Ma'am?"

Her lips parted into an evil grin. "Get rid of that goat."

Straightening his back, he tucked the Reversing Mirror under his armpit and tipped his hat to her. "Yes, ma'am."

"You'll want to go that way," she said, pointing to her right. As he followed her direction and ran down the tunnel, she smirked and added in a low voice, "Good luck, cowboy."

Hearing hooves storming through the catacombs overhead, Clay knew his escape had not gone unnoticed. He fled down the tunnels, eyes flashing back and forth at each empty cell, seeking a glimpse of red robes, a yellow sash, or sleek black hair. He heard her long before he spotted her.

"Clay? Clay! Clay, I'm down here!" Kimiko's voice echoed through the cavern, but he could narrow down the source. Finally, a weak flame burst outward from one of the cells, and he came to a stop in front of it. Panting, he looked up, and Kimiko grinned back at him with pride in her watery blue eyes.

"Clay! You snapped out of it!" Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she found the nerve to smirk at him. "Took you long enough."

"Shucks, Kimiko. Don't you remember the first thing Rai ever said about me?" Clay took a step back and squared his shoulders. "Speed of a rock."

Calling forth his element and rushing forward, he brought Kimiko's cell crumbling to the ground. Hopping over the stone fragments, she high-fived him, but then she gasped and pointed down the left hallway. "Watch out!"

He whirled around just as the clatter of hooves reached his ears. Hannibal Bean barreled straight toward them, yellow eyes flashing in the dark. Before he could lunge, Clay summoned his powers and threw the collapsed wall at him. The satyr and stone collided with a crunch. Taking Kimiko's hand, the cowboy bolted the other way.

As they fled, Hannibal Bean lifted his head from the rubble and roared. The sound reverberated down the caverns, and an answering screech echoed above. Sure enough, when Clay and Kimiko dashed out into the atrium, Ying Ying was waiting for them.

The roc spread her wings, stomping forward and leaving the Sphere of Yun unguarded. Beating her wings, she leaped into the air with a shriek. Just as she stretched out her talons, Clay and Kimiko split apart. Soaring past them, Ying Ying thudded to the ground. Clay pointed his Wu at the Sphere of Yun and yelled, "Reversing Mirror!"

The sphere shattered. Tearing off the last strands of the Silk Spitter from their scales, Dojo and Chucky whirled into the air and expanded to full size. Scraping her claws, Ying Ying spun around just as the two dragons snatched the monks, tossed them onto their backs, and glided out the front door to freedom.


	25. Earth and Fire Combined

Ying Ying and Hannibal Bean bolted out to the lair's porch, but Dojo and Chucky had already vanished into the hazy gray sky. The roc spread her wings to pursue them, but a call from the satyr made her pause and glare at him with an annoyed squawk. "Follow them, but don't be seen," he said, climbing onto her back. "If they're foolish, they'll lead you right to the Chi Splitter."

Before Ying Ying could obey, the ground trembled. Wobbling, the bird looked out toward the horizon, where distant red pillars of light began to flash. The sky darkened—not with clouds, but smoke.

Hannibal Bean's yellow eyes widened. "It seems the Shoku Warriors are more in tune with their elements than I thought. The entire realm is responding to their anger." As he spoke, more mountains in the distance began to morph and erupt with volcanic lava. "They ain't interested in running. They're interested in fighting."

The roc hissed and grinned, digging her claws into the shaky ground, but the satyr said, "Easy there, Ying Ying. The Xiaolin Warriors are losing control over their fury. Why waste such a perfect opportunity for corruption? Driven by rage, there's no tellin' how far down the path of evil they could go."

The bird lowered her scarlet-frilled head and tilted it at the satyr, and he rubbed a hand over her beak. "Remember when I said an army might come in handy?" The bird blinked, but then she sneered. "I need you to fetch someone for me."

When he slid from her back, Ying Ying's feathers began to glow. A circle of black and white began to orbit around her, and as he stepped away, she vanished in a burst of light.

Hannibal Bean watched the horizon turn red. He murmured, "Revenge may seem like a noble cause, Xiaolin Warriors, but anger makes you stupid. Before you know it, you could hurt someone you care about. If you want a fight, I'll give you one. But no matter who loses," he bared his yellow teeth in a smirk, " _I_ will win."

Another flash of light, and the sound of whimpering reached his ears. He glanced up as Ying Ying lowered her head in front of him. Dangling by one bleeding arm within her jaws, the Xiaolin Dragon of Wood trembled.

"Welcome back, my boy," said Hannibal Bean, adopting a mockingly pleasant tone. The bird dropped her prey, and he curled up in a ball, clutching his arm. The satyr gave him a swift kick, and the boy rolled. When he came to a stop at the edge of the porch's cliff, Hannibal Bean yanked him up by the front of his jacket. "I've got a little problem, and you and your army can help me."

Opening his eyes and quivering, Ping Pong only gulped in response.

* * *

Underneath dark clouds, the Crouching Cougar trotted down a paved road. While Omi methodically glanced at every passing rooftop and yard for the metallic gleam of a Wu, Jack sat behind him and wore an evil smirk. Thanks to the Glove of Jisaku, every Wu that Omi spotted floated to them and landed in the brown bag between them.

Jack's fingers inched toward the bag, and when he finally pulled it onto his lap, Omi raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" he said, keeping his expression innocent. "I'm just making sure it doesn't fall down."

Omi rolled his eyes. He pointed the Glove of Jisaku at a children's swimming pool, and the Sword of the Storm rose out of the water and drifted toward them. It landed in Omi's outstretched hand. The boy stared at it for a moment, eyes turning murky, before he set it gently in the bag. The clouds overhead began to drizzle.

Shivering as the sudden rain soaked his hair and clothes, Jack rubbed his ankle. The swelling had already gone down, and he had been able to walk just fine, but it was still sore.

"Are you injured, Jack?" Omi asked, looking up at him.

Jack immediately took his hand off his leg and crossed his arms. "Nah, I'm fine. I've gotten worse scrapes before." He narrowed his eyes. "Usually from you guys."

Omi blinked. "Oh."

Jack did not consider himself the type to hold grudges, but something about Omi's blatant dismissal made him grit his teeth. Before he could stop himself, he wrinkled his nose and said, "'Oh'? That's all you got? You so-called 'good guys' have tossed me around like a wad of wet paper for years, and all you have to say about it is 'Oh'?"

"What do you want me to say, Jack? Do you want us to go simple on you?" Omi met his eyes, a look of complete bafflement on his face. "Why should we? You are not weak. No matter how soundly we defeat you, you always spring right back. You are far tougher than you think you are."

Jack's mouth fell open. Out of all the rebuttals he had expected, that had not been one of them. As Omi returned to his task of Wu hunting, the redhead flailed his hands while trying to think up a clever comeback, but the oblivious little monk had soundly emptied his brain.

At a distant roll of thunder, he decided to change the subject. "Where did all this rain come from?" he whined, pulling his collar over his head and pouting. "The skies were clear before you showed up. Aren't you the Dragon of Water? Do something about it!"

Omi sighed, shrugged, and said in a low voice, "I do not know how to stop it. If Raimundo were… here, I would be able to combine my element with his to control the clouds, just as we once did against your giant robot. But obviously, that is no longer possible."

His head sagged, and when Jack leaned over to get a better look at his face, it occurred to him that this was the first time he had seen any of the Xiaolin monks up close since the Cosmic Clash. Dark circles underlined Omi's eyes. It was hard to tell since he was so small already, but he also seemed thinner; there was something frail about him.

"Oh, yeah. That Water-Wind thing you did. With the lightning." Jack glowered at the unpleasant memory, but then he glanced up at the sky and shrugged. "Still, the weather's pretty crazy, right? I mean, this rain came out of nowhere!"

"Not really. Master Fung said that our elements respond to our emotions now that we're Shoku Warriors."

As the implications of Omi's sentence settled, Jack's scowl faded. "So you're the reason it's raining now?"

"I think so. The temple has hardly seen a day of sunshine since… well. Um. Glove of Jisaku." Omi pointed the Wu at a rooftop, from which the Ju-Ju Flytrap and the Helmet of Jong began to float toward them.

When the monk sighed, Jack reached out his hand to pat the kid's damp shoulder. Then, realizing what he was doing, he withdrew his hand and backpedalled from the impulse. He silently reminded himself that he was an _Evil_ Boy Genius, the Prince of _Darkness_. Clenching his fists, he thought of a dozen malicious things to say in response to the boy's vulnerability. Grinning wickedly, he opened his mouth to let him have it.

"Raimundo was a—he—uh—" His face paled, and then, "S-s-so he could combine his element with yours, huh? H-how does that work?" A nervous laughter spilled out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he resisted the urge to slap himself.

Omi dropped the two retrieved Wu into the bag in Jack's arms. "It is quite simple, actually. We knew how to combine our powers already through the Dragon X Kumei Formation and the Wudai Orion Formation. If all four of us could learn to work together as one, then why not two of us?"

Turning away, he smiled fondly. "Master Fung divided us into different pairs to let us practice. We were only allowed to use our teammate, our elements, and our imagination. It was Raimundo's idea to make lightning. Clay tried to tell him that 'weather doesn't work that way,' but Raimundo was never one to let science slow him down."

Jack snorted. "Wow. My Transformer Bot 2.0 didn't stand a chance. How am I supposed to keep up with you guys when you're pulling stunts like that?"

"You were lucky, Jack."

"How is it lucky that you zapped my robot with lightning?"

"Because lightning is nothing," Omi turned and grinned at his fellow rider, "compared to what Kimiko and Clay can do."

* * *

Over the Land of Nowhere, the roc soared, eyes flashing for any sign of life. As she approached a smoking volcano and drifted over a magma-encrusted valley, she caught sight of the two escaped Xiaolin Warriors, standing tall and in the open. Ying Ying tilted, preparing her midair turn.

Kimiko and Clay watched her go, but they made no move to hide. Dojo, on the other hand, cowered behind a rock. "You know," he said, "we can still make it out of here. I fly fast, and I can lose her in the Jungles of Neither Here Nor There."

"We're not running anymore," said Kimiko. Her eyes and Clay's were as empty as glass.

"Hannibal Bean will crush you both!" said Dojo. "I know you're mad, but you're not strong enough to take him down."

Chucky Choo piped up, "Not necessarily. Look around. We're surrounded by fire and rock." Sure enough, the air was thick with heat from the seeping magma around them. "Maybe not the best arena for the other monks, but for these two? It's the perfect battleground."

Nodding in agreement, Clay said, "This ends now." Dojo let out a shaky breath and went silent.

Ying Ying landed and met with Hannibal Bean, who climbed up a sloped cliff at the valley's edge. The satyr grinned at his opponents. "Well now, Ying Ying, looks like the Xiaolin monks are itchin' for a fight," he said. "Why don't we let them pick on someone their own size?"

The bird snickered, and Hannibal Bean snapped his fingers. Climbing upon the cliff, a tiger appeared. Then another. And another. One by one, Chase Young's jungle cat army marched to Hannibal Bean's side, hesitating at the edge of the cliff. A few peered down at the blackened field, nervously shifting their weight from one foot to another. Then came the lone cheetah, and atop her back rode Ping Pong. He slid down and stood next to Hannibal Bean, pinching the side of his glasses as he stiffened his tiny shoulders.

Dojo pulled the Falcon's Eye from out his ear and used it to peer across at Ping Pong. Under the glare of his green glasses, the little boy stared back with eyes wide and terrified. They flashed from his enemies across the field to the enemy right next to him. He reached out his left hand and grabbed the cheetah's neck fur. His right arm was bleeding from an open gash.

With a sharp intake of breath, Dojo looked over at the two monks. "Ping Pong's hurt."

"We can't do anythin' for him if he's at Hannibal Bean's side," said Clay coldly, tossing a little red bottle to Chucky Choo. "You know what to do with that?"

"Sure thing, kid," said Chucky Choo, popping the bottle open. "I'm following you." He began to chug the bottle, unresponsive to Dojo's look of confusion.

Across the battlefield, Hannibal Bean said, "Well, my boy, now's your chance to shine. Take your army and destroy the Xiaolin monks."

"We are at a m-most significant disadvantage," said Ping Pong, shivering. "In this terrain, I cannot wield my own element."

"You have an army."

"I do not wish to lose any of them; they are my friends. But against Kimiko and Clay, the casualties could be catastrophic."

Hannibal Bean's smirk vanished, and he growled at the tiny ex-monk, "You either fight them, or you fight me. Now choose a side before Ying Ying decides to snack on you like a mosquito." He gestured to the bird, who lowered her head behind Ping Pong and screeched. He jumped at the sound, and a sob of fear escaped him. With clumsy hands, he clambered onto the cheetah's back, whistled, and pointed at the Xiaolin monks. At his command, the cats charged.

Dojo gulped and looked at Clay and Kimiko, who watched as the army entered the valley of cooling magma.

As Mouchetures galloped forward, Ping Pong called for his element, but there was not a plant for miles. He coughed in the smoky haze rising from the cracks in the rock. He could hear his cats stumbling in the heat behind him. Knowing the mercy he needed, he looked up at the only people who could possible give it.

The two monks were silent and immovable to his silent plea. Clay whistled, and Chucky Choo expanded, tossing the bottle and clamping his jaws shut. The lime-green dragon soared upward. The jungle cats watched him rise, and Ping Pong shouted, "H-he must be a distraction. Watch the monks!"

Chucky took a deep breath through his nose. When his mouth opened, a brilliant fire erupted from his jaws, lit the valley, and crashed upon the sea of jungle cats.

Ping Pong whipped his head around. The giant flames swallowed up Mullido, Behaart, and every other member of his army. The cheetah bolted, but there was nowhere to run. The fire chased them until she tripped and rolled. Scrabbling across the rock, she wrapped her body around Ping Pong, and the flames engulfed the two.

Screaming and clutching her fur, Ping Pong expected pain, but there was none. Through his clamped eyelids, the orange light faded into white, and the air became cool and clean. He opened his eyes.

Master Monk Guan sat at the porch of his temple, looking around at the jungle cats with eyebrows raised and a teacup in hand. After an awkward silence, he said, "I was not expecting visitors." Then as something scaly dropped onto Ping Pong's head, he added, "Ah. Hello, Chucky. I was wondering where you'd gone."

Chucky curled around Ping Pong's head and grinned down at him. "Cool magic trick, huh?"

A few cats' mouths dropped open, and Ping Pong's shaking finally ceased.

In the Land of Nowhere, Ying Ying screeched, and Hannibal Bean yelled in rage. The two remaining Xiaolin Warriors smiled. Kimiko said, "What's the matter, Musical Fruit? No more unwilling minions to threaten?"

Clay said, "You're gonna have to fight your own battles, you dirty snake."

As the satyr glared, the two monks shouted, "Come and get us! Shoku Earth-Fire!" At their words, the Xiaolin Dragons braced their legs and lifted one hand each, the two closest to each other. As their hands shot upward, so did a pillar of lava behind them as the volcano erupted at their command.

Hannibal Bean leaped onto Ying Ying, and the bird rose into the reddened sky. Dojo reached out a hand to Kimiko and Clay, but his plea went unheard as his last two monks lunged into the valley to meet their opponents.

With a wave of Kimiko's hand, hot magma slithered into the air, and she flung it at Ying Ying. The roc spun and dove, slashing at the girl with dagger-long talons. Meanwhile, Hannibal Bean leaped from her back and struck Clay, and the cowboy crashed against the rocky substrate. Gritting his teeth, Clay stood and threw a boulder, but it smashed into the satyr's outstretched fist. Clay ducked the scattering brimstone, but he did not have time to dodge Hannibal's hooved kick. The satyr clipped the cowboy's jaw, and Clay dropped.

Ying Ying hit the blackened ground and swung a giant wing. Kimiko jumped out of the way, but the ensuing gust sent her reeling. She smacked into the hot earth and rolled to Clay's side.

Dojo's teeth clenched as Ying Ying and Hannibal Bean closed in around the two collapsed warriors. Kimiko was attempting to stand, crouching over Clay. The dragon glanced to his left and caught sight of Chucky Choo's empty red bottle: Grand Pappy's Texas Tinhorn Sizzling Salsa Sauce. He sprang from his hiding place, grabbed the bottle, and popped the end into his mouth. It was empty.

He turned just as Ying Ying and Hannibal Bean leaned over the two warriors. The roc opened her jaws, hissing. Kimiko held up her fists, Clay glared, and Dojo dropped the bottle.

Expanding to his full size, he threw his head high and roared across the valley. When Ying Ying looked up, he soared at the bird and smashed into her, knocking her to the hot ground. Screeching at her scalded feathers, Ying Ying scrambled to her feet. Dojo whipped his tail over the monks and struck Hannibal Bean, throwing him into his steed. The two looked up while he curled his body around the monks, teeth bared. A single giant feather hung on his lip.

Ying Ying lowered her head, opening her beak again as she prowled toward the dragon, who faltered. As Hannibal Bean crouched with teeth bared, Dojo flinched back. "Uh…" he said, letting out a nervous chuckle. The two villains approached, and the courage that had sent him into battle drained away.

"Dojo, get out of here!" said Clay, wincing as he sat up. Dojo shrank back, and Ying Ying struck, claws and beak latching onto the dragon. Dojo roared in pain, and the two giants thrashed. Clay tried to stand, but his legs were still wobbly. As Hannibal Bean approached, he resumed his spot at Kimiko's side.

The satyr grinned. "Would you mind if I got rid of this pest?" He took a running leap and landed on Ying Ying's back.

"Dojo, fly!" shouted Kimiko.

For a moment, Dojo looked back and forth from his enemies to his comrades. Then the gleam of Ying Ying's black eyes sent him into the air as he left the monks to fend for themselves.

At a snap of her rider's fingers, Ying Ying took off after the dragon. In terror, Dojo changed course, but Ying Ying swiftly approached. As he dove down, so did she, and as she grew closer, she swiped at him. Claws grazing his scales, he yelped and whipped his body in another direction.

Meanwhile, watching their friend attempt in vain to dodge the bird's attacks, Clay and Kimiko hobbled to their feet. Clay let out a single long whistle. At the sound, Dojo changed direction yet again. Unperturbed, Ying Ying soared after the dragon, who now flew in a straight line. She narrowed her eyes at her rider, who tightened his muscles in anticipation. With one leap, he'd snap Dojo's neck.

Suddenly the dragon spun around. Ying Ying spread out her claws, but Dojo was faster, whirling around her and leaving her behind. The roc flapped with furious effort, but birds her size could never make turns as sharp as a dragon—

An orange glow from below made the two glance down. The mouth of the volcano gaped right below them. Ying Ying squawked, and Hannibal Bean's eyes widened in sudden realization. In the distance, they heard two voices cry, "Shoku Earth-Fire!"

The combined force of earth and fire erupted from the volcano, slamming into the two monsters. Hannibal Bean released a final, enraged roar, and their bodies dissolved into ashes and scattered throughout the blackened sky.

Dojo landed next to the monks and closed his eyes. Heart still pounding, he took a slow breath as feathers aflame drifted down, fluttering in the hazy air. Clay and Kimiko lowered their hands, breathing hard.

"Secret—" said Clay.

"Elaborate—" said Kimiko.

"Plan," said Dojo. He looked back up at the billowing cloud of ash. "That was for Omi."

* * *

By the time Dojo, Kimiko and Clay returned to the temple, the sun was setting. The two monks spotted Master Fung tending to the garden, and they looked at each other. Kimiko blinked back tears, and Clay bit his lip. As they landed, they slid from the dragon's back, and Master Fung quietly walked to them. "Young monks, I see you have been freed from Hannibal Bean's imprisonment."

Kimiko looked down. "Clay broke us out." The cowboy shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Master Fung nodded. "Where is Omi?"

The two gulped, and Kimiko's breath hitched. Finally Clay said, "Master Fung, we got some bad… Well, see, he… He's…"

Their teacher looked up and behind them. "I see my question has been answered for me."

Confused, Clay and Kimiko turned. Standing in the setting sunlight, the Crouching Cougar lashed its tail, and from upon its back, Omi waved. "My friends! You escaped? I am most relieved!"

"Omi?" said Clay.

"Omi," breathed Kimiko.

The boy jumped from the Shen Gong Wu, and Kimiko and Clay started running. The three collided under the arching entrance to the temple, and Omi was mushed between his two friends, hugging them both and feeling tears drop on his head.

"We thought—!"

"We saw you go down, buckaroo! How in tarnation did you do it?"

Omi tried to answer the question, but he could barely hear himself through all the choking sobs from the other two. He let them cling to him, smiling all the while. When their shock had calmed, he said, "I owe my survival to Jack Spicer."

"Jack?" said Kimiko. "I thought he died, too!"

Omi pointed back at the Crouching Cougar, and the other two glanced over. Jack Spicer was walking toward them, hands stuffed in his pockets and frowning. "What? You think a little crash would finish me? Maybe you haven't noticed, but I am a master at cheating, even at death."

"You saved Omi?" said Kimiko, pulling away from Omi to face the redhead.

"Don't phrase it like that!" said Jack, but his complaint was cut off when Kimiko ran forward and pulled him into a hug. Stunned, he said, "Okay, I guess you can phrase it like that."

"You did a mighty fine deed, bud," said Clay, lightly slapping Jack in the shoulder. The evil genius grimaced and rubbed his arm.

"You guys better let me crash at your place until Hannibal Bean is done trying to kill me," said Jack.

"Hannibal Bean is gone!" said Kimiko. "We took him down hours ago."

"What?" Omi cried. "But I wished to assist you in his defeat! Are you sure he is destroyed?"

"Vaporized in a volcano," said Clay. "Yep, we're pretty sure."

"You killed him?" asked a small voice, and the four turned. With Chucky Choo perched on his shoulder, Ping Pong stared up at the monks, glasses cracked and a bandage around his arm.

"Boris!" shouted Kimiko, arms reaching out, but the little boy hunched his shoulders and stepped back, fingers clenching to the hood of his blue jacket.

"I did not wish to interrupt, but I need to say something." Ping Pong took a long, shaky breath and pinned his arms to his sides. Back straight, he said, "I have been an absolute fool. I gave up everything I had because I was afraid. And yet, even as I obeyed Chase Young blindly, you tried to win me back. When Hannibal Bean made me attack you, you chose to rescue me." He sniffled. "It is clear that I made a huge mistake. You are my friends, my family, and I abandoned you…"

Kimiko opened her mouth, but before she could protest, Omi stepped forward. The other two monks were quiet as he walked to the shorter boy and placed his hands on his shoulders.

Omi said, "Long ago, before you came to the temple, another Xiaolin monk made the same mistake. Yet like you, he came back, and he grew up to become my leader and best friend." With a soft smile, Omi pulled the jacket's hood off of Ping Pong's head. "If I can forgive him, I can forgive you, little gecko."

He pulled the Xiaolin apprentice into his arms, and Ping Pong sniffled into Omi's robes. Kimiko and Clay leaned against each other, and Jack took advantage of the heartwarming distraction to buzz away with every Shen Gong Wu he and Omi had pilfered. The monks didn't care. The villain was defeated, and a long lost soul had returned to the temple. Their family was still incomplete, but things were finally looking better.

* * *

As the lava cooled across the battlefield in the Land of Nowhere, the ashes finally settled several inches thick at the volcano's center. The smoke obscured any light seeping through the clouds, and within the darkness, a clawed foot broke through the gray surface. A four-legged body rose from the ashes, rustling the dust out of its black wings and lashing a long tail.

Raising its horned head and opening slitted yellow eyes, the Heylin Demon grinned.


	26. Returns and Revelations

Despite the Shoku Warriors' curiosity about Ping Pong's whereabouts for the past few months, their exhaustion won over. Collapsing into their beds shortly after sunset, the four slept soundly, only waking up in the morning after Dojo slithered into Omi's and Ping Pong's room and shouted, startled, "Ping Pong, put some pajamas on! You're not a jungle cat!" After Ping Pong babbled numerous apologies about how his normal clothes were dirty from months of wear and he _had_ no pajamas, Omi found the boy some hand-me-downs.

The monks had their breakfast and then stepped outside to begin their training. Under the cloudy sky, Master Fung waited for them at the obstacle course, with Chucky Choo and Dojo perched on each shoulder. A cheetah sat next to them, motionless and stoic.

"Mouchetures!" Ping Pong said, and he dashed to the cheetah. When he jumped forward and hugged her around the neck, she started purring.

"The Guan man said that one wouldn't stop yowling after I flew you here," said Chucky Choo. "She kept looking for you everywhere, so Guan sent her here with the Golden Tiger Claws. The others are still at our temple." He chuckled. "Guan isn't too thrilled about that. Not a cat person."

The cheetah licked the top of Ping Pong's head, and he giggled. The other monks raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances, and Omi finally said, "I am most confused. Why is there a cheetah here, and how does it know Ping Pong?"

"She is a friend of mine," Ping Pong turned around to face the monks, and the cheetah bowed her head to them. "She helped me fight Hannibal Bean and Ying Ying."

"You fought them?" Kimiko asked with a gasp.

"We were the two swiftest," said Ping Pong. "But Hannibal Bean was very strong. I had to use my elemental powers to stop him from hurting her—"

"You had to use your _what_?"

Ping Pong scuffed one foot and twiddled his fingers. "Oh. That was—well. I was so scared for Mouchetures… My instincts took over, and I called for the Wood element." He beamed at them. "And it worked!"

"You're a Xiaolin Dragon of Wood?" Clay let out a low whistle. "You're the fifth element!"

Ping Pong pinched the sides of his glasses, blushing at the ground. "I suppose I am!"

"And you are already harnessing your element?" Omi tilted his head at the apprentice with eyebrows raised. "It took me many years of training to harness the power of water." Ping Pong twiddled his fingers nervously, looking up at Omi as if expecting the return of jealousy, but instead the Shoku Warrior smiled and patted the smaller monk's head. "Very impressive, little gecko!"

"You really think so, Brother Omi?" With a giggle, Ping Pong sprang up and whizzed in a circle around the course. "I shall do my best to catch up to you!"

"I'm still reelin' about that fight y'all had against Hannibal Bean," said Clay, scratching his head. "I reckon it's about time you tell us what you've been up to these past few months."

Ping Pong tapped his index fingers together. "Other than that battle, I have not been doing much. Merely, um, keeping watch at Chase's lair."

At the name, Omi's expression immediately soured, and he turned away. Clay crossed his arms, but Kimiko crouched down in front of Ping Pong and asked, "Was Chase there? Was he training you?"

" _Non_. I was only under Chase Young's tutelage for one day." Ping Pong shrugged, and then he smiled timidly at Omi. "But I believe he taught you Repulse the Monkey, correct, Brother Omi?"

"That is not a move I use anymore," Omi said. He yanked the Orb of Tornami out of the nearby chest with more force than necessary and took aim at a dummy across the field. "Chase Young once had me convinced that he was a noble warrior, worthy of admiration and respect, but he is nothing but an ice-blooded murderer. I no longer associate with him."

Ping Pong shrank away, but after a moment of biting his lip, he timidly said, "I saw Chase Young after the Cosmic Clash. He is not a monster anymore. If you can forgive me, perhaps you could forgive him?"

Omi fired a jet of water and didn't answer. Clay shook his head and said, "It ain't the same, littlest partner. You never hurt anyone. You just made some poor decisions."

Ping Pong's shoulders hunched, and he fought the urge to shrink into a little ball, but he found the nerve to continue. "Chase Young was not himself when he attacked the temple. His good chi was gone. Surely," he gave a timid glance in Omi's direction, "surely you know what that's like?"

The water spewing from the orb wavered as Omi's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

Kimiko mumbled, "I might have put something on my blog a while back." She pressed her hands onto her hips. "But that's still not the same! Omi never tried to kill anyone, even with his good chi gone."

At her words, Omi's eyes trailed down the pathway of the water jet, all the way to the dummy, and an image came unbidden to his mind: Raimundo pinned to a rock wall by a thick jet of water, fighting to keep the breath in his lungs, green eyes tearing up… The orb slipped from his fingers, leaving Omi's hands stretched outwards and empty.

Master Fung, who until now had nearly observed his students in silence, stepped forward and said, "I too wish to hear Ping Pong's story about his battle with Hannibal Bean. Perhaps this conversation is best continued inside."

Omi blinked and shook his head. "Master Fung is most wise as always." He tossed the Orb of Tornami back into the chest and started to stomp back toward the temple. As the others awkwardly began to follow, he said through gritted teeth, "I do not wish to talk about Chase Young any further. Wherever he is or whatever he is doing, I am certain it is of no importance to us!"

* * *

Chase stumbled into the atrium of his old lair.

Swallowing the low growls forming in his throat, he raised a quaking hand and snapped his fingers. The sound cracked across the hall, but no jungle cat arrived to aid him. Panting, Chase pressed his palms onto his knees and grimaced while thick heat pulsed down his spine and gripped his bones. Fighting the tremors, he finally found the resolve to lurch down into the catacombs, his movements stiff and jerky.

Several minutes—or hours—passed in a red, hazy blur. After staggering down a long gray hallway and nearly tripping over a cauldron in the middle of the room, his fingers finally latched onto maroon curtains. He yanked them back, and his bloodshot eyes locked onto a can of soup.

As the growling in his throat grew louder, he panted and swung an arm onto the shelf. It smacked against the stone and sent a spasm through his body. With clumsy fingers, he latched onto the can, tugged it from the shelf, and shoved a corner between his jaws. Biting down hard with pointed teeth, he broke through the lid and tipped his head back until the lukewarm liquid hissed down his throat. He felt the heat slowly dissipate. His fingernails rounded out again, and his vision cleared.

Taking a long breath, he leaned back against the gray wall and crushed the can in his fist. "Too close," he muttered, letting it drop. He glanced into the pantry. Less than a dozen cans of soup remained on the shelves.

Chase had failed to find a dragon in years; Dojo was one of the last of his species. Still, that didn't explain why his jungle cats had stopped delivering the Lao Mang Long soup to him several days ago. He frowned and pushed himself up from the wall, wincing at the fading soreness in his body. Then, calmer and steadier than before, he started to walk back through the catacombs.

Now alert and focused, Chase's frown deepened when he stepped back out into the atrium. Enormous molted feathers littered the room, along with scuff marks and one puddle of dried blood smeared across the white stone floor.

He let out a long sigh. Then the sound of smashing glass echoed dimly from the caverns above. Eyes widening, he whirled around. Letting out a sharp breath through his nose, he turned and dashed up the staircase.

Once he reached his throne room, he froze at the doorway and clenched his fists. The sky-colored ceiling had been destroyed; its pieces were scattered across the room, along with shards of all the painted windows. Claw marks adorned the dark walls, and the throne itself lay on its side.

Just as Chase raised a foot to step inside, a low growl resonated from within. Chase immediately pinned his body to the wall outside, peeking in with arms raised in battle stance. For a moment, silence thickened the room like fog.

Then Wuya's body dropped from the ceiling.

She crashed onto the glass-covered floor. When Chase gasped, a dark, raspy chuckle filled the room. Chase looked up and spotted a long red tail disappear within the darkness above the destroyed ceiling. The pulsing of wing flaps reached his ears. He whipped his head around and dashed back onto the staircase just in time to watch a large winged creature soar out the entrance to the lair, swirling like a reddened shadow.

Stumbling, Chase glanced back and returned to the throne room. Kneeling at Wuya's side, he pressed two fingers to her wrist. She had a faint, steady pulse, but her eyes were wide with rage and horror. In one hand, she clutched the bottom half of a thin, broken staff. Faintly recognizing it, Chase inhaled sharply and dashed to the lion statue near his throne. He kicked off the statue's head and peered into the hollow space inside.

The Eagle Scope, the Wushan Geyser, and the Necklace of Amelior were still there, untouched. Chase gritted his teeth. He was short one Shen Gong Wu.

His amber eyes flashed around the room, and within moments, he saw a glimmer of gold amidst the shards of glass behind his throne. He walked to it, kneeled, and picked up the top half of Wuya's weapon, the only hope they had against the creature who had stolen her chi: the broken Pneuma Crystal.

* * *

At the kitchen table, while the monks and dragons started on an early lunch, the four Xiaolin Warriors exchanged stories. Master Fung sipped tea, listening quietly to the stories of Ping Pong battling a satyr, Kimiko setting Wuya's hair on fire, Clay breaking out of Chase's prison, and Omi snatching the Chi Splitter through an elaborate distraction. The monks slowly grew more animated, energy bouncing from each other as they took turns speaking and listening. He had not seen any of them this cheerful in months.

Then, once the babbles quieted down, Chucky Choo glanced around the table and asked, "So when are you kids gonna start thinking of picking a new leader?"

Forks clattered to the table. Ping Pong gulped, Kimiko's and Clay's gazes flashed to the empty chair where Raimundo used to sit, and Omi sank a few inches in his seat. Dojo glared at his fellow dragon and said, "Chucky. Ix-nay on the eader-lay alk-tay."

Kimiko sighed and picked her fork back up. "We know what Pig Latin is, Dojo."

"We do?" asked Omi.

"Perhaps Chucky Choo's suggestion is worth considering," Master Fung said, though his tone was gentle. "You cannot prevent the birds of sorrow from flying over your head, but you can prevent them from building nests in your hair."

For a moment, the monks waited for a baffled voice to say something snarky about Master Fung's proverb. When no one did, Omi picked at his food and said, "But I do not have any hair."

Clay scratched the back of his neck. "I reckon we don't need another leader. We took down Hannibal Bean just fine without… one." He glanced at the empty chair again before shoving a wad of food into his mouth.

"Besides," said Kimiko, shrugging and pushing her plate away, "we've seen alternate universes where each of us was leader, and none of us did any good. I got us locked up in a prison while Jack took over the world, Clay had us growing corn and hiding from evil Guan, and Omi—" She pointed at Omi and paused. "Well, actually, Omi did pretty well."

"I did?" Omi tilted his head at her.

"Remember the Omi from the alternate universe? Other Omi?"

Omi blinked, and then he set his elbows on the table to rest his chin on his palms. "Oh. I forgot about Other Me."

Clay chuckled. "Whew, you know we've had it rough if an alternate version of Omi is forgettable by comparison."

"He took one of your Shen Gong Wu, correct?" asked Ping Pong. "The Red Reverser?"

Omi blinked at Ping Pong's words, frowning slightly.

"The Rio Reverso," said Kimiko.

"That one was not at the temple when I first arrived," said Ping Pong. "What did it do? Why was it so important?"

Clay shrugged. "It wasn't. Jack Spicer once used it to make a dinosaur army, but they weren't too much trouble."

Omi's hands slid from his cheeks and gripped the table, breath catching and eyes widening.

"Dinosaurs?" Ping Pong asked. "I am not making the connection."

"It turns something to its original state," said Dojo. "In this case, he turned oil into dinosaurs."

Ping Pong's mouth dropped open. " _Live_ dinosaurs?"

"Yep," said Clay.

A breath hissed through Omi's teeth. Ping Pong's face crumpled, and tears filled his eyes.

"What's wrong, littlest partner?" Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo leaned toward the apprentice.

"Do you not understand?" Ping Pong clasped his hands over his mouth. "Dinosaurs have been dead for millions of years, and the Rio Reverso brought them back to life! Just think what it could have done to the ashes of someone who's been dead for only a few months!"

Whatever Kimiko was about to say dropped in her throat. Dojo gasped, and Clay gripped his fork so tightly that it snapped. The pronged half clattered to the floor. Kimiko whispered, "Rai."

"And now it's too late! We can't get it back because it's not even in our universe anymore! It was taken away by—" Suddenly Ping Pong's breath caught. He turned to stare at the Shoku Dragon of Water, and the others followed his gaze. "An Omi… who was… the team leader."

Omi stared back at them, eyes alive and wild. Silence filled the room as the four monks felt the mental puzzle pieces snap together. Then Omi sprang onto the table and cried, "Master Fung! I wish to be the new leader!"

Kimiko's hand shot up. "I second the vote!"

"I third it!" said Clay.

" _Quatrième_!" said Ping Pong.

Dojo reeled back on Master Fung's shoulder. "Wait, what is going on?"

Master Fung merely raised an eyebrow. "A unanimous decision? Very well."

At the elder's words, Omi's robes began to glow and sparkle. When the light faded, a familiar monk stood in the center of the table, the same monk who had fallen from the sky months ago, wearing the black team leader robes.

Omi looked up at Dojo and Master Fung. "Other Omi was not from another universe. He was me from the future. I _am_ Other Omi!" Breathing hard, he gripped the sleeves of his robes, and a slow grin spread across his face. "Now if you all will excuse me, I must go retrieve the Rio Reverso—to bring my best friend back!"

He sprang from the table and ran out the room. Clay, Kimiko, Ping Pong, and Dojo all dashed after him, so Chucky Choo was the only one who spotted Master Fung's proud smile.

"Where are we going?" Kimiko called.

"Jack Spicer," said Omi, dashing down the porch steps. "My other self said that Jack Spicer had brought him to our universe."

"How?" asked Clay. "A Shen Gong Wu?"

"I do not know, but I am sure that Jack Spicer has an answer. We must get to his lair right away!"

"Hold on, Omi," said Kimiko, grabbing the back of his black robes and tugging him to a stop. "If you're going back to the past, then you're going to see Raimundo again."

Omi gulped. "That—that is correct."

"But it's the past. He hasn't died yet."

Omi's breath started to slow. "Also correct."

"Why not warn him about Chase Young? You could stop this whole thing from ever happening!"

"But then Chase Young will still be evil," said Ping Pong.

"So what?" said Kimiko, flailing her arms at the others. "I'll take a dozen evil Chase Youngs if that means Rai doesn't die!"

"She's right," said Clay, nodding. "Just tell Raimundo the truth, Omi."

The space between Omi's brows creased. "I cannot do that."

"Why not?"

"It is not what I remember happening."

"What do you mean?" asked Ping Pong.

"You were not at the temple the last time I tried to change the past, Ping Pong," said Omi. He turned to his other two friends. "But Kimiko, Clay, you remember. When I tried to stop Chase Young from turning evil, I made the future worse than it was. If I try to save Raimundo, I may succeed, but who knows what the cost would be? The only way I can guarantee my success is if I do everything exactly the way I remember it. I believe Raimundo called it a 'stable time circle.'"

"That means you'll have to lie to him," said Kimiko.

Omi looked down. "Yes."

"Rai will be so mad at you."

"I know," said Omi. "I remember it well."

"Are you sure you can handle that, lil buddy?" asked Clay.

Omi took a deep breath. "If it means that I leave with the Rio Reverso," he smiled, "then I shall do whatever it may take!" He sprang onto Dojo's back, and after the other monks followed, the dragon lifted.

As they took to the sky, a pair of gleaming yellow eyes watched them from the shadows of the forest below. Then, spreading feathered wings, the creature rose into the air and silently followed.


	27. Stability

Within the evil lair, Jackbots buzzed about, carrying shingles, wooden planks, and the occasional blueprint. While the robots worked on repairing the ceiling, Jack leaned over the hard drive of his biggest evil project yet, the one he had hidden from Chase: his Evil Time Machine 2.0. The metal octagon for the portal finally sat upright on the platform, and the lights and buttons blinked, ready for use.

For the past several weeks, Jack had crafted in secret, dodging Chase's curious questions while tinkering with the inner mechanics. Until now, he had failed to find a solution to the energy generation problem of his last model, but now the answer didn't matter. After stealing the monks' Shen Gong Wu yesterday, he finally had the Eye of Dashi. Fiddling with the levers, he grinned at the possibilities.

"His time machine! Of course!"

The redhead yelped and whirled around as a serpentine shadow rose up behind him. Dojo spun overhead before shrinking down and letting the four Xiaolin monks jump down into the lair.

Before they could speak, Jack threw his arms over his face and said, "Oh, come on! I didn't steal _too_ many Shen Gong Wu! You really gotta come and kick me while I'm down? I still have a ceiling to fix!"

The three Shoku Warriors glanced at each other, but Ping Pong leaned close to Kimiko and gawked around at the lair like it was a historic landmark. Kimiko put her hands on her hips. "You stole our Wu?"

Omi waved a hand dismissively and stepped forward. "Jack Spicer, it is most urgent that you let us use your time machine."

"My—uh— my what?" Jack stepped sideways in an awkward attempt to block their view. "I don't know what you're talking about." The three raised eyebrows at him, and he bit his lip and frowned. "What do you want with it?"

"I need to go back in time to retrieve the Rio Reverso," said Omi. "Do you remember when an Other Me arrived and pretended to be from another universe? He was actually me from the future!"

"The extra cheese head?" Jack pursed his lips. "Huh. I thought it was a Ring of the Nine Dragons deal." Then he scowled. "But hey, hold up—"

"Why did you rebuild it, anyway?" asked Kimiko. "What do you need it for?"

"That's none of your business," Jack snapped. "It— it's for science! And evil!"

"Now that I think about it, the Other Omi fella never mentioned a time machine," said Clay, tilting his hat back and glancing around at the others. "What was it he said? Somethin' about a Wu he used?"

Omi shrugged. "I remember that, but Dojo said no such Shen Gong Wu existed. I must have made something down."

"Up," Kimiko corrected.

Omi immediately looked upwards, and then he turned back to her in confusion. "What?"

Jack snapped his fingers in front of the monks. "Hey. Xiaolin losers. I don't really know what you dweebs are talking about, but you're all acting like I've already agreed to this." His Jackbots drifted down from the ceiling and pointed their guns at the monks. Jack narrowed his eyes. "And I haven't."

Omi looked up at him with round eyes. "But… but we need it."

"You mean you need _me_." Sniggering evilly, Jack drummed his fingers together. "It's _my_ time machine, and I'm the only one who knows how it works. So why should I let you goody-goodies use it?"

Clay raised an index finger. "Because if you don't, then you'll cause a distortion in the temporal paradox, and the universe will implode." His fellow monks stared at him, and he frowned. "What? It ain't too hard to figure out. Omi _has_ to go back in time because he already _went_ back in time."

"My head hurts," said Dojo.

"A compelling argument." Jack sauntered to the metal octagon, leaned against it, and grinned down at them. "But the fate of the universe is your problem, not mine. So try again, Xiaolin losers. What do I, Jack Spicer, have to gain from all this?"

"You get two unbroken arms," Kimiko growled, cracking her knuckles.

Jack flinched, but then he straightened his back and rolled his eyes. "Threatening me with violence? Classy."

Kimiko lunged, and Jack yelled. She grabbed one of his wrists and whirled him around. Before she could pin his arm to his back, Jack flung one leg back in a sweeping kick. Kimiko winced as his leg connected with her shin, and when her grip loosened slightly, he jerked his wrist toward her thumb and freed himself. Swinging his other arm back, he elbowed her in the neck and sent her crashing.

The other monks' jaws dropped, and Ping Pong ran to Kimiko's side. Gasping, she sat up and gaped at Jack, who gawked at his own hands in shock. A grin spread across his face, and then he started a victory dance on the time machine's platform. "Aww, yeah! Talk smack, get whacked!"

"Where in tarnation did you learn to do that?" asked Clay.

Springing down from the platform, Jack flicked the collar of his evil black jacket. "None of your business, cowboy."

"Bet you can't take all of us at once," said Kimiko, teeth bared as she stood again.

Jack's grin fell. Stepping back from the monks, he lifted his fists and braced himself, eyes widening as his nerves left him. Balls of fire formed in Kimiko's palms as she bent her knees, but then Omi jumped between the two.

"I will not fight Jack Spicer," he said. "He saved my life yesterday. Is this how you wish to repay him?"

Kimiko's and Omi's eyes locked for a moment. The fireballs dissolved, and she crossed her arms behind her back with an exasperated sigh. Jack scowled at Omi and said, "Hey, I already told you. I'm not a good guy! I only saved you to get revenge on Hannibal Bean—"

"I understand, Jack. You are still a villain. We are still enemies." Omi turned around and slowly walked to him. Stopping in front of the redhead, he clasped his hands together. "But the Rio Reverso is the only way to bring Raimundo back to life, and your time machine is the only way for us to get it. We do not have many Shen Gong Wu to give; you stole most of them yesterday. But we need your help, Jack. Name your terms, whatever they are, and we will grant them."

Jack had to clench his teeth to stop his jaw from dropping at the open vulnerability in Omi's watering eyes. "Any terms?" he asked.

Omi's voice shook when he said, "I just want my friend back."

Jack's thoughts bounded across the infinite possibilities. Every last Shen Gong Wu the monks owned, control over the Xiaolin temple, the sworn loyalty of the Xiaolin Dragons themselves… anything he wanted, Omi would give it. After all, it wasn't like Jack owed any of them anything…

_"JACK SPICER!"_

_Tears in his eyes, Jack gulped. Then his voice broke as he yelled, "HELP ME!"_

_"Jack Spicer, where are you? Can you still fly?"_

_"I can't do anything! The wings are gone! I don't want to die!"_

_"Do you have any Shen Gong Wu?"_

_"I—I— I can't reach them!"_

_"You have to try! It is your only hope, Jack. Stay calm, and use what you have!"_

A long, thin breath filled Jack's lungs. Omi, who had saved his life long before he had returned the favor, continued to watch him. The boy's hands remained folded in front of his mouth, placating. Begging.

"I want…" Jack let a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. "I want the Rio Reverso."

For just a split moment, Omi's eyes widened in complete horror. Jack glanced away and added, "After you're done with it, I mean. You can use it once. But after you bring your loser friend back, it's _mine_. Got it?"

The monks' mouths fell open for the second time within minutes. Then Jack yelped as Omi tackled him to the ground, wrapping his arms around his neck and hiccuping into his jacket. "Y-you have a contract, Jack Spicer!"

The boy genius stood, pulled Omi off his shirt, and let him drop. "Whatever. Go get me the Eye of Dashi." He pointed at his work table, and Omi dashed to it.

Clay scratched his head as he studied Jack. "You could have asked us for anythin'. You know that, right?"

Kimiko shook her head and added, "We thought you were going to make us swear our loyalty or something."

"Pssh, that's Chase's style, not mine." Still, Jack was careful to avoid their eye contact. Taking the Eye of Dashi from Omi's hand, he strolled to the time machine. "So. Ready to time travel, Bobble Head?"

"I am indeed, Jack!"

"Which day was it? The one you all flushed me down a giant toilet?" At the monks' awkward silence, he snorted and said, "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

"It was shortly after we won the Shi Tan Whisperer from you. Other Me—um, I—fell from the sky right after you left the beach."

"Got it." Setting the coordinates, Jack pushed a lever. As the time machine flared to life, the portal opened.

Shooting a nervous smile at his friends, Omi stepped onto the platform, paused, and turned back to Jack. "Does this time machine have the same problem as your last one? Will I be stuck in the past again, or will I have a way home?"

"Tell you what, cheese ball: if you tell me the time and location, I'll fetch you myself."

"Chase Young's lair," Omi said, nodding and beaming.

"When?"

The room went still. Dojo blinked and said, "11:38 that evening."

They stared at the dragon. Clay asked, "How in tarnation do you know the exact time?"

"Other Omi asked Kimiko what time it was, and she said it was 11:38." Dojo crossed his arms. "I may not understand much about all this time travel paradox stuff, but I've got an excellent memory. When you get to be 1,500 years old, a few months feels like a few minutes."

Clay nodded to Omi. "This means you'll have to ask Kimiko what time it is."

Kimiko said, "And you'll have to make up a Shen Gong Wu that can take you to alternate universes so they— uh, we—believe your story. Like you said, everything has to happen exactly as you remember it."

Eyes round and face slightly pale, Omi nodded slowly. "Yes. Right. I will try to remember." He glanced at Jack's bookshelves. Dashing to one, he picked up a dusty metallic sphere from the bottom shelf. "What is this?"

Jack shrugged. "Prototype for the Detecto-bot. Doesn't work. What does that have to do with—?"

Omi ran to Jack and put the sphere in his hands. "Hold this out when you come to get me."

"Why?"

"It will be useful."

Jack rolled his eyes. "If you say so." Darting back onto the platform, Omi took one last glance at his friends, who gave him some nervous thumbs up, before he stepped through the portal.

The monks watched the swirling red light for a moment, and then Ping Pong spoke up. "Now we wait?"

"Why wait? It's a time machine." Jack reset the coordinates to 11:38 at Chase Young's lair. Tossing the round scrap metal from one hand to the other, he walked up the platform when the portal opened again. Taking a deep breath, he leaned through.

He blinked at the odd sensation of his body in two different time zones. Behind him, his body seemed to stretch like a noodle. Not painful or anything, just weird. The red swirls parted in front of him, and a new scene opened up.

Within the atrium, Omi had his back to him. Standing at the top of the stairway were Chase Young and Wuya. In that split second, Jack realized that he could change the future, bring back the evil glory days. He opened his mouth to shout a warning to the evil overlord. _"Don't wager your chi; you'll lose!"_

Then Omi turned around, eyes shining with glee as he spotted the boy genius. And instead of the warning Jack had wanted to say, he found himself shouting to Omi instead. "You got it?"

Omi grinned and held up the Rio Reverso in triumph, and Jack held out the sphere. Omi grabbed it and shouted, "Cosmic Finder!" When Jack pulled the boy back through the portal, he heard him giggle as he winked at the Xiaolin monks. The two boys landed on the platform, and the time machine shut down.

"That's weird," Jack said, looking up at the circuits. "It's not supposed to shut off."

Omi and the monks weren't listening. The Dragon of Water stared down at the Rio Reverso, holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world. Kimiko, Clay, and Ping Pong, however, stared at something else, their expressions identical with horror.

"What?" Jack said. Kimiko pointed behind him, and he turned.

Yellow eyes flashed from a moving shadow, and they heard a familiar Southern drawl, "I thought I'd killed you two boys."

Omi gasped, and he pressed the Rio Reverso to his chest, jumping to his feet as his darkest fear emerged from the shadows. Unlike the murky illusion created by the Shadow of Fear, the Heylin Demon was solid. Black and gray feathers covered its wings and torso, but the bare flesh of its back half was blood-red like its old satyr form. Despite its thick, heavy stature, it moved as silently and weightlessly as fog.

"But then again, I suppose you all thought you had killed me," said the Heylin Demon. It stepped through the loop in the time machine where the portal had disappeared, and it spread its enormous wings. As they pressed into the sides of the loop, they heard the metal creaking. "Instead I should thank you for destroying my weaker mortal forms." The metal splintered, and the demon's wings ripped the loop apart.

As the pieces clattered, it said, "Now nothing can stop me. Except." It blinked down at Omi. "Trying to bring your friend back? How noble. But unless you want to take his place in the afterlife, I'll have to put an end to those efforts."

"Stay back," Omi hissed, stepping away.

The Heylin Demon stepped forward and passed a glance at Jack Spicer, who cowered against the hard drive and said, "I—I didn't know you were back, Hannibal Bean! No hard feelings, though, about you trying to kill me or anything. Still on your side, all the way. Stupid monks fell for my plan!"

The Heylin Demon lifted its enormous reptilian tail, and Jack had a split second to dodge before it lashed down onto the time machine, smashing it to pieces. Jack scrabbled to his sack of Shen Gong Wu, but he only had time to snatch the Monkey Staff before the Heylin Demon shoved its snout into his face.

"What's this? I thought I saw a grubby little insect. Seems I missed. Shall I swat again?" Clutching the staff to his chest, Jack opened his mouth to respond, but the demon said, "Shut your yap, boy. You're lucky to be of no threat to me. Not worth my time." Hot breath hit Jack's face, and the teen gagged. The demon grinned. "Then again, I could use an appetizer—"

A jet of ice water slammed into the Heylin Demon. With the Rio Reverso clenched in his teeth, Omi aimed a flying kick at the beast's horned face. The creature leaned back on its hooved hind legs, and the Dragon of Water grabbed Jack's arm. "Dojo, now!" he shouted.

At the boy's command, Dojo flew from Clay's hat, expanding and yanking the five children onto his back. He soared from the lair, tearing into the sky faster than he'd ever moved before. He did not slow until he was hidden in the clouds, flying southward.

"Not the undulating again!" Jack's teeth chattered at the condensation soaking his hair. "What gives?"

"You're welcome," Clay said.

"He's going to wreck my lair!"

"Cry us a river," said Kimiko.

"Where are we going?"

"Rio di Janeiro." Omi held out the Rio Reverso. "Raimundo's ashes are with his family. With this, we can bring him back."

Jack wrinkled his nose. "That's pretty morbid."

Dojo huffed and shook his head. "Says the kid who used it to make dinosaurs out of petroleum."

"It's not my fault you can't appreciate a brilliant idea."

The five continued to argue and banter, their nerves slowly easing, until Dojo glided down toward the strip of Brazil's Atlantic coast. Omi's eyes widened at the enormous city. "Where did—does—Raimundo live?"

"I have his address on my PDA," said Kimiko, holding it up for the boys to see. Jack tilted his head to read over her shoulder.

"Don't need it," said Dojo, shaking his head as he peered down. "Master Fung and I have been there before. After Chase Young attacked—he— Well. Master Fung and I had to, um, tell his family. I know where they live."

Before the monks could come up with appropriate responses, a horrid shriek rattled their ears. They looked up, and the demon's shadow passed overhead.

The color drained from Ping Pong's face. " _C'est affreux_! He followed us!"

Omi shoved the Rio Reverso into Jack's hands. The redhead blinked at the Shen Gong Wu, stunned, and the Dragon of Water said, "Do not dare let go of that." Then to the others, "My friends, prepare for a most fearsome battle!"

"Shoku Mars Fire!" shouted Kimiko, shooting a stream of flames upward. The fire weakened and died in the clouds, and she gritted her teeth.

"Wait a moment, Kimiko," said Omi. "Shoku Neptune Water!" At his command, the clouds parted, condensation connecting into a massive slithering shape. It took form as a winged dragon, and Omi shot it after the Heylin Demon. The watery beast grew icy teeth and pounced. Their opponent roared, but with one swipe of its claws, it ripped the water creature into scattering droplets.

Clay pulled a Shen Gong Wu out from under his hat, pointed it, and shouted, "Kusuzu Atom!"

A beam of light shot out at the creature, but it was too fast. With a dodge, the Heylin Demon turned and collided with Dojo, slashing at his side. Dojo roared, and they dropped.

Clay grabbed another Wu and shouted, "Ruby of Ramses!" A red fog coated the dragon, slowing his fall, but he couldn't stop completely. They crashed into sand, far past the city.

Coughing, Clay sat up just as the Heylin Demon glided down to land silently at the other end of the beach. The two spotted Jack, whose eyes were rolling in a daze, the Rio Reverso yards away. Clay scrambled to his feet and ran forward just as the Heylin Demon pounced on Jack. Clay threw his whole weight forward in a leap, and as he fell, his hand landed on the Rio Reverso—and so did the Heylin Demon's black front claws.

"Well, well. I was hoping for one of the smaller ones to be my first victim." The demon tightened its claws' grip on Jack's signature Shen Gong Wu. "Clay, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Monkey Staff against your Kusuzu Atom."

"Clay!" cried Omi, sitting up. "You—this isn't—"

"Don't worry your head, lil partner," said Clay, pointing the Kuzuzu Atom at the beast. "I can beat any bronco, even the winged ones. And it's about time he picked on someone his own size. Name the game, Hannibal Bean."

"That is no longer my name. I will never wear a form so weak again." The demon snarled and bared crooked yellow teeth. "The game is simple: last one alive is the winner."

The other monks yelled protests, and Clay jerked back. "Y'all can't—"

"Let's go," said the demon. "Xiaolin Showdown!"

The sand blew away in a single blast of wind. The ground solidified into solid stone. The clouds thickened overhead until the light had all but vanished, casting a shadowy darkness upon them. The ocean waters flooded inwards until the two stood on an island, a giant rock arena. Clay, whose face had paled at the challenge, swallowed and squared his shoulders. The demon tossed the Monkey Staff to the side, and the two shouted, "Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

"Kuzuzu Atom!" Clay shouted, pointing the Wu. The demon soared into the air and dodged the blast. When the beast swooped down, Clay raised his arms and called, "Shoku Jupiter Earth!" At his command, stone spikes erupted from the ground, rising up over the cowboy's head. The demon's right wing smashed into a spike, and the creature dropped with a screech.

Watching the battle from a smaller island a short distance away, Kimiko shouted, "Be careful, Clay!"

Next to her, Omi wrung his hands and called, "You must be victorious, Clay. Raimundo's life is not the only one at stake!"

Clay gritted his teeth, and the demon stood with a chuckle. "They're right, cowboy. No pressure, right?"

Clay fired his Shen Gong Wu, and the beast sprang to the side and vanished within the forest of spikes. The Xiaolin Dragon charged after him, but then he heard a female voice behind him, calling out in alarm, "Clay? Clay, help me! Where are you, big bro?"

The cowboy spun around. "Jessie?"

From within the maze, his sister's sobbing voice called, "Clay, help me! The demon's got me!"

"I—" Clay's arm shook as he pointed the Kuzuzu Atom toward the sound. "It—it's a trick. Ying Ying could mimic voices— My lil sister ain't here—she can't be—"

Hot breath hit his ear. "You're cleverer than you look, cowboy."

Clay gasped, and the demon slammed its tail into his back, throwing him across the field to crash into a large spike. Coughing, he looked up, and Raimundo stared back down at him, crouching upon the peak with a sneer. "Better stay focused, Clay. You don't want to let me down, do you?"

"Y'all ain't real!" Clay blasted the image with his Wu, and Raimundo's laugh echoed across the arena. "Kuzuzu Atom!" He swung his arm, sweeping the blast in a circle around him, vaporizing the spikes, and leaving the field clear again. Clay braced his legs, eyes flashing, and then he heard a wing beat behind him—

"KUZUZU ATOM!" Clay whirled around, and white light blasted from the Shen Gong Wu, striking the demon head-on. For a moment, Clay winced in the glare, completely blinded. When it faded, a blackened draconic skeleton stood rigid in the demon's place, wing bones spread and front claws reaching out.

Panting, Clay lowered the Wu and let out a low whistle. "I reckon that's the game—"

The skeleton moved. Flexing front claws and stretching its torso, the creature hissed as black fog seeped in around its bones. When the flesh materialized, the Heylin Demon stepped back down onto all four legs. Eye sockets empty and forming, it lashed its neck and grinned at Clay. "Nice try, boy." The beast's eyes opened, yellow and vibrant, and it flicked its tongue. "Now it's my turn."

The Heylin Demon lunged, and Clay was too stunned to dodge. His friends heard a sickening crunch when the creature smashed into the Dragon of Earth. With a single slash of its claws, crimson splattered the battlefield.

The scenery flashed back into a beach. Clay's body collapsed on the shore, hot blood spilling onto the sand, and the other monks ran to him—

The Rio Reverso landed in the Heylin Demon's toothed jaws, and the beast pointed it at Clay. "Rio Reverso!"

Clay screamed as the blood of his body sucked back inside and closed the wound. Gasping for air, he blinked back tears of pain. Ping Pong crouched near his shoulder, and Kimiko gently lifted his head up. Omi stepped between the monks and the demon. "Why did you—?"

The Heylin Demon spun the Monkey Staff in its claws. With a dark chuckle, it clenched its fist and snapped the staff in two. A burst of fading magic escaped the broken Shen Gong Wu. The monks gasped.

"It can destroy Wu?" said Dojo.

The Heylin Demon flicked its tongue, tilting the Rio Reverso between its teeth, and realization clicked. Omi dashed forward with a yell, and the demon tossed the Wu into the air. Omi reached forward, and the monster leaned back onto its hind legs. The Rio Reverso dropped into its jaws, and the Heylin Demon destroyed the Wu with crunching teeth.

Kimiko and Ping Pong screamed. Clay went rigid as stone, still sitting but with an arm stretched out for the newly shattered Wu. Omi dropped to his knees. The Heylin Demon scraped the pieces toward them with a flick of its front claws and took off into the sky with a cackle.

_"You're not a very good liar, Omi," said Raimundo._

_"L-liar?"_

_"I don't think Jack needs the Rio Reverso. In fact, I don't think he sent you here at all."_

_"You, you don't?"_

_"I think you came here on purpose. I think_ you _need the Rio Reverso."_

The others were screaming at the Heylin Demon as it made its departure, but Omi could only stare at the pieces of the broken Shen Gong Wu.

_"You're hiding something. I don't know what it is. You may be acting all high and mighty and perfect. You may be letting the others think that you're so much better than me as leader, but I know better."_

Crawling toward the shrapnel, Omi scooped up two pieces and tried to fit them back as one. He gritted his teeth when he realized that his fingers were shaking too much to focus. He tapped the pieces together as if that would magically fix them, but of course nothing happened.

_"You messed up, didn't you?" said Raimundo. "You made such a big mess in your world that you had to cross universes to fix your own mistake. I'm right, aren't I?"_

Now he couldn't see the pieces; his vision was too thick with tears.

* * *

Jack had fled immediately after witnessing Clay's death. Panting and racing across the sand, completely forgetting his helipack, he didn't see the demon's shadow pass over him until the creature struck and pinned him to the ground.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

The Heylin Demon opened its jaws over Jack's face, and the redhead clamped his mouth shut. The creature hissed, "What other Shen Gong Wu have the power to bring a human back to life?"

"Uh…"

"Maybe I am not being clear." The demon's grip tightened over Jack's chest. "Your answer determines whether or not I kill you. Now _answer me_."

"Th-the Hodoku Mouse," Jack stammered. "Chase is looking for it. It lets you fix mistakes. H-he tried striking a deal with me to get it—not that I'm gonna help him, no way! I'm totally on your side, H.B.—"

"Where is it?"

"Um, Atlantis? I have no idea." When the demon snarled, Jack's voice rose an octave. "I-I really don't! It fell in magma somewhere underground near Atlantis. That's all I know! Please don't do me ugly!"

The demon's eyes narrowed, and then it snorted and tossed the redhead aside. "Pathetic little insect. Very well. You live today."

"Um. Thanks." Jack sat up and heard cries of grief in the distance. Tapping his fingers together, he asked, "And the Xiaolin Warriors? You let three of them live?"

"Four. The cowboy's alive."

"Wha— Really? But aren't you a ruthless supervillain? Why would you…?"

"As long as one of the five Chosen Ones is dead, then they are no threat to me. The Wu Xing Shield is the only force on Earth that can stop me, and it needs all five of the Xiaolin Dragons to work."

"Right…" said Jack. "I knew that."

"As it is, I am strong enough to destroy every one of the monks. I could have killed them all just a moment ago. But," it grinned wickedly, "they are far more fun alive than dead." Jack raised an eyebrow, and the demon said, "Listen."

The teen turned. In the distance, he could hear the monks screaming.

"Music to my ears," said the demon. As it spoke, Omi's voice rang out the loudest, and the rain began to fall.


	28. Desperation

The sky thickened with thunderclouds while Dojo drifted down to the Xiaolin temple. When he landed, the three Shoku Warriors wandered in separate directions. Kimiko darted indoors toward the scroll rooms with Ping Pong close at her heels. Clay plodded toward the obstacle course, head hanging low. Omi cradled the pieces of the Rio Reverso and trudged to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

Stepping down the stairs, Omi opened the drawer for the Rio Reverso and carefully set the bent metal bands and the little blue crystal inside. For a moment, he watched for the faintest shimmer of magic, but the pieces remained dull and lifeless.

He sighed, closed the drawer, and gazed around him. When Raimundo was leader, Shen Gong Wu had filled the vault to the brim. Now the place was barren, drawers left open, empty, and dusty. Omi gripped his black sleeves and swallowed against the thick lump forming in his stomach. With a shaky breath, he dashed up the stairs and bolted toward his room, forgetting to lock the vault entirely.

* * *

The night passed with an eerie silence. None of the monks went to the kitchen for dinner that evening, and no one fell asleep. Clay lay in bed with his hands pressed onto his stomach, completely whole and unharmed like nothing had happened, as if yellow teeth had not ripped his insides apart, as if he hadn't collapsed into cold, murky darkness…

Clay gagged and slapped a hand to his mouth, breathing hard. Despite the weariness weighing down his limbs, he scrambled out of bed. Trotting outside to the porch, he sat on one of the stairs and put his head in his hands. He let the cold breeze chill him into alertness so he could stay awake, aware, and _alive_.

The sky eventually began to pale with the light of dawn, but the sun failed to break through the clouds. When he heard light footsteps approach him, he clenched his fists and shoved his queasiness deep down before turning his head.

"Oh, hey there, lil partner." His voice sounded stiff. "Thought you were Kimiko—uh—"

"Hello, Clay." Omi awkwardly shuffled his feet, now wearing his old Wudai Warrior robes.

Clay pulled his hat down over his eyes a little. "I… I thought I could take him."

Omi shook his head and sighed. "Do not worry about it, Clay. None of us would have stood a chance in that showdown. Not alone. It was…" A small, genuine smile reached his face as he looked up at the cowboy, "very brave of you to try. Raimundo would have been proud."

Clay winced. Still shielding his eyes with his hat, he said, "I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I am… angry. But not at you."

Clay nodded. Gulping, he took a breath to say something else, but then he shut his mouth again.

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"Nothing. It's dumb."

"What?"

Clay was silent for a while, contemplating the dirt. Then, quietly, he asked, "When was the last time I won a Xiaolin Showdown on my own?"

Omi blinked. "Well, it—you—uh…"

"I mean, I know there's more to this whole 'Xiaolin Dragon' shindig than winnin' Wu, but it feels like losin' is all I ever do. And then this Showdown. This one was _so important_. And I still let everyone down. Hannibal Bean won."

"He did not win, Clay."

"Yes, he did. I lost the Rio Reverso, and now Rai is really gone forever."

"But you are alive," said Omi, stretching his hand up to put it on Clay's shoulder. "The Showdown called for the death of one of you, and the Heylin Demon couldn't die. Yet you are alive, Clay. That is victory enough for me."

His voice shook during the last sentence, and Clay looked over at him. Omi pulled back, his hands trembling while he tried to stay composed. He repeated, "That is… _most definitely_ … victory enough for me."

"Brother Omi?"

The two turned as Ping Pong and Kimiko stepped outside to join them. Kimiko typed away at her PDA, biting her tongue in concentration. Ping Pong held up a black, wrinkled shirt and a yellow sash. "I found these, Brother Omi. Did you drop them?"

Omi bit back a faint scowl as Ping Pong set the team leader robes in his hands. Ping Pong's eyes gleamed when he smiled at the Shoku Warrior and said, "You only just started, Brother Omi. I am certain that you will still lead us to victory!"

Omi shrugged and slowly pulled on the black robes over his red ones. "If you say so."

"Whatcha got there, Kimiko?" asked Clay, nodding at the PDA.

"I've made a list of everything we've got left," she said, sitting next to Clay and tilting the device toward the boys. "We still have the Chi Splitter, our Wudai Weapons, both Spears of Guan, our elemental Shen Gong Wu, the Ruby of Ramses, the Shroud of Shadows, the Tangle Web Comb..." Her voice turned to a faint mumble as she scrolled down the pitifully short list, and then she shrugged at them. "Do you think the Sapphire Dragon would work on the Heylin Demon?"

Clay shook his head. "Doubt it. The Kusuzu Atom didn't."

Kimiko gulped and crouched over the PDA. "We've got a few Wu at Master Monk Guan's temple, too, the ones we never brought back after we trained there last year."

"You mean the Wu we figured we never use, so we might as well leave 'em? Not very comfortin'."

Kimiko pursed her lips. "At Guan's, we've got the Mosaic Scale, the Monarch Wings, the Moonstone Locust, the Fountain of Hui, and the Ring of the Nine Dragons. Oh, and the Golden Tiger Claws. Master Monk Guan still has those."

"The Golden Tiger Claws _are_ a most useful Shen Gong Wu!" said Omi, attempting to sound hopeful.

"Maybe for running away," muttered Kimiko. She rubbed her eyes. "Can you guys think of anything else?"

"Uh…"

Ping Pong tugged at Kimiko's pant leg. " _Perdóneme_ , Sister Kimiko, but didn't you once also possess a treasure chest that contained ambiguous mystical powers?"

Omi gasped. "The Treasure of the Blind Swordsman!"

"I'll be a goat's nanny," said Clay. "That just might be our meal ticket right there!"

"Or mine," growled a deep voice above them.

The four kids gasped and jumped up just as the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman spun over their heads and crashed into the monkey bars, completely empty. They spun and looked up at the roof of the temple vault, where the Heylin Demon slurped up an opaque arm still wriggling at the edge of its jaws.

The creature burped and wrinkled its snout. "Tasted stale." Flexing its shoulders, it stood and bared its teeth at the warriors. "Maybe I could wash him down with someone fresher."

When the Xiaolin Warriors crouched into battle stances, the demon sprung from the roof, soared over them, and landed on their other side. It folded its wings and said, "So sorry that I'm late. I had a mouse to catch. Nothing to worry about."

"Shoku Neptune Water!" A jet of water erupted from between Omi's fingers and fired at the Heylin Demon. The creature skidded back a few feet from the force before bounding into the air. Keeping his voice low, Omi said, "My friends, go to the vault. Retrieve the Wudai Weapons and elemental Shen Gong Wu. I shall distract him."

"Brother Omi, I must object," said Ping Pong. "I am swifter than you are. Please, let _me_ be the distraction!"

While the Heylin Demon landed on the roof over the porch, Omi's eyes widened with worry at the apprentice. The demon charged, and the four dodged in separate directions. Kimiko, Clay, and Omi made a break for the vault, and the small leader called after him, "Do _not_ let him catch you, little gecko!"

The demon watched the Shoku Warriors retreat before grinning down at Ping Pong. "Another distraction ploy, eh? Sounds fun."

It lowered its head and started to prowl toward the trembling apprentice. Ping Pong lifted his fists, but before he could summon his element, Dojo's voice called out, "Hey, ugly!"

The demon turned. Master Fung stood at the temple porch with Dojo on his shoulder and a silver Shen Gong Wu in hand. The elder said, "You will not harm my students again, foul creature. Chi Splitter!" The Wu split into two halves, and a light blasted from between them. The demon shrieked and jumped straight up. The light passed below it. Master Fung's eyes widened, and Dojo's grin dropped.

Whirling like smoke, the demon crashed through the porch and slammed the elder to the ground, flinging Dojo into a nearby bush. The creature snatched the Chi Splitter, shattered it in its teeth, and spit the splintered pieces in Master Fung's face. "Too slow, old man."

"Redwood Ricochet Wood!" A yellow blur collided with the Heylin Demon's jaw. As the creature snarled and leaned back on its hind legs, Ping Pong braced himself between his teacher and his opponent. "I will not let Master Fung lose his chi again!"

The monster spread its wings. Ping Pong shot upward and slammed into its neck, but when he dropped back down, the demon snatched him out of the air. It raised the squirming and kicking monk over its jaws. "No army to protect you this time, runt."

Ping Pong scrabbled frantically as the demon bared its teeth, but then both heard a yowl. The demon whipped its head around just as Mouchetures sprang from the temple gardens. Hissing, the cheetah slammed into the demon's front leg and bit into its feathered black wings.

The demon dropped Ping Pong and whirled around with a roar. The cheetah spun with the movement, digging her front claws into the beast's leg and refusing to let go. Then three voices called out from the temple vault.

"Kaijin Charm! Shimo Staff!"

"Longhorn Taurus! Big Bang Meteorang!"

"Cat's Eye Draco! Arrow Sparrow!"

The three Shoku Warriors sprang from the doorway. Omi's Shimo Staff stretched out into a whip and slashed across the demon's eyes. Clay's Big Bang Meteorang slammed into the ground under the creature and flung chunks of the earth out from under their opponent. Blinded and stumbling, the Heylin Demon spread its wings and rose upward. As the Arrow Sparrows soared toward its face, it felt the oncoming heat and snapped its jaws open, snagging the fiery weapons out of the sky.

The four monks gasped. Within the demon's mouth, the orange fire morphed into a sickly green. The creature flapped its wings, arched its back, and blew the blast of green fire right back down at them. Kimiko hurled her arms forward, calling for a Shoku Fire Shield, but the green flames overtook the red and engulfed the Shoku Warriors.

Dojo and Master Fung gasped. Ping Pong wailed and charged forward, but then the flames evaporated. The monks remained standing and unharmed, but as they exchanged confused glances, their Wudai Weapons and elemental Shen Gong Wu disintegrated into blackened fragments.

"No…" Omi's Shimo Staff shuddered and crumbled in his hands. When he clenched his fists and glared up at the grinning monster, a strong grip snatched the back of his shirt and yanked him backward. He yelped as the ground beneath him fell away, and Master Fung set him down on Dojo's back.

"We have no choice," the elder said, voice thick with remorse. "We must flee at once."

Dojo whirled around the field, grabbed the other three monks, and hoisted them onto his back. When he spun to retreat into the sky, the demon dropped to the ground and braced its legs. Before it could spring back into the air in pursuit, the spitting, hissing cheetah lunged onto its back.

"Mouchetures!" Ping Pong scrabbled across Dojo's back, nearly falling off until Kimiko grabbed onto him and held him back. "We have to go back! We can't leave her there!"

Dojo paused in mid-flee and tilted his head back at the temple grounds. The demon slapped its wings into each other, throwing off the cheetah, and before she could roll to her feet, it pounced upon her.

"No, no! Mouchetures!" Ping Pong wept and struggled in Kimiko's arms, but they were powerless as the monster slurped up a murky silver substance from the cheetah's ear. Wincing at the sound of the tiny monk's cries, Dojo took advantage of the creature's preoccupation and bolted, leaving the Xiaolin temple to its fate.

Holding the shaking Dragon of Wood close to her, Kimiko asked in a hollow voice, "What do we do now?"

Omi gripped the sides of his head for a moment before he sighed. "We must retreat to Master Monk Guan's temple. He and Chase Young are the only warriors who have fought this beast before. Perhaps he will know another way."

"But the only other way is the Wu Xing Shield, and it won't work with only four of us."

Omi clenched his fists. "We cannot lose hope yet. There must be a path to victory. There _must_ be—"

A distant roar behind them made the monks whirl around. Atop the roof of the vault, the Heylin Demon perched and spun a blue sword in its claws. The Xiaolin Warriors watched helplessly as the creature ripped the Blade of the Nebula into fragments and tossed them aside with a cackle.

* * *

Jack Spicer held both halves of the Monkey Staff in his lap. After the Heylin Demon and the Xiaolin Warriors had left the beach, he had skittered back to the battlefield to retrieve his favorite Wu, only to find it in pieces. Now he sat on the floor of his evil lair and pondered over how to repair it.

"Alright, no problem, I can fix this. It's just like any Jackbot. Easy peasy." He mashed the two halves of the Monkey Staff together. Grabbing his torch and some spare parts, he carefully wrapped a metal sheet around the two wooden halves and welded them together. The end result looked a bit lumpy, but he didn't care for aesthetics at the moment.

"Monkey Staff!" he called, holding high the Shen Gong Wu. Nothing happened. Slightly annoyed but undeterred, he broke off the metal cylinder and shifted tactics. Digging through his evil tool box, he found a tiny bottle of super glue and promptly dumped the entire glob onto the ends of the Wu. For several minutes, he paced in a circle, holding the two ends together while waiting for them to dry. Then, growing impatient, he yanked out a roll of duct tape and wrapped it around the staff for good measure. When he was absolutely certain the glue had dried, he held up the Monkey Staff and called its name, but it remained unresponsive.

Drumming his fingers against the wood, Jack spun and ran to his evil work table, where lay dozens of Shen Gong Wu. One of his hands skittered over each one, dismissing the obvious duds, until he spotted the Thorn of Thunderbolt. He promptly zapped the Monkey Staff (and himself). When that didn't work, he tried the same thing with the Eye of Dashi and the Denshi Bunny. No results. He darted around the evil lair, desperately searching for any more possible solutions, but he found nothing that could fix the Monkey Staff.

No monkey powers for Jack, not ever again.

Usually Jack could let defeat roll right off his shoulders, but this time felt different. He sank to the floor, holding the broken Wu in his lap. The Monkey Staff had always been his favorite…

He wondered if the Xiaolin monks could fix broken Shen Gong Wu. He had some vague memories of Clay repairing the Silver Manta Ray in the Ying Yang World, but then again, the Ying Yang World was fueled by imagination. There had been no sign of a repaired Silver Manta Ray after Omi's crash. Still, a Xiaolin Dragon had _made_ the Shen Gong Wu, so surely a Xiaolin Dragon could repair one?

He frowned, wondering how they would do it. Would they use their elemental powers? But the Monkey Staff was made out of wood and metal, not earth, fire, or water.

"Wood," he said out loud. Nothing happened. "Okay. How about Metal?" No reaction. "Um, Wu? Dashi. Magic. Monkey Magic. Big Sparkly Explosions." He huffed and slumped his shoulders. "Wait, they added planets to their battle cries, didn't they? How about… Brass Saturn? Shoku Wu Pluto? Wudai Metal Uranus?" At the last one, his guessing game came to a snorting halt as he lost it in a wave of giggles. It didn't matter; the Monkey Staff did not retort.

Eventually, his chortling faded, and he was still left with a broken favorite weapon. He sighed, and then he remembered Chase's words about meditation and focus. Too bummed out by the broken Wu to feel skepticism, he closed his eyes and quieted his mind. The Monkey Staff was cool and solid in his hands, but there was something—almost like a pulse—a quiet energy, fading.

"Metal," he said. His eyes opened.

From underneath the edges of the duct tape, he saw a soft shimmer. Faint energy pulsed under his fingers. As the duct tape fell away, the two pieces floated inches above his palms. Jack's eyes grew round, but when he scooted back, his focus broke. The Monkey Staff dropped back into his lap, still in pieces, and the energy evaporated completely.

"Aww," he mumbled, lifting the splintered ends to his eye level. "I thought I had it."

"Very impressive, Jack."

The redhead shrieked and lunged backward. The top half of the Monkey Staff rolled across the floor and skidded to a stop at Chase's feet. The man gripped a lumpy silk bag at his side, shifting it onto his shoulder as he smiled at the teenager.

"You again?" said Jack, scrabbling to his feet and glaring. "What do you want now?"

Chase picked up the top half of the Monkey Staff. "Only one person in the world was able to craft Shen Gong Wu, so of course it would be impossible for you to repair one. Still, the fact that you could sense the last of its magic for even a moment… I am amazed, Jack."

Jack snatched the Shen Gong Wu out of the ex-Heylin's hand. He tried to feel for the pulse of energy again, but it was gone. "Yeah, well, it's about time someone appreciated my genius. But come on. It's _my_ Wu! If it were _impossible_ to fix, wouldn't all the Wu be broken by now after 1,500 years of wear and tear?"

Chase shook his head and moved the silk sack out in front of him. "Shen Gong Wu are far tougher than you realize. The only ones that can 'break' through normal means are the ones that can change size. Wu such as the Silver Manta Ray, the Crouching Cougar, and the Tunnel Armadillo are more fragile in their larger state. However, they always repair themselves once they shrink back to their smaller forms. No natural force can destroy a Shen Gong Wu completely." He pulled out the Silver Manta Ray and the Shi Tan Whisperer from his bag, both completely undamaged. "Not even a crash from the sky."

Jack raised his eyebrows and watched the old warrior drop the Wu back into the bag. "Where'd you find those?"

"Outside, just now." Chase gave the teenager a cheeky smirk. "You need to learn to pick up your toys."

Jack gave an annoyed sigh and held up the two halves of the Monkey Staff. "So if they can't break, how do you explain this?"

Chase frowned at the broken halves. "That's the work of the Heylin Demon, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so?"

"The Heylin Demon is not a natural force. It feasts on the corruption and destruction of human chi, and it has the power to destroy Shen Gong Wu permanently. The only reason the Pneuma Crystal, the Chi Splitter, and the Noumenon Chains worked on it 1,500 years ago is because they caught it by surprise. Now it thinks that no force on earth can stop it. I thought so, too, but you have soundly proven me wrong."

"What do you mean?"

Chase grinned and leaned forward. "Jack, you have possessed an uncanny talent wielding metal all your life, have you not?"

Jack snorted. "Duh. I'm a genius."

Shaking his head, Chase started to stroll around the lair, peering around at Jack's robots and various scattered inventions. "It's not your genius. You have never had the slightest trouble welding and shaping the metal and equipment of your robotic armies, even though a person of your body strength would normally be incapable of lifting such raw parts."

"That's the worst compliment I've ever gotten."

Chase rolled his eyes and turned back to face the redhead. "I must apologize for the way I've treated you all these years, Jack. Ever since I first encountered you and your choice of sentient weaponry, I have held a mild suspicion about you. But if I had fully understood your potential, I would never have regarded you with such disdain."

Jack took a step backwards. "What are you getting at?"

"1,500 years ago, I met someone." Chase rested a hand on Jack's work table and eyed the pile of Shen Gong Wu. "He was inventive and creative, just like you. With his elemental powers, he invented hundreds of devices to aid him in battle, just like you. He also had an amazing ability to imbue magic into any artifacts, to craft them to his will unlike all Xiaolin Dragons before or after him. Later, he imprinted the ability to track his mystical inventions onto Dojo, just as you did centuries later with your Detecto-Bot."

One by one, Chase picked up a handful of Shen Gong Wu, and then he came back and held them out for Jack to take: the Cannon Blaster, the Changing Chopsticks, the Star Hanabi, the Fist of Tebigong, the Sword of the Storm... As Jack held each Shen Gong Wu, he slowly noticed that almost all of them were made out of the same material.

"His name was Grand Master Dashi, and he was the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal." Chase Young's eyes gleamed in triumph as he grinned at Jack. "Just like you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figure the Silver Manta Ray has to have some sort of repairing capabilities; in Screams of the Siren, Jack's shark-bots bite out chunks of it, so it can canonically take damage, but it turns out to be fine the next time it's used. I figure that 1) Chase knows some secrets of the Shen Gong Wu that the young monks don't know, and 2) this self-repairing ability is suppressed in the Ying Yang World since Wu act unpredictably there.
> 
> Aha, so the real fifth element is revealed! The idea of Jack Spicer being the Dragon of Metal has definitely been done before in many other fics, but hopefully I put a somewhat unique spin on it.


	29. The Sixth Element

The Shen Gong Wu in Jack's arms dropped and clattered across the basement floor. "Whoa, whoa, hold on. What are you saying? I've got nothing in common with any Xiaolin loser, I'll tell you that now—"

"Yes, you do, Jack. You are the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal, the fifth element of Wu Xing, destined to assist the Xiaolin Dragons in their fight against the Heylin Demon."

Chase's grin lit his face even in the wake of Jack's blank stare. Finally the redhead said, "Alright, now I _know_ you're pulling my leg. You're saying that one Xiaolin idiot made the Shen Gong Wu with his elemental powers? That makes no sense." Jack held up a finger. "First of all, not every Shen Gong Wu is made of metal—"

Chase gave a dismissive shrug. "True. Dashi could imbue magic into any article he pleased. He turned a kite, a blanket, and an hourglass into the Longi Kite, the Shroud of Shadows, and the Sands of Time. But he crafted most of his Shen Gong Wu from scratch using his element: the Eye of Dashi, the Falcon's Eye, the Jetbootsu, the Thorn of Thunderbolt—"

"Second of all," said Jack, holding up a second finger, "I'm evil. Heylin. A bad guy. There's no way I'd have any stupid goody-goody magic powers."

"Having the potential to become a Xiaolin Dragon does not guarantee that your life will be spent on the side of good." Chase's smile dropped slightly. "I should know."

"So even if I did have these elemental powers or whatever, how come I never found out about them?"

"Because you did not know how to use them. You couldn't access them. Even the Xiaolin Warriors at the temple could not use elemental powers when they first started. They could summon the chi, which assisted them in their martial arts, but they had to train for many months before they could start to utilize their elements fully. You needed time and training as well."

"Wait." Jack leaned back, grabbing onto the nearest bookshelf. "That… Is that what you've been training me for? To get elemental powers?"

"Yes. Exactly."

Jack bit his lips and ran his hands through his hair. "But… but I don't _want_ elemental powers. I'm _not_ a good guy. I don't _want_ to be a Xiaolin Dragon."

"I am afraid you have no choice. There is no other way to defeat the Heylin Demon, not anymore." Out of the silk bag, Chase pulled the two halves of the broken Pneuma Crystal. Dropping them at Jack's feet, he said, "The demon has rendered useless the only other weapons effective against him. You must accept your destiny, Jack. You must destroy the Heylin Demon. If you don't—"

Jack huffed. "Let me guess: end of the world?"

"Worse. Imagine your soul trapped in a shrieking darkness, burning and freezing, lost for all eternity. That is the fate of all whom the Heylin Demon devours." Chase stared down at his own palms, and a lock of hair fell over his face. "Once my life ends, it will be my fate as well. I traded my soul to Hannibal Bean for the Lao Mang Long soup. As long as the Heylin Demon lives, the soup keeps me forever young, but my soul belongs to the beast." His hands clenched into fists. "The only hope for my freedom is its destruction."

Jack stared at the man while his visions of world conquest came crashing down around him. "You haven't been teaching me to beat the Xiaolin Warriors; you've been training me to _help_ them. You— you lied to me!"

"I stretched the truth. My goal was indeed to prepare you for the battle against the Heylin Demon, but I do assure you, Jack, your awakened powers would also make you a match for the Xiaolin Warriors. But right now, you have more pressing matters at hand."

"You're not even interested in bringing that loser leader back, are you? The Worm-bot deal was just a lie so I'd agree to training." Jack pointed at Chase with a quivering finger. "You just want the Heylin Demon gone; you're only in this for yourself!"

"I have not forgotten about Raimundo." Chase sighed and scooped a circular pendant out of his pocket. Looking down at it sadly, he said, "But he will be of no help in the coming battle. He is not one of the Wu Xing elements. I can always get the Hodoku Mouse later; the demon does not know where it is."

A muscle in Jack's jaw twitched. "Uh…"

"I have a few more Shen Gong Wu which may aid you." Chase opened the silk bag and pulled out the Sphere of Yun. He dropped it into Jack's hands. "I found this in my lair; I'm guessing it was left behind after whatever battle took place there. It will not contain the Heylin Demon for long, but perhaps you could stall it for a few seconds. I also have the Necklace of Amelior, the Wushan Geyser, and the Eagle Scope."

Chase did not watch Jack, who rolled the Sphere of Yun from one hand to the other with a growing scowl. The teen pursed his lips and raised his eyes at the ex-Heylin.

"I understand that this quest may seem intimidating, but you will have the aid of the other four Xiaolin Warriors. We must leave at once to let them know about your destiny."

"I have a better idea."

Chase finally looked up from the bag, and Jack thrust the Shen Gong Wu in the man's face. "Sphere of Yun!"

* * *

Dojo skidded to a crashing halt on the circular courtyard of Master Monk Guan's temple. As the bald elder raced outside to meet them, the four kids and Master Fung stepped down from the shrinking dragon. Ping Pong curled up on the ground, weeping, and Kimiko scooped him into her arms. Chucky Choo led Master Fung to the infirmary to check on the elder's mild injuries, and Omi and Clay rattled off the story to Master Monk Guan.

"—and now he has taken over the Xiaolin temple and is likely destroying everything we have left." Omi's eyes and voice were hollow. "Master Monk Guan, if there is any other way to fight this foul monster, you must tell us."

The older monk crossed his arms and bowed his head. "With the Chi Splitter destroyed, you will not be able to divide his form. Do you have the Noumenon Chains or the Pneuma Crystal?"

They shook their heads. Clay said, "Hannibal Bean took the Noumenon Chains from us, so I reckon they're long gone now." His eyebrows arched up. "But Chase has the Pneuma Crystal."

Guan put a hand to his chin. "Where is Chase?"

"We do not know," said Omi. "We have not seen him since…" His eyes closed, and he pushed his hands into his pockets, "since the day he tried to apologize to us, and we sent him away."

"He could be anywhere," said Dojo, laying his chin on Omi's head and wrapping his tail around the kid's shoulders.

"Without a fifth warrior, the Pneuma Crystal will be your only hope." Master Monk Guan turned toward the temple doorway. "I shall go search for him with the Golden Tiger Claws. You kids wait here." He dashed up the stairs and inside, leaving the kids and Dojo out on the court.

Ping Pong had quieted into sniffles, but Kimiko did not set him down. Instead she shrugged at the other two boys. "Do you think he can convince Chase to give us the Pneuma Crystal?"

"Chase isn't evil anymore, so I don't see why he wouldn't." Clay let out a long sigh, sat on the ground, and rubbed at his bloodshot eyes. After a couple minutes, the other Shoku Warriors joined him.

Dojo tapped his scaly fist on Omi's head. "You kids should probably go join Master Fung. You got a few dings and scratches to take care of, too." When the kids muttered protests, he put his fists on his stunted hips and said, "Hey! I'm your temple guardian, and I say you need to go and get patched up—"

His parental instincts dissolved with a full-body shudder. The Xiaolin Warriors perked their heads and watched the dragon wobble, and then suddenly Dojo shot straight up into the air— or at least, most of him did. Omi squealed and flung a layer of green shed skin off his head. Dojo dropped from the sky and crashed onto the ground, his scales now a bright gold.

The Xiaolin monks gathered around him in a circle. Clay leaned over the dragon and said, "Well, I'll be hogtied."

" _Usted es amarilla_!" Ping Pong wiped droplets off his glasses and cocked his head.

Still twitching, Dojo looked back at his palette-swapped body. "I didn't know I could d-d-do that."

"What happened?" asked Kimiko.

"I d-don't—" Dojo's yellow tail shook violently, and his head shot up. "Shen Gong Wu!"

His voice dissolved into incoherent garbles. While he writhed at their feet, the monks exchanged glances. Then Omi shook his head. "Master Monk Guan said to stay here. We must ignore this one."

"But what if it's something that can help us?" Kimiko put a hand on Dojo's head. "Do you know what it is?"

"I—I don't." Dojo gripped the sides of his head and grimaced. "I've never s-sensed this one before." He dropped and coiled up into a tangled wad. Groaning, he said, "Whatever it is, it's really _big_. I mean, it has to be. No Wu has made me change color before…"

He squinted up at the Xiaolin monks, whose eyes had grown round. Kimiko asked, "You guys don't think it's…?"

"The Wu Xing Shield," Omi murmured.

"Dojo," said Clay, squatting down. "Do you know where the Wu is?"

"It's, uh—" The dragon pointed to his left, "that way. No. No, wait. That way." He pointed right. "Or… no. That way?" He pointed behind him, then in front of him. "That way?"

"Dojo, we are not Shen Gong Wu."

The dragon glared at Omi to his left. "I know that!"

"Then why are you pointing at each of us?"

"I… I'm… not?" Dojo slithered past Omi and out of the crowded space. The four monks raised eyebrows at each other. The dragon pointed back behind him. "It's… um…"

"You're still pointing at us."

Dojo looked back at them with a confused frown. Clay asked, "What if Dojo's sensing the Wu Xing Shield _and_ the elemental warriors who can use it?"

"We _cannot_ use it," said Omi, shaking his head. "There are only four of us. If it really has revealed itself, it would be best for us to leave it where it is until…"

When the monk's voice trailed off, Ping Pong asked, "Until what?"

Kimiko sighed and bowed her head. "Until we can find and train a new Dragon of Wind."

The Shoku Warriors' expressions immediately soured. Then Dojo said, "That way." They turned toward him. The dragon pointed out toward the horizon in the direction from where they came.

"But that…" Ping Pong's eyes widened. "That is back toward the Xiaolin temple."

Kimiko's hands flew to her mouth. "If the Wu Xing Shield is at the temple—"

"And the Heylin Demon finds it before we do—" said Clay.

"He'll destroy it." For a moment, Omi glanced back up at the temple doors where Master Monk Guan had vanished, and then he looked down at his black robes. Taking a moment to skim his fingers over his sleeves, he gritted his teeth and turned back to his fellow warriors. "We must leave at once."

* * *

The Heylin Demon lay stretched out on the roof overseeing the Xiaolin temple courtyard, chewing on the tattered remains of the Shroud of Shadows. Giving a bored snort, it swallowed and tilted the Ruby of Ramses between two of its claws. Before it could pop the Wu into its mouth like a piece of hard candy, the demon heard a rumble from the temple vault. Sniffing the air, it lifted and turned its head in vague interest.

Two Jackbots hovered outside the door of the vault, clutching an enormous, lumpy bag. Then Jack Spicer himself stepped outside, clutching a smaller burlap sack in one hand and the two Spears of Guan in the other. "Barely anything in there," he muttered to himself. "They just left the vault wide open. And what gives? No one's coming to stop me." He frowned and looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Hello, my boy. To what do I owe this unpleasantry?"

Jack yelped, dropped the Spears of Guan, and promptly tripped over them. Spinning around, he said, "Oh, h-hey there, H.B. Didn't see you up there. J-just thought I'd swing by and commit a good old-fashioned raid. Figured the Xiaolin monks would be pretty distracted—"

"They are." The demon wrinkled its snout. "But this is _my_ lair now, and your insolence will cost you dearly."

"Whoa, hey, I didn't know you'd taken over the place! Here!" Jack stood, held the sack out at arm's length, and let it drop to the muddy ground. "All yours!"

The Heylin Demon snorted, flicked its tail, and eyed the bigger burlap sack the Jackbots carried. "And what of those?"

"Those are already mine." Jack shrank back under the slitted, glaring eyes. "Or at least, they were..."

The demon flicked the Ruby of Ramses, and the burlap sack flipped, spilling all the Shen Gong Wu into the mud. "I'll make a deal with you, insect. I'll let you live—" Out of the pile of Wu rose the Orb of Tornami, the Star Hanabi, the Fist of Tebigong, and the Sword of the Storm, "—in exchange for the monks' favorites."

"What are you gonna do with those?"

The four Shen Gong Wu drifted over Jack's head in a red haze and landed at the monster's feet. The demon grabbed the Sword of the Storm and bit down into the blade.

Jack winced. "Oh."

When the sword snapped, the demon threw it aside and scooped up the Fist of Tebigong. After chewing the metallic fist into a shapeless lump, the creature frowned at the boy genius. "Why are you still here?"

Jack took a deep breath and grinned up at the demon. "Here's the thing, H.B. You seem to have a good thing going on here, what with all the destruction and terror and whatnot. I, for one, am quite impressed. So how would you like to join Jack Spicer's Army of Evil?"

The Heylin Demon went still, the Star Hanabi inches from its teeth. In a slow, stupefied movement, it let the Wu drop from its grip. "You must be joking."

Jack puffed out his chest. "I can't guarantee you'll get a club jacket since I don't have anything in your size, but you'd definitely be a worthy asset to the team!"

With a dark chuckle, the monster picked up the Star Hanabi once more, chewing it for a moment before spitting out the pieces. "Tell you what, Jack. I'm gonna turn down your little offer, but since you made me laugh, I'll give you five seconds to run for your life."

Rather than freeze in terror, Jack held up his palms. "Wait, wait, hold up. I figured you'd play hard-to-get, so I brought you a little welcoming present." He snapped his fingers, and four Jackbots rose up from behind the temple walls, holding up the Sphere of Yun between them. Unceremoniously, they dumped the sphere at Jack's side. Within it, Chase sat with his legs crossed and teeth clenched.

Jack gave a dramatic gesture to the sphere. "Mr. Heylin Demon, I give you the biggest traitor on the Xiaolin _and_ Heylin side. Turns out I can't trust him anymore than you can."

Chase whispered, "Jack, have you lost your mind?"

"I must say, this is quite the prize you've offered, boy." The Heylin Demon took a bite out of the Orb of Tornami. Chewing thoughtfully, it added, "Then again, he's only half the man he once was."

Chase glared. "And good riddance to that half. You will be defeated, foul creature. Once I bring Raimundo back—"

"With what? The Hodoku Mouse?" The monster smirked at the poorly-hidden expression of alarm on Chase's face. "You must not have looked very hard for that Wu, considering how quickly _I_ found it."

Watching the demon lick its jaws for emphasis, Chase said, "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" The demon sniggered, tossed the rest of the orb, and turned to Jack. "I have no interest in this Xiaolin lowlife. Why devour a soul that already belongs to me? But you can show me your dedication to evil through other means. Kill Chase now, right here on the temple grounds, and I shall consider your request."

Jack grinned and said, "I know something more evil than that."

"Oh?" When Jack pointed to the burlap sack still on the ground, the beast said, "I have no interest in the Shen Gong Wu. None of them can hurt me."

"It's not Wu," said Jack, and from the sack he pulled out a green urn.

The other two stared at the new object with heads tilted. Then Chase took a sharp intake of breath. "Is that—?"

"The Xiaolin loser leader." Jack spun the urn on one finger. "Or what's left of him anyway. Omi let slip where his family lives, and I read his address off Kimiko's PDA. It was a cinch to steal it."

"Jack, whatever you're about to do—"

"Oops," said Jack, tossing the urn over his shoulder.

"Jack, NO!" shouted Chase, but it was too late. The urn shattered, and ashes spread across the temple grounds, unprotected.

Jack let out an evil cackle. "Told you, Chase! I'm Top Evil Dog around here! Or at least," he shrugged at the Heylin Demon, "the student to the master, right, H.B.?"

The Heylin Demon chuckled. "Quite an evil little dog indeed, Spicer. Now why don't you get to the part where you get rid of this traitor?"

"No problem," said Jack, now facing Chase directly as his grin lowered to a scowl. "He's been getting on my nerves, anyway."

"You are making a grave mistake, Jack," said Chase. "Your destiny is on the Xiaolin side."

"Don't talk to me about my destiny. I'm Jack Spicer, and I write my own destiny. You try and tell me that I'm supposed to fight one of my evil heroes? That I need to join the Xiaolin Warriors?" Jack marched to the small sack again and spun on his heel to sneer at the older warrior. "Well check again, Chase: you also tried to tell me that I can't fix Shen Gong Wu, and you know what?" He reached into the bag once more. "You were wrong."

Jack yanked out a familiar, metallic Shen Gong Wu. At the gleam of its blue crystal, Chase's jaw dropped open, and the Heylin Demon's eyes widened. A slow grin spread across Jack's face. He pointed the Wu at the scattered ashes. "RIO REVERSO!"

The Shen Gong Wu bucked in Jack's hands, and the beam of light blinded the Heylin Demon. At the collision, the ashes rose in streams of pure white, swirling and fusing in the air. Jack slapped his hand on the Sphere of Yun, called its name, and freed Chase.

The Heylin Demon roared and leaped from its makeshift throne, charging at the streams of light. Chase intercepted, lunging between the two and grabbing the demon's jaws, prying them apart as his opponent leaned over him, pumped its wings, and shrieked.

Jack ran to the fading light, now taking form as a familiar and dazed Xiaolin Dragon. "Come on, loser, snap out of it!"

The bright form swayed, blinking in confusion, and its surface turned into skin and clothes. The Heylin Demon threw Chase aside, and the man yelled, "Jack, run!"

Not the kind to disregard a threat to his person, Jack abandoned the slowly reviving teen and ran to the edge of the field, flipping on his helipack. The Heylin Demon lunged at the fading light, and Chase dashed around it and kicked it in the jaws. The demon fell and skidded straight at Jack Spicer, who screamed as it collided with him. Scrabbling, the creature grabbed Jack in its talons and flew into the air, diving behind the temple walls and out of sight. Chase sprang onto a roof. "Jack, no!"

Chase realized too late that he shouldn't have turned his back on the temple grounds. The blade of the Spear of Guan, number 384, now pressed against his neck.

"Hello, Chase Young," said Raimundo, hovering behind him with the staff in hand. "Remember me?"


	30. Worse than the End of the World

Jack's scream reverberated over the valley. The demon pounded its wings while it rose higher and higher into the air. Jack kicked and squirmed in its grip, and he felt something in his pockets bump against his thigh. With a gasp, he reached around and yanked up the bottom of his jacket even while the creature's grip tightened around his chest and neck. In one swift, desperate movement, Jack whipped out his Evil Glob Shooter and fired it right at the demon's face.

The green goop smashed into the demon's snout and eyes, and it shrieked. Releasing Jack to scratch at the disorienting substance, it spun in the air, blinded. Jack fell straight down, too out-of-breath to yell. His fingers scrabbled at the buttons near his chest, and he switched on the helipack. The device swung him upright and pulled him out of the plummet, and he drifted carefully into the woods below.

Panting, Jack landed, crouched against a tree, and gripped the front of his black jacket. Despite his terror, an evil giggle escaped him.

Chase was wrong, and Jack had proven it. He wasn't the fifth element; Raimundo was. Thanks to him, Raimundo was alive, so he and the other four Xiaolin losers could reunite, find the Wu Xing Shield, and send the Heylin Demon packing, leaving Jack Spicer the Top Evil Dog once more.

His breathing slowed. Still, it never hurt to have a back-up plan, especially for a Prince of Darkness.

He opened up the front of his jacket and pulled out the two halves of the broken Pneuma Crystal. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Just as he had done minutes ago in the temple vault, he calmed his nerves and focused solely on the Wu in his hands. Sure enough, faint energy vibrated under his palms.

"Metal," he whispered. His eyes opened, but this time his focus remained unbroken. The Shen Gong Wu floated inches over his hands before the two broken ends of the staff resealed. In a spark of light, the Pneuma Crystal turned upright, completely fixed.

"Aww yeah, first try this time!" Grinning, Jack snatched the Wu out of the air and stuffed it back into the front of his jacket. Then, just as he pulled up the zipper to his neck, a glob of drool landed on his shoulder. Jack's face lost whatever faint coloration it possessed, and he looked up.

"I'll kill you, boy," hissed the demon, its face still dripping flecks of green. It flexed its shoulders as it prepared to drop down from the tree. "And I'll make sure your new friends watch."

* * *

The cold blade against Chase's neck made him shiver. He couldn't see Raimundo from where he stood and did not dare turn around, but he felt the wind spiraling past his back as it encircled the teenager and held him up in the air. Raimundo breathed hard, his grip steady on the spear. Slowly, Chase raised his palms upward. "Raimundo, you must release me at once. Your friends are in danger."

"My friends. Where are they? What did you do to them?" The blade pressed harder into Chase's neck, not quite breaking the skin.

"They are seeking the Wu Xing Shield. There is no time to waste."

"You expect me to just let you go?" said Raimundo, his voice low as a growl.

Chase gritted his teeth. "Believe me, young monk, I am not a threat to you."

The blade left his neck, but before Chase could turn around, a swift kick at the back of his neck knocked him from the roof. He landed on his feet, but Raimundo dropped down to corner him against the wall and point the spear at his face.

"Not a threat? _Not a threat_? I'm sorry, Mr. Prince of Evil, but I can't hear you through the gaping hole you left in my—!" He slapped his own stomach for emphasis, but when he found it intact and unharmed, his rant stuttered to a confused halt.

In a slow, calm manner, Chase said, "Young monk, you are disoriented and confused. I can explain."

Raimundo stared down at his own empty, bloodless hand, and then he stepped forward and pressed the tip of the spear's blade against Chase's neck once more. "Fine. Talk."

"Do you remember taking my good chi out of the Ying Yang World? That's the half standing before you. I am not the man that killed you." Chase cast his gaze downward. "Though I admit, I do still share responsibility."

The blade loosened against his skin a fraction, but Raimundo's voice was still skeptical when he said, "So what happened to your evil half?"

"Your friends defeated him in a Cosmic Clash."

A distant screech made Raimundo turn his head a fraction, and Chase said, "That sound was the Heylin Demon. It has reached its full strength. Young monk, it thinks you are the fifth element. It will come after you if we do not leave immediately."

Raimundo furrowed his eyebrows. "The Heylin Demon. That thing Hannibal Bean used to be? It's out there, now?" Chase nodded. "How did he get out of the Ying Yang World?"

Chase opened his mouth to answer, but then a purple, swirling portal sliced into existence above them. The older man looked up, and Raimundo pointed the blade upward while keeping the majority of his focus on Chase.

A lime-green dragon soared out of the portal and made a loop around the building. "Raimundo!" Chucky Choo said. "You're alive?"

For a moment, Raimundo lowered his spear to point it back toward Chase. Then from the shrinking dragon's back jumped Master Monk Guan, who immediately snatched up the other Spear of Guan near the vault and aimed it at the teenager. "Chase, who is that?"

Raimundo's mouth dropped open. "You don't… know who I am?" He turned to gawk at Chase. "Just how long have I been gone?"

Chase tried to step between Raimundo and Guan, but the teen blocked him with the spear. Chase shook his head at the elder, palms still outward. "Guan, he is not the demon. I witnessed his return. He is not an imposter."

"I shall be the judge of that," said Guan, stepping toward them with his spear poised. Chucky tensed on the man's shoulders. Raimundo's wide eyes flashed from one warrior to warrior, uncertain who was the bigger threat.

When Guan reached the two, Raimundo swung his spear to meet the other, and they froze. Chase's open palms clenched into fists, and he said, "Guan, he is real. Jack Spicer brought him back. Jack is the Dragon of Metal, and he fixed the Rio Reverso. You must believe me."

"Come on, Guano man," said Raimundo, smirking even as his knees shook. "You of all people should recognize a clown when you see one."

Guan raised an eyebrow. Chase leaned toward the man and said, "Guan. Trust me."

Thunder rumbled in the distance. The bald elder took a deep breath, sighed, and pulled back his spear. "Very well." His frown lifted up into a smirk. "Welcome back… Bobo."

Raimundo snorted. Chase shifted a baffled gaze from one grinning monk to the other, and then he muttered, "I shall assume this is what you call an 'inside joke.'"

Before Guan or Raimundo could respond, a shriek resounded from the distant woods. Raimundo's grip instinctively clenched tighter on his weapon as he spun toward the noise.

Chucky Choo expanded back to full size. "We must get out of here," said Master Monk Guan, jumping atop the dragon's back. "The Heylin Demon is enraged. If he knows you are alive, Raimundo, he will come after you."

"I'm not afraid of Hannibal Bean," said Raimundo. "I'll take him out!"

"Do not be a fool, Raimundo," said Master Monk Guan. "You should know what happens when you try to fight an immortal creature on your own."

Raimundo gritted his teeth, eyes flashing to Chase for a moment. "Then bring me to my friends," he said. "We'll take him down together."

"Hop on," said Chucky Choo, and Raimundo leapt onto the dragon's back. Chase grabbed his silk bag of Wu near the Sphere of Yun and followed. Chucky Choo lifted into the air, and Guan fastened the Golden Tiger Claws onto his wrist.

"We have to find Jack Spicer," Chase said. "He is in the greatest danger of all right now." He pulled the Eagle Scope from his bag and began to scan the forest.

"Yeah, about that," said Raimundo, turning to the ex-Heylin. "What was it you said about 'Dragon of Metal'?"

Before Chase could answer, an enormous shadow soared from the woods, rising like a black and red comet before spreading its wings. Dangling Jack upside down with one clawed foot, the Heylin Demon said, "First I deal with this scrawny traitor, and then you're next, Xiaolin Dragon of Wind!"

"Chase!" Jack yelled. "DO SOMETHING!"

Chucky flailed his arms, careening backwards, but the demon swooped straight toward them. Jack screamed, and Chase leaped from the dragon's back. The punch he delivered to the beast's jaws echoed over the battlefield with a loud crack. The demon dropped Jack, who yelled in alarm before swinging upright in the air, helipack at work.

Chase dropped into the forest, and Guan sprang down after him. He tossed the Golden Tiger Claws to Jack as he fell and called, "Get out of here, Spicer! And Chucky, keep Raimundo safe!"

Right on cue, the demon turned and soared straight at the Dragon of Wind.

Raimundo stood up on Chucky Choo's back, bending his knees, and he took a deep breath, "Shoku Astro—"

"Look out!" Chucky Choo cast a blast of white flames around himself. Raimundo fell back as the fire consumed them both, and once the blinding light faded, he sat up on the porch of Master Monk Guan's temple.

"Dude, what was that?" Raimundo yelled. Chucky Choo shrank, and the boy grabbed him by the tail and held him up. "You just abandoned them! They need us out there!"

"Master Monk Guan wanted you safe. Besides, I'm not a fighter. Last time I tried it, I nearly lost an arm. See?" The dragon held out one of his chubby arms and flexed it downward. "This one still won't bend all the way—"

Raimundo dropped the dragon and gripped his hair. "I don't care what Master Monk Guan wanted! My friends are out there, too. We have to do something!"

"Well, let's see." Chucky Choo pointed over his shoulder. "All we've got is that sack of Chase's Wu over there." The silk bag of Wu had traveled with them to the temple, limp and lumpy on the ground. Raimundo yanked it open. The Wushan Geyser, the Shi Tan Whisperer, the Eagle Scope—

"None of these are any use!" he said, throwing the bag.

Chucky Choo waved his hands in an appeasement gesture. "Hold your horses, kid, you could use the Shi Tan Whisperer to—"

"To what?" Raimundo whirled around. "To _talk_ the demon to death? I need weapons! I need to kill this thing. Let's just go!"

"Look, buddy, I feel you, but I'm not like Dojo. I don't know where the Wu Xing Shield is. I wouldn't even know where to start looking. We can try to go back to the temple, but something tells me the Heylin Demon didn't stick around after you got away."

Raimundo clenched his teeth and started pacing in a frantic circle. Then, an old familiar voice said, "Raimundo? Is that you?" He looked up. Master Fung stood at the top of the stairs, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Master Fung! Where are the others? We need to find them!"

The elder shut his eyes and shook his head for a second. Then, folding his fingers in front of him, he said, "I would not wish to waste your time, Raimundo, but the last time you were seen on the temple grounds, it was an imposter. So forgive me for doubting your authenticity."

"I'm the real deal," said Raimundo, climbing up the steps. "Jack Spicer… he, uh… used the Rio Reverso. It broke, I think? And Chase said Jack is the Dragon of Metal or something…" When Master Fung raised an eyebrow, he said, "Okay, I don't really know what's going on, either. But I'm real, and I'm back. Just ask me a question only I would know or something. I'll answer. I'll do whatever I've got to do. The others are in trouble, and I need to help them!"

Master Fung smiled. "No need. I believe you."

"You do?"

"Young monk, sometimes the most implausible stories are the ones fullest of truth."

A slow, relieved grin spread across Raimundo's face. "Did you just make that up, or did you read it off your desk calendar?"

Master Fung clasped his hands and bowed. "It is good to have you back, young leader."

"Thank you, Master Fung," said Raimundo, bowing back. "And no offense, but can we skip the heartwarming reunion? I have a world to save."

* * *

Chase and Guan stood back to back, both poised in battle stances on the dirt road in front of the Xiaolin temple. Guan had both his fists in front of his chest while he gathered chi, and when the dark monster sprang from the forest toward them, he whirled to face it.

"Repel the Beast!"

A golden blast slammed into the bellowing Heylin Demon. However, the attack only made it stumble for a moment, and then it charged with hooves and claws pounding through the damp grass.

Chase ducked down and slid under the demon as it lunged. When Guan met the creature's attack with a spinning kick, Chase whirled around, leapt over it, and punched downward onto its snout.

Merely flinching back at the two strikes, the Heylin Demon bucked and slapped its wings into Chase, who fell and rolled into the grass. Before the man could stand, it slammed an enormous foot down onto his back. Chase choked on the air leaving his lungs. When Guan aimed a punch at the creature, it smacked him away with a lash of its tail.

It bared its teeth down at Chase. "Your time on this earth is over, traitor."

Chase glared up at his opponent, but before the creature could bite onto his head, a voice called out above them, "Wolf Attacking Ox!"

From a yellow dragon spiraling overhead, Omi sprang down and slammed into the demon's spine. The creature roared and rose onto its hind legs, whirling its head and snapping its teeth. Omi somersaulted out of the way, and the other three Xiaolin Warriors dropped onto the beast.

Gasping for air, Chase sat up. When the demon turned and dashed after the other retreating Xiaolin Warriors, Omi ran to the man and asked, "Are you injured?"

Chase wrapped an arm around his chest, growling low in his throat. His body shook, and his fingernails turned sharp and pointed.

Carefully, Omi leaned toward the older warrior. "Chase, where is the Pneuma Crystal? Do you still have it?"

Panting, Chase gritted pointed teeth. "D-destroyed. The demon f-found it. There is no way to use it, unless…" Chase's amber eyes widened. "Unless Jack…" He coughed and grabbed onto Omi's shoulder. "Young monk, you must find Jack Spicer. He is your only hope."

"What do you mean?" Omi grabbed at the man's fingers digging painfully into his shoulder and tried to pry him off. "What can Jack Spicer do?"

"He—"

"Master Monk Guan, no!"

Kimiko's shout made Chase and Omi turn. Further down the road, Master Monk Guan threw Clay and Kimiko behind him just as the Heylin Demon slammed into him. Omi heard a hissing intake of breath from Chase as the creature knocked Guan to the ground. Before Kimiko, Clay, or Ping Pong could scrabble to their feet and intervene, the demon bent down and slurped up a gleaming white sliver of chi.

Omi gasped. He heard Chase choke out, "Guan—?" The Heylin Demon raised its head and cackled. Chase's trembling hand left the boy's shoulder and dug into the grass. When Omi turned back to him, he was on all fours, teeth bared and muscles quaking. "Little one, get out of my way."

"Chase, wait, what did you mean about Jack—?"

The man grabbed Omi's shirt and threw him aside. Omi rolled across the grass and looked up just as spines split out from Chase's back. Before the monk's eyes, the ex-Heylin lost all control and morphed fully into the Lao Mang Long monster.

The Heylin Demon looked up from its recently fallen prey, and Chase rose onto his hind legs and roared. His opponent screeched back, and the two charged. Thunder clapped overhead as the two beasts collided in the air.

Jaws snapping, the two tore at each other's hides with extended claws. Chase's teeth latched onto the demon's neck while his hind legs sliced at its stomach. The demon flapped its wings and kicked into the air to no avail. Kimiko and Clay grabbed onto Guan's shoulders and pulled him out of range from the beasts, and Ping Pong ran to Omi. "Brother Omi, what do we do?"

Omi pulled Ping Pong behind him, his mouth open and speechless. The Heylin Demon broke into a run, kicking and flapping, until it slammed its torso into a tree at the edge of the woods. The tree came down with a booming crash. The four monks cried out in alarm. Chase fell at the demon's feet and tried to stand on quaking legs. The larger monster grabbed Chase's head and pinned him into the upturned dirt.

"Fifteen hundred years," the Heylin Demon growled. "Time to pay your debt."

Chase bellowed, claws and tail thrashing, and the demon bit down onto his snout. While Dojo swirled out of Clay's sleeve, scooped up the four monks, and fled, Omi turned back and saw the demon slurp up the soul of the reformed Heylin Dragon.

* * *

Miles away, Master Fung tapped the bells of Guan's temple vault. "Perhaps you can find something of use to you here."

When the stone pillar rose, Raimundo ran up the encircling stairs, pulling open drawers as he went. "I need the Crystal Glasses and the Golden Tiger Claws. If I can see the future, then I'll see where I will end up going to meet with the others."

"Quite wise of you."

"They aren't here, though!" Raimundo stumbled as he nearly tripped on a stair. "Moonstone Locust, Ring of the Nine Dragons, Monarch Wings… None of these are going to—" He paused at a drawer. Then he yelled downward, "Chucky! Wasn't the Eagle Scope in that bag we brought?"

"Uh, I think so? Why?"

Raimundo sprang down, and to Chucky Choo and Master Fung, he held out the Fountain of Hui.

* * *

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Jack stepped out onto a mountainside several miles from the Xiaolin temple. Other than the distant rumbles of thunder, the scene was quiet. Sagging his shoulders, he let out a relieved sigh. Finally, he was out of danger.

"Dojo, where in tarnation are we going?"

Jack bit back a swearword that would make his mother slap him. He looked up just as a bright yellow dragon flew overhead and began to circle the mountaintop.

"Dojo, hurry! The demon is most swift behind us!"

"Why'd you go this way, Dojo?" Kimiko's frantic voice called out. "You said the Wu Xing Shield was _toward_ the temple, not _away_ from it!"

"I don't know!" Dojo whipped around, turning his head back and forth in every direction. "It keeps… moving, I… there!" He pointed down, straight towards Jack. "It's right—Oh, no."

"Don't look at me!" Jack said. "I don't know where it is."

Dojo's and the monk's eyes grew round in terror. Before Jack could so much as frown in confusion, a thud sounded behind him. He dropped to his knees and turned. Nostrils flaring, the Heylin Demon grinned down at him.

"Traitorous worm." The demon slammed a clawed foot into Jack's torso and pinned him to the ground. Omi yelled out a protest and sprang from Dojo's back. Jack's arms scrabbled helplessly over the rocks. He opened his mouth to scream and plead, but when his red eyes met the yellow, only a tiny whimper escaped him. The Heylin Demon parted its jaws, and the last thing Jack saw before it took his soul were its jagged teeth clamping down on his face.

* * *

"Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope!"

As Master Fung and Chucky Choo stepped back, the two Shen Gong Wu combined. Images floated around Raimundo, a globe of information. He took a deep breath. "Where are my friends?" he asked.

One image glided down and hovered at his eye level. The skyline within zoomed upon a mountaintop, where four Xiaolin Dragons sprang from rock to rock, flinging their elements at a giant flying beast.

"Guys!" he said, relief sagging his shoulders. "They're still alive!" When the creature roared down at the four, he said, "What is that thing?"

New images drifted next to the original. Hannibal Bean and his parrot. The Noumenon Chains and Reversing Mirror. A volcano erupting. Dashi in battle.

Then Raimundo's heart clogged his throat. The Silver Manta Ray spiraling out of control with Omi still inside. A satyr gripping Ping Pong around the neck, squeezing until the boy couldn't breathe. A giant beast tearing into Clay's stomach. Jack Spicer, eyes wide and empty, motionless on the rocks beneath the demon while it battled the monks.

"Does it have a weakness?" Raimundo asked, his clenched fists shaking. A shield appeared, one with five points, five sides, five elements to wield.

Meanwhile, within the middle image, Kimiko yelled, "Ping Pong, look out!"

Raimundo turned back to the battle scene just as the Dragon of Fire flung herself between the boy and the stampeding demon. She threw a fireball, striking the monster across the shoulder, but it blazed through the attack and struck.

"NO!" Raimundo yelled. Before the other monks' eyes, the Heylin Demon ripped out a gleaming ribbon of chi, slurping it down and leaving Kimiko limp and lifeless on the rocks.

"Kimiko!" Clay ran at the demon like an enraged wildebeest, summoning boulders to fly at his side. The Heylin Demon spun around and met his attack head-on. The boulders struck its wings, but its form passed around them like water, completely unharmed. As Clay attempted to skid to a stop, the demon grabbed him, too.

"Clay!" Ping Pong and Omi watched in horror as the beast consumed the Dragon of Earth as well. Raimundo aimed a punch at the Heylin Demon's depiction, but it passed harmlessly through the image.

The Heylin Demon looked up at the two smallest monks. Omi and Ping Pong braced themselves, standing back to back, but before the demon could charge, a golden dragon burst from the clouds and swung his tail into its back. When the demon rolled across the jagged stone ground, Dojo landed between it and the two boys. With a gulp, the dragon lowered his head and bared his teeth. "Y-you're not hurting any m-more of my kids!"

"And who's going to stop me, coward?" The demon lashed its tail, head lowered but with eyes trained on its larger opponent. "How many seconds before you flee to save your own skin?"

Breathing hard and fast, Dojo's eyes narrowed. "I'm—not—running!" With a low snarl, he opened his jaws, and bright flames shot out at the demon. Bounding into the air, the monster dodged the attack and lunged at the dragon.

"Dojo!" Omi yelled. The demon struck, and Dojo fell back. His body struck the ground with a booming thud, and the monster rose into the air with a long, thick strand of pale chi disappearing down its throat.

"Run!" Raimundo screamed at the two remaining monks. "Get out of there!"

Turning around to retreat, Omi grabbed the apprentice and shoved him in front, using his own back as a shield. The demon reached them with one flap of its wings, front paw slamming Omi to the ground. The Dragon of Water glared up, trying to hide the fear on his face. Instead of consuming him as it had with the others, the demon grinned and threw the boy to the side. Omi hit a rock wall and looked up as the demon went after Ping Pong instead.

Raimundo shouted incoherently at the screen. Master Fung said, "Young monk, you must focus on your own task. It is the only way you can save them!"

"Ping Pong!" Omi screamed, too late. The littlest monk cried out in terror as the monster slurped up a thin white sliver of chi.

"How do I defeat this thing?" Raimundo yelled.

The images went still. Crackles of electricity shot around the globe, and then every scene went dark.

"You can't," whispered Chucky Choo. The Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope clattered to the floor, and silence filled the room.

As Ping Pong fell, glasses skewed and eyes empty, the Heylin Demon lifted its head and roared. Omi skittered into a crack in the rock wall, backing into the shadows. The Heylin Demon sprung to a precipice, spread its wings, and echoed its victory over the mountainside.

"You have lost, Xiaolin Dragons!" it said. "Your duties to protect the world will never be fulfilled. Your destinies will go unrealized, and you will be forgotten, lost for eternity in the darkness. I am invincible, the new ruler of this world. You hear that, Omi? You may live still, but you have let everyone down. YOU. HAVE. FAILED!"

The last three words struck Omi like a spear through the stomach. He collapsed in his hiding place, curling up around himself, too weakened and heartbroken to carry on. No more. No more.


	31. Your Last Nightmare

Miles away within the vault of Guan's temple, Raimundo sank to his knees. "Why didn't the Wu work?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"Dojo says the Fountain of Hui contains all knowledge of the universe," said Chucky Choo. "If it couldn't answer your question, then it must be impossible for the demon to be defeated."

"Raimundo." Master Fung stepped toward the young monk with his hands folded in front of him. "A hero knows when he is needed, but he also must learn when to step aside."

His arms around his chest, Raimundo said, "What?"

"One must know how to follow in order to lead."

"Master Fung, I'm sorry, but the world's end doesn't seem like the best time for a proverb—" Raimundo blinked. Then he asked, "How exactly did I phrase the last question to the Fountain of Hui?"

Chucky Choo said, "You asked how to beat the Heylin Demon."

Master Fung moved his head, shaking it so slightly that Raimundo almost missed it. The teen said, "No… I asked it how _I_ can beat the Heylin Demon." Master Fung's lips curved upward just a fraction, and Raimundo continued, "I can't use the Wu Xing Shield, can I? I'm not one of the five elements. There's nothing I can do to protect my friends." He took a deep breath. "But that doesn't mean this fight is over."

He turned and picked up the two Shen Gong Wu again. "Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope!" When the Wu blazed with life, he asked, "Who will defeat the Heylin Demon?"

Images appeared, the same battlefield where the monster roared in triumph. Clay, Kimiko, and Ping Pong lay defeated across the rocks, and one by one, the Fountain of Hui zoomed on all three, along with two other people, only one of whom Raimundo expected.

Raimundo let out a breath. "What do they need to do?" Images and answers passed across his field of vision. A slow smile spread across his face. "I have a plan." He dropped the two Shen Gong Wu and dashed outside. Yanking a single Shen Gong Wu from the bag, he brought it to his lips. "Shi Tan Whisperer!" When the Wu glowed, he called, "Omi!"

* * *

Omi froze at the familiar voice right next to his ear. He looked up, but no one sat at his side. Peering out from the shadows, he saw the Heylin Demon still on the prowl, and he connected the dots.

"Omi?" Raimundo's voice said. "Are you there? Where are you?"

Omi scowled. He was getting so very tired of this. "Another trick."

"Omi! Omi, you won't _believe_ what happened! Even I didn't believe it until I saw it with the Fountain of Hui— Chase Young and Jack Spicer, they brought me—"

"What do you want?" said Omi, tone flat.

The voice's excited chatter ceased for a moment, and then it returned, quieter, "I—I know how to defeat Hannibal Bean. I want to help you."

Omi sat up and started flicking specks of dirt off his clothes, nose wrinkled and mouth twisted in a sarcastic smirk. "Well then, 'Raimundo,' tell me. How do I defeat Hannibal Bean?"

The voice took a short breath and said, "The Pneuma Crystal. It has the ability to free any chi that Hannibal Bean has devoured, and it will make him unable to eat any more."

In the shadows, Omi scowled. "That Shen Gong Wu was destroyed."

"It was fixed, Omi! Jack Spicer did it. He has it in his jacket right now!"

Omi stared across the field. Jack's prone form lay right in front of the Heylin Demon, whose head turned slowly in its search for the last Xiaolin Dragon. "How convenient for you."

"Jack's the Dragon of Metal, Omi! I was never the fifth element; he was, and he has been all along! He's the one who fixed the Shen Gong Wu, and he's your ticket to winning!"

Omi sighed and laid his head on his knees. "The Dragon of Metal? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I saw it with the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope. I'm not trying to trick you."

Omi tried to give a derisive snort, but all that came out was a faint cough. "Yes you are, Hannibal Bean. And I'm tired of this same old trick."

For a moment, all went quiet, and Omi sighed. Then Raimundo's voice returned, and to Omi's complete disgust, it had become subdued and gentle. "Omi… it's me, dude. I'm Raimundo. I'm real."

He felt an odd chuckle stir in his lungs that didn't quite escape his lips. "Really? Then who is Ninja Fred?"

Once more, the voice fell silent.

Omi said, "You still do not know. That is what I thought. You will have to find me the hard way, Mr. Bean."

"Teddy bear," the voice mumbled.

Omi lifted his head. "What?"

"It's the name of my teddy bear, alright? You happy?"

The voice was right next to him. Omi turned to his side, but no one was there. An image came into his mind, a memory from months ago, one of Kimiko arguing with Clay in the temple kitchen… _"Ghosts_ are _real!"_

Reaching out a timid hand to the empty space next to him, he asked, "R- Raimundo?"

"It's just a good luck charm," said Raimundo.

Tears filled Omi's eyes, and he started to smile.

"I outgrew it years ago!"

Omi clamped a hand over his mouth and giggled.

"Hey, don't you laugh at me, Mister Onesie Pajamas."

Omi wiped his eyes. "Dragon of Metal, you say?"

"Crazy, right?"

"Front pocket?"

"Go get him, little bro."

Omi leaned forward in the shadows, bending his knees and settling his fingertips on the ground in front. Taking a glance back behind him, he said, "I will not let you down."

He could almost hear the smile in Raimundo's voice. "I know you won't."

Omi raced out of his hiding place toward Jack. The Heylin Demon spotted him just as he leapt away from Jack and landed in front of it, holding the Pneuma Crystal behind his back.

The Heylin Demon said, "So you decided to throw in the towel after all?"

"Not quite," said Omi. "You could say that the Wind has returned."

"You mean you've gained a second wind," said the demon.

"Not. Even. Close." Omi whipped the Shen Gong Wu out from behind him and pointed it at the demon, whose eyes widened. "Pneuma Crystal!"

The staff surged, and golden light erupted from the end. The Heylin Demon did not even have time to spread its wings before the blast ripped it through like a thousand blades. Hundreds of bright streams tore from the demon's back. They shot upward and soared in separate directions, and four came arching straight back down to land on the fallen warriors on the battlefield.

* * *

Raimundo lowered the Shi Tan Whisperer, still smiling.

"What are you doing?" asked Chucky Choo, slithering onto his shoulder. "You can still give orders to them, protect them the only way you can."

Raimundo shook his head and looked out toward the stormy horizon. "I'd just distract them at this point. Besides, Omi's got this."

Chucky Choo hopped off and expanded to full size. "You know where they are, though. We can still fly over there and kick some butt!"

"Now _that_ ," said Raimundo, "I am in full support of." He jumped onto the dragon's back, and to their surprise, Master Fung climbed up after them.

As Chucky Choo left the temple far behind, he said, "I'll move as fast as I can, but I'm not sure we'll get there in time."

"It's alright, dude," said Raimundo. "The others will take him down, with or without me."

* * *

One by one, the Xiaolin Dragons rose to their feet, glaring up at the creature who had failed to destroy them. Kimiko, Clay, and Ping Pong gathered around Omi, who pointed at the Heylin Demon and said, "Mr. Bean, prepare for a most humiliating defeat!"

The creature stood on shaking legs and bared its teeth. "You may have taken _one_ of my powers, boy, but I'm still the Heylin Demon!" It lunged, and the four monks leapt away, in different directions but still as one unit. It landed, spread its wings, and flew into the clouds with a chuckle.

While Jack Spicer skittered behind a boulder and out of sight, the Xiaolin Warriors struck battle poses, and Kimiko said, "Let's take him down for good, boys."

The dots on Omi's head glowed. "Shoku Neptune Water!"

"Shoku Jupiter Earth!"

"Shoku Mars Fire!"

"Redwood Richochet Wood!"

Kimiko whirled and summoned ribbons of fire while Omi brought his hands together over his head. The lower layer of clouds broke apart, droplets clinging together and forming floating streams. The split revealed the Heylin Demon, who dove. Omi swung his arms, and the streams slithered down and whirled around them, a shield at the ready. With a leap, Clay slammed his boot down and sent pillars of earth up into the sky after their opponent.

Still in mid-dive, the demon spread its wings to change course, but one pillar struck its torso. Hacking, it spun, tail acting as a rudder as it redirected its attack toward the cowboy. With a snap of Omi's fingers, the shield morphed again and whipped overhead to strike their opponent down, but the creature shattered the liquid weapon with a pump of its wings.

Meanwhile, Jack cowered behind a rock, clutching his throat. So that's what he got for helping out the Xiaolin losers: losing his soul to eternal darkness! What had he been thinking? What was the point of it all? Raimundo wasn't even here!

He peeked around the side of the rock, and taking note of the monks' and demon's preoccupation, he slowly pulled out his Shen Gong Wu Detecto-Bot. "Arighty, big guy, point the way," he said. "Where's the Wu Xing Shield?"

The Detecto-Bot flickered for a moment, and then it pointed in his direction. With a confused frown, he turned, and the Bot lit two arrows at once: one still flashing at him, and the other pointed in the opposite direction, towards the heated battle. For a moment, he put a finger to his chin and mentally scanned the Detecto-Bot, considering a malfunction, but then another idea occurred to him.

"It's right below me, isn't it?" He beamed and tapped a button at his wrist. "Jackbots!" Stepping aside and pointing downward, he said, "Dig!"

When the demon swooped over the Xiaolin Dragons, Ping Pong sprung straight up and head-butted the demon in the neck, but the attack did not faze it. The monster snatched the boy out of the air and soared straight upward. With a yell, Omi and the other Shoku Warriors ran to Dojo and bounded onto his back. The dragon lunged into the air after the demon, whose claws dug into Ping Pong's head. The boy kicked and flailed but bit back his squeaks of pain.

The Heylin Demon watched the Shoku Warriors, waiting for them to make their moves, but it was Dojo himself who tackled its chest and bit down on its arm. The apprentice dropped from its grip, and Clay threw out a rope to catch him, but then the monster slashed across Dojo's eyes and neck. The dragon roared and flailed, dropping from the sky, and he flung the monks from his back. They plummeted, struck the stone ground, and bounced across the rocks.

The Heylin Demon shrieked and prepared to dive back down at the debilitated warriors, but a clap of thunder made it whip its head around. The wind swirled around it in twisting gusts. Sniffing the air, the creature started to circle the battlefield, eyes flashing and ears pricked for the battle cry of the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. Raimundo may have disappeared from the Xiaolin temple, but he was still alive, and therefore the demon's biggest threat. It could not afford to let the five Xiaolin Dragons unite.

Below, Jack Spicer skittered to the four battered monks. "You guys are getting trounced up there!"

As the monks sat up gingerly, Kimiko said, "He's right. We won't be able to defeat this thing without the Wu Xing Shield."

Dojo lifted his enormous head and sighed with exhaustion. "I know it's close. Real close. But my senses keep pointing me in different directions."

Jack pointed at his Detecto-Bot. "My bot's doing the same thing! Look, how about you guys go back out there, and I'll just stay way down here and keep digging—"

"There is no point to that, Jack," said Omi. "We need you up there at our side."

"Me?" Jack waved his palms frantically and shook his head. "Look at me. What could I possibly do to help?"

"A herd is strongest when all the broncos are together," said Clay.

Kimiko nodded. "What he said. We need all the help we can get; we'll even take Jackbots at this point."

"Gee, I'm so flattered."

"With or without the Wu Xing Shield," said Ping Pong, his back turned to the group as he looked up at the demon circling overhead, "it is our destiny to fight this creature. Perhaps as a team, we can weaken him long enough to get the Shen Gong Wu without him destroying it."

"And if it eats us?" said Jack.

Ping Pong turned. "Then we shall fight until the end."

"That's not very comforting," said Jack.

"Jack," said Omi. "You are the Xiaolin Dragon of Metal."

The other monks turned and stared at Omi, question marks practically in their eyes, and Jack said, "How do you know—?"

Omi said, "Yet I know you are on the side of evil. There is nothing you can gain for yourself by fighting with us. I will not ask you to fight for favors, glory, or destiny. But I will still ask, for it would be an honor to have you at our side."

In the distance, lightning flickered, and Jack stared at the smaller boy, frozen by indecision. Overhead, the demon shrieked. Jack took a deep breath and sighed. He stepped forward, took Omi's hand, and pulled him to his feet.

The Heylin Demon glanced down as Dojo rose into the sky, this time with five passengers. The dragon reached its altitude and drifted at the demon's eye level. With a sneer, the demon said, "So, the Xiaolin Dragons need an insect as their back-up plan."

"I'm not an insect." Jack pointed at the demon. "I am Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, and I'm about to be your last nightmare!" The demon scoffed, unfazed, and Jack yelled, "Jackbots, attack!"

His robots buzzed upward toward the demon, who smashed them with a single whip of its tail and flung the pieces at the dragon. "As usual, Jack, your idea of competence falls flatter than—"

"Metal!" Jack yelled.

The demon paused. Before its eyes, the shrapnel froze midflight, and their sharp ends turned to point at it. Jack punched the air, and the bladed weapons shot at the demon faster than arrows.

Too stunned to duck, the Heylin Demon screeched as the metal ripped through its wings. "How?" It wasn't supposed to feel pain, and Jack Spicer could not _possibly_ be—

Kimiko sprung onto Dojo's nose, and as the dragon opened his jaws, she jumped. Dojo released a burst of flame, which wrapped around her. She soared toward the demon, clutching fire hotter than anything she'd wielded before. She struck it in the neck, and it gulped flames while shrieking in pain. It spun, let her drop, and blew the fireball in its throat right back at the dragon.

"Dojo, throw us!" yelled Omi. The dragon whirled like a whip, and he flung his four riders straight at the demon.

Clay thudded onto the creature's back and yelled, "Yeehaw!" The four monks, Heylin Demon, and evil boy genius dropped, locked in free fall.

"Earth!" Clay shouted, smashing the demon's jaw.

"Fire!" Kimiko ripped feathers out of its wings with a swift kick.

"Wood!" Ping Pong ricocheted off of Omi's shoulder and head-butted the Heylin Demon's neck.

"Water!" said Omi. The clouds whirled, liquefying, and they slammed into the Heylin Demon, knocking off the other monks. As the Heylin Demon dropped, wings too tattered to slow its fall, it looked up at the four warriors—no— five. Five points above it. Its eyes widened.

"Metal!" Jack yelled.

In the center of the group, something started to materialize. For a split second, the Xiaolin Warriors gaped at the five-sided weapon taking shape now that its wielders had appeared at last. Jack had the time to let out a shocked and elated laugh, and then the five yelled, "WU XING SHIELD!"

The Shen Gong Wu solidified, dropping just as fast, and a globe of light shot down at the Heylin Demon like a golden star. The collision lit the mountain range. The Heylin Demon roared one last time before the blast engulfed and disintegrated the darkness of its body. Dojo dove down, and Jack and the Xiaolin Warriors disappeared into the light.

* * *

While Raimundo and Master Fung helped Chase and Master Monk Guan to their feet outside the Xiaolin temple walls, they flinched at the sudden glow over the horizon, bright as the midday sun. "That looks promising," muttered Chucky Choo. The four clambered onto the dragon's back, and he took off toward the source.

As they approached, the light became a thinning pillar between the clouds and the earth. Below it appeared an enormous crater, hazy with dust. Landing at its edge, Chucky Choo shrank, and his passengers ran to the decline.

"Guys!" Raimundo shouted. "Kimiko? Omi? Clay?"

Master Fung took a slow breath and exchanged a glance with Master Monk Guan. Raimundo did not receive a response.

"Ping Pong? Dojo? Jack?" Raimundo coughed at the dust, and he blew some clear air into the crater and jumped down.

Master Fung looked up at the sky. "That light. Was it the Wu Xing Shield?"

"I do not know." Master Monk Guan shook his head. "I have never seen it in use."

"The Heylin Demon is dead," said Chase. The other two turned to stare at him, and the ex-Heylin peered down at his palms. In a low voice, he said, "For fifteen hundred years, I've felt its presence within me, dark and feral. Now…" He clenched the front of his robes over his chest, his eyes round. "Now, I… I'm…"

The elder nodded slowly. "So my students were victorious. But where are they?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Chase lifted his head. "I… I can't sense them, either."

Wrinkles thickened between Master Fung's eyebrows. He and the other two slid down the side of the crater, following Raimundo's calls. When they reached the boy, he ran to them.

"Wait, you're not—" He frowned. "I can't find them."

After a long moment of gazing around at the darkness, Master Fung sighed. "The noblest heroes are those who give their lives for the forces of good."

Raimundo's gaze hardened, and he clenched his fists. "They're not dead." At his words, wind spun around him, clearing the fog in an expanding ring.

"Ahem." From atop Master Monk Guan's shoulder, Chucky Choo pointed into the thinning haze. The four turned. Master Monk Guan and Chase gasped, and Raimundo sagged with relief.

A square of nine dots glimmered in the fog as five figures appeared, walking in a row together. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Ping Pong, and Jack Spicer stepped into the clearing air, empty handed but walking tall. Dojo curled around Omi's shoulders, which bore the black team leader robes. Raimundo grinned.

Failing to spot the people across from them, Omi turned and looked up at the dark sky. He stopped, and the four looked at him, pausing as well. Omi closed his eyes and lifted his hands. "Shoku Neptune Water," he said, pointing up. A sliver of light appeared through the clouds. Omi brought his hands together above his head, palms faced away from each other. He spread his arms in a quick arc, and at his command, the clouds separated, clearing the sky.

As the sun touched the five's faces, they glanced at each other. "We did it," said Ping Pong.

"We did it?" said Kimiko, mouth dropping.

Omi's face lit with joy. "We did it!" He jumped straight up into the air, accidentally throwing off Dojo. At his cheer, the other four started to scream and bounce as well. Ping Pong leaped onto Clay's arm to give him a high five, and Kimiko sprang onto Clay's back. Omi took off his black shirt and whirled it over his head, revealing the red robes still underneath. Then he collided with Jack Spicer, who twirled in the air, helipack buzzing.

"Omi! Omi, I did it!" said Jack.

"Yes, you did, Jack Spicer!" Omi wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "I am most proud of your inclusion in our victory!"

"No, Omi! I mean, I fixed it. I fixed the Shen Gong Wu!"

"Yes! The Pneuma Crystal—"

With a huff, Dojo skittered to the small crowd of onlookers and climbed onto Master Fung's shoulders. "Caught all five of them. Not bad for a fifteen-hundred-year-old dragon, eh—?" His brag stuttered to a stop when he spotted the teenager next to them.

For just a second, Raimundo fought his urge to hug every one of his friends, choosing instead to let them soak in the moment of their victory. Then he promptly decided that the sentiment wasn't worth it, so he ran to them.

Ping Pong bounced from rock to rock, not seeing the newcomer at all. As Clay turned to him, Raimundo held up his hands, and Clay gave him a double high five. Kimiko sprang from Clay's back, eyes alight with relief and joy, and she jumped into Raimundo's arms, laughing. He spun her around, laughing as well, and let her go. She and Clay resumed their victory dances for at least three more seconds.

Then they froze, eyes widening.

Meanwhile, Jack slowed his spinning and landed. "No, Omi, not that one—"

He pointed at Raimundo as Omi let him go and said, "What do you mean, Jack? What other Shen Gong Wu did you—?"

Omi turned to see where Jack was pointing just as Kimiko and Clay realized who had joined the chaos. Raimundo put a finger on his chin and watched their reactions, an eyebrow raised. When his eyes met Omi's, he twirled the Shi Tan Whisperer in his fingers.

Kimiko's hands flew to her mouth. Clay's hat fell off his head, practically of its own accord. Ping Pong stopped his bouncing and yelped at the Dragon of Wind standing in the center of the crowd.

Omi dropped his black robes, ran forward, and tackled Raimundo. The Dragon of Wind would have fallen if Kimiko hadn't collided with him from the opposite direction, arms wrapping around his shoulders. Then Clay grabbed all three of them and lifted them from the ground, his shoulders shaking.

In the distance, Master Fung smiled at the sight of his first four students, reunited at last, and Dojo threw back his head and roared.

Raimundo attempted in vain to hug everyone and understand their incoherent babbling. Finally, Ping Pong jumped into the pile, wrapping his arms around Raimundo's head, and asked, "How?" In answer, Raimundo pointed at Jack Spicer, and the four stared at the boy genius, who rubbed his head and shrugged.

"Just wanted to get rid of the demon," Jack said. "Nothing to do with you guys or making you happy…" He let out an "oomph!" as Omi left Raimundo's side to tackle him, instead, and he fell on his butt.

"What gives?" he asked, sitting up. Omi looked up at him, eyes gleaming. Still wearing Ping Pong as a hat, Raimundo held out a hand to Jack. The redhead scoffed haughtily, but he took the monk's hand anyway. Ping Pong sprang to the ground, and when all six were on their feet, Dojo whirled around them, taking them onto his back and into the blazingly clear sky.


	32. Epilogue

After Dojo returned to the Xiaolin temple with his passengers, the evening passed in a blur. Exhausted from the long battle, the Xiaolin Dragons clung to Raimundo, wearily babbling their stories from the past few months, until they and Jack nodded off one by one on the floor in Raimundo's room, all huddled together in a pile.

The six woke to the sound of purring, and Ping Pong opened his eyes to find a cheetah's nose inches from his face.

"Mouchetures!" He wrapped his arms around her neck, and she picked him up by the back of his shirt and began to carry him down the hall. As the others started to sit up, she gave a muffled chirrup back at them. The four Shoku Warriors trailed after her, but Jack remained where he lay, already snoring again.

When she stepped into the grand hall, Mouchetures set Ping Pong down and trotted to Chase, who waited for them at the other end of the room. Ping Pong darted after her, but the Shoku Warriors went still and stood face to face with the ex-Heylin.

The cheetah sat down next to Chase, and he nodded to them. "I am indebted to you, Xiaolin Warriors. By destroying the Heylin Demon, you have freed my soul from its clutches."

Raimundo, who had no idea how to respond to Chase's presence in the room, waited behind the others and said nothing. Omi frowned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other while he stood directly between Raimundo and Chase. Clay yawned, and Kimiko rubbed at her eyes and said, "Um… you're welcome?"

Taking note of the bags still under the monks' eyes, Chase said, "I do apologize if my servant interrupted your sleep; I merely wished to express my gratitude before I left on my new quest."

Omi's frown lifted slightly, and he tilted his head. "New quest? You are leaving?"

Chase looked down at the cheetah. "My warriors swore their loyalty to me, not the Heylin Demon, so their curse was _not_ broken upon its destruction. However, my Heylin magic was destroyed in the Cosmic Clash, which means that I no longer have the means to free them myself." He scratched the cheetah's head. "I gave my word to this warrior that after Raimundo returned, I would find a way to restore freedom to her and the rest of my army. I intend to keep that promise."

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, and Ping Pong pressed his cheek against the cheetah's front leg with a sad sniffle. She purred and licked the top of his head.

Chase looked down at the two for a moment, and then he sighed. Crossing his arms behind his back, he said coolly, "I do suppose that while I search for such a cure, I could leave one of my warriors here in the meantime. For protective purposes, of course."

Ping Pong gasped and clung to the cheetah. "So Mouchetures can stay?"

"Is that what you've named her? Yes, I suppose she can."

Ping Pong squealed and hopped onto the cheetah's back while her purring increased in volume.

Chase nodded to the warriors and said, "Yesterday, each one of you showed exceptional promise as warriors. You will all make fine Xiaolin Dragons someday. I wish you all the best." With that, he turned and left the room. Four of the monks watched him go with groggy eyes, but Omi bolted forward and ran after him.

"Chase Young— I mean, Chase!" he said, darting outside. The elder man stopped and turned to the small monk, who skidded to a stop in front of him.

Breathing hard, Omi could not speak for a moment. Then he stood tall and said in a small voice, "I know that you are no longer evil. You are on the side of good, which was something I have wanted for a long time. And Raimundo is alive again. Everything is as it should be." He stared down at his hands, furrowing his thin eyebrows while his fingers kept clenching into fists. "I suppose this is the part where I forgive you?"

Chase kneeled before the Dragon of Water. "Young monk, anger and grief do not disappear overnight, even when all is well. I do not expect any forgiveness for the pain I have caused you. However, I do hope that with time, I can become worthy of your respect once more." Omi nodded slowly, mouth almost curving into a smile. Chase stood and resumed his walk from the temple.

"Take care, little one."

* * *

Within the temple vault and down the stairs, Jack frowned at the open drawer in front of him, which now held the Glove of Jisaku. Since he had left his giant sack of Shen Gong Wu at the temple yesterday, the elder monks had taken it upon themselves to reclaim every last one of them and stuff them back into the vault.

He grabbed the glove and lifted it high, but before he could speak, an elderly voice said, "I trust you slept well last night, Jack?"

Immediately throwing the glove back into the drawer and slamming it shut, Jack peered up at Master Fung, who watched him with fingers folded. "Yo, gramps. Uh, totally wasn't about to steal your Shen Gong Wu or anything."

"Certainly not," said Master Fung. "I trust that you plan to move into the temple shortly?"

Jack trotted up the stairs and came to a stop in front of the elder monk. "Uh. Move in?"

"To begin your training as the Dragon of Metal."

"Well, no offense, old man, but I already got Chase helping me with that…" Jack hesitated. He had spent years plotting evil world domination, convinced it would earn him the respect he deserved. But the entire ride back to the temple had been so full of _joy_. He couldn't remember feeling so happy in his life.

"You do not wish to join the monks here?" Master Fung raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps I misunderstood the signs of your budding friendships."

Jack stuffed his hands in his pockets and contemplated the cracks in the wall, frowning. "I guess I've got no choice in the matter, huh? I mean, now that I've saved the world instead of taking it over, that makes me a good guy. Destiny was right all along, and I had no say in it. I was just along for the ride."

Master Fung moved to stand next to Jack and study the same wall. "Young one, we at the temple believe that it is our duty to protect the balance between good and evil."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, responsibility. Guess I'm gonna have to get used to chores and training all day…"

"You misunderstand. We protect the _balance_ , not just the good itself. When evil runs rampant, good rises against it. However, the opposite is true as well."

"Huh?"

"The forces of good are now stronger than ever before. So many young monks, including the newly returned Raimundo." He nodded respectfully to Jack. "The six of you together would be the greatest fighting force the world has ever seen, as you demonstrated yesterday. The demon was destroyed, but good and evil must always be in balance."

Jack's mouth dropped open. "So you're saying that something even stronger than the Heylin Demon will rise from the side of evil? To take its place?"

"There is a possibility." Master Fung turned to Jack. "The only certainty is that something or someone will be the new foe to the Xiaolin Warriors. It is inevitable."

"That's kind of depressing."

"Is it?"

"I don't want another evil wannabe taking the Top Evil Dog position!" said Jack. "Haven't you noticed? None of them have any style. Chase Young is gone, and Hannibal Bean was breaking every rule of the evil villain code. Now there's just Wuya—lame, Le Mime—double lame, Katnappe—" He paused in his rant. He looked up at the elder, who smiled.

"You choose your own destiny, young one."

* * *

Sitting on the porch with his chin in his palms, Omi spotted Jack walking out of the vault, texting on his cellphone and muttering to himself. Over his shoulder, he held a large, lumpy bag.

"Jack Spicer!" Omi darted to the redhead.

Shoving his cellphone into his pocket and shifting the bag, Jack hunched his shoulders. "These are just the broken ones. The rest are still in the vault; I'm not stealing anything."

"Why do you want broken Shen Gong Wu?" Omi yanked the bag down and peeked inside, and when he saw shards from the Orb of Tornami, he gave Jack a hopeful glance. "Are you planning to repair them?"

"Ehh, too old hat. I'm thinking more like _upgrades_ : melting down the Orb of Tornami with the Shimo Staff and fusing them into something else."

Omi tilted his head. "I… I don't think that's possible, Jack. Only Grand Master Dashi can make new Shen Gong Wu."

"Chase said the same thing. And I don't know about you, but I _love_ proving Chase wrong." Jack grinned wickedly, picked out a shard of the Shimo Staff, and rolled it in his palm. "How does 'Orb of Torpedo' sound to you?"

Omi frowned. "I like 'Tornami' more."

"Everyone's a critic." Jack rolled his eyes and made his way toward the temple's exit.

Omi darted after him. "Wait, where are you going? I thought you were going to stay at the temple with us to begin your training as a Xiaolin Dragon of Metal!"

"In a bathrobe? No way."

"But you saved the world! It is your destiny."

The redhead scoffed. "Jack Spicer writes his own destiny. Besides, I had a talk with the old man who lives around here—"

"Master Fung?"

"And he told me that evil always rises to meet the forces of good. So if I stayed here, then whatever evil force showed up to fight us would be even worse than Hannibal Bean."

"Wait. You want to be evil… to protect the forces of good?"

"Don't know what you're talking about," said Jack. "I'm just interested in Numero Uno, baby. Now that the Top Evil Dog position is open for grabs, I'm snagging it and becoming the most evil villain the world has ever seen, Evil Genius Jack Spicer, King of Darkness and Master of Metal!"

Such a claim would normally give Omi a cause for alarm, but instead he gave a cheeky smile and said, "That sounds most ambitious, Jack Spicer. I wish you well on your journey to world conquest, though that will not stop me from repeatedly defeating you."

"You mean it won't stop you from trying," said Jack.

At that moment, Clay stepped out of the vault and scratched his head. "Where are all our Shen Gong Wu?"

"Are they not all—still—?" Omi glanced back at Jack in time to see him dash around the corner. "Hey!" Jack's evil laugh was the only response.

"Ahem," said a voice, and Omi turned. Sitting atop Dojo, Raimundo held out his hand to the smaller monk. Taking it, Omi jumped on, followed by the other Xiaolin Dragons, and Dojo took off after Jack.

Dashing from the temple, the evil boy genius yelled, "Hey, Metal, do your stuff!" At his command, two blades popped off his helipack. They glided in front of Jack, who sprang on top of them and rode them like hovering ice skates. Flying faster than he ever had on the helipack, Jack spun in the air, whooping, and as Dojo's shadow passed overhead, he cried, "Army of Evil, attack!"

At his command, Katnappe, Vlad, Tubbimura, and dozens more leaped out from the bushes, all wearing the evil club jackets. They charged at the Xiaolin Warriors, who sprang down from the dragon and met the attack at full force.

While the other monks sent the minor villains flying, Raimundo flew behind Jack and grabbed his arm, pinning it to the redhead's back. Instead of panicking, Jack spun in the air, freed himself, and swung his other arm at the Dragon of Wind. Completely off guard, Raimundo managed to block the blow, but Jack launched into the attack moves Chase had taught him, driving his startled opponent back.

"Dude! Since when can you—?"

Omi leaped into the fray, meeting Jack's arm with his own. For a moment, the two were nose to nose. Then they both grinned at each other. Raimundo grabbed the back of Omi's shirt and leaped away with the younger monk in hand, knocking Jack backward with a gust of wind. Jack stumbled with a yelp, but a long-fingered hand grabbed his arm and stopped his fall. He looked up at Wuya, who raised an eyebrow while pulling him back to his feet.

She put a hand on her hip and said, "Elemental powers? Joining the monks to defeat the demon, and then betraying them for your own ends?" Before he could puff out his chest and retaliate, she smirked. "You know, Jack, you _were_ always my favorite."

"Are you serious? Now that Chase and Hannibal are out of the evil picture, you come crawling back?" When she only tossed her hair in response, he huffed and turned away. "Missed you, too, you old hag."

When Omi landed, he saw the Heylin army across from them, all looking to Jack with newfound respect in their eyes. Behind them and standing on a hill in the distance, Chase leaned his arm against a tree and grinned down at the battlefield, refraining from joining either side.

Jack glanced back at his army, beaming, and then he turned back to face the Xiaolin Dragons. Omi stood in the center of the group, and Raimundo crouched at his side, wearing the team leader robes. Kimiko cracked her knuckles, Clay tipped his hat back, and Ping Pong bounced on the soles of his feet. The monks turned to Raimundo just as the Heylin throng turned to Jack. The two leaders pointed across the battlefield, and with a singular cry, they lunged.

"GONG YI TAN PAI!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few thoughts for the Wu Xing Shield aftermath:
> 
> Although Chase could not teach Jack about his element, the Evil Boy Genius learned to master it on his own. After a few years and many failed experiments, Jack created his first Shen Gong Wu: the Monkey Spear. With the newfound power to create his own Wu, Jack Spicer became the Xiaolin Dragons' biggest threat. Over the next several years, the world repeatedly witnessed the fierce battle of Good vs. Evil: the Xiaolin Grand Master Dragons against Evil Genius Jack Spicer, King of Darkness and Master of Metal.
> 
> Jack's most common inventions were rip-offs of Dashi's destroyed ones, such as the Shroud of Monster Camo, the Morphing Chopsticks, and the Medusa Comb, but occasionally he got creative. (The Honey Badger was one of his favorites.) After the first world takeover, he created the Orb of Torpedo, the Sword of Lucida, the Kanabi Star, and the Fist of the Iron Bear. Tossing them to the monks, he dared them to give it their best shot.
> 
> In the course of his lifetime, Jack successfully took over the world at least five separate occasions. Yet every time, the Xiaolins ultimately prevailed. And every time, they'd then invite Jack out for ice cream, an offer he always accepted.


End file.
